I'm in The Band
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Erza, Mira, Lucy and Cana join a band! Grayza, Nalu, Mifri, and RoWen. I accept all kind reviews.
1. The Begining

"What?!" What do you mean there's no more space? I've playing drums my whole life! You can't take that away from me, damn it!" shouts Cana angrily.

"I'm sorry. But Fairy Accademy's old music club members have graduated. If you can't find at least three more people to be in the club, then we're gonna have to disband it." says he teacher.

"Disband it my ass!" shouts Cana as she leaves the room angrily. "I'll show them. We'll see who will be top of the food chain now!" shouts Cana.

"Hey, you okay?" asks a white haired girl.

"What? Yeah. I'm just pissed that they're disbanding the music club this year." says Cana.

"What? They are? And I was so looking forward on joining this year." says the girl.

"What did you say? You want to join? YES! HALLELUJA! The teachers siad if the club had four members by the end of the month, the club stays!"

"What about the music club?" says a blond haired girl as she joins in on the conversation.

"They might disband it-" says the white haired girl.

"WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'MMA LET THAT HAPPEN! I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia. I want to joing the music club. And what I want, I get. Oh, and I play bass." says Lucy.

"I'm Mira." says the other girl. "I play keyboard and piano."

"Well, I'm Cana, I'm a drumer. So does this mean the club has three members now?" asks Cana.

"YES!" says Lucy and Mira in unison.

"Great, now all we need is a guitarist. . . hmm."

Meanwhile. . .

"Erza!" shouts Gray.

"Yeah? What's up?" says Erza.

"So, have you decided on what club to join?" asks Gray.

"No. Not yet. None of them suit me." says Erza.

"Well hope you find one soon, bye." Gray then runs off.

"B-bye." says Erza. _Ugh. I'm doomed. Each student is required to join a club. But which on suits me? Huh? What's this? _Says Erza looking at the flier in the bullitin board. It said: "WANTED LEAD FEMALE GUITARIST FOR THE MUSIC CLUB" _M-music? _Says Erza remembering her past. She remembered that two years ago she was obsessed with the guitar. She had over 50 guitars, but then, she had this huge problem, she was getting low grades because she spent time playing instead of studying. She had a meltdown and destroyed all of her guitars. Except for one. She left it in the music room, just in case she would go back. _G-guitar? Thoses days are over, I __would've wanted to join 2 years ago maybe. I haven't held one in that long. Is my other guitar still here? Someone could've took it. It was my favorit from all of the rest. It was a gift from my parents. It was red, with a blue-fire pattern by the sides. It had my name written in silver on the fretboard. _Erza then sees the lower part of description, this caught her attntion. "No need to bring guitar. We found one in our closet. It's a red and blue strat with someone's name on the fretboard. And the name is: Erza Scarlet."

"My strat. . ." says Erza her expression changing. "It. . . doesn't belong to them!" says Erza as she dashes down the hall, up the staircase and stomps into the music room.

"H-hello?" says Erza. No one was in there. Then at the corner she saw it. Her guitar. "Long time no see. Huh, old girl?" says Erza. She then walks towards it, caresses it smoothly with her fingers. "I wonder if I still know how. . ." says Erza.

Just then. . .

"Doesen't anyone know guitar in this stupid school?" says Cana.

"Well, maybe someone-" says Mira.

"W-what's that noise?" asks Cana.

"An awesome guitar solo that's for sure. This thing could've been performed by Steve Vai or Slash." says Lucy.

"It's coming from the music room." says Cana. They then dash to the music room they open the door and see a tall, slim, beautiful, red-headed girl who probably put Van Halen to shame.

"Whoa. Who are you?" asks Cana.

"What?" says Erza as she was frozen in fear. She was surrounded.

"Dude. . . that was awsome! Your so amazing! Will you join our club?" says Lucy.

"Uh. . ." says Erza her cheeks flaring up.

"Wait. Are you Erza? Erza Scarlet?" asks Mira.

"Uh. . ." right now Erza was really shy and didn't know what to do or say.

"Well, if your not please give this back-" Cana was reaching for the guitar when Erza stopped her.

"No one touches this but me. Got that? Leave one fingerprint, and I promise you, it will be the last thing you do." says Erza with a death glare.

"S-sorry. But are you Erza?" asks Cana.

"Yes. Yes I am. I am Erza Scarlet. The rightful owner of this guitar. So if you don't mind, I'm leaving now." says Erza. She then puts the guitar down and walks to the door.

"Wait!" cries Lucy. "Your not staying? Don't you want to join our club?" asks Lucy.

"Sorry, my guitar playing was in the past, kid. Look for someone else." says Erza.

"So your gonna quit just like that, huh?" says Mira. "That's not the Erza I know!" shouts Mira. "You used to be fearless! But then, it happened." says Mira with tears. "I used to look up to you! All I've even wanted was to be your friend. But when I saw you crumble down and give up, my heart broke! You had fans Erza! You were an idol! Why did you quit? Why did you leave it all behind?!" says Mira.

"Look, Mirajane-" says Erza.

"No, you used to be in a band, you were the lead guitarist and singer, Gray was on guitar too, Gajeel on drums, Natsu on bass-" says Mira before she was cut off.

"My Natsu? On bass? In a band?!" shrieks Lucy.

"Yeah, and Freed was on keyboard-wait! What do you mean "your Natsu"? Says Mira.

"We started dating a month ago. Why?" asks Lucy.

_Lisanna _thinks Mira in her head. "N-never mind."

"I appreciate it and all, but I don't think I can. I-I have to go." says Erza as she runs off. _No, I played one song, just one, that doesn't change anything, I'm not going back, that was in the past. Th-they'll be fine. _Just then she bumps into someone, "Oof. Watch where your going- Gray?" says Erza.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" asks Gray.

"Sh-she's still there." says Erza reffering to her guitar, she had tears in her eyes.

"You want her back don't you?-"

"No, she brings too much painfull memories, like how Jellal broke up with me-"

"Jellal. . ." says Gray angrily.

"-How I failed and had to repeat a year, how I wasted so much money for her necessities, she's also the reason our band broke up in the first place!" says Erza. "I miss those days, just you, me and the band, having the time of our life. It was all good." says Erza. "But, they're all gone now, Freed spends most of his life in the library, everytime he see's a piano or keyboard he just, has that painfull expression on his face, Gajeel, he quit school, no one knows where he is now, Natsu couldn't stand it, he broke his bass and broke down, and you-" says Erza.

"I still play." says Gray.

"Yeah, exactly. But not as much as before, right?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, you should join the band. That way you can start over, it's too late for the rest of us, but it's not to late for you. You can do this." says Gray.

"I. . . I. . . I can. I'll do it." says Erza.

"That's my girl, go get 'em." says Gray.

"Right. Thank you." says Erza as she kisses Gray on the cheek. She then went back to the music room, she had work to do.


	2. Titania Reborn

"I wish Erza joined." sighs Lucy.

"Yeah, she was really good." adds Mira.

"Pph, who needs her? We'll be fine without the read-headed-" says Cana, just then.

"I'm in." says Erza.

"What?! Really?! Yay!" squeels Lucy.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Mira.

"What makes you think you could just waltz back in and-" says Cana before she was cut off.

"I have experience, your desperate and if I don't join, you guys will be dibanded. Correct?" asks Erza.

"What? How did you. . .? Yeah, fine. Your in." says Cana smugly.

"Yes, yoou won't regret it. Trust me." says Erza.

"We better. So Ms."I have Experience" what should our name be?" asks Cana.

"OOH! Afternoon Tea Time!" says Lucy.

"No, another school already has that name, what else?" asks Erza.

"Time Tea Afternoon?" suggests Mira.

"Your kidding right?" says Cana. "Let's just use your old bands name, what was it?" asks Cana.

"It was Titania." says Erza.

"What? Really? Well that's. . . a freaking awesome name come to think of it. . . hmmm, yeah, I like it! Titania. It has a certain ring to it." says Cana.

"What about "Titania Reborn?" asks Mira.

"Titania Reborn? Yeah, that could work! Your really smart aren't you? You must get compliments all the time!" says Cana.

"Thanks, and no, not really." says Mira while blusing. _It doesn't matter what you guys think of me, all that matters is his opinion of me, I wonder if he likes me? Nah, your daydreaming Mira, you and Freed are never getting together. Just stop before you hurt yourself. _Thinks Mira in her head.

"Hm? Mira? Are you okay?" asks Lucy.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." says Mira.

"So its settled, we are the new and improved, Titania Reborn." says Cana. It was gonna be a long day.


	3. Songs, Love and Life

Mira was walking into the library to look for the schoold graduation book of last year. _Ah, this is the one. _Thinks Mira. She was then reading when all of a sudden, something catches her attention. There was a grand piano in the library. _Wow _thinks Mira. _This is new. _Mira then walks over to the piano and she starts to play. Little did she know, she was being watched.

"Beethoven Piano Sonata #14 In C sharp Minor." says Freed.

"What?" asks Mira.

"The song you were playing." says Freed.

"Oh, yeah. I've been working on it." says Mira looking a little down.

"Hm? What's wrong? Do you want me to leave? 'Cause if you do, I can just go-"

"No! Stay." says Mira while blushing. "I mean, I don't mind the company. It's just that, we're performing in the school auditorium in two weeks and Erza said I should think of a song, but I've never wrote a song, heck I haven't even performed in public, ever." says Mira.

"Erza's doing the same thing to you too, huh?" says Freed with a smile. "She used to do that to me all the time. She would make me write the songs, and if I didn't, well, you wouldn't want to know. Anyways, do you need help?" asks Freed.

_Help? From. . . you? _Thinks Mira she was getting all excited. _I'll actually be spending time with the love of my life, not to mention the killer song we're gonna write, eep! I think this should happen more often, I think I'll offer to write all the songs from now on if this the reward. _"Really? You'd help me?" asks Mira with a smile.

"Yeah, if you want it-"

"YES! I DO!" says Mira while jumping off the chair, and ran to hug Freed, the two then fell on the floor, Mira on top of him. "Oops." says Mira while blushing. Hair was covering her face. "I'm sorry, I guess I was just so excited," says Mira while getting off and sitting on the floor.

"No problem." says Freed offering her his hand. "C'mon, we have work to do." Mira then gladly accepts his hand, she stands up and thinks to herself, _Best day ever! _


	4. Rumors

Mira then walks back to the music room with a huge smile on her face, _Freed. . ._ thinks Mira in her head. She then opens the door of the music room, and was greeted with an akward silence. "Y-yeah?" asks Mira. Lucy was smiling evily, Cana had a conffused expression on her face, and Erza was just silent with absolutely no facial expression.

"Oh Mira, why didn't you tell us?" asks Lucy.

"T-tell you what?" asks Mira nervously.

"C'mon, everyone knows. Laki saw you. You can tell us, we won't judge." says Cana.

"W-what are you talking about?! Erza?" says Mira praying that her red-headed friend would come to her rescue.

"So, what's going on with you and Freed?" asks Erza.

"Is that what this is about?" asks Mira. They all nodded. "Look. Nothings going on between us, I just-"

"You just jumped on him screaming the words "I do". Yeah, that seems pretty normal. Your right, nothing is going on between you two." says Cana.

"Look, he just asked me if I wanted help writing the song." says Mira.

"What song?" asks Lucy.

"The song Erza told me to write, the song we'll be performing in two weeks." says Mira.

"Huh? WHAT?!" screams Lucy and Cana.

"Did I forget to tell both of you?" says Erza with a laugh.

"Um, yeah! Two weeks? That's so little prep time!" shouts Cana. "Dude, I haven't even practiced! I'm screwed!" shouts Cana.

"Relax, you've got two weeks." says Erza.

"How could you possibly manage to tell Mira but not us?" asks Lucy.

"She was probably too busy making out with that boyfriend of hers, maybe that's why she forgot." says Cana.

"What?" asks Erza. "I don't have-"

"OOOH!" squeels Lucy. "Why didn't you tell me you had a BF? Okay ya'll. Listen up. We're a band. So basically tell each other everything. Okay, no more secrets. The truth. So, Erza. . . who is he?! Tell me! Tell me! PLEASE!

"I don't have a boyfriend!" shouts Erza.

"Sure you do. I see you with some guy a lot. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, muscular, he was part of your previous band too, uh. . . what's his name?" says Cana while trying to remember.

"Gray?" adds Mira.

"Bingo! Thank you." says Cana.

"Gray? Ha, no. We're just friends." says Erza.

"C'mon, you guys are cute together, and it's obvious he likes you. Don't put him in the friend zone." says Cana.

"He likes. . . me? No way. You just making that up." says Erza.

"No I'm not. Go ask him." says Cana.

"Fine. I will. But only to prove you wrong." says Erza as she stands up.

_Pph. Yeah right. I'm sure I'll just freak him out if I ask him._ Thinks Erza. _There he is. _"Gray!" shouts Erza.

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something." says Erza while blushing.

"What is it?"

_It's okay Erza. Just ask him._ "Do you like me?"

"Yeah, your my bestfriend-"

"No. I mean, like LIKE me." says Erza looking away.

"Oh. . ." says Gray while blushing. There was an akward silence.

_Damn! Why did I ask?! This is gonna ruin our friendship for sure! _Thinks Erza.

"W-why do you ask?" says Gray.

"No reason. You know what, never mind. It was a stupid question. Bye." says Erza as she runs off. She opens the door of the music room, walks in and sits on the couch.

"So, how did it go?" asks Cana.

"I hate you." says Erza. She then recieves a text from Gray.

Gray: Was that a dare?

_Oh thank God. _Thinks Erza.

Erza: Yeah, it was a dare.

Gray: Do I have to answer?

Erza: NO! DON'T ANSWER!

Gray: Okay? I guess I'll see you later then.

Erza: k.

"Who you textin'?" asks Lucy. She then sits beside Erza and looks at her phone. "Ooh! Is that Gray?"


	5. New Memeber

"What? NO!" says Erza while hiding her phone.

"You sure?" says Lucy. "Hmmm. . . le' me see!" shoutsLucy as she attacks Erza on the couch.

"What the hell, Luc? Get off!" says Erza while trying to keep her phone away from the gossip-loving, rumor-spreading, blonde.

"Why won't you let me see?" says Lucy.

"Texts are private Lucy. You shouldn't force Erza if she doesn't want to." says Mira.

"MJ, we're in high school, not pre-school. Lulu ain't gonna listen to that." says Cana. "That looks fun though. I'm in! Yo Red, show me your phone!" shouts Cana as she jumps on in and tries to get Erza's phone.

"Okay, thats it." says Erza. She then kicks Lucy and Cana off, she kicks Lucy towards the closet, the closet then breaks open and falls on Lucy. She then punches Cana towards the wall, she then goes through the wall creating a huge gaping hole.

"Uhhh. . . my head." says Cana while putting a hand on her head.

"What? Where am I?" says Lucy still inside and under the cabinet.

"It's dark and hot in here! Oh no, Erza was pretty pissed, what if she sent me to Hell?! It's dark, hot and a little scary in here, what's that? S-s-s-s-spider!" shrieks Lucy as she runs out from underneath the cabinet and hugs Erza's leg like a little child who reffused to go to school.

"Have you learned your lesson?" says Erza. Lucy then nods her head in response.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouts Cana. "You threw me against a motherfuckin' wall! That's going over board you little-"

"Um, excuse me?" says a small voice.

"Yes? How can I help you?" says Mira sweetly.

"Um, I'd like to join the music club, if that's okay with you." says the little girl.

"It's deffinately okay! Hi, I'm Cana club leader, nice to meet you, so what's your name? What do you play? And how old are you?"

"Um. . . I'm Wendy, I play guitar and I'm a freshman." says Wendy nervously.

"Guitar?" says Erza. This caught her attention.

"Yes, I play guitar and- oof!" says Wendy before she was cut off. Lucy then began squeezing and pinching her face.

"Your so cuuuuuuuuuuuute!" says Lucy as she starts hugging her. "Your like a kitty!" says Lucy.

"Heh? I have a cat, but I didn't know I looked like one-"

"Ooh! You have a cat? Perfect! We'll call you Wen-nyan. From now on!" says Lucy while hugging poor Wendy. "Can you meow?" asks Lucy.

"Meow?" says Wendy.

"AHHHHH! Your so freaking adorable! I love you already Wen-nyan!" says Lucy

"Lucy, your scaring her." says Erza.

"Oops. Sorry." says Lucy while backing away.

"So, Wen-nyan, I mean! Wendy, we're glad to have you. So do you have a guitar?" asks Erza nicely.

"Yes, but I left it at home. I'm so sorry. I'll bring it tomorrow, I promise!" says Wendy.

"No, it's okay." says Erza while getting her guitar. "Here you go. Can you play a song for us?" says Erza.

"Um, okay." Wendy then starts to play the song Jet Lag by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield.

"Wow," says Erza and Mira in unison.

"She's good." says Cana.

"Amazing." adds Lucy.

When Wendy finnished she saw there shocked looks on there faces. _Was is that bad? Maybe I wasn't good enough. _Thinks Wendy.

"That was. . ." says Erza.

"Amzaing!" adds Cana. "Your in kid! Welcome to Titania Reborn!"

"Um, thanks." says Wendy.

"We have five members now! We're gonna rock the school auditorium in two weeks. So Mira, how's the song going?" asks Lucy.

"Song? Oh my gosh the song! I completely forgot! I'm suppose to meet Freed at. . . now! I have to go. B-bye." says Mira while running off.


	6. I Wish

_Crap! I'm late! I wonder if Freed's still there? _Thinks Mira as she runs. "Sorry I'm late!" says Mira as she bangs the door open. To her suprise, Freed was still there.

"Huh?" says Freed. "Actually, we still have five minutes. It's only 1:55. We start at 2." says Free.

"Huh? EH?! I ready the time wrong?" _that's what you get for being a love sick monster! _Thinks Mira in her head. "So, have you thought of any tune or lyrics?" asks Mira.

"Actually, we don't have to write a song, our old band was suppose to perform in the school audi too. But, you know, the band split. So, we have an extra song. You guys could use. I mean, Erza and Gray wrote the song." says Freed.

"Really? Cool, how does it go?" asks Mira.

"Here, we recorded it." says Freed. The song then starts to play on the radio.

"Amazing. What's the song called?" asks Mira.

"I Wish." replys Freed. (Fairy Tail opening 10)

"It's amazing. I'll go inform the others." says Mira as she stand up.

"Wsit, before you go," says Freed.

"Y-yeah?

"What are you doing this friday?"


	7. Giggles, songs, and Love Sick Monsters

Mira walks back to the music room with a huge smile glued to her face.

"Hm? Your done with the song already?" asks Lucy.

The only reply was a cute giggle.

"Mira-san? Are you okay?" asks Wendy.

Another giggle.

"What's up with her?" asks Erza.

"Beats me. Maybe she's high." says Cana, she then recieves a punch on the head from Erza.

"Mira, what's up? Are you okay?" asks Erza.

**Giggles** "Yes Erza, I'm okay. Infact, I've never been better!" **more giggles** says Mira. "Don't you just love that feeling?" says Mira while taking Wendy and spins her around. "The feeling, when all your dreams come true?" says Mira even more giggley as she stares outside the window and giggles. "(sigh) Freed." says Mira.

"What was that?" asks Lucy.

"Freed! He asked me out! He actually did! Can you believe it?! I can't! It's a dream come true. A fairy tale ending!" squeels Mira. "This is. . . the happiest I've ever been." says Mira.

"Awww, that's nice-" says Wendy when. . .

"OMG! HE DID?! WHEN?! HOW?! SPILL!" shouts Lucy.

"Well, we were at the library, discussing the song when, Oh yeah!" says Mira. "Freed said you already had a song that you didn't perform yet. He said we could use it. The title is, "I Wish." says Mira.

Just then something unexpected happened, Erza turned red and started giggling like Mira!

"Oh, that song? We could use it, no biggie." says Erza while giggling. The rest were conffused, as for Mira, she knew what it meant. "I wish arigatou chotto tereru KEDO ima kimi ni kono KIMOCHI tsutaetai yo. For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te o tsunaide ite ne." Erza then start singing the chorus. She then giggles. "Ha, let's go with this song." says Erza as she grabs her guitar.

Mira then starts to sing too, but she was singing a different song. "Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you. Not alone, tell me you feel it too I would runaway, yeah I would runaway I would runaway with you." sings Mira. (Runaway by: The Corrs.)

"Cause I have fallen in love. With you," sings Erza.

"No never have I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you." sings Erza and Mira in perfect harmony. The two then continue their giggling frenzy.

"Huh? Did we miss something?" asks Lucy.

"I dunno. I just know those two are fucked up!" says Cana.

"Cana-san, Lucy-san," says Wendy.

"Yes Wen-nyan?" says Lucy.

"I know what those two are feeling." says Wendy while blushing.

Cana and Lucy look at each other then back to Wendy. "Huh?" they asks in unison.

"That feeling. . . when your. . . inlove. It makes you. . ."

"Cuh-ray-zey!" says Cana.

"I guess you could put it that way." says Wendy as she starts giggling herself.

"Wait, Mira's giggling 'cause of Freed. What about Erza?" asks Cana.

"I don't know. Maybe. . . Gray?" says Lucy while giggling.

"Perhaps." says Cana. She then looks at both her love sick nakams, Mira was humming peacefully while writing something. Erza was staring out the window with a blush and a soft smile. Wendy on the other hand, was happily singing. "Wait! Wendy, how do you know that feeling?" asks Cana.

"Um! I. . . uh,"

"OOH! You have acrush on someone, don'tcha?" says Lucy.

"I guess. . ." says Wendy with her arms behind her, her feet making semi-circles and looking at the floor.

"Aww, who?" asks Mira.

"Well, he's in my class. Tall, dark hair. He's really nice," says Wendy. "But, he's too busy trying to be someone he's not. He's trying to be like his best friend, but, I like him just the way he is. . ." says Wendy. "And, he told me he liked me-"

"NO WAY!" yells Lucy.

"But, he just wants to be friends!" says Wendy.

"Dude, you were just friendzoned." says Cana.

"I know, but he's a nice guy, a big dreamer. He's saved me and deffended me more than once, but I can't help but feel, that, theres just something more. I mean, in the future, I don't want us to be "just friends" I mean, I can't imagine him being with. . . someone else." says Wendy.

"When you said that last line, theres another girl, isn't there?" asks Erza.

"Yes. Her names Meredy. She's really amazing." says Wendy. (pretend Meredy and Wendy are the same age.) "She's the captain of the freshman's sports team, she's really smart, devoted to her family, she's down to earth, and has Romeo wrapped around her finger!" says Wendy trying not to cry.

"Wait, Romeo Conbolt?!" says Cana enraged. "That juvenielle delinquent?! Wendy, he is not worth your time and affection! Don't hang out with him, if you do. . . I swear you'll regret it!" yells Cana.

"What?! Why?! What did he do-"

"He trips me in the cafeteria, embarasses me, sexually harasses me, and calls me a slut or drug-o, or an alcoholic bitch!" yells Cana.

"No way. That little kid? Sexualy harasses you?" asks Erza in dibelief.

"He doesn't touch me, he says it through words, okay, he touches me sometimes, but its by accident." says Cana.

"Okay, ultimate weirdness!" yells Lucy. "So Erza, who were you giggling over awhile ago?" asks Lucy.

"A friend." says Erza while blushing.

"It is Gray-san?" asks Wendy.

"What? No!" says Erza. Everyone just stares at her with the "I don't believe you." look.

"Okay, fine. Yeah, I guess I like him." says Erza.

"I knew it!" yells Lucy.

"Ooooooh, someone's in luuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhvvvvvv." says Cana.

Mira just smiles. "He was the one who gave you your first kiss right?" asks Mira.

Erza just nodds in response. Cana and Lucy were dancing around and teasing Erza when, "WHAT?! HE, YOU, FIRST KISS, WHA?!" shrieks the two.


	8. My First Kiss

"_What're you doing?" asks a 12 year-old Gray Fullbuster._

"_Tunning my guitar, why?" replys a 12 year-old Erza Scarlet._

"_Nothing. Can I sit here, you know, if that's cool with you?" asks Gray._

"_Go ahead." says Erza._

"_So, how long have you been playing guitar?" asks Gray._

"_Since I was 8. You?" asks Erza._

"_6. Why did you join the music club anyways? No one ever joins, infact it was a miracle for me and the guys that you showed up, thanks to you, we rocked the school talent show, we owe you. Thanks." says Gray._

"_It was no problem. I love music and that's what I'm gonna do with my life. I'll make it someday. How 'bout you? Is music important in your life?" asks Erza._

"_Yeah. I'm sure we'll both make it. Even the guys say that." says Gray._

"_You know, "The guys" have names too. Their names are: Freed, Natsu, Gajee-"_

"_I know their names. Thanks anyways." says Gray while smiling._

"_Can you do me a favor?" asks Erza._

"_Yeah sure. What is it?" asks Gray._

"_When we both make it, promise me we'll team up again. You, me, and "the guys". It'll be fun. Please? We all know we play better when we're together. We could be like Paramore!" says Erza._

"_Haha, okay. Promise." says Gray._

"_Pinky promise!" demands Erza while holding out her pinky finger._

"_Okay, pinky promise." Gray then wraps his around hers, she then pulls him in for a kiss, Gray was shocked but kissed her back, it lasted for like 20 seconds. Then it was over. And they've been best friends since then._

"Okay. End of story. That's how I got my first kiss. No big deal." says Erza.


	9. The Bummed Out Erza and The 5 New Songs

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You had him then you let him go?! You don't kiss a guy and act like its nothing! Erza! You guys kissed and your "only friends"? That's unacceptable! You have to tell Gray you love him. If he kissed you back, he still feels the same way. Do it before it's too late!" shouts Lucy.

"I can't! What if he rejects me? What if he already has a girlfriend? What if he just laughs and says he just wants to be friends? I can't go through that torture!" yells Erza.

"Erza, this is how it works. Past: you kissed. Present: your boyfriend and girlfriend. Future: you guys get married and have little rockstar babies! Tell him before it's too late." says Lucy.

"No, we kissed in the past, we're friends in the present and we're band mates in the future! That was the promise!" says Erza.

"But thats not how you feel. Right? You want to be his and only his forever." says Cana.

"What if he says no, then in the future we don't team up, we lose touch, and we never see each other again! What do I do tehn, huh?! Tell me! What if I lose my best friend and bandmate forever and it's all because of the words "I love you."? What'll I do when he puts me in the frindzone? Lucy, tell me, what if he says no?" says Erza with tears in her eyes.

"You can only hope for the best." says Mira. "He'll say yes. You won't lose him." says Mira.

"What if I do? What will I do then?" asks Erza. She was already crying. "No. . . I can't do it. I can't tell him how I feel. It'll be too painfull if he says no. I'm sorry Lucy, I can't do it. I can't. . . tell him I love him. It'll just lead to past, present and toruture. I'm gonna feel like shit if I get rejected. What if that was just a friendship kiss?" asks Erza.

"Are you becoming senile? There's no such thing as a 'friendship kiss!'" says Lucy.

"What if-" says Erza.

"NO! STOP! NO MORE "WHAT IF'S" IF YOU DON'T WANNA TELL HIM THEN FINE! That stupi bluenette's gonna steal him from you while you sleep!" shouts Lucy.

"B-bluenette? W-who is she?" asks Erza while wiping away tears.

"JUVIA FREAKING LOXAR IS WHO! She basicaly has every guy in school wrapped aroung her pinky finger. All she needs is Gray then her army of men will do what ever she wants!" says Cana.

"What?! Even Freed?!" asks Mira.

"And Natsu?!" asks Lucy.

"Gray would never-." says Erza.

"He could. If you don't tell him you love him, he'll need a shoulder to cry on and WHEW! That bitch has to many men on her shoulders crying already! Don't let that happen." says Cana.

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!" shout Lucy and Cana in unison.

"I'll do it on the school performance. I'll do it in song." says Erza with her hair in her face. "'Cause if I don't. . . I'll lose the one thing the matters the most to me. Excuse me." says Erza as she stands up to leave.

"School Performance? Aren't we doing the song I Wish?" asks Wendy.

"Maybe we're doing two songs." says Cana.

"Guys," says Erza as she walks back into the room.

"Y-yeah?" they all ask in unison.

"Make a song tonight. We'll be performing 5-7 songs." says Erza she then leaves.

"WHAT?! NOW YA' TELL US?!" shouts Cana.

"I'm not very good in composition." says Wendy.

"A song, in one night, that's pretty challenging." says Mira.

"Maybe we bummed Erza out too much? That could be the reason she's making us write damn songs in so little time." says Lucy.

"We should start." says Mira.

The girls just nod their heads in response.


	10. Weird Songs and The Big Announcement

"UUUGGGHHH!" groans Cana angrily. "I have no fuckin' clue on how to write a fuckin' song!" shouts Cana.

"Neither do we. None of us have experience except Erza. But at least we're trying." says Mira.

"I know." says Cana glumly. "I can't think of lyrics!"

"Shut up! You think your the only one having a hard time?" asks Lucy who was pretty annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys are half way done." says Cana.

"Well, you thought wrong! I can't even think of a bridge!" shouts Lucy.

"Lucy-san, Cana-san, please stop. We're all having a hard time." says Wendy.

"Huh? Fine. Sorry, Wennyan." says Lucy.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." says Cana.

"Good. So what are the titles of your songs?" asks Wendy.

"Erza said it could/should be random." adds Mira. "You know. To make it more interesting."

"Hmm. . ." says Lucy.

"ANGRY KOALA HATES IT WHEN ITS EUCALYPTUS IS BEING EATEN BY IGNORANT GIRAFFE WHO THEN GIVES IT TO RABBIED RACCOON!" shouts Cana.

"You know, there is such a thing as TOO random." says Lucy.

"Umm. . . what else?" asks Wendy. "What's yours Lucy-san?"

"Meant to Be." says Lucy.

"Weird." says Cana.

"Whatever! How about you, Mira?" asks Lucy.

"The Voice of an Angel Gets Crushed By Satan's Soul." says Mira. The others then have horrified looks on their faces. "What? Too dark?" asks Mira.

"N-never mind. So. . . how does the song g-go?" asks Cana.

_White wings, cute face, and a heart of an angel. I'll crush your spirit, rip your heart out and treat you like he-ell, You'll regret pissing me off, bitch! You can suck on this. I'll show no mercy, you can count on that, I'll drink your blood, like a vampire bat. _

_So, you think you won this round? Oh no, no, no. When I'm done with you, you'll never come back aroooooouuuund!"_

_The voice of an angel get's crushed by satan's soul. Oh! I'll kick your head off screaming 1, 2, 3 goal! Watch your back 'cause I'm coming for more. Think your goodness will save? Your so naïve and insecure. So watch out or 'imma stab you with a heart of hate. You can't scream, run or hide 'cause bitch it's too late." _sings Mira. "Well? What do you think?" asks Mira.

Lucy turns pale, Wendy faints and Cana's sweating. "Um, please tell me you didn't dedicate that song to anyone." says Cana.

"Well actually. . . I did." says Mira. "So, Cana I'm intersted in hearing your song. About, koala's, giraffe's and raccoon's.

"I-it's a working progress." says Cana

"Okay then, how 'bout you, Lucy?" asks Mira.

"Umm. . . okay. Here goes nothing."

_I'm curled up under my sheets, don't know why I can't fall asleep. Is it because I'm thinkin' about you? Please say you feel the same way too. Please be honest, do you love me like how I love you? Don't break my heart, I'm begging you! I'll do anything to show my love is true. _

_'Cause with you. . .I feel safer, I feel braver, I feel like I can fly. With you, I feel secure, and that there's no danger, like I can touch the sky._

_My heart is breaking, it's slowly braking, 'cause you not by my side. Without you, it's harder to breath, it's harder to see, I can't seem to open my eyes. Without you here with me, there is no tomorrow. Without you here with me, _my_ heart is filled with sorrow. Just open up your heart, open it up to me, and I know you will see, that we are meant to be._

"Well?" asks Lucy.

"Corny." says Cana. "Way to cheesy. It's like some sort of potential breakup song, it's too. . . emo." says Cana.

"Your such a critic! As if you know anything, Badger Girl!" shouts Lucy.

"Hey! It's a raccoon! Not a badger!" retorts Cana.

"Well, whatever! I'd like to hear your song." says Lucy.

"Didn't I just say it's a working progress?" asks Cana.

"Well, what do you have so far-"

"STOP! JUST STOP PLEASE! NO MORE BICKERING AND ARGUING! IT'S NOT NICE TO LOOK AT BAND MATES FIGHTING!" shouts Wendy while crying softly.

"Aw, Wennyan. . ." says Lucy.

"S-sorry kid." says Cana.

"There, there. How about I make you a cup of tea with a slice of chocolate cake?" asks Mira.

"R-really?" asks Wendy while sniffling.

"Yeah. Just wait here."

"Thank you." says Wendy.

"So, what's your song about, Wennyan?" asks Lucy.

"Umm. . ." says Wendy.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be shy! It has to be at least a tinsy bit better then mine." says Cana.

"It's called. . . ." says Wendy.

"Yeah?" say Lucy and Cana in unison.

"White and Fluffy Kitty Returns Home!" shouts Wendy while putting her fist in the air. Lucy just plops to the ground, Mira just stands there with a conffused smile and Cana just stares at Wendy wide eyed. "Is it a bad title?" asks Wendy.

"No. . ." says Cana while tearing up. "It's perfect! Thank you Wendy!" shouts Cana while hugging her.

"You gave her your strange-animal-song writting syndrome!" shouts Lucy.

"Wendy. . . together. . . you and I will make strange animal songs for the world to hear!" shouts Cana. "Thank you so much. . ." says Cana.

"C-Cana-san? Are you. . . okay?" asks Wendy.

"Yes Wendy. I am. I am more than oka-"

"All right girls. Hand in your lyrics." says Erza demandingly as she walks into the room.

"Yes ma'am!" says Wendy, Lucy and Mira in unison.

"Cana?" asks Erza.

"I-it's a work in progress." says Cana.

"Okay then. But we have to work our asses off." says Erza. "Turns out our performance next week will be a part of "The Battle of The Bands." says Erza.

"Cool. Who are we up against?" asks Lucy.

"Burning Runes of The Frozen Metal." says Erza.

"Who are they?" asks Cana. "It's a catchy band name. We should've been called that!" shouts Cana.

"My old bandmates. And they added Romeo Conbolt to take my place." says Erza.

"What?!" shouts the girls.

"You mean, Natsu?!" shrieks Lucy.

"Freed?!" Shrieks Mira.

"Romeo?!" Srieks Wendy.

"Gejeel. . ." says Cana while gnashing her teeth together. "Get to your positions! We practice now! We're doing I Wish! Got that?" says Cana. "Don't worry Erza. We will take down those testosterone filled punks." says Cana.


	11. The Battle and Confessions

The day of the competition finally came. Gray's bamd was already performing, it would only be a matter of minutes before it would be Erza and the girl's turn.

"KYAAAA~" says Lucy. "I'm so nervous." She was in a pink dress with black high heels and a pink flower in her hair.

"I've never done this before. . ." says Cana who was ina sea-green dress, she was wearing the same shoes and had a green flower on her hair.

"W-where's Erza?" asks Mira nervously. She was in a red dress, the same black heels and a red flower in her hair.

"It'll be our turn soon. . ." says Wendy who was wearing a light blue dress, black flats and a light-blue flower in her hair.

"AND THAT WAS BURNING RUNES OF THE FROZEN METAL!" says the MC.

"KYAAAAA!" shout the girls in the audience.

"WE LOVE YOU NATSU-NII!"

"KYA! MARRY ME GRAY-SAMA!" shouts some of the girls.

"OKAY, NEXT WE HAVE, TITANIA REBORN! BUT FIRST WE'LL HAVE A FIFTEEN MINUTE INTERMISSION!" says the MC.

"Oh thank God!" says Cana.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." says Erza while panting and carrying her guitar case. She was in a white dree, black heels and had a white flower on her hair. Meanwhile, Natsu and the others came down from the stage and went to greet the girls backstage. They were in jeans, a pair of black Converse, white shirts with their band name on it, and leather jackets.

"Hey!" says Natsu. "How were we?"

"You guys were great." says Lucy.

"Fantastic." says Mira.

"Amazing." says Wendy.

"Hm, it was okay I guess." says Cana. Gray then notices Erza was breathing heavily and she wore a frightened expression on her face.

"Hey," says Gray while gently punching her shoulder. "You've done this before. Don't be scared."

"I've done this, but they haven't." says Erza while looking at her band mates. "Do you really think we can do it?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, I mean, your guiding them, you guys will be fine. Trust me." says Gray.

"Really-"

"OKAY, NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE ENDING ACT. TITANIA REBOOOOOOOOOOORN!" booms the MC through the speakers.

"We gotta go." says Erza. "See ya." she says while looking at Gray.

"Break a leg." says Gray. Erza then nods. They then get to their positions.

Erza then looks at Cana, then Mira, then Lucy, then Wendy. All of them nod their heads.

"Hi. We're Titania Reborn. And here's a song we wrote ourselves. It's called I Wish. We hope you like it." says Erza.

"1 2 3 4!" shouts Cana. They then begin the intro.

_Lucy:_

_Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up  
Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up _

_Erza:_

_BIRU no ue kakeagatte machi o mioroshite miru  
hana no you ni kasa ga saku KARAFURU na sekai._

_Mira:_

_Y__uuutsu na ame no hi mo shiawase no tane hitotsu __  
__mitsukereba kinou yori suki ni nareru ne._

_Erza:_

_Taisetsu na kotoba o itsu datte kureru kimi__  
__BOKU mo nanika o agerete'ru ka na?_

_All of them:_

_I wish arigatou chotto tereru KEDO __  
__imakimi ni kono KIMOCHI tsutaetai yo __  
__For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te o tsunaide ite ne._

_Lucy:_

_E__verybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up!_

_Erza:_

_Nemurenai yoru wa nando kimi to denwa shita ka na  
daijoubu sono koe ni senaka osareta yo._

_Mira:_

_Yowai TOKO mo dakishimete aruite iku yuuki to ka  
me ni mienai takaramono kimi ga kureta no._

_Erza:_

_Doushite konna BOKU no soba ni ite kureru no?  
Sonna koto kiitara warawarechau ka na._

_All of them:_

_I wish soba ni ite kitto sore dake de  
BOKU wa BOKU no mama de irareru'n da  
For You BOKU datte sou kimi ni totte sonna sonzai de itai._

_Erza:_

_BOKU ga warau tabi kimi ga warau kara sono egao kitto dareka ni tsutawatte'ku._

_All of them:_

_I wish arigatou chotto tereru KEDO  
ima kimi ni kono KIMOCHI tsutaetai yo  
For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te o tsunaide ite ne.  
_

_I wish soba ni ite kitto sore dake de  
__BOKU wa BOKU no mama de irareru'n da  
For You donna kimi mo zutto daisuki da yo yakusoku suru kara._

_Lucy:_

Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up!

End of song.

"KYAAAAAAA!" shouts the audience. "WOOOOH! YEAH!" the audience then goes wild.

"Thank you!" says Erza.

"T.R! T.R.! T.R! T.R.!" shout the audience.

The girls then get off stage. They were then greeted by Natsu and the rest.

"That was amazing!" says Natsu while hugging Lucy.

"Thanks." says Lucy while hugging him back.

"You were great." says Freed while handing Mira a bouquette of flowers.

"So were you." says Mira while accepting the roses.

"Y-you were really great." says Romeo while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks, Romeo-kun." says Wendy while kissing him on the cheek, which caused him to turn redder then Erza's hair.

"Not bad. . ." says Gajeel. "For a girl! Ameteur! Gee hee." says Gajeel proudly.

"Tsk, if you ask me, your skills in playing drums sound worse then a elephant giving birth!" retorts Cana.

"What'd you say you half-assed, wannabe, drummer bitch?!"

"You heard me! You lazy, talentless hack!" shouts Cana.

"Oh it is on!" says Gajeel while trying to puch her. Natsu and Freed held him back.

"Anyday, asshole! Anyday!" shouts Cana who was also being held back by Lucy and Mira.

"C-cana. . . Don't!" says Mira.

"Gajeel! You can't hit a woman! What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouts Freed.

"Shut up!" says Gajeel and Cana in unison.

Meanwhile, Erza slipped out of the room, and went outside, she went to the school garden, it had a fountain, rose bushes and a lot of other plants, she was busy admiring everythin, little did she know she was being watched. . .

"Hey," says Gray.

"Kya! Gray? You scared me!" shouts Erza.

"Pph. You were great though. I knew you could do it." says Gray while coming closer.

"Th-thanks." says Erza while turning red.

"Your welcome. Hey, I got you something. . ." says Gray. "Close your eyes."

"W-what? Why? What did you get me?" says Erza while closing her eyes. She then feels something being placed on her wrist.

"You can open them now." says Gray. Erza then looks at her wrist. It was a silver charm bracelet, it had an acoustic guitar on it, two electric ones and music notes, and in the middle was a rather much larger charm, it was a gold guitar pick there were words carved on it, the words were: **Erza Scarlet **it was written in red ink. Erza traced her fingers over the pick, she then noticed the pick was detachable. It was a real pick! "Do you like it?" asks Gray. Erza was in loss for words.

"How much did this cost you?" asks Erza.

"Not the answer I was expecting but. . . you don't wanna know." says Gray.

"It was expensive wasn't it?" asks Erza.

"No, not really." says Gray.

"Gray, how much?"

"You don't ask a person how much they spent for your gift, that's rude." says Gray jokingly.

"Gray, seriously." says Erza becoming more stern.

"Fine, 10,000 jewels, but it was worth it." says Gray.

"10,000 jewels?! Gray! You didn't have to get me something that expensive! Hell, you didn't have to get me anything at all." says Erza.

"But I wanted to. So, Do. You. Like. It.?" asks Gray.

"Yes. I love it, it's gorgeous. Thank you." says Erza while blushing.

"Your welcome," says Gray while smiling. Just seeing Erza smile made him smile. "Hey, I wrote a song, wanna hear it?" asks Gray.

"Okay." says Erza while sitting down on the side of the fountain.

Gray then gets his guitar (an acoustic one) and begins playing. (P.S. This song belongs to Ed Sheeran, the title of the song is "So.")

_Gray:  
__Filled up with doubt__  
__I have to move home__  
__But I want to stay with you__  
__For all of the summer__  
__I have my plan__  
__That you won't remember__  
__If you want to see the world__  
__Then please ask your mother__  
__I cannot hold your hand__  
__To watch you go__  
__I am a liar__  
__As you might know__  
__I need you now__  
__I need your touch__  
__And your lips__  
__I need that smile__  
__And your kiss.___

_You're so cool__  
__You're so beautiful__  
__You're so__  
__You're so___

_I see your grace__  
__From my window__  
__When it is late at night__  
__It'll show me your shadow__  
__I'm in my place__  
__Hope you remember__  
__When summer's gone__  
__I'll still sing a song__  
__Of you in September__  
__I cannot hold your hand__  
__To watch you go__  
__I am a liar__  
__As you might know__  
__I need you now__  
__I need your touch__  
__And your lips__  
__I need that smile__  
__And your kiss___

_You're so cool__  
__You're so beautiful__  
__You're so__  
__You're so___

_These words I say mean__  
__You're so amazing__  
__I've noticed lately__  
__I need you, baby.___

_You're so cool__  
__You're so beautiful__  
__You're so__  
__You're so._

Gray then finnishes. Erza was sitting there wide-eyed. _Shit, did she hate it? Crap, what's she gonna do? _Thinks Gray.

"That was. . ." says Erza.

"Y-yeah?"

"That was amazing! It's a beautiful song, I can listen to it all day." says Erza.

"I'm glad you like it," says Gray.

"Dude, I don't LIKE it, I LOVE it!" says Erza.

"That's good. 'Cause this song is dedicated to you." says Gray.

"Oh my gosh that was so. . . what? F-for m-me?" asks Erza while blushing.

"I love you Erza. Always have, and always will."

"Umm. . ." says Erza. _Did he just say. . . that he. . . loves. . . me?_ Erza then pinches her self. _Ouch! Nope. This can't be dream this is real! Oh gosh, h-how do I respond? I know I love him but, what do I say? I can't just say: "I love you too." can I? Oh gosh, I thought I was prepared for this! _

"E-Erza?" says Gray. _Dude, you just got friendzoned. _Gray could hear Natsu's voice in his head. "we can just be friends, if you wa-" says Gray.

"NO!" shouts Erza. "I. . . I feel the same way. I just don't know how to say it. . ." says Erza while blushing. "You, you've always been there for me. No matter how hard the sittuation." says Erza. "I love you Gray!" shouts Erza. There was then an akward silence. _Damn! Did I just say that. . .? I'm such a retard! _Thinks Erza, she then heard footsteps coming near her. "Huh?" says Erza. She then looks up to see Gray standing infront of her.

"Glad you feel that way." says Gray, He then tucked a strand of hair behind Erza's ear.

"G-Gray. . ." says Erza. Gray gently places his lips onto hers. Erza who was slightly taken aback. Just kissed him back. _Oh gosh. . . is this happening? Like for real? You know it is. This is really happening._ Thinks Erza. They then broke apart after a few seconds. Both were still staring at eachother.

"G-Gray. . ." says Erza.

"Yeah?"

"Y-your hand. . ." says Erza while blushing. Gray then noticed his other hand was under Erza's dress and gently touching her butt.

"Damn! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, don't kill me, please." says Gray while backing away with his hands up.

"It's okay." says Erza with a smile. "Let's just go back-" says Erza she then trips over the edge of the fountain and falls in.

"E-Erza?! Are, are you okay?" says Gray while coming closer.

"Y-yeah, it's just that. . ." says Erza.

"Yeah?" asks Gray while coming closer. Erza then smiles evily. She then grabs Gray by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into the fountain with her.

Erza then giggles. "Now we're even, perv." says Erza.

"Haha, very funny." says Gray sarcastically. "We should go." Gray stands up. He then helps Erza out of the fountain. They then head back to the auditorium.

"There you are!" shouts Mira. "Where did you go, you guys are. . . soaking wet. What happened?" asks Mira.

"EW! You guys smell like fountain water!" shrieks Lucy.

"Oh, did you guys go swimming in the fountain then?" asks Mira.

"No. We fell in." says Erza.

"OI! GRAY!" shouts Natsu. "Where the hell have you been- did you go. . . swimming?" asks Natsu.

"No, we fell in the fountain." says Gray.

"Huh, who would'a thought. . . nevermind. So who do you think won the battle?" asks Natsu.

"You guys deffinately." says Lucy.

"No, you were much better." says Freed.

"Yeah but-" protests Mira.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOU WERE BETTER"?" shouts Cana.

"I said, I'm the better drummer, and our band has better performers." says Gajeel.

"No friggin' way!" shouts Cana. "Ugh. Erza! Can you believe this guy? He thinks he's BETTER THAN ME!"

"Actually, I'm WAY better then you." says Gajeel.

"Oh, you did not just say that!" shouts Cana.

"Cana-san. . . Please don't fight with Gajeel-san, it will only cause more problems-" says Wendy.

"Wendy! You know better than that! Don't disturb your club president while I'm busy knocking some sense into this lunatic." says Cana while pointing at Gajeel.

"Ha! Your club president? Did you like pay them to vote for you?" says Gajeel.

"No, she elected herself." says Mira.

"Shut up, Strauss." says Cana.

"Sorry. . ." says Mira.

"Ha, are your bandmates always like this?" asks Gray.

"I know. It's embarassing." says Erza.

"Nah, I think it's. . . cute." says Gray while smiling at Erza.

"Really?" asks Erza.

"Really." says Gray.


	12. Fans, Rivals and OMG WHO FAINTED!

"KYYYYYYYYYAA! LUCY-SAN YOUR AMAZING!"

"MIRA-SENPAI, PLEASE SIGN MY T-SHIRT!"

"WENDY-CHAN PLEASE EAT LUNCH WITH US!"

"CANA PLEASE BE MY LAB PARTNER!" That's what every sophmore and freshman have been saying since Titania Reborn's performance in the battle of the bands.

"Lucy-san, your so good at bass! You inspire me so much, please be my friend!" shouts one freshman girl.

"Aw that's sweet-" says Lucy.

"Mira-senpai, your so graceful and beautiful, what's your secret? I want to be just like you!" shouts another girl.

"Um, well you see-" says Mira.

"Wendy! Your so cute, don't ever grow up 'kay?" says a sophmore girl.

"I don't think that's possi-" says Wendy.

"CAAAAAAAAANA! We love you soooooooo muh! You've proven that even girl can do the drums!" shouts another girl.

"Thanks-"

"WE LOVE YOU ALL!" shouts the girls.

"Thanks." says Wendy, Lucy, Mira and Cana in unison.

"What's with all the noise?" asks Erza from the other side of the hallway.

The girl's eyes lighten up with glee. "IDOL-SAMA!" they all shout.

"YOUR OUR IDOL!"

"YOUR THE SMARTEST, COOLEST, PRETTIEST AND MOST ELLEGANT FROM ALL OF THEM, WE LOVE YOOOOOU!"

"PLEASE SIGN ALL MY T-SHIRTS!"

"CAN I HAVE A PICTURE? PLEEEEEEASE?"

"MAN, MY FRIENDS FROM MY OLD SCHOOL WILL BE SOOOOOO JEALOUS THAT I MET THE REAL ERZA SCARLET!"

"ERZA! ERZA! ERZA! ERZA! ERZA! ERZAAAAAA!" chant the girls while hoisting Erza up in the air.

"H-hey, girl's, what the heck? I'm not all that, really. Put me down." says Erza.

"_Erza, Erza-san's sp perfect, Erza-san's so worth it. Erza, she's the price of beauty, Erza-san's so pretty, ERZA!" shout-sing the girls. (To the tune of "Who Says" by Selena Gomez.)_

"Eh? GUYS! HELP! CANA, MIRA, LUCY, WENDY!" shouts Erza.

"Erza-san!" shouts Wendy.

"Someone's a fan favorite." says Cana.

"Erza is amazing." says Mira.

"Agreed." adds Lucy.

"Tsk, Juvia has way more fans than that!" says Juvia while coming from the back. She was with her possie, Sherry on the right and Ultear on the left.

"I know, because we're WAY more popular than this sad little music club." adds Sherry.

"If you ask me, their club is made of LOSERS!" says Juvia. The three then start laughing their heads off.

"Oh, well look who it is, It's the zombie version of Charlie's Angels." says Cana.

"Your just jealous 'cause we're more pop-u-lar!" says Sherry.

"I know right?" says Ultear. The two then laugh and give each other high-fives.

"Shushers." says Juvia. "We are the school's Top Cheerleaders. We deserve more attention than you worthless trash." says Juvia.

"Oh really? All you can do is be stupid, jump in the air expossing your g-string panties, wear cheap makeup, wear short skirts that were in season in the 70's, and sell love to lame-ass bastards for their small amount of cash! Therefore, you bitches are HOES!" says Cana. That left Juvia and her girls in awe.

"W-what did you call us?" asks Juvia in shock.

"You heard me! You guys are wasted sluts!" shouts Cana.

"I am not a slut!" shouts Ultear. "I've only been with one guy, Jellal."

"Oh yeah? But rumor has it that you were once pregnant with the baby of his twin brother, Mystogan." says Lucy. Ultear stayed quiet. It was true.

"Mystogan-nii?" asks Wendy. **(A/N: Jellal and Mystogan are twins, and Wendy is their imouto (little sister) Grandine will be the mother and, let's just say the father's deceased.)**

"H-hey, their identical twins! And I was drunk-"

"Under-aged drinking!" shouts Mira.

"Huh?" says Ultear. "Whatever and besides, I had the baby aborted-"

"CHILD ABUSE!" shouts Mira again.

"Face it, Ultear. Everyone knows you cheated on Jellal with his brother, that's the reason you guys broke up last fall, right?" asks Lucy.

"Urgh!" groans Ultear.

"Sherry. You also cheated on Lyon for Ren, is that true?" asks Lucy.

"Lyon and I fought, and I felt alone-" says Sherry while breaking down.

"Lyon? You cheated on my nii-san?" asks Ultear. (**A/N: Okay for this fic Gray, Ultear, Lyon are brother and sister, and Ul is their mother, for the dad, I'll make up some random character. Their last name will be Fullbuster, Milkovich and Bastia will just be a second name, lol)**

"I didn't mean to!" shouts Sherry.

"Ugh. This is sickening Juvia." says Juvia. "Anyway, Juvia'll prove we're more popular, next week's Freshman Marathon is coming up. Juvia'll prove to you we're better, we'll do a cheer, and you guys can do a half-assed song or whatever." says Juvia.

"Freshman Marathon? Ah!" says Ultear and Sherry happily.

"My imouto's a freshman," says Ultear. "I can't wait to see my sweet little Meredy win!"

"Haha, wait, what? What do you mean your imouto's gonna win?" asks Sherry. "My amazing little sister, Chelia will win for sure!" **(A/N: I know Sherry and Chelia are only cousins but, what the heck! I need more characters!) **

"Chelia? Meredy?" says Wendy nervously.

"Nu-uh," says Cana. "Our little Wennyan will demolish everyone!"

"Yeah!" says Lucy.

"Wait, Ultear. . . I thought you were the imouto." says Sherry.

"Yeah, I am. Meredy's our cousin. But she's like a lil' sis!" was her reply.

"Oh, okay. . . Chelia's still gonna win!" says Sherry.

"Meredy!" shouts Ultear.

"Wendy!" shouts Cana.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asks Erza while coming back, (apparently, her fans let her go.)

"Idol-sama!" says Ultear while joy and happiness well up in her.

"Uh? Hey Ultear, what's up?" says Erza.

"N-nothing much." says Ultear happily.

"Idol-sama? Her?" asks Juvia.

"Yes. . . Erza-san. . ." says Ultear shyly.

"Yes, Ultear?" asks Erza.

"Are you and, Gray-nii. . .-" says Ultear when,

"Hey!" says Gray from behind them.

"GRAY-SAMA! HI!" says Juvia. Gray then runs towards them with a smile. _Yes! He finaly notices Juvia!_ Just then Gray passes by Juvia and walks over to Erza.

"Hey, Erza." says Gray.

"Hey Gray," says Erza, the two then kiss.

_Erza-san?! And Gray-sama?! Are. . . a couple?! Oh, I will destroy Erza-san on the freshman marathon! _Thinks Juvia.

"Gray-nii," says Ultear._ I was right. . . they are. . . together. _Thinks Ultear.

"Huh? Ultear? What are you doing here?" asks Gray while putting an arm around Erza's shoulders. This made Juvia even more pissed.

"Just talking," says Ultear. "Hey, Juvia, we should go-"

"ERZA-SAN I WILL KILL YOU!" shouts Juvia angrily while storming off.

"Juvia!" shouts Sherry.

"Oh, bye Gray-nii, bye Erza-san." says Ultear while running off.

"Bye." they reply in unison.

"Why was my sister here?" asks Gray.

"SHE AND HER LITTLE FREAKY FRIENDS WANT A FIGHT!" says Cana competitively. "Well, what they don't know is, if they wanna fight, let 'em! If they wanna see me kick their ass, let 'em! Oh shit just got real bitches!"

"Cana! Language!" says Mira while covering Wendy's ears.

"Sorry. Guys, we should practice for the Freshman Marathon if we're gonna do a song. Oh Wendy, I suggest you train. Win this for us, 'kay?" says Cana.

"I'll try." was Wendy's reply.

"Good. C'mon guys, we need to practice." says Cana, the four then run off.

"**sigh" **says Wendy.

"You'll be fine." says Gray.

"But I'm not athletic, don't the Freshman Marathon's always have Sports Categories?" asks Wendy.

"First of all, it's the Freshman Games." says Gray. "Second, last years category was Survivor. This year their doing. . . The Hunger Games." says Gray.

"WHAT?! BUT DOESN'T EVERYONE DIE?! ISN'T THERE ONLY ONE WINNER?!" shouts Wendy.

"Relax, it's not like the real thing. Here's how it works. . . A girl and a boy will partner up in groups of two, then they have challenges around the country, first is the jungle, then the mountains, then last is the they collect a flag from each location, and whoever gets back to school first with all three flags wins. " says Gray.

"I'm gonna die. . ." says Wendy. "How do you know about this, Gray-san?" asks Wendy.

"Umm. . . because. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Because, our band got to choose the theme for this year's Freshman Games." says Gray guilty-ly.

"What?!" shouts Wendy. "Gray-san!"

"I'm sorry, Freed chose it 'cause he loves the trilogy, Natsu agrees 'cause he thinks the moive's awesome, Gajeel said yes because he likes seeing children suffer, and Romeo said yes because he wants a challenge." says Gray. "I just agreed 'cause basically it was the whole "majority wins thing" so I had no choice." says Gray.

"I am going to lose my life!" says Wendy while running off.

Meanwhile at the band room. . .

"OMG! I HEARD THIS YEARS FRESHMAN GAMES' CATEGORY IS. . . GET THIS. . . THE HUNGER GAMES! OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! OUR LITTLE WENNYAN'S GONNA DIE!" shouts Lucy.

"SHHH!" says Cana.

"We should have faith." says Mira.

"Wendy'll be fine." says Erza.

"But she's so. . . fragile." says Lucy.

"What do we do?" says Mira.

"No one's gonna die." says Erza while sipping her tea.

"What do ya' mean?" asks Lucy.

"Gray told me it'll be like, a freshman girl and a boy will partner up in groups of two, then they have challenges around the country, first is the jungle, then the mountains, then last is the ocean. Then they collect a flag from each location, and whoever gets back to school first with all three flags wins." says Erza.

"That's like a scavenger hunt-" says Mira.

"AW NO FUCKING WAY!" says Cana. "THEY TOOK OUT THE FUN IN THE HUNGER GAMES! I MEAN, NO ONE DIES?! HELLO PEOPLE! THE THEME IS "THE HUNGER GAMES" SOMEONE MUST DIE!"

"Cana! Their only children!" says Mira.

"I don't care-"

"OMG! SOMEONE FAINTED!" shouts a scream from down the hall.


	13. Love Rivals, Partnership, and The Poll

_Freshman Marathon? I'm not athletic, I don't think I can do it. _Thinks Wendy. _Chelia Blendy, the prettiest an most popular freshman, Meredy, the strongest and most athletic freshman. I have tough competition. Wait, isn't Romeo-kun a freshman? _Thinks Wendy.

"Wendy-chan!" shouts Romeo from down the hall while catching up to her.

"Huh? Romeo-kun? What's wrong?" asks Wendy.

"This years Freshman Marathon will be a group competition! Groups of two!" says Romeo. "So I was wondering, will you be my partner ?" asks Romeo.

"M-me?" asks Wendy. Romeo then nods. "S-sure, I'd love to."

"That's great!" says Romeo.

"EEEEEEEEEEP! Pick me, Romeo-kun! You won't regret it!" says Chelia while running over and hugging Romeo's arm.

"Chelia, hey, what's up?" asks Romeo. He was slightly weirdened out.

"I need a partner. . ." says Chelia with puppy-dog eyes.

"Umm, okay-" says Romeo but then. . .

"HEY WENCH!" shouts Meredy. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, HUH?! ROMEO'S MY PARTNER! Right Romeo-kun? SO PISS OFF!"

"Your so, so, so, so, so, so delusional. Meredy, Meredy, Meredy, Meredy, Romeo's mine forever!" says Chelia. (To the tune of Row Row Row Your Boat)

"That doesn't evem rhyme!" says Meredy.

"It doesn't have to! Romeo promised me to be his partner. Not you."

"No, I asked first!" says Meredy.

"No, I did!"

"I did!" shout the girls.

"HEY! Guys, it's flattering you wanna be my partner but I already asked Wendy-chan, sorry." says Romeo while walking to Wendy's side and putting his arm over her shoulder.

"What? You chose her over me?!" asks Chelia who was obiously pissed.

"Don't you wanna win? I'm more physically trained." says Meredy.

"I'm sticking with my decision. I'm going with Wendy-chan." says Romeo.

"Romeo. . ." says Wendy.

"Let's go? We have to train." says Romeo while smiling at Wendy.

"Uh? Sure, okay, let's go!" says Wendy. The two then run off while holding hands.

"I. . . I was rejected!" shouts Chelia angrily.

"I'm gonna get revenge!" shouts Meredy. "Huh? Is that. . . Shou?" (**A/N: Remember Shou? Erza's brother or 'So called' brother? Yeah, well, he's here and he's a freshman. Just pretend.) **"Hey Shou!" shouts Meredy.

"M-Meredy?-"

"I need a partner for the freshman marathon! Will you be my partner?" asks Meredy.

"Oh, um, okay-" says Shou.

"Good! Let's train!" says Meredy while dragging him elsewhere.

"Ugh. Where the hell am I suppose to find a partner?" asks Chelia to herself.

"I could be of assistance." says Eve.** (A/N: Eve Tearm, blonde guy, blue pegasus, let's say he's freshman too. Lol. Sorry for all this, I just need more freshmans!)**

"Eve?" asks Chelia.

"I'd gladly help you , on one condition. . ." says Eve.

_Oh what sweet hell is this? _Thinks Chelia. "What's the condition?"

"You'll be my girlfriend until college." says Eve.

_Ew! Gross! Me?! With. . . Eve Tearm?! Yuck! Until college?! No way! I promised myself to Roemo-kun! But if I don't have a partner, I'm screwed! Oh Chelia. . .you are going to regret this big time! Wait, what would would Onee-chan do? _Thinks Chelia. "Me? And you? Eve dear, that's just so. . . that's just too. . ." _Oh gosh, I'm not good at seducing, or flirting, or manipulating! What am I doing?! What should I say?!_

"That's just too?" asks Eve.

"Cliche." says Chelia. _Score! _

"R-really?" asks Eve.

"Yeah, I'm not friendzoning you or anything, it's just that, Eve, baby, there are so many other girls out there! Why me?" asks Chelia.

"Well. . . your pretty, smart, amaz-"

"What about. . . Wendy?" asks Chelia diabolicaly. _Yes! When Eve and Wendy are together, Romeo-kun will be mine! _

"Wendy-chan?" asks Eve. "Hmm, seems legit. Fine. If you be my partner, I'll help you get Romeo and I can have Wendy-chan, deal?" says Eve.

"Deal- wait, how did you know about Romeo?" asks Chelia. "I never told you I. . ."

"I see how you look at him, and how you look at him when he's with Wendy. I know your jealous." says Eve.

"That is sooo!. . . fine. I admit, I like Romeo Conbolt. And I'd do ANYTHING to keep him away from. . . Wendy Marvel." says Chelia. "Am I being selfish?" asks Chelia.

"Nah," says Eve. "My nii-san (**A/N: Hibiki Lates, pretend he's the Nii-san of Eve.)** has a crush on Cana Alberona, the drummer of Titania Reborn? Do you know her?" asks Eve.

"I don't, but I think Sherry-nee does." says Chelia.

"Okay, so anyways, he's like really inlove, he just can't talk to her, 'cause he thinks he's out of her league."

"Okay, who's your nii-san?" asks Chelia.

"Hibiki Lates." says Eve.

"OH MA GAWSH! HE IS GO-OUR-GEOUS! I LOVE HIM! He's just too old for me, and besides, I'm just a fangirl. Romeo-kun is my true destiny." says Chelia. "Wait, your Tearm and he's Lates. . . why's that?" asks Chelia.

"Oh, he's only my half-brother, either way, he's still my nii-san."

"Okay, whatever-"

"OMG! SOMEONE FAINTED!" shouts a girl.

"What was that?!" asks Eve.

"C'mon! Let's go check it out!" shouts Chelia. The two then find a bluenette on the floor. She had a cheerleading outfit on, obviously, it was Juvia.

"Juvia! Wake up!" shouts Sherry.

"Juva-san, what happened?!" says Ultear. Juvia regains her composure.

"Th-th-th-th-the. . ." says Juvia.

"What?" asks Sherry and Ultear in unison.

"The. . . AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!" shouts Juvia while ripping a piece of paper off of the bulletin board. "ARGH! ARGH! AAAAAAAARGH!" she screams.

"What happened to you?!" asks Sherry and Ultear in unison.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" shouts Juvia while storming off.

"Huh?" Ultear then picks the piece of paper of the floor. It read:

**School's Most Popular Girls:**

**Erza Scarlet.**

**Juvia Locksar**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Sherry Blendy**

**Ultear Milkovch Fullbuster**

**Lucy Heartphillia**

**Cana Alberona**

**Lissana Strauss**

**Evergreen**

"Oh, she was rated secong on this poll." says Ultear.

"No wonder. She hates being 2nd." says Sherry.

"What happened to the J-ster?" asks Cana.

"She fainted." says Ultear.

"Why?" asks Erza. Ultear then hands her the paper. "Oh. I was ranked no.1?" asks Erza shocked.

"Yup! Congratulations, Nee-san." says Ultear.

"Thanks. Hm? Nee-san?" asks Erza.

"Oops!" says Ultear. "Uh. . . well look at the time. W-we should go Sherry." says Ultear while taking Sherry's wrist. "Bye Nee-san, I mean, Idol-sama, I mean, Erza!" says Ultear while running away.

"What was that about?" asks Erza.

"She IDOLIZES you. She's your NO.1 fan." says Cana.

"I see. . ." says Erza.

"Erza! Cana! Mira! Lucy!" shouts Wendy.

"Huh? Wennyan?" asks Lucy.


	14. It Doesn't Exist

"Huh? Wennyan, what's up?" asks Lucy.

"Romeo-kun is my partner for the Freshamn Games!" says Wendy happily.

"What did I tell you about that boy?" asks Cana.

"Who do you think you are? Her dad?" jokes Lucy.

"I know. You said watch out. But he has my back 100%. I promise. He won't hurt me, he wouldn't dare! And even if he did, he would have an understandable reason-" says Wendy.

"NO!" says Cana. "Don't believe anything he says! 'Cause half of what every guy tells you is a lie! He WILL hurt you one day, so bad, your scard for life! So bad, that everytime you see him, you runaway crying! I've had an experience with that! Trust me, I've been there. . . And because of that. . . I promised never to fall inlove again. . ."

"Cana-san-" says Wendy.

"Promise me you won't fall for him." says Cana while holding back tears.

"Cana-" says Wendy.

"PROMISE!" she shouts.

"Okay! I promise not to fall inlove with Romeo Conbolt." says Wendy.

"Cana? Are you okay?" asks Mira.

"Yeah, I'm just pissed that all dudes are the same. I can't find a smart, understanding, and sensitive one. Their all rough and tumble and all that crap." says Cana.

"Freed's nice, understanding, smart-" says Mira.

"I get it, but he's yours. Same goes with Gray and Natsu. I wanted to tell you guys to lay off of them, but it seems you guys have found your soulmates. And I'm stuck here being single, and acting over protective of Wendy-chan. I mean, it's too late for you guys. But not for Wendy, I don't wanna see you guys get hurt but, it was stupid for you to fall in love with Justine, Dragneel and Fullbuster." says Cana.

"Natsu wouldn't. . ." says Lucy.

"He will. I promise you." says Cana.

"He wouldn't hurt me like that, would he?" asks Lucy.

"He will_, _so will Freed and Gray, face it. Love doesn't exist, it's just some fantasy girls believe in. I mean, prince chrming? Really? Lucy, do you expect Natsu to come to your rescue on a white horse? Erza, did Gray slay the dragon and win the fight for you? Mira, did you and Freed ride off into happily ever after with some shitty, background music while the scene slowly fades? NO! WAKE UP! Love doesn't exist! Never has! Never will!" says Cana.

"But what about Romeo and Julie-" says Mira.

"SCREW SHAKESPEARE!" says Cana. "Romeo and Juliet die in the end, DIE! What kinda love story is that?! Huh?! Would someone explain? 'Cause if it's the whole "Death Do Us Part" crap and what not then, I hate to break it to them but, death did do them part!" says Cana.

"You'll find someone, someday Cana. I believ it." says Mira.

"No. I promised not to fall inlove, or get married. 'Cause it doesn't exist."


	15. Could It Be Love at First Sight?

_Stupid love, it sucks! No one benefits from it, so why bother? I don't give a shit if Mira and the others get married but, I just know I'm not. _Thinks Cana, just then she runs into someone. "Oof! The hell? Watch where your going- H-hey. . ." says Cana. She was in lose for words.

"H-hey, C-Cana." says Hibiki while stuttering.

"Hi. You know me?" asks Cana. _Who's this guy? Oh who cares! He's friggin hot! No! Your don't like him! Don't fall for it! It's a trap! _

"Yeah, your performance was great. I enjoyed every bit of it." says Hibiki while smiling. "Your my favorite from your band." says Hibiki while smiling and slightly blushing. Cana was also blushing. _Cute and_ _with good taste! _Thinks Cana.

"Th-thanks, if you want, I can show you how to do a few moves, on the drums, and what not. . ." says Cana. _Dafuq am I saying? I'm normally good at talking to boys, this dude shouldn't be any different. And yet, it's hard to talk to him. . . oh gosh, what's his deal? Why can't I think straight? _Thinks Cana.

"Sure. That'd be great. I work for the newspaper club, I'm a photographer there you see, so I was hoping, I could take pictures of you and your band for the school paper."

"Really? You find us more interesting than. . . the cheerleading squad?" asks Cana.

"Hell yeah! Those bitches are nothin' but a waste of time. I tell the guys their wasted sluts, but they won't listen! Never let good looks, and large breasts get to you. It's really typical for people to think their so interesting and popular. I mean their cheerleaders for goodness sake! What good have they brought to the world?" says Hibiki.

_Finally, someone who gets me. _Thinks Cana. "I know right? I mean, hello! It's the 21st century people! Cheerleaders have been aroung since what? The 1920's?" says Cana. Causing both of them to laugh.

"Your a fun person." says Hibiki.

"And your the first guy I know who doesn't dig cheerleaders. I used to think guys who had hate for cheerleaders were gay but. . . holy crap! Your straight right?" asks Cana.

"Yes! Why?" asks Hibiki. "Are you like some gay-ist or something?" asks Hibiki jokingly.

"What?! No! I love gay people. Who doesn't?" says Cana deffensively.

"I'm kiddin'! Oh shit! Look at the time, I'm sorry, I like really have to go, see you later though." says Hibiki while walking off.

"See ya around." says Cana. _Who was that guy? _Thinks Cana. She then walks off to the music room.

At the music room. . .

"So, do you guys think Cana's gonna find prince charming?" asks Lucy.

"I really don't know." says Erza.

"She will. Everyone finds their destiny one way or another." says Mira.

"Agreed." says Lucy while sipping her tea. Just then Cana walks in. "Speaking of the devil. Where've you been girl?" asks Lucy.

"Around," says Cana. "Where's Wendy?" asks Cana.

"Training with Romeo. I wonder what they'll do if they win?" asks Lucy.

"Well, I'd paint the town red if I were them." says Cana. She then stares out the window, with one thing in her mind. _Who is he? _

"What's with you today? Your acting like someone just sold you chep, knock-off, stale beer at Oktoberfest." says Erza.

"That's it bitch. Spill, who or what are you thinkin' of?" asks Lucy.

"Ummm. . . no one." says Cana.

"Who?" asks Lucy and Erza.

"Cana Alberon Cl-" says Mira.

"DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" shouts Cana.

"Fine. Just tell us what's wrong." says Mira.

"I met this guy. . . but I don't know his name." says Cana.

"OMG!" squeels Lucy. "I've seen this in movies. Okay, what does he look like? Is he cute? I bet he's cute. He's cute right?" asks Lucy.

"Super." says Cana.

"Hot?" adds Lucy.

"Smokin'." says Cana.

"So, next time you see him, 'pretend' to bump into him, then be like: "oh sorry, I didn't see you- oh, hey! I know you, I didn't catch your name, though." make sure your hair is all over your face, and your staring at the ground with a slight smile." says Lucy.

"That's kinda mainstream." says Erza. "What did her look like anyways? Didn't you say you would never fall inlove-"

"I'm not inlove with him. He's a photographer for the music club, he wants to interview us for the paper." says Cana.

"Photographer? Wait, does he have blonde hair and black colored eyes?" asks Lucy.

"Yes." replys Cana.

"Is he nice, charming and approachable?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah."

"Oh why din't you say so? He's Hibiki Lates. I know that dude. Michelle's in the Newspaper Club, I know everyone there. Need me to hook you up? Heh? Heh?" asks Lucy.

"No. I'm good. I just wanted to know his name, that's all. . ." says Cana. _Hibiki Lates, cute, funny, HOT, smart, amazing- What are you thinking off?! You can't- but you are- but your promised- Breaking promises are easier than breaking toothpicks- but your image- doesn't matter, he's juts so- Cana don't you dare think it- he's just so- don't think it!- he's so- NOOOOOO!- He's just so. . . loveable. _While Cana was having an argument with herself the others were watching her.

"Do you think she. . . " says Mira.

"Yeah, I think. . ." says Lucy.

"It's obvious from the way she's acting."

_Cana could it be? Your. . . 'inlove' with. . . him? Is this what love feels like? No, no it can't be, but yet it is. I don't!- I do!- I don't- I do- Don't think it!- I'm inlove with- Don't!- Hibiki- NOOOOOOOO! Lates.- Too late, I'm dead, screwed and miserable someone shoot me now 'cause, I'm inlove with Hibiki -effin- Lates. Why? _Thinks Cana.


	16. The Bet

"Friday night! Holla!" says Lucy while stepping into the room with popcorn.

"Hehe, what do you guys wanna do?" asks Mira.

"It's girls night! Let's do whatever the hell we want!" says Cana while jumping, she was carrying a can of beer in one hand and the rest of the pack in the other hand.

"Partay!" says Erza. "Too bad Wendy's not here."

"Eh, she has to train for "The Freshman Games." says Cana. "Besides, she's too young for the stuff we're 'bout to do."

"Like?" asks Mira.

"She can't get drunk, she can't handle our truths or dares, we'll be talking about "the day" and most importantly... X rated movies!" says Cana.

"Sick." says Erza. "Which one did you get?"

"A hell lot! So bitch, you best be sucking it, or so help me motherucker, I'mma be kicking your fat ass out dis damn crib." says Cana.

"Oh gawd. She's talking black again." says Lucy.

"Nigga you got some problem wid dat? I'mma go all ballistic on ya. Ain't that right, hommie?" asks Cana while looking at Mira.

"Ummm... damn right... bitch?" says Mira.

"Yeah! MJ and CA in da house!" says Cana.

"Okay, weird." says Lucy. "So, whatdya guys wanna do?"

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" asks Erza seductively. Everyone then starts laughing.

"Damn son! Now ya talkin'. I'mma be up first." says Cana.

"Truth. . . or dare?" adds Lucy seductively once more. They then crack up again.

"I'mma got wid dare." says Cana.

"I dare you too..." says Mira.

"Show me your best orgasm face!" says Lucy.

"Dafuq?" says Cana.

"Do it." says Mira.

"Fine." says Cana.

"Oh, pretend I'm Hibiki." says Lucy. Lucy then pretends to hump Cana.

"Oh ma gawd, Hibiki, oh yeah, ugh, faster, faster, harder, harder!" says Cana while doing the duckface. Everyone bursts out into laughter. They literally were Rolling on the floor laughing.

"Bet you shawty's din't know I could do that shit." says Cana.

"That was hallarious!" says Mira while clutching her stomach.

"Nicely done." says Erza while balancing herself on the arm of the sofa.

"Like, litteralt, LOL." says Lucy while getting her phone. "#CanaIsTheCraziestBitchEvah!" she then sends the tweet.

"What now bitches?" asks Cana.

"I know!" says Lucy while dialing a number. "Hey, you guys wanna come over? It'll be fun. We've got beer, food, music, movies. My parents aren't home so it'll be fun. Huh? You'll be here in a few minutes? Awesome. Bye." says Lucy. "I invited the guys over." says Lucy.

"Damn man!" says Cana.

"Cool." says Erza.

"Let's talk about "the day" before they get here." says Mira.

"Yeah," says Lucy. (I bet your wondering what "The Day" is. Well, it's a ritual of Titania Reborn. Every month they gather at Lucy's house and talk about the day they lose their virginity. They talk about, when they wanna lose it, why they wanna lose it, where their gonna lose it, to whom they'll lose it to and IF they wanna lose it.)

"So Erza, When, Where, Why, to whom, and If." says Lucy.

"When, maybe during college. Where, my dorm. Why, 'cause I wanna feel loved during the hard times in college. Whom, Gray. Who else? If, hell yeah! Gray and I have been talking about doing it for awhile now." says Erza.

"Cool. Mira?" asks Lucy.

"When, after marriage. Where, a dark room in a hotel in Rome. Why, 'cause I want kids. Whom, Freed, obviously. If, YES! Who wouldn't wanna lose their virginity?" asks Mira.

"Aw, that's nice. Cana?"

"Dunno." says Cana while drinking more beer.

"Okay, guess mine-"

"YO! WHAT UP?! BROTFM! COME ON YA'LL SAY IT NOW! BRO-TFM!" says Natsu as he bursts into the door.

"Oh yay!" says Lucy. "This is it, the moment of truth. You guys, I'm planning on losing my virginity tonight." squeels Lucy.

"Nu-uh, I'mma lose it first!" says Cana.

"No way. Me." says Erza.

"Me!" says Mira.

"Fine then. Let's make a bet. Whoever gets laid first, will be the band leader forever and everyone must call her "Mistress." But whoever gets laid last... has to quit the band!" says Lucy.

"Dude!" They all scream in unison.

"What? To harsh?"

"Um, yeah!" says Erza.

"Fine. Loser has to join a semester of Cheerleading." says Lucy.

"Aw, hell naw." says Cana.

"Fine." says Erza and Mira.

"Good. Let the sleeping games begin." says Lucy.


	17. NatsuHasAnIQLowerThanABrick

Lucy P.O.V.

_I have to do this. Be a big girl, just tell him what you want. He'll understand, right? _Thinks Lucy in her head.

"Hey guys! What up- oof!" says Natsu. Lucy then smashed into him.

"Hey Natsu." says Lucy with puppy dog eyes.

"Um, hey Luc, you okay?" asks Natsu.

"Yeah. Just wanted to know if..."

"If?"

"You wanna play a game... with me." says Lucy devilishly.

"Cool. What kinda game?" asks Natsu.

"It involves pillows and a blanket..." says Lucy. _Yes! I've got 'im! _Thinks Lucy.

"SWEET!" says Natsu. "I'm in, I'm like soooo pumped up!" says Natsu.

"Really?! That's great! I wanted to do this with you a long time ago, but, I got scared." says Lucy.

"Why would you be scared?" asks Natsu.

"You might freak out." says Lucy.

"Why would I freak out?" asks Natsu.

"Cause it's a big deal!" says Lucy.

"It's not a big deal! I mean, I've done this before. Trust me." says Natsu.

"Phew, that's grea- say what?" asks Lucy.

"I've done this before. I have experience." says Natsu.

"E-e-experience?! With whom?!" asks Lucy while freaking out. _N-n-n-natsu has done this... before? _Thinks Lucy.

"Gray and I used to do these kind of things all the time when we were kids." says Natsu.

"EH?! GRAY?!" asks Lucy.

"I know, I know, Gray and I aren't exactly the best of friends but, he was good at it. Sure there were rough times, but we had help from Freed and Elfman so everything turned out fine." says Natsu while smiling.

"SAY WHAT?! FREED?! ELFMAN?! GRAY?! YOU GUYS... WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" shrieks Lucy in disbelief.

"Hey, we were only six. It was fun then-"

"SIX?! YOU GUYS WERE SIX?! AS IN NUMBER S-I-X?!" squeels Lucy.

"Why are you making such a big deal?" asks Natsu. "It's just a fort." says Natsu calmly.

"I know but- wait what? A fort?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah! You know, pillows, blankets, c'mon Lu, I know you wanna make a fort. It'll be fun! Forts are always fun." says Natsu.

"A fort?" asks Lucy. "The house/club like thing kids make and pretend it's their territory or land or house or whatever?"

"Yup. Hey, we're in high school, I get it. But this could be out last time making one of our best childhood momentos-" just then...

"JERK!" says Lucy while throwing a vase at him.

"What the-?!" asks Natsu.

"YOU GOT ME SOOOOOO WORRIED! You, Gray and Freed, at the age of six, gawsh! I got so scared damn it!" says Lucy while storming off. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Fuck this! Fuck this! Fu-uck this!" curses Lucy while stomping away.

"Huh? Scared?" asks Natsu. "Why would she be scared?" asks Natsu to himself. "Hff, I guess I'll never understand girls. She got 'scared' just because we made a fort. Is it just me but, are girls crzay?"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" asks Gray who's been watching him for sometime now.

"Huh? Yo Gray, I'm talking to myself."

"Oh," says Gray. _It's just some more of Natsu's weirdness. _Thinks Gray. "Carry on." says Gray while leaving him be.

"Hm. Guess I'll be making that fort myself." says Natsu while walking off.


	18. Suspicions, The Fight and The Accident

"Are you guys... having trouble with... them?" asks Natsu.

"Yeah. Super. I'm not sure if its normal but, Cana's had more than ten shots of Whisky and she's still sober! I'm starting to get tipsy." says Hibiki.

"Mira's acting pretty weird. Like, she won't talk to me, and everytime I talk to her she turns red and runs away! I mean, what's that about?" says Freed.

"Lucy's pissed with me, just because I wanted to make a fort." says Natsu. "I don't know why, she said she wanted to make a fort. But when I told her we used to make them, she freaked out and stormed off." says Natsu.

"Girls will be girls." says Hibiki.

"Agreed." says Freed. "How 'bout you Gray?"

"Same. Erza's acting WAY off her usual character. Do you guys think that maybe...?" asks Gray.

"Yeah, I think so too." says Hibiki.

"This is normal. It's a monthly thing right?" asks Freed.

"What?" asks Gray.

"Yeah, Lucy's been grumpy so maybe..." says Natsu.

"Are you guys talking about...?" asks Gray.

"Yup. Period." says Hibiki, Freed and Natsu in unison.

"What the hell? I didn't mean that at all!" says Gray.

"Oh." says Natsu.

"Then what did you mean?" asks Freed.

"I mean, like, do you think... they could've done some strange bet that involves us?" asks Gray.

"Come to think of it, I've suspected that too." says Hibiki.

"Like what kind of bet?" asks Natsu.

"I don't know, maybe, some kind of, I really don't know." says Gray.

"Hey, theres this common bet that most teenagers play now. Its really bad-ass, but I don't think Cana and her group are smart enough to think of it." says Hibiki.

"What kind of bet?" asks Natsu.

"It's too weird! I feel uncomfortable saying it, especially to you guys."

"Oh grow a pair, would ya'?" asks Gray. "What's the damn bet?"

"Fine. It's SUPER in right now. It involes pillows and blankets, and who ever gets to do it first, wins. Whoever loses, gets some pretty nasty punnishment." says Hibiki.

"Oh." says Gray.

"I see..." says Freed.

"It's the 'Let's Make a Fort' bet!" says Natsu.

"What?" asks Hibiki.

"A fort?" asks Freed.

"Yeah, pillows, blanket, gets to do it first, its a fort building contest!" says Natsu. Gray them pounds him on the head.

"Stupid!" says Gray. "No wonder Lucy was pissed at you! You have an IQ smaller than an ant! And I thought Lucy was the dumb one in your relatiopnship."

"Heh? If it's not a fort building bet... what is it?" asks Natsu.

"It's the freaking 'Who's Gonna Get Laid First' bet." says Freed.

"Yup." says Hibiki. "Well, I'm out."

"Me too. This just ain't right." says Gray.

"Agreed." says Freed. "Natsu?"

"Yeah, same. I'm out. We can't do this to them, it's wrong." says Natsu.

"Let's go?" asks Gray.

"Yeah. We better let 'em know we're leaving." says Natsu.

"Right." say the others in unison.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING? THE NIGHT'S STILL YOUNG!" says Lucy.

"Nah, emergency. We gotta go." says Natsu.

"What emergency?" asks Lucy.

"Something. It's... complicated. We, we just gotta go." says Natsu.

"Fine. Have it your way." says Lucy.

"So, um, see you in school." says Natsu.

"Whatever." says Lucy.

"Luc, are mad-" says Natsu.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" shouts Lucy.

"Oh, okay. Bye." says Natsu while he and the rest of the boys leave.

"So, that went well." says Natsu while getting in the backseat.

"You think?" says Gray from the drivers seat.

"That didn't go to well, they seemed pissed." says Freed while getting into the frontseat.

"It'll be fine. Just wait a while." says Hibiki while getting in beside Natsu.

"Whatever, let's just go." says Natsu. "Hey, can we drive through at ? I'm starving!" says Natsu.

"No." says the others in unison.

"Why not?" asks Natsu.

"My mom's gonna kill me if I'm home after 2. It's already 1:38am." says Gray.

"I have to finish some crappy pictures Karen told me to edit." says Hibiki.

"Oh... who's Karen?" they all ask.

"The annoying president of the Newspaper Club." says Hibiki.

"Oh. She sounds like a bitch." says Natsu.

"You don't even know her." says Freed.

"Yeah but, she sound bitchy! Karen, it sounds like such a bitchy name!" says Natsu.

"So does Lucy." says Gray.

"What did you say bastard?" says Natsu.

"I was kidding-" says Gray when.

"DEER!" shouts Freed. Gray then turns the wheel, they all swerve so fast, they then hit a tree and fire started.

**DUN DUN DUN! IS this the end for our fellow heartthrobs? Find out on the next chapter of I'm In The Band. **


	19. The Fight for Survival

"Ugggh..." says Natsu. "What happened?... HUH?! Gray! Freed! Hibiki! Are you guys okay?! Shit the car's burning. We have to get out before it blows! GUYS!" shouts Natsu.

"Wha?" says Hibiki while regaining composure.

"Dude, Hibiki! Help me get them out." says Natsu.

"What the?! Right." says Hibiki. They then get Freed and Gray who were unconcious. They probably took the most ompact because they were in front. When they were all out, and a few good feet away from the car, Freed starts to regain his conciousness.

"Freed?" asks Natsu. But he doesn't say a thing.

"Hospital." says Hibiki. Hibiki then drapes Freed over his shoulders and continues walking. But he suddenly feels fatigue take over him. "N-Natsu..."

"W-what is it?" asks Natsu who was becoming tired himself.

"I... I can't..." says Hibiki while passing out, he then drops Freed. They were at least 20 feet away from the road.

"Hibiki... just... hang... on... a little bit... longer." says Natsu while dropping to the ground himself. The fire then started to reach it's way over to them. "Lucy..." says Natsu. "I'm sorry."

**Sorry if it's short! I was in a rush, but anyways, do they live? Or will this be their fate? Dun Dun Dun! Find out on the next chapter of I'm In The Band.**


	20. Knowing The Accident

It was morning and Erza get's out of bed. She then get's ready and heads downstairs.

"Good morning mother, father, brother." says Erza.

"Mornin' sweetheart." says her father.

"Whatcha watchin?" asks Erza.

"The news. Some car accident." says her dad.

"Oh?" asks Erza while eating her cerial. She then starts to watch.

_Trouble here at the southern side of Magnolia where a possibly speeding Silver BMW hits a tree and catches on fire. _Says the news reporter.

"That car looks familiar..." says Erza.

_Four teenage boys were found knocked out 20 feet away. They are students of Fairy Academy, their identities are unknown but-_

"Oh no..." says Erza.

_All four boys are tall, one with pink hair-_

"Please don't..." says Erza.

_One with green hair, another with darkish blond hair-_

"Please don't say..." says Erza.

_And the last one with messy black hair._ Says the reporter.

"NO!" says Erza while standind up and rushing to Gray's house. "Gray!" shouts Erza, there were police eveywhere. There she saw Gray's mother being interviewed. "What... what happened?" asks Erza.

"Erza-san!" shouts Ultear, Gray's younger sister.

"Where's Gray?" asks Erza.

"In the hospital, Lyon-nee is with him, don't worry." says Ultear.

"What happened?" asks Erza while panicking and holding back tears.

"I don't know. Didn't you see the news? They crashed into a tree-" says Ultear.

"I know that! I want to know if Gray's okay. If all of them are okay." says Erza.

"Erza, honey." says Ul, Gray's mother. "I understand your upset, but all we can do is pray-"

"How could you be so calm?" asks Erza. "Your son is in the hospital fighting for his life, and here you are doing nothing?!"

"Ultear, go inside." says Ul. Ultear being good goes inside. "Dear, I know your scared. So am I-" says Ul.

"Scared? No! That's an understatement! I'm over the top freaking out! I'm paranoid!" says Erza. "This isn't suppose to happen..." says Erza as a tear slides down her face.

"I know. But these sort of things happen for a reason, no one is more devastated then me, I know what it feels like losing the person you love." says Ul.

"Oh yeah? What reason is there?" asks Erza. "Does Gray deserve this? No. Do Natsu and the others deserve this? No. Do _we_ deserve this? This feeling? This burden so big-" says Erza when.

"Mom!" says Ultear. "The hospital called."

"What's the news?" asks Ul.

"We have to go to the hospital. ASAP." says Ultear.

"I see. Erza, we'll be back. Just get to school. We'll call you afterwards." says Ul.

"But-" protests Erza.

"Just go to school." says Ul.

"F-fine." says Erza while leaving. She then arrives in school, she heads upstairs to the music club. Where everyone seems to be grieving as Gray and the rest already died.

"Hey," says Erza.

"Hey." says Lucy.

"So, you guys okay?" asks Erza.

"No." says Mira while crying. "I thought everything was fine, I thought they got home safely." says Mira in between sobs.

"Hibiki..." says Cana.

"I'm so sorry, for all of you." says Wendy.

"I'm out." says Cana. "Excuse me." Cana then stands up and leaves. _I'm terrified. Infact, I'm unbelievably devastated, but why aren't I crying? What happened last night was special... _thinks Cana.

Last night with Cana and Hibiki.

"Can you still take it?" asks Hibiki.

"DUH! It's only like my 5th shot! Why? Do you give up?" asks Cana intimidatingly.

"Hell naw." says Hibiki.

"Good." says Cana. "Then bring on the booze!" says Cana while she continues drinking random alcoholic drinks.

"Damn, I love a girl who's hard core." says Hibiki.

"Huh? What did you say?" asks Cana.

"I love a girl who's hard core." says Hibiki.

"Oh. Okay. I thought... it was the alcohol, I thought you said... something else." says Cana.

"Like what?" asks Hibiki.

"Like... I thought you said... you loved..." says Cana.

"Yeah?" asks Hibiki.

"Me. I thought you said you loved me. Am I an idiot or what?" asks Cana.

"No. No your not." says Hibiki.

"Puh-leaze, a guy like you? And a girl like me? Your WAY to out of _my_ league. _Your_ too good for _me_." says Cana. _Don't fall inlove. You swore. _Thinks Cana.

"Who says?" asks Hibiki more seriously. He also moves closer to Cana.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asks Cana.

"Who says I'm too good for you?" asks Hibiki while kissing her. Cana who was taken aback didn't know what to do. _N-no, pull back. This is wrong. _Thinks Cana. But her female homones took over, she then started kissing back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hibiki's hands were then on both sides of her hips bringing her closer. But then...

"Hey, Hibiki! Get over here for a second!" says Freed.

The two then break away. "Commin'." says Hibiki. "Be right back." he tells Cana.

"Yeah, sure." says Cana. Cana then touches her lips with the ends of her fingers. "Damn bitch," she tells herself. "You drink too much."

end of flashback.

As Cana walks through the hallways, she hears someone calling her name.

"Cana!" shouts a little voice.

"Huh?" Cana turns around to see Wendy. "Wendy? What's wrong? Waht happened?!" shrieks Cana.

"The hospital called." says Wendy. Cana then immediately runs back to the club room. _Please be okay, please be okay. _Thinks Cana in her head. She then bursts into the room. "What's the news?!" asks Cana.

"SSH!" says Lucy.

"Oh okay, I see, mm hm, uh-huh, yeah, okay. Thanks." says Mira before ending the call.

"Well?" asks Erza, Lucy and Cana in unison.

"They're going to be okay. The doctor says we can visit later." says Mira.

"That's great!" says Lucy.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Erza.

"Phew. Thank God." says Cana.

The girls were then on their way to the hospital.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?" asks Mira.

"No. It's okay. I have training." says Wendy.

"Well, if your sure." says Erza.

"I'm sure. Have fun. Tell them I said hi." says Wendy.

"Will do." says Cana.

"Bye, Wennyan." says Lucy.

"Bye." says Wendy as the four older girls walk off.

"WENDY!" shouts a familiar voice, it was Romeo.

"Hi, Romeo-kun, what's up?" asks Wendy.

"We have to train. Let's go." says Romeo while taking her by the hand and running off.

"H-hey, R-Rome-kun, slow down!" says Wendy.

"Can't. Sorry. We have to train our asses off!"

"But-" protests Wendy.

"To the socce frield!" says Romeo.

"S-soccer... field?" asks Wendy in conffusion.


	21. It's me Erza

The girls then arrive at the hospital, they then head to their 'boyfriend's' rooms. Erza walked into Gray's room and realized Juvia was there, beside Gray, holding his hand. Gray was asleep.

_That bitch! _Thinks Erza as she walks into the room. (like a boss!)

"Huh? What are you doing here?" asks Juvia.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing..." says Erza angrily. "Paws off him. He's mine."

"How dare you! 'paws off?' does Juvia look like an animal to you?" asks Juvia.

"Your right, sorry. I should have said tentacles off 'cause your an alien. Not an animal." says Erza.

"Urgh, why you-" says Juvia, when...

"H-hey, w-what's going on?" asks Gray.

"Gray!" shouts Erza.

"Gray-sama! It's okay. Juvia is here for you." says Juvia.

"Who the fuck are you?" asks Gray.

"It's me Juvia, do you not remember?" asks Juvia while looking hurt.

"No. I hardly remember anything." says Gray.

"Well, I am Juvia." just then Juvia has an idea. "Your... _girlfriend." _

"What? Really? I don' think-" says Gray.

"She's lying!" says Erza while coming towards Gray. "Don't you remember? You hate her!" says Erza. "We hate her..."

"Who are you?" asks Gray.

"It's me! Erza! You have to rememember, please Gray. Atleast try, it's me, don't you recodnize me? Not even a little?" asks Erza while shoving Juvia off the bed, and sitting beside Gray and holding his hand in her own. "You can't forget! We were friends for so long... and then after that... we became a couple." says Erza while crying.

"Ha! He doesn't remember you! He will be mine!" says Juvia.

"No way. Gray..." says Erza while looking into his eyes. "Please..."

"Erza..." says Gray. _That hair, those eyes, that face. _Thinks Gray. _I remember, that afternoon by the fountain, after the competition, the kiss, the party, then everything... went black. _Thinks Gray.

"If you can't remember. Then... I have to go-" says Erza. When suddenly, a pair of lips land on hers preventing her to speak. Just then, thay broke apart.

"How could I forget that pretty face?" asks Gray.

"Gray!" shouts Erza happily while hugging him.

"Urgh! Juvia is out! Peace!" shouts Juvia while storming off.

"I knew remembered! Are you okay? Do you need anything Lyon's outside if you-" says Erza when Gray places his index finger on her lips so she'd stop talking.

"Of course I remember. I'm okay, and the only thing I need is you." says Gray while pulling her in for another kiss. Erza then kisses back, the two then start making out as if they were stuck in the dessert for a week and they just found water.

"How's Freed doing?" asks Cana.

"He's doing great. He says he'll be out soon." says Mira. "How's Natsu and Hibiki?" asks Mira.

"Natsu's the same. You can hardly tell he was in an accident last night. He's fine. Except for the fact that half of his face is covered in bandages." says Lucy.

"Hibiki's doing great. Other then the fact he has a broken leg, he's good." says Cana.

"That's wondefull. Let's go get Erza." says Mira. They then head to Gray's room, knock and open the door. "Hey Erz-Aaaaiieeeeee!" says Lucy in a teasing tone.

"What's going on?" asks Mira.

"Shit. Don't tell me the bitch is having sex!" says Cana.

"No. She's not. Don't worry." says Lucy while opening the door wider.

"Aww..." says Mira while watching the two make out.

"The following program is rated PG. The following program may have scenes not suitable for a very young audience. Parental guidance is advised." says Cana.

"Hm?" says Erza while looking at the door. "Gross! Get lost perverts!" shouts Erza.

"Erza, let the poor guy rest." says Cana.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" asks Erza.

"About a minute." says Lucy.

"Oh, um..." says Erza.

"We have to go. Visiting hours are over." says Mira.

"Oh, okay. Bye. See you tomorrow." says Erza as she kisses Gray lightly on the lips before standing up to go.

"Bye. See you." says Gray.

"I love you." says Erza.

"Love you too, babe." says Gray while winking at her. Erza then blushes before shutting the door behind her.

"You are one lucky bey-yotch." says Cana.

"Totes." says Lucy. "I wish I could do that! But Natsu's face is currently unavailable. Please try kissing again later." says Lucy while mimiking the voice of the operator.

"Haha." the girls start laughing.

"Man, I wish we could stay longer!" says Cana.

"I know. I wish we could spend the night, let's pay next time!" says Lucy.

"Yeah, 10 bucks per hour." says Cana.

"Your making the hospital sound like a whore house." says Erza.

"Sorry." says Lucy and Cana.

"Well, it's getting late. We have to go." says Mira.

"Yeah." say Cana and Erza.

"Huh? Where'd Lucy go?" asks Cana. Just then they heard a scream.

"That sounded like Lucy!" they shout while heading towards the scream. They find Lucy on her knees, her hands covering her mouth and tears pouring down her eyes.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" asks Cana.

"What happened?" asks Erza.

"Look." says Lucy.


	22. The Encounter With Ultear and Sherry

"Look." says Lucy. The girls then look up, it was something unexpected.

"What the..." says Cana.

"You screamed because..." says Mira.

"Your kidding, right?" asks Erza.

"I know right... Forever 21 is having a blow out sale! 90% off! Halleluja! This is the best thing ever! I must be in Heaven." says Lucy.

"Gawd!" says cana. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"You screamed like you were being raped for goodness sake!" says Erza. "I'm going home."

"All because of clothes?" asks Mira.

"Duh! The sale price is mind-blowing! You can never asks for a lower bargain than that!" says Lucy.

"Ugh. The Freak Outs of A First World Citizen by Lucy Heartphillia." says Cana while walking off.

"Lucy, you should stand up. People are staring." says Mira.

"You go on ahead. Imma go check this store out!" says Lucy while running inside.

"Okay then. Bye Luc, see you tomorrow." says Mira.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." says Lucy while dashing inside. "No way!" says Lucy. "Look at all the new stuff they have!"

"Lucy Heartphillia?" asks a voice. "You shop here? Oh my gosh, this place must be contaminated!" says Sherry.

"Hello Shelly." says Lucy.

"It's Sherry."

"What are you doing here?" asks Lucy.

"Picking out an outfit for my little cherry blossom." says Sherry.

"Holy shit! I knew you were crazy! Your buying clothes for your plants!" says Lucy.

"Cherry Blossom. My pride and joy." says Sherry.

"Double- holy shit! I didn't know you were a mom! To whom? Lyon or Ren?" asks Lucy.

"Ugh! By cherry blossom and pride and joy I mean Chelia! My little sister!" says Sherry.

"Oh. What for? Doesn't she have enough clothes?" asks Lucy.

"The Freshman Marathon. It's tomorrow. Remember?" says Sherry.

"Huh?... OMG! I need to get clothes for Wendy!" shouts Lucy.

"You better run Lucy! Time's a tickin'!" shouts Sherry. "Haha. No one will defeat my little sister. At this rate." says Sherry to herself.

"Sherry?" asks another voice.

"Huh? U-Ultear? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home mourning your brother's death or something?" asks Sherry.

"My Gray-niichan isn't dead. He's in the hospital. He'll be in school tomorrow. Why are you here?"

"I asked you first!" says Sherry.

"Getting clothes for Meredy. So she'll look fabulous when she wins tomorrow." says Ultear.

"Wrong-o. Chelia's going to win." says Sherry.

"Nu-uh, Meredy." says Ultear.

"Sistah you are dead wrong. No one's gonna win except Chelia." says Sherry.

"No! Meredy-" says Ultear when,

"Hey! Honestly, do these shoes match this skirt?" asks Lucy. "'Cause Wendy will look so CUTE in this! Then, I'll get her this dress for her victory party."

"Lucy?" asks Ultear. "What are you doing he-"

"Ohmagawd! Where did you get those shoes?!" asks Sherry. "They're TO-DIE-FOR, do you think they have my size?"

"I dunno. But their cute, ne?" says Lucy.

"Totes! OMG. I got a text from Ren. OMG OMG OMG!" squeels Sherry.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" screams Ultear and Lucy.

"Oh my gawd, bitch!" says Ultear. "Read it!"

"Okay, okay, it says... Good night my beautiful sakura, I will see you in the morning. Love ya, and if you think this is cheesy, it's just because your too damn cute. ;-*." says Sherry.

"Aw... so sweet!" says Lucy.

"EEP! Wish Jellal would send me something like that." says Ultear.

"IKR?! Ren is such a sweetie." says Sherry. "And he's all mine!"

"That's nice..." says Lucy.

"Weirdo alert, weirdo alert." says Ultear. The girls turn their heads to see Aquarius.


	23. Aquarius

"Who's that?" asks Lucy.

"Oh yeah, your new to Fairy Academy, Ultear?" says Sherry.

"Allow me to explain. That girl is Aquarius. No surename. She's the captain of the swim team, she's really freaky and all her friends are named after Celestial Spirits." says Ultear. "No one know anything about her, not even her Celestial friends."

"Oh. She's really pretty." says Lucy.

"Tsk. What is she doing here anyways? Doesn't she know they don't sell swim wear here?" asks Sherry.

"They do, I saw some over there." says Ultear.

"Well, their not for competing. Shouldn't she be at Speedo or something?" asks Sherry. "I mean, sports stores are where all the lean, mean and scary kids hang out." says Sherry.

"I'm gonna go say hi." says Lucy.

"Whatever." says Sherry and Ultear while walking off.

"Hi." says Lucy while standing next to Aquarius who was holding a blue dress. "That'd look great on you."

"Uhhh, hi?" says Aquarius. "Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be, like, forbidden to even come 10 feet near me?"

"What? 'Course not! What are you? Some rabied monster?" says Lucy jokingly.

"Well, I thought since you were in Rain- I mean, Juvia's group, you would rather die then get caught being seen with me." says Aquarius.

"What? No, I'm not in her group." says Lucy. "Don't let yourself get bothered with whatever Juvia says. She's not worth it."

"Thanks." says Aquarius. She then looks at the dress once more and puts it back.

"Wait! Your not taking it? But it'll look so good on you!" says Lucy.

"Nah. Not my style." says Aquarius. "See ya around." she says before leaving.

"Uh? See ya, I guess." says Lucy while paying for her merchendise, then heading home. _Who is she? Why'd she look so pained when she said Juvia's name? Maybe Juvia's such a bitch to her, that's why. But, she's drop dead gorgeous! She's so A-List material. She'd probably be one of Juvia's role models. Wait, what if Juvia's jealous of her? That's it. That's why Juvia's so mean to her, and everyone else. _Thinks Lucy while walking into her house.

Aquarius P.O.V.

_Why did she talk to me? Is it even okay for her to be talking to me? What's if it was a dare? Ugh, whatever. The Freshman Games are tomorrow. And I'm a judge. The Freshman Games. So much memories, so much BAD memories. Thanks to our school's grand festival, I lost my best friend. But screw it, I can't let some stupid marathon mess me up._ Thinks Aquarius.


	24. Her Only Weakness

Music filled the air of the school campus, for the yearly Freshman Games would be starting in an hour.

"We have to beat Erza and friends! Why are we the only cheerleaders? Where are the others? Juvia demands an answer!" shouts Juvia.

"We don't know." says Ultear.

"They'll show. We'll kick Titania Reborn's ass!" says Sherry.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Ultear glumly.

"Ultear, are you okay?" asks Juvia.

"What? Yeah..." says Ultear. Sherry then gives her the "bitch, don't you dare!" look. "I'm sorry! Juvia, forgive us. We hung out with Lucy yesterday, it was by accident."

"Ugh, gawd! When did you turn so fucking stupid?! You swore to secrecy!" says Sherry.

"You guys... what?!" asks Juvia enraged.

"Juvia, we're sorry. Really. It was just, we were drunk-" says Sherry.

"Stop trying to pull the lame, "Babe, I can explain, we were drunk." trick. I'm not your boyfriend. You don't even drink Sherry, your not allowed too." says Juvia. "Why did you do that? We're not allowed to talk to them, cheerleader rule no.1, NEVER talk to your enemies before a competition, unless necessary." says Juvia while balling her hands into fists.

"It was sooo sudden. Really." says Ultear. "We'll make it up to you, I swear!"

"You better." says Juvia.

"So, what peace offering do you want?" asks Sherry.

"Let's perform... you know." says Ultear.

"You mean... no." says Sherry.

"We've practiced on it!" says Ultear.

"We swore to the CAW, or the Cheerleaders Assosiation of the World." says Juvia. "Ultear, what you want to do is THE forbidden move. We'll be forbidden to cheer for the rest of our lives. We can't do it, it's too risky. Even... even SHE can't do it." says Juvia. "Even the Angel can't do it."

"Angel, she used to go here right? When you guys were frshmans?" asks Ultear.

"She moved to Grimoire Heart High for Sophmore year. She was head cheerleder before Juvia." says Sherry. "Come to think of it, Juvia, you joined the cheer squad in Sophmore year. Where were you before that?" asks Sherry.

"What?" asks Juvia while freaking out. _They can't know. Sure their Juvia's best friends, but... the past hurts. It even hurts knowing SHE's judging this years games. I guess I have no choice but to face my fears. _Thinks Juvia. "Juvia does not know what you're talking about." says Juvia.

"Something's up. What happened then? Three years ago, I mean. What happened? You were apart of another team right? Was it track? Volleyball?" asks Sherry.

"Please stop." says Juvia. _They can't know. _"Just stop!" says Juvia while running out the door. She ran down the hallway with tears in her eyes. _No, whatever happened that day was the past. It is over. This is Juvia not... not Rainy. That stupid nickname SHE gave me. Rainy. It sound so... urgh! Back then, I was known as The Rain Woman or HER bestfriend. I didn't have a name for myself. But now I do, and I will not let HER take it away. _Thinks Juvia while running to the bathroom.

With Erza and the rest...

"Wennyan, I wish you the best of luck!" says Mira.

"You can do this girl! Work it." says Cana.

"Team RoWen all the way." says Lucy while making a heart with her hands.

"Don't let your guard down. They will eat you up or take advantage of you any chance they get. I'd trade places with you if I could, but I can't so. Your on your own this time. Good luck." says Erza.

"Thank you, Erza-san." says Wendy.

"Wendy, we have to gather outside now, or something." says Meredy while calling her.

"Oh, okay. Goodbye, Lucy-san, Cana-san, Mira-san and Erza-san. I will see you soon." says Wendy while running outside.

"Good luck!" shouts Lucy before Wendy was gone and out of sight. "So, we have to beat Juvia's cheer."

"Agreed." says Cana. "What song should we do?" asks Cana.

"Fighter." says Erza.

"Christina Aguilera?" asks Mira.

"Yeah, why not? Or Eyes Open, since the theme is The Hunger Games." says Erza.

"Let's do both!" says Lucy excitedly.

"Now your talking! We gon' be all bad-ass on 'em bitches!" says Cana.

"Have... you been drinking? Your breathe smells like alcohol." says Lucy who was seated beside Cana.

"What? Pshaw, naw man, naw. Imma just a little, you know, excited! Yeah, that's why I seem high." says Cana. She was obviously lying.

"Your drunk! Your as drunk as Johnny Depp on Pirates of The Carribean." says Erza.

"Cana, is it your dad?" asks Mira.

"What? No, I'm fine really. I only had a couple of beers. I'm sober enough to play two songs." says Cana.

"What happened?" asks Mira.

"Nothing. I was just in the mood, I asked Hibiki to bring a six-pack. I drank two, and I asked him to save the rest for later." says Cana.

"Cana." says Mira more serious.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm crashing at Hibiki's place tonight." says Cana.

"What's holding you back? You don't drink on Monday mornings, You don't 'crash' at other people's houses regularly, what's up?" asks Mira. "You can tell me, we're best frien-" says Mira when...

"That doesn't mean I tell you everything. You don't know anything about me. The me you think you knew, isn't the real me. This is me, I'm a mis-fit, I'm irresponsible, I get drunk, I'm wasted and most people think I'm a whore. So, leave me alone." says Cana while storming off.

"W-what just happened?" asks Mira. "What did I do? Did I say too much? Oh, this is my fault."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. She'll come around." says Lucy.

Meanwhile, Cana was headed to the school's old broken-up bathroom. The tiles were coming off, only one toilet works, it's dirty and dusty, it's got vandelism, broken doors, the mirrors cracked and stained with God-knows-what. Cana walks in with a beer (don't ask me where she got it from) and a cigarette. "Sigh. What am I doing? Screw it." says Cana while lighting the cigarette.

"Cana Alberona?" asks a crying Juvia who was sitting on one of the toilets.

"God!" shouts Cana while dropping the cigarette to the floor. "Damn, you scared the crap outta me! The hell? You look like shit." says Cana while looking at Juvia's tear stained clothes, mascara running down her face, lipstick smeared across her face. "You trying out for The Walking Dead or something?" asks Cana.

"Go * sniff* away." says Juvia. "Leave me alone!"

"Gawd, what's your deal? broke up with you?" asks Cana.

"No, she's a judge Cana! She's a judge!" says Juvia while becoming more hysterical.

"Who?" asks Cana.

"Aquarius! I can't bear to see her! After what happened." says Juvia. "She's my only weakness. She's my ex-" says Juvia.

"Your Ex?! You went lesbo once?!" shrieks Cana.

"No! She's my ex-best friend." says Juvia. "You remember right? I wasn't always called Juvia. No one knew my name 'till I joined the Cheer squad."

"Right. You were Rainy. Aquarius' best friend. How could I forget." says Cana sarcastically.

"She's my only weakness. We were partners, and when she fell and scraped her knee, the time she needed me the most, is when I left her. I ran off to Angel who convinced me to leave her behind, I've never regreted it 'till now." says Juvia, she was so sad. She forgot to talk in third-person.

"Why are you telling me this?" asks Cana.

"I don't know. I guess I just had to let it all out." says Juvia.

"So, like, what? She's like, your only weakness or something?" asks Cana while taking a swing of beer.

"Yes. Juvia's only weakness." says Juvia while calming down.

"You shouldn't have told me. We're enemies, remember? I will use this infromation against you. Stupid girl." says Cana.

"Don't. How could you? After I opened up to you!" says Juvia who was raging mad.

"I never asked you to tell me! You just blurted it all out as if it were the end of the world!" says Cana.

"But-"says Juvia when...

"Ladies and Gentleman! The Fairy Academy's traditional Freshman Games will begin!" shouts the MC.

"Shit. I got to go." says Cana while running off.

"Wait! You won't tell anyone, right?" asks Juvia pleadingly.

"No promises." says Cana while running off.


	25. Watch Over Her

"Fighter! Eyes Open! Practice! Now!" shouts Cana while bursting into the music room. Everyone had horrified looks on their faces. "What happened?" asks Cana.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" asks Lucy. "This year's Freshman Games will take 3 days! The last three teams left surviving win!" says Lucy worriedly.

"God, please." prays Mira. "Wendy has to stay strong. Help her, Lord." says Mira. "In your mighty name, amen."

"She won't last." says Erza. "She's screwed."

"Conbolt's with her." says Cana. "Hold on." says Cana while running off again looking for Romeo. She then finds him in the hallways. "Yo shrimpy!" shouts Cana.

"Huh? You talkin' to me?" asks Romeo.

"Where's Wendy?" asks Cana.

"In the bathroom. Freaking out. We trained, but we didn't train hard enough. THREE days in the wild! Jungle, mountains and the ocean! The ocean! Three days! THREE!" says Romeo.

"Sheesh, I get it. Calm down. Look, I get it. Your not mentally prepared for this. But once this game starts you will be. Wendy won't. That's why, I need you to do me a favor..." says Cana.

"What?" asks Romeo.

"Protect her. Guard her, she's so young, naïve and fragile. You know that right?" asks Cana.

"I do. That's why I chose her. She needs me more than ever." says Romeo.

"No shit, Sherlock." says Cana. "But seriously, watch over her for us. Got it?" says Cana.

"I'll risk my own life if needed." says Romeo.

"Promise?" asks Cana.

"Yeah, sure promise." says Romeo.

"Swear to Wendy's life and to your own that you will protect her!" says Cana while giving him the death glare.

"Okay! I swear to both our lives that I'll protect her. I get it." says Romeo.

"Good. You better." says Cana while walking back to the club room, when Wendy walks out of the bathroom.

"R-Romeo-kun?" says Wendy.

"Huh? Wendy! Are you okay?" asks Romeo while rushing beside her.

"I'm scared!" says Wendy while tearing up.

"Don't be, I'm here. I swore to protect you no matter what. Remember?" asks Romeo.

"I know. But, what if we lose-" says Wendy when.

"No way. I'm not gonna let that happen. Especially if it's for you." says Romeo. "We'll win this. For oyr lives sake."

"How do you know will make it out alive?" asks Wendy.

"I don't. But here's what I do know. We're going to kick ass!" says Romeo.

"I trust you." says Wendy.

"Good." says Romeo while taking her by the hand and leading her outside.


	26. The Freshman Games 1: WENDY!

Juvia then storms back to the girl's locker room where the rest of the cheerleaders were.

"Juvia!" says Ultear.

"Screw it," says Juvia. "We'll use the 'forbidden move.'" all the other girls gasp.

"What? But that's how Angel got expelled!" says Ultear. "Your crazy!"

"But you gave her the idea, Ultear." says Sherry. "But she has a point, Juvia. How do we do that? It's too risky!"

"Ever, Milliana, Minerva and Jenny, you take the bottom part. Virgo, Aries and Lyra, you take the middle part, Sherry and Ultear, the top. And I'll be the cherry on top." says Juvia.

"Juvia-" says Sherry.

"Save it. We'll kick their ass!" says Juvia. "Gym, now! Practice!" shouts Juvia. The girls then run out the room.

With Erza and the rest...

"_So thanks for making me a fight-e-er." _sings Erza as they finnish practicing.

"That's a wrap!" says Cana. "We're so gonna beat them. I mean, a stupid cheer dance vs. a totally-awesome-kick-ass jam. We're gonna win. Everyone loves music more than cheerleaders. I mean, have you ever heard someone say 'I hate music'?" says Cana.

"True." says Mira. "We're good with Eyes Open right?"

"Yup." says Lucy.

"I'm gonna go get water. Be right back." says Erza. Erza then walks in the hallway, she could feel another person's pressence. "H-hello? Is someone there?" Swoosh! Something passed behind her. "What was that? Who's there?" asks Erza when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Miss me?" asks a familiar voice.

"G-Gray?" asks Erza with a smile. Gray then gives her a wink. "Your out of the hospital! That's awesome!" says Erza while wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, I know. So, I heard you singing. You guys got another gig?" asks Gray.

"Yeah, us vs. the cheer squad." says Erza.

"Oh. You'll win for sure." says Gray.

"Thanks. Where are Natsu and the rest?" asks Erza.

"Freed's gonna go wait for Mira in the library, Hibiki's been out since yesterday, I think he and Cana had a few beers-" says Gray.

"That explains Cana's breath." says Erza.

"- and Natsu's... I don't know where he is. He didn't leave the hospital with us. Infact, we got out yesterday afternoon. We haven't seen him since then." says Gray. "He's probably working on something for Lucy."

"Yeah, I guess." says Erza.

"What song you guys doing?" asks Gray.

"We're doing Fighter and Eyes Open." says Erza.

"Cool." says Gray.

"Do you think Wendy's gonna make it?" asks Erza.

"Romeo's with her, so, I don't see why not." says Gray.

"Good point." says Erza.

"I love you. You know that, right?" says Gray while wrapping his arms around Erza.

"'Course I do. I love you too." says Erza while hugging him back.

"I just can't imagine being separated from you." says Gray.

"I can't either. Are you okay? Is there something you wanna tell me?" asks Erza.

"In due time, Erza. In due time." says Gray before walking away.

"Gray?" says Erza but then he was gone. _What was that about? _Thinks Erza. She then heads back to the music room.

"_Keep you e-eyes open." _sings Mira.

"Hey girl! Where've you been?" asks Cana while throwing an arm around her.

"Gray and the others are out of the hospital." says Erza.

"That's awesome!" says Lucy.

"Yeah, Mira... you have a suprise in the library." says Erza.

"I do?" asks Mira.

"Yeah. Why don't you go check it out?" says Erza.

"Okay! See you guys." says Mira while running off.

"See ya. So, what did I miss?" asks Erza.

"The Freshman Games have started. Romeo and Wendy are headed to the jungle as we speak." says Lucy while turning on the T.V.

"Really?" asks Erza.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear the gun fire?" asks Cana.

"Nope. I was busy." says Erza.

_Four teams have already been anialated. There are eight more to go. Our fan favorites are still alive though. Look! Our first couple have retrieved their flag! Go Meredy and Shou! _Says the host.

_Shou... _thinks Erza.

_What do we have here? Wendy and Romeo are catching up! But Chelia and Eve are right on their tail! Who will get their flag first? _Says the host.

Meanwhile... in the Freshman Games...

"Romeo-kun! Their gaining on us!" shouts Wendy.

"Run faster!" says Romeo. Wendy then picks up speed.

"I don't think so! Eve, the flag!" shouts Chelia.

"Right." Says Eve while running faster. He then overtakes Wendy.

"Hey there, sweetie." says Chelia. She and Wendy were no head-to-head.

"C-Chelia?" asks Wendy. _What do I do? Whatever. I can't let her win. _Thinks Wendy. "If you think your getting through me, your not." says Wendy seriously.

"Aw, so cute. You acting tough now?" asks Chelia.

"For Romeo-kun's sake. I will do my best!" says Wendy.

_Bitch... that's my man your talkin' 'bout! _Thinks Chelia.

"Wendy! I got the flag!" shouts Romeo.

"Huh? Ha! Bye Chelia." says Wendy while running faster. She and Romeo then get away from the jungle. They then head to the mountains. Eve then grabs his and Chelia's flag next.

"You idiot!" shouts Chelia.

"I'm sorry. That Romeo dude is just way too damn fast!" says Eve.

"Pick up the pase! If I can't have Romeo-sama then atleast let me win!" says Chelia.

"Yes maam!" says Eve. The two then leave the jungle.

_You win this round Marvel. But I will get my vengeance. Next stop, the mountains! _Thinks Chelia. _No one will beat me now, now that we're headed to my element. _Thinks Chelia.

At the lead...

"Shou! I can see that mountains, can you still take it?" asks Meredy.

"Yeah, keep going!" says Shou. Meredy then nods her head and keeps running.

_Let's put it a little more action! Let's see the offense and deffense of these here contestants! _Shouts the MC. A big monster-like-creature-thing pops out and attacks Shou and Meredy.

"Ugh, stupid game makers!" curses Meredy. "Shou, I heard you take Taekwando, is that true?" asks Meredy.

"Yeah, why? You do karate right?" asks Shou.

"Yeah, if we can combine our two fighting techniques together, we might win against this snowy fur-brain." says Meredy.

"Right." says Shou. The two then start kicking and punching. It wasn't long 'till Wendy and Romeo catch up and see them.

"Kya! W-what is that thing?!" shrieks Wendy.

"Stay back!" says Romeo while grabbing a stick.

"Ha! That's nice, a stick? Really Conbolt? Your better than that!" says Meredy.

"I know, it's lame. But it's better than nothing." says Romeo. All of them attack, then, Eve and Chelia appear.

"What the hell?!" says Eve.

"Romeo-sama!" shouts Chelia. "Eve, don't just stand there! Help them!" demands Chelia.

"R-right." says Eve. He then joinsthem considering snow was his element. They kept fighting until the beast had enough, it swung his arm, hitting Chelia and Wendy, the two of them then fall of the mountain and down a snowy peak.

"AAAAAAH!" shouts Wendy and Chelia.

"WENDY!" shouts Romeo while rushing. But it was too late, the two have fallen down the slope/cliff like thing.

"We have to help them!" says Romeo.

"Agreed." says Eve. "Meredy? Shou?" asks Eve.

"No way. My partner's fine! Right Shou? Huh? Shou?!" shrieks Meredy. "Dude, not cool! Where are you?!"

"He must've fallen down with them." says Romeo.

"Aw crap. Damn it Shou!" shouts Meredy.

"We have to find them." says Romeo. Eve and Meredy nod their heads. _I'm coming Wendy. Just hang in there. _Thinks Romeo.


	27. The Freshman Games 2: Her reasons why

Wendy and Chelia landed at the very bottom of the peak, it was dark cold and they were covered in snow.

"Oww... huh? W-where am I? R-Romeo-kun?" asks Wendy. _Oh no, I fell down that peak, am I alone? _Thinks Wendy. She then starts crying.

"Quit crying! It's not gonna make the sittuation any better!" shouts Chelia.

"Huh? Chelia!" shouts Wendy while giving her 'nakama' a hug.

"What the?! Hands off!" shrieks Chelia while pushing Wendy away. "Don't just 'hug' me. Ew."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" asks Wendy.

"I'm a little freaked out. But besides that, I'm fine." says Chelia.

"That's a relief. Are we alone?" asks Wendy. Just then a clump of snow starts moving.

"Huh?" asks Wendy and Chelia. Something then pops out of it.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" shouts Wendy and Chelia while hugging each other.

"OW! Why are you screaming?!" asks Shou.

"Huh? Shou?" asks Wendy.

"I see, you came tumbling down with us." says Chelia.

"Yeah, where are we anyway?" asks Shou.

"I've no clue. Come, let's look around." says Chelia. Wendy and Shou then follow her. "I see. We're at the bottom of the mountain. Our path is way up there. Near the top." says Chelia.

"EH?! How do we get up there?! It's sooooo high! It'll take God-knows how many days! We're only given three days for the marathon-" just then Chelia punches him on the head.

"Baka, I guess we have no choice but to climb." says Chelia.

"Chelia..." says Wendy.

"Your insane!" shouts Shou.

"There's no other way, okay?! I have no other option." says Chelia.

"Who died and made you queen around here?" asks Shou.

"Look, when I was little, my dad, and onee-chan would come up here all the time. That is, until he passed away." says Chelia. "So I know the place like the back of my hand. There's a shortcut, it'skinda risky but, it will only take a day. Who's with me?" asks Chelia.

"No way, no how, your crazy." says Shou.

"I'm in." says Wendy.

"What?!" freaks Shou. "You serious?! I thought you were smart!"

"Please, Shou. We have no other choice." says Wendy.

"But... fine. But if one of us dies, don't say I didn't warn you." says Shou while headed forward.

"Tsk. What's his problem?" asks Chelia.

"He's just as scared as you and I are." says Wendy.

"Whatever. Move it if you wanna get back in time." says Chelia.

"R-right. I'm sorry." says Wendy.

"And stop appologizing for everything!" says Chelia.

"I'm sorry!" says Wendy.

"Typical." says Chelia while walking off.

The three contunued walking, Chelia in front, Shou in the middle and Wendy at the back. _Why doens't Chelia like me? _Thinks Wendy. _What have I done to her that was so bad? _Thinks Wendy while walking.

"Marvel, are you still alive?" asks Chelia.

"Yes." says Wendy softly.

"I can't hear you! What did you say?" asks Chelia.

"Yes, I am." says Wendy much louder.

"Huh?!" asks Chelia.

"I AM ALIVE!" shouts Wendy with the top of her lungs.

"Oh okay. Shou?" asks Chelia.

"I'm good. Keep walking." says Shou. Meanwhile, snow started falling and the wind grew stronger.

"I think we should rest." says Wendy.

"What?" asks Shou and Chelia.

"I THINK WE SHOULD REST!" shouts Wendy.

"Your right. There's a cave over there." says Shou. "Chelia?" asks Shou.

"Right." says Chelia while headed towards the cave.

With Romeo, Meredy and Eve...

"WENDY!" shouts Romeo. "Can you hear me? Where are you?!"

"Chelia!" shouts Eve.

"Yo, Shou!" shouts Meredy. "It's no use! We can't find them, maybe we should just give up-" says Meredy when,

"Don't talk that shit!" says Romeo. "I promised to protect Wendy. I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Romeo, what if Mer's right? What if their dead?" says Eve.

"Yeah, we might find their bodies frozen or half eaten or something." says Meredy,

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouts Romeo.

"Romeo, dude. Chill. It was just a joke." says Eve.

"Well it wasn't funny. We are not going to rest 'till we find them. Eve, Meredy, I'm sure you feel just as bad." says Romeo.

"Well, I do feel bad. Shou and I were good friends." says Meredy.

"Chelia was a good person..." says Eve.

"See? Do you really wanna just accept the crazy fact that their dead?" asks Romeo.

"No." says Eve and Meredy.

"Good. Now let's go find them." says Romeo.

With Wendy and the others...

_Romeo-kun... _thinks Wendy. _Where are you?_

"Oi Wendy, maybe you wanna help us make a fire." says Chelia.

"Uh? Oh, I'm sorry." says Wendy while standing up and getting fire wood and tossing it into one big pile. _I just can't stop thinking... Is Romeo-kun okay? _Thinks Wendy.

"Huh? You okay?" asks Shou.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. Just scared." says Wendy.

"Hey, we'll be alright. I mean, Chelia's leading us, right?" asks Shou.

"Yeah, I guess." says Wendy.

"Hey, would you two stop talking and help me out? It seems like I'm doing all the work!" says Chelia.

"Sorry." says Shou and Wendy.

"Whatevs. I'm gonna go get more wood." says Chelia.

"C-can I come?" asks Wendy.

"Fine. But don't get in my way." says Chelia.

"Right." says Wendy.

The two kept walking in search for more branches that have fallen from trees.

"It's so cold." says Wendy.

"Don't be such a wuss about it." says Chelia.

"Chelia, can I ask you something?" asks Wendy.

"What is it?" asks Chelia grumpily.

"Why don't you like me?" asks Wendy. "I mean what have I done to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." says Chelia.

"You do." says Wendy while grabbing her wrist. "Why don't you like me? It's clear, how you look at me, how you talk to me, how you act. Your like Meredy. Why don't you guys like me?" asks Wendy.

"Who said I didn't like you? Who said Meredy didn't like you? Who said everything should be about _you? _The world doesn't revole around you Wendy! Just face it, there are just some people who don't like you. And that's that." says Chelia.

"I know I'm not perfect, I know people hate me, I just don't get why _you _hate me. All I've been is nice to you. Is it because I'm the new kid? Is that it?" asks Wendy.

"No, it's not. Wendy, look, your a great girl. A lot of people like you, a lot of guys like you. I was the same. Until you came along..." says Chelia.

"I don't understand..." says Wendy.

"I used to be the most loved, praised and admired freshman girl, 'till you came. Then everyone loves you, and you didn't even do anything to get such fame! I had to work hard to make sure people like me, and all you did was smile and everyone LOVES you already. I just don't get why you, and not me. I mean, you don't even want to be queen bee right? So, how come I, who really wants it, who really deserves it, can't have it?" asks Chelia while escaping from Wendy's grasp. "Look, Wendy, it's not hate. It's jealousy. Another thing is-" says Chelia when she steps on something and falls in, it was a hole. "AAAAAAH!" shouts Chelia.

"Chelia!" shouts Wendy while grabbing Chelia's hand.

"What the heck? What are you doing?" asks Chelia.

"I'm trying to help you." says Wendy. "I'll pull you out. Don't worry." says Wendy. Chelia then slip further into the hole, dragging Wendy with her. "AAAAH!" scream the girls. They then land on a small, wet, round suface.

"Ow, Chelia, are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"NO! STOP! Just stop it already, please!" cries Chelia.

"Chelia?" asks Wendy. "What's wrong-"

"Now I know why people admire you Wendy! It's not the looks. It's the attitude. How can you be so nice to someone after they've been such a bitch to you?! How can you not dispise me?! Why did you help me?! Why do you even care for me?" asks Chelia.

"'Cause I want us to be friends, Chelia. You are my nakama no matter what." says Wendy.

"Just stop being so nice. It makes me sick." says Chelia. "I don't deserve this Wendy. I don't deserve being stuck with someone like you." says Chelia. "You deserve queen bee-ship more then me."

"Hey, if it weren't for your leadership, we wouoldn't have gotten this far." says Wendy while smiling.

"Why are you always smiling? We could die you know!" shouts Chelia.

"I know. But I'm glad that if I do die, it would be with a friend. I don't mind dying with you, Chelia." says Wendy.

"Wendy... just shut up. You don't know what your saying. I swear, the cold has gotten to your head." says Chelia. "It's so cold..." says Chelia.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asks Wendy.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" says Chelia.

"Here, you can have my jacke-" says Wendy when...

"JUST KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY! CAN'T YOU SEE?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" shouts Chelia.

"No... we won't. Romeo-kun will find us and-"

"JUST SHUT UP WITH ALL THIS '_Oh Romeo-kun's gonna help us, we're saved!' _CRAP! He's not coming. He never will..." says Chelia while crying.

"Chelia... please don't cry. We'll be okay." says Wendy.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA BE OKAY, OKAY?! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?! WHY ARE YOU SO BLIND?! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE ARE TIMES WHEN THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE?! DEATH IS UPON AS WE SPEAK! JUST GIVE IT UP WENDY. GIVE. IT. UP." says Chelia. "Just give it... up." says Chelia before passing out.

"Chelia? Chelia?! Chelia! Chelia, wake up! Say soemthing! Chelia please, don't die. I beg of you. Open your eyes!" says Wendy while taking her nakama in her hands. "CHELIA PLEASE! Dear God, please save her! Don't take her just yet. I pray someone will find us, please!" prays Wendy. "HELP! ROMEO-KUN! ANYBODY! HELP US!" shouts Wendy.


	28. The Freshman Games 3: Home

Back at the cave...

_Hm? Did I hear something? _Thinks Shou. _Must've been my imagination._

"HELP!"

_There it is again... _"Wh-who's out there?!" asks Shou loudly. "Who's there?!"

"Shou, is that you?" says a familiar male voice.

"Huh? That sounded like..." says Shou.

"Shou! Oh thank God your alive!" says a familiar pink-haired girl.

"Where's Wendy?" asks another male voice.

"Romeo? Eve? Meredy?" asks Shou as Romeo and the rest went in the cave.

"Shou, tank goodness your okay." says Meredy. "Now we can win this!"

"It's good knowing your alive. Are you here all alone? Is Chelia with you?" asks Eve.

"Where's Wendy?! Damn it man! Where is she?!" asks Romeo while grabbing Shou by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know... she and Chelia went to get more wood. They should've been back by now." says Shou.

"Something must've happened. Where did youo say they went?" asks Romeo.

"To some woods. Theres one not to far from here." says Shou.

"I'm on it." says Romeo whil running off.

"Oi! Romeo! Don't just run off! Do you even know where your going?!" asks Meredy. "We're not gonna save your ass if-"

"Mer, let's go after him. Shou?" says Eve.

"Let's go." the three then start running after Romeo. They then catch up with him in the wood's entrance.

"Oi! Romeo, what's wrong with you? Running away like that." says Meredy.

"Wendy..." says Romeo.

"Huh? Wendy?" asks Meredy.

"She's here. She's in the woods. She needs help." says Romeo. "I'm coming Wendy!" shouts Romeo while running in the woods.

"The hell?! Romeo!" shouts Shou.

"Oi, oi, slow down!" shouts Eve.

"Did the snow freeze your brain or something?!" shouts Meredy while running after him. "How do you know she's here?!"

"I can sense her. I can feel her breath and cries for help." says Romeo.

"Okay. That's it. We've lost him." says Meredy. "Huh? Romeo! Watch out! A hole!" shouts Meredy.

"Huh? Oh!" says Romeo as he stops. "That was close."

"I'll say, you nearly fell in then we'll have to save you ass-" says Meredy when...

"Hello? Anyone there? It's me, Wendy. Meredy? Is that you? If so, please help!" shouts Wendy from down the hole.

"Huh? Wendy? Is that you? Are you okay?" asks Romeo.

"Romeo-kun? Your here too? That's great! Please help!" shouts Wendy.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." says Romeo. _Thank God she's alive! _

"So, how do we get them out?" asks Eve.

"I'm not sure. Wendy, do you guys have a rope?" asks Romeo.

"Idiot, if they had a rope they wouldn't be stuck there." says Meredy.

"I guess your right." says Romeo.

"Romeo-kun... please hurry... Chelia's pulse is getting slower and slower by the minute." says Wendy.

"Right. What do we do?" asks Romeo.

"We could..." says Eve.

"Hey I think I saw some... uh..." says Shou.

"Idiots." says Meredy under her breathe. She then goes near the hole. "Oi, Wendy. Do you mind lending me yours and Chelia's clothes for a minute?" asks Meredy.

"Huh? Our... c-clothes?! What for?!" asks Wendy while turning red.

"Just give me your pants and sweat shirt." says Meredy. Wendy did as she was told. She then took of her pants and sweat shirt and did the same with Chelia.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Chelia." says Wendy while removing her cothes. "What now?" asks Wendy.

"Toss 'em up!" shouts Meredy. Wendy then throws them up. Meredy catches the clothes and tie the ends together. The boys were still arguing by the corner on how to get them out. Meredy then starts removing her sweat shirt and pants, leaving only her in her bra and panties. She then ties them end-to-end with the other clothes. She was then able to make a rop of clothes. "Oi Wendy, grab on!" shouts Meredy.

"Okay." Wendy then grabs the rope with one hand, she was carrying Chelia in the other arm. Meredy then starts pulling them out.

"Huh? Oi Meredy! What are you doing?!" asks Shou while turning red with embarassment.

"Meredy-chan... your clothes..." says Eve while turning red with embarassment aswell.

"H-Hey, it's freezing cold. Now's not the time for a Victoria's Secret fashion show." says Romeo as he as well turns red.

"Perverts! Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna help me out?!" shouts Meredy.

"R-right. S-sorry." the three boys say in unsion. They then help her pull the clothes-rope up. Wendy then comes out with Chelia.

"Romeo-kun!" shouts Wendy while giving him a hug.

"I told you I'd find you, no matter what." says Romeo.

"Oi, Wendy. Get dressed." says Meredy while putting on her clothes.

"R-right." says Wendy while putting on her clothes. She and Meredy then put Chelia's clothes back on her.

"What now?" asks Meredy.

"No clue. Maybe-" says Romeo when...

"Minna! Are you guys okay?! We've been looking for you since we saw the footage." says one of the school's teachers.

" ?" asks Wendy.

"That's right. We postponed the games and went to look for you. We took the games too far. This has gone far enough." says the MC.

"There's a hellicopter waiting to take us back. Come now." says Porluchka.

"Wait, what about Chelia?" asks Wendy.

"We'll take her to the hospital as soon as we get back. Come now." says Porluchka while taking the kids to the hellicopter. They were then seated in the hellicopter.

"This is it." says Wendy. "We're going home. After all this." says Wendy.

"Ugh! Postponed! How could they do that?! I was so pumped up to win!" says Meredy.

"Shush." says Eve. "Your making my head hurt."

"I just can't believe my first experience was so trashy!" says Meredy. "It's not fair! How come everyone else got to have a happy Freshman Games ending? What about the judges? What will they do now?" asks Meredy.

"The judges were simply just teachers and students. It's not a big deal." says Shou.

"Well it is to me!" shouts Meredy. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

"Good night Meredy." says Wendy.

"Ummm... good night, Wendy." says Meredy while dozzing off.

"We're going home." says Wendy.

"Yeah, did you have fun?" asks Romeo while putting his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, I had fun. Even if we didn't reach the end, at least we got somewhere. Right?" asks Wendy.

"Right." says Romeo.

"Goodnight Romeo-kun." says Wendy while falling asleep in her seat.

"Goodnight Wendy." says Romeo while trying to get some sleep himself.


	29. Daddy Issues and The Called off Bet

"The games were prstponed?" asks Lucy.

"Wendy and the others will get back home tomorrow?" asks Cana.

"They were attacked?" asks Erza.

"Are they safe?" asks Mira.

"Wendy and the others are fine. They will be here tomorrow, as for you, your competition with Juvia Loxar will also be postponed 'till further notice." says the guidance counselor.

"I see... thank you so much." says Erza.

"My pleasure." says the guidance counselor before leaving.

"Damn man! This blows! I was so ready to kick Juvia Loxar's ass." says Cana.

"Hey, the school guidance councelor said until further notcie. You'll get to kick her ass then." says Lucy.

"I guess your right." says Cana.

"Is Wendy okay? What do you guys think?" asks Mira.

"I think she'll be fine. From all of them, the only one physically hurt was Chelia." says Erza.

"Chelia? Chelia Blendy? Sherry ain't gonna be too happy 'bout that." says Lucy.

"I know... hey Mira, what was your suprise?" asks Erza.

"Oh, Freed just stoped by, we talked, he gave me flowers. It was great." says Mira while smiling.

"Oh." says Erza. "That was nice."

"Yeah it was." says Mira. "I wonder how Wendy's doing?" says Mira.

"That Conbolt boy better have protected her or else!" says Cana.

"Didn't Erza just say she was fine and Chelia was the only one physically hurt?" asks Lucy.

"I know, I know but... what if she's traumatized? Or she got into a war shock or something like that?" asks Mira.

"She'll get over it. Everyone does." says Cana.

"Not everyone-" says Mira when...

"SHE'S FINE! WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED?!" shouts Cana.

"Sorry... but we're here band mates and friends. She's like our little sister, you know?" says Mira.

"I know. It just bugs me when people are too overprotective of other people! It's so... annoying." says Cana.

"Hm? Is this about Wendy or something else?" asks Lucy.

"It's obviously about something else, dumbshit." says Cana.

"Hey, what's up with you? Just because your club president doesn't mean you can talk to us that way." says Erza.

"It's just... ugh! Do you know what it's like living in a house with an all-time overprotective creep?!" asks Cana.

"No. I don't. Why?" asks Erza.

"It's just so frustraiting! I mean, you have your own life, damn it! Why should they pry into it?!" asks Cana.

"Who are you talking about?!" asks Erza.

"My dad! Duh! Who else?!" shouts Cana. "You don't know what it's like living with a father who keeps asking you if your okay and checking in on you all the fucking time!" shouts Cana.

"Hey! Atleast your dad cares. Atleast he has time for you, atleast he loves you!" shouts Lucy. "My dad doesn't give a shit about me. I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Atleast you have some privacy!" shouts Cana.

"Atleast your dad cares! He's only prying into your life to make sure your okay. Cana, he wants you to be his little girl forver." says Lucy.

"Well I'm not gonna be." says Cana.

"He's just enjoying parenting while he can. Next thing, you'll be off to college, what will he do then?" asks Lucy. "I think my dad would rather have a dog then me as a daughter." says Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"Atleast you guys have fathers." says Mira. "My dad passed away when I was very young. I was only four years old when he left, Elfman was three and Lisanna was only two. My mom has raised us since then. Life has been difficult for me and my siblings, we're always struggling to help out our mother. But we get through. You guys should be gratefull. Having fathers like yours is anything I could've imagined. I would've given it all. Both your mothers have passed away. I know. But atleast you still bhave your dads right? I mean, my mother only has eight more months on this planet. She's suffering bone cancer." says Mira. Lucy and Cana stayed quiet.

"Mira..." says Lucy.

"Sorry. We had no idea." said Cana.

"It's okay." says Mira while smiling.

"And all the while I thought not having a father... would be the best thing ever." says Cana.

"Same here. Mira, we're so so sorry. We'll make it up to you! We swear!" says Lucy.

"No. No need, it's okay." says Mira.

"Wait!" says Erza.

"What is it?" asks Mira.

"Remember the night we partied we Gray and the others..." says Erza.

"Yeah?" says Lucy.

"Well... none of us won the bet so... does that mean...?" asks Erza.

"Huh? EH?! NO WAY! WE'RE ALL GONNA HAVE TO JOIN...?!" shouts Lucy.

"Hell no!" says Cana. "I have to much pride and dignity to join that stupid cheer squad!" says Cana.

"I don't like Juvia... she's mean." says Mira.

"Same here. Cancel the bet?" asks Erza.

"Yes!" shouts Mira, Cana and Lucy in unison.


	30. Friends

"Ugh... w-what happened?" asks Chelia as she wakes up in the hospital bed.

"Sssh... sssh..." says Sherry while assuring her to lie down.

"Nee-san?" asks Chelia.

"I'm right here, Chelia... I'm right here." says Sherry. "So, how're you doing?" asks Sherry.

"I've been better." says Chelia.

"Seriously." says Sherry.

"I'm fine. Just a little... shocked. Wait! Nee-san, who won the Freshman Game?! I need to know! Where's Eve and Romeo-kun? I bet Shou and Meredy won. What about Wen- Aiie!" shouts Chelia while holding her head in pain.

"Slow down. Take it easy, will ya?" says Sherry.

"Ow, my head." says Chelia.

" Guess you got a mojor concussion from falling too much." says Sherry while giggling.

"Ow, nee-san! It's not funny!" shouts Chelia.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You should be thankfull your alive." says Sherry.

"I know." says Chelia.

"Give your thanks to Wendy. She's the one who saved you." says Sherry while smiling.

"Wendy?" asks Chelia.

"Anywho, you have a guest. I let her in." says Sherry while walkingout and assuring the 'guest' in.

"A guest?" asks Chelia.

"Chelia!" says a familiar bluenette.

"Wendy..." says Chelia. "What are you doing here?" asks Chelia.

"I wanted to check on you. You know, make sure your okay. So, how're you doing?" asks Wendy.

"Wendy... I... why are you here? Why did you come?" asks Chelia while sitting up.

"I already told you-"

"No. I mean, why? I was such a bitch to you and... you still saved my ass out there. Why?"

"Because we're nakama. Isn't that enough?" says Wendy while smiling.

"Wendy... you truly are an angel. No matter what, your always smiling and so forgiving. I'm so sorry I missed judged you. I really am. Friends?" asks Chelia.

"Oh Chelia! Yes! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment!" says Wendy while hugging her new friend.

"Thank you Wendy... thank you." says Chelia while hugging her new friend.

Meanwhile at school...

_Ugh! The games got canceled?! And Juvia worked so hard! Oh well, atleast Juvia doesn't have to see her. _Thinks Juvia. Just then... someone knocks on the door. "Come in." says Juvia. Juvia turns around, her eyes grew big, her jaw dropped. She was in utter schock.

"H-hey, can I talk to you?" asks Aquarius.

_Aquarius! _Thinks Juvia. "Huh? Yeah, sure. Come in." says Juvia while allowing Aquarius in the girls locker room. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" asks Juvia.

"I wanted to talk about us, what happened back then, when we were freshmans..." says Aquarius.

"What's there to talk about?" asks Juvia.

"I wanted to say sorry. You were my best friend, and I just let you go, I've missed you sooo much. All the time, I'm always thinking of you. I remembered when we joined the swim team and we had sleepovers and we'd hang out in the mall, just the two of us. And then, Angel messed us up in the Freshman Games." says Aquarius. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Rainy. Or should I call you Juvia now?" asks Aquarius.

"No, it's okay. Juvia's the one who should be sorry." says Juvia.

"But I yelled at you after the freshman games. I also threw our matching friendship bracelets on the ground, I called you a bitch and I ran away." says Aquarius.

"But Juvia left you when you fell and you scraped your knee. Juvia abandoned you when you needed Juvia the most. I'm sorry. And ever since then, Juvia has been calling you a freak and Juvia has been telling Sherry and Ultear bad things about you. Juvia is sorry." says Juvia.

"I know. But it's okay, can we please be friends now?" asks Aquarius.

"How could you forgive Juvia for something so horrible? Juvia doesn't deserve a friend like you, Aquarius." says Juvia.

"You do." says Aquarius.

"Juvia doesn't know what to say. Juvia's touched. Thank you Aquarius. Juvia really is sorry. Friends?" asks Juvia.

"Yes, Juvia. Friends!" says Aquarius while hugging Juvia.

"Best friends?" asks Juvia.

"Sure Juvi- I mean, Rainy. Best friends." says Aquarius.

"Really?" asks Juvia.

"Yes Rainy." says Aquarius.

"Thank you Aquarius!" says Juvia while hugging her back.

"No, thank you Juvia." says Aquarius as a single tear falls from her eye.


	31. Signed!

"Guys, I'm so boooooooooooored." complaints Natsu.

"Same here. Maybe we should write a song?" suggests Gray.

"Yeah!" says Natsu. "Freed, get the keyboard, Gray get your guitar, I'll get my bass and- oh yeah, right... Gajeel's out of town. We'll need a drummer."

"Yeah, where'd he go, anyway?" asks Gray.

"Jamaica." says Freed.

"Cool! He's in Africa? Tell him I want one of those loin clothes, you know, the thing Tarzan wears." says Natsu.

"You idiot, Jamaica's in the Caribbean." says Gray.

"Oh. Then where are The Bahamas?" asks Natsu.

"Somewhere near there." says Freed.

"I heard it's a beach-y place. We should go!" says Natsu.

"And where are we gonna get the money for that?" asks Gray.

"Remember that man who wanted to sign us? He said if we said yes he'd take us to The Bahamas. That's where he works." says Natsu.

"Oh yeah, I remember. We're still on the waiting list. Maybe we should give him a call?" asks Freed.

"Yeah!" says Natsu. Freed then gives the guy a call.

"_Hello?" _says the voice on the other end of the line.

"Umm, hello? ? It's us, Burning Runes of The Frozen Metal. We'd like to accept your offer." says Freed.

"_Excelent! I'm currently working here in The Bahamas. I have an extra ten first class tickets to board here. But the flight is leaving next week, tuesday. Is that allright?"_ asks .

"Yes, that would be fine. But there are only five of us," says Freed.

"_Than give the extra tickets to your friends. See you then!"_

"Yeah, thanks so much!" says Freed before putting down the phone.

"Well?" asks Gray and Natsu.

"We're in! Let's give Gajeel a call." says Freed.

"Okay!" says Natsu and Gray. Freed then starts calling Gajeel.

"_Yo, what's up?" _asks Gajeel_._

"Hey Gajeel! Guess what? We accepted Ivan Dreyer's offer." says Freed.

"_You what? And you didn't even consult me?"_ says Gajeel.

"Yeah, when will you get back? We have to be at The Bahamas next week, Tuesday." says Freed.

"_Dudes, I'll be back next month!"_ says Gajeel.

"Huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" says Freed.

"_Yeah. But don't worry, just hire a back-up drummer."_ says Gajeel.

"But we don't know one!" says Freed.

"_Oh guys, I have to go. My mom's getting mad. Just ask Hibiki."_ says Gajeel.

"Hibiki?" asks Freed.

"_Bye."_ says Gajeel before hanging up.

"Ugh. Gajeel." says Freed.

"Oi, what did he say?" asks Gray.

"We need a back-up drummer." says Freed.

"Where the hell are we suppose to find one?!" asks Natsu.

"Gajeel said... to ask Hibiki." says Freed.

"Hibiki? He knows where we can find one?" asks Natsu.

"According to Gajeel." says Freed.

"Then, lets go ask him." says Gray.


	32. Surprise Drummer and Extra Tickets

The three boys then go to the Newspaper Club's room. Freed then knocks on the door. Michelle answered it.

"Y-yes?" says Michelle.

"We're looking for Hibiki. Hibiki Lates. Do you know him?" asks Freed.

"Y-yes." says Michelle.

"Can we talk to him, it's important." says Gray.

"O-okay, wait here. Hibiki-san, it's your friends." says Michelle.

"Hm? Natsu? Gray? Freed?" says Hibiki.

"Hey, we need a favor..." says Gray.

"What is it?" asks Hibiki.

"Do you know any drummers?" asks Natsu.

"Yes. I do, Gajeel." says Hibiki.

"Besides Gajeel." says Freed.

"Then... no. Other than Gajeel and myself... no one." says Hibiki.

"Oh okay, thanks anyway- wait! Yourself? You play drums?!" says Natsu.

"Yes. Gajeel and I took lessons at the same place and at the same age." says Hibiki.

"Gajeel learned at the age of five." says Gray.

"Six actually." says Hibiki.

"Whatever. So... can you be our back-up drummer?" asks Natsu.

"I don't know... I'm kinda busy..." says Hibiki.

"We're going to The Bahamas." says Gray.

"Yeah well that's great but- wait, did you say Bahamas?" asks Hibiki.

"Yup." says Gray.

"I'm in!" says Hibiki.

"Awesome! We're leaving next week, tuesday. See you!" says Natsu while he, Gray and Freed walk off.

"See you then," says Hibiki.

At the boy's clubroom...

"Hey, what do we do with the extra tickets?" asks Natsu.

"Well there are ten. There's one for me, one for you, one for Gray, one for Hibiki, one for Romeo... that's five. What do we do with the five extra?" asks Freed.

"Dunno." says Natsu. "Throw 'em?"

"I know. What to do with one..." says Gray while leaving the room.

"Huh? Where's he going?" asks Natsu.

"No clue." says Freed.

"But your super smart!" says Natsu.

"That doesn't mean I know everything!" says Freed.


	33. He Must Really Love You

Gray then walks to the girl's clubroom. He then knocks on the door, and Cana answers.

"What do you want- Gray?" asks Cana.

"Hey, is Erza here?" asks Gray.

"Um... yeah. Hold on a sec." says Cana while closing the door.

"Who was it?" asks Lucy.

"Erza's boyfriend." says cana.

"Gray?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, he's looking for you. Come on!" says Cana. Erza then walks to the front door and opens it.

"Hey," says Erza while smiling.

"Hey yourself." says Gray.

"What are you doing here?" asks Erza.

"I came to ask you something..." says Gray.

"Okay. What is it?" asks Erza.

"W-what are you doing next Tuesday?" asks Gray.

"Nothing much... I mean, it's sembreak. Why?" asks Erza.

"Then... do you wanna go with me... to..." says Gray. He wasn't sure how to say it, she could freak out.

"To?" asks Erza.

"The Bahamas?" asks Gray.

"Say what now?" asks Erza.

"Do you wanna come with Natsu, Freed, Hibiki, Romeo and I to The Bahamas?" asks Gray.

"W-why are you guys going there?" asks Erza.

"We got signed to a record label." says Gray.

"OMG! That's great! You guys got signed?! That's awesome!" says Erza while hugging Gray.

"Yeah, and we're meeting the record producer next week, on Tuesday, in The Bahamas. He gave us ten plane tickets, there are five of us, so there was extra. So... do you wanna come?" asks Gray.

"YES!" shouts Erza while jumping on him. The two fall on the floor. "I'd love to! I'd never thought you'd ask me such a thing. The answer is yes, I will Gray." says Erza while kissing him. The two then start making out on the floor. It ended after five minutes.

"So, see you later. I gotta get back to Natsu and Freed." says Gray.

"Okay. See you." says Erza while getting back in the clubroom. All the girls were staring at her. "What?" asks Erza.

"You guys did it on the hallway floor, didn't you?" asks Cana.

"What? No!" says Erza.

"See I told you, Cana!" says Lucy. "Gray proposed right?" asks Lucy.

"What? N-no, again!" says Erza.

"Then why were you jumping and screaming "yes" and "I will"?" asks Mira.

"Oh, that... Gray invited me to go with him someplace." says Erza.

"Where?" asks Lucy and Mira.

"The Bahamas." says Erza.

"Huh? EH?! THE BAHAMAS?! ARE YOU FOR REAL?! JUST THE TWO OF YOU?! THAT'S SOOOOOOO ROMANTIC! I WISH NATSU WAS LIKE THAT!" shouts Lucy.

"No. Not just the two of us." says Erza.

"Who else?" asks Cana.

"Me, Gray and his band." says Erza.

"What? His band? That means Natsu! Why didn't Natsu invite me?!" asks Lucy.

"That means Freed too..." says Mira.

"Heh, you guys Jealous?" asks Cana.

"Hibiki's coming too, you know." says Erza.

"WHAT?! That little bastard! How dare he not ask me to come?!" says Cana. "He better explain why he didn't ask me." says Cana.

"Wait, I'm the only one who was invited?" asks Erza.

"Um, yeah!" says Cana.

"Gray must really love you." says Mira.

"Y-you think?" asks Erza.

"He wouldn't have invited you to The fucking Bahamas if he didn't!" says Lucy with jealousy.

"I guess your right..." says Erza.


	34. Invites and Fights thru txt!

_Phew, the Freshman Games are finally over! I can breathe easy now. I think I'll go check on Natsu-nii and the rest. _Thinks Romeo.

"Hey guys..." says Romeo while walking in the club room.

"Huh? Romeo? Romeo?! Your alive! How were the games?" asks Natsu.

"Yeah, I'm alive. No one actually died, Natsu-nii." says Romeo.

"Oh? Really? Oh well, hey guess what?!" says Natsu.

"What?" asks Romeo.

"We're going to The Bahamas! We got signed to a record label!" says Natsu.

"Wow, that's great! Hope you guys have fun, send me a postcard or something." says Romeo.

"By 'we'... we mean all of us. The whole band. Your coming too, buddy. Wheather you like it or not." says Freed.

"Eh?! Me?! But isn't Gajeel-san in Jamaica? That's what I heard from Levy-nii, wait! When are we leaving?!" asks Romeo.

"Next week Tuesday, and Hibiki's gonna come. He's our back-up drummer." says Natsu.

"What? Who's he?! Oh well, that doesn't matter right now! Do we even have tickets?! Where did you guys get the money?!" asks Romeo.

"Mr. Producer Man gave it, it's all paid for." says Natsu.

"Natsu, ' Man' has a name you know." says Freed.

"I know. But he will always be Man to me." says Natsu.

"Idiot." says Gray.

"Oh... okay." says Romeo. "So only the five of us?" asks Romeo.

"Yup." says Natsu and Freed.

"Well..." says Gray.

"Gray... what did you do?" asks Freed.

"I sorta, kinda, invited someone to tag along... you know, if it's cool with you guys." says Gray.

"Really? Who?" asks Natsu.

"E-Erza..." says Gray.

"You invited your girlfriend?" asks Freed.

"Yeah, there are five extra tickets. That Ivan dude said we could give the rest to our friends, so... that's what I did." says Gray.

"Oh. Hey, are there more tickets? I wanna invite Wendy to come." says Romeo.

"Yeah, there are four more." says Gray.

"Cool. I'm gonna go ask her." says Romeo while leaving.

_The freshman Games are finally over! I'm so glad I made friends with Chelia, I wonder how Lucy-san and the rest are doing? I'll go check. _Thinks Wendy. She then walks into the clubroom.

"H-Hey! Wendy!" shouts Romeo while catching up to her.

"Hm? Romeo-kun?" says Wendy. "What is it?" asks Wendy.

"Do you have plans this Tuesday?" asks Romeo.

In the girl's club room...

"The Bahamas... I always wanted to go. I would go... but NOOOOOOO Natsu didn't consider my feelings. So, I'm not going to care." says Lucy.

"They say they have an awesome masseuse in the hotel Natsu and the rest are staying in." says Mira. "I read it on the internet."

"Yeah, they also have amazing tropical fruits and lifeguards hotter than hell!" says Cana.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy finally broke. She started crying her head off. "WAS IT SO HARD TO ASK?! MAYBE HE DIDN'T WANT ME TO COME, MAYBE HE THINKS I'M A DRAG!" cries Lucy.

"Lucy..." says Mira while trying to calm her nakama down. "It's okay." Just then Wendy walks into the room.

"Wendy?" asks the girls.

"Hello!" says Wendy with a big smile, wide eyes and a fist in the air. She was frozen like that for a godd few minutes.

"What did the games do to you?" asks Lucy.

"It's not the games... it's Romeo-kun..." says Wendy.

"What did that son of a bitch do to you?!" shouts Cana.

"No, no, it's okay Cana-san... he asked me... he asked me if I wanted to come with him and his friends to The Bahamas! Isn't that great?!" asks Wendy.

"YOU TOO?!" shouts Cana, Mira and Lucy.

"YES! It's great! You guys are going too?" asks Wendy.

"No. only me." says Erza.

"Oh, why aren't they going?" asks Wendy.

"They... weren't invited." says Erza.

"Oh. That's too bad," says Wendy. "But it's still great though, right Erza-san?!" asks Wendy.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." says Erza.

"I know!" says Wendy.

"But, I feel bad for them..." says Erza while pointing at Lucy, Cana and Mira.

"He doesn't love me..." says Lucy while sulking.

"That bastard! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" says Cana while punching the wall.

"Freed must have his reasons, right?" asks Mira while staring out the window.

"Yeah, I feel bad for them..." says Wendy. Just then Lucy's phone rings.

"Luce, your phone." says Cana.

"URGH!" groans Lucy while answering the phone. It was a text from, no one other than, Natsu. It said...

_Natsu: Hey Luce, wut u doin? You wanna see a mvie l8r or smthn? _

Lucy then replies...

_Lucy: Lyk wut mvie?_

_Natsu: ur pick._

_Lucy: sry, im busy. Maybe nxt tym, or nevr._

_Natsu: nevr? Luce, u mad me?_

The two then start texting like crazy.

_Lucy: mad? no. why would I be?_

_Natsu: u sure? U seem pissed. Wut did I do?_

_Lucy: nothing! I'm not mad! Geez._

_Natsu: I dnt believe u._

_Lucy: then dnt believe me!_

_Natsu: but..._

_Lucy: but what, huh? _

Erza has been observing Lucy's face and the speed and preasure of her fingers. She then recieves a text from Gray.

_Gray: is lucy mad natsu?_

_Erza: yup._

_Gray: y?_

_Erza: idk, maybe bcuz he ddnt ask her to come w/ us 2 da bahamas._

_Gray: o, ok. I'll tell him. He ddnt ask her?_

_Erza. Nope._

_Gray: that idiot. Tnx._

_Erza: ur welcome._

With Lucy and Natsu...

_Natsu: why r u so pissed w/ me?! _

_Lucy: OMG! U R SO AHNNOYING! I SAID I'M NOT MAD! _

_Natsu: u r so mad! It's obv._

_Lucy: Just shut up. Look, im tired of dis. _

_Natsu: tired of wut? Txting? Or us?_

_Lucy: both._

_Natsu: maybe we shud take a break._

_Lucy: no, maybe we shud see other pple._

_Natsu: maybe we should... but I was gunna ask u smthn.. never mind._

_Lucy: whut were u guna ask?_

_Natsu: I was gunna ask if you wanted to come to the bahamas. But,_

_Lucy: YES! I WANT TO! PLEASE! CAN I COME? _

_Natsu: but we were jst fightin._

_Lucy: I 'm sry, pls take me._

_Natsu: oh... all right, princess. Just, dnt be mad me anymore._

_Lucy: YAY! TY! ILY! I wnt be mad anymore, promise! ;D_

_Natsu: great. See u l8r then._

_Lucy: u 2. :*_

_Natsu: :*_

Lucy then jumps up and down. "HE ASKED ME TO COME!" shouts Lucy.

"Freed did too, he texted me." says Mira.

"Really? So did Hibiki." says Cana. The three girls then look at Erza. "Erza..." says Cana.

"What? I had nothing to do with this! Promise!" says Erza.

"Okay." say the girls though they didn't believe her.

Incase you were wondering... here are the texts of Mira and Cana.

MiraxFreed.

_Freed: Hey,_

_Mira: hey,_

_Freed: so, I was wondering, what are your plans next Tuesday?_

_Mira: your gonna ask me to come to The Bahamas, aren't you?_

_Freed: excatly! How did you know?_

_Mira: I had a feeling. Erza told us about it. Sure, I'd love to come._

_Freed: that's great!_

_Mira: :)_

CanaxHibiki...

_Cana: u bastard! Y ddnt u tell me u were going 2 da Bahamas?!_

_Hibiki: srry, im goin w/ natsu and da rest._

_Cana: I fckin knw that! I wanna go._

_Hibiki: erza's cming 2. do u wanna come?_

_Cana: no._

_Hibiki: but u just said u wanted 2!_

_Cana: nt f ur goin 2 invite me lyk dat! Prprly._

_Hibiki: Fine. _

_Hibiki: Cana Alberona, will you please come with me to The Bananas?_

_Cana: bananas?_

_Hibiki: Damn autocorrect! Bahamas. Do u wanna come 2 da bahamas?_

_Cana: hehe. ok. Since you said bananas. Lol._

_Hibiki: -_-_


	35. Special: Damn you auto correct!

The Day finally came... Mira decided to text Cana about it.

_Mira: THE DAY HAS COME! WHO'S EXCORSIST?! I AM!_

_Cana: wth? Really._

_Mira: wut u mean? Wuts wrng? Y? Ur nt?_

_Cana: course im nt._

_Mira: y?_

_Cana: look up._

Mira then checks her previous message.

_Mira: omg. I meant *excited stupid phone._

_Cana: haha lol._

Erza was waiting for Gray to come and pick her up, she decided to text him and ask where he was.

_Erza: where r u?_

_Gray: im coming. Im nearing your st._

_Erza: ok_

_Gray: u brought ur passport?_

_Erza: fuck! I left it upstairs. Ill go get it. Oh yeah, have you screwed my sweater? It's the green one. Also my hiking boobs, u seen I think I left them at your place._

_Gray: no. y r u asking? I dnt knw u had._

_Erza: I do! I wore them when I went 2 ur haus. Sure its nt thr?_

_Gray: pretty sure..._

_Erza: where could it b?_

_Gray: I really dnt knw..._

_Erza: oh god! I mean *seen and *boots. I ddnt mean..._

_Gray: oh thnk god! U scared the shit outta me, lmao._

_Erza: I h8 this fckn phone._

Lucy was riding with Cana. When she recieves a text from Natsu.

_Natsu: at the airport. U here yet?_

_Lucy: cming. W/ cana ryt now,_

_Natsu: k. hurry. Flyt leaves in an hour._

_Lucy: *duck, on our way._

_Lucy: *duck_

_Lucy: *Duck_

_Lucy: *DUCK!_

_Natsu: Goose! :)_

_Lucy: ur nt helping._


	36. The Bahamas

The group then takes a 16 hour flight. They finally arrive in The Bahamas. The bunch then get of the plane.

"Man, I only had a few beers and I feel like I have a hangover." says Cana. "Damn jetlag."

"You had eight beers." says Hibiki.

"I know. That was a few." says Cana while yawning and strectching.

"Oh thank God! We're here!" says Natsu while getting off the plane. "I feel sick..." says Natsu while throwing up on Lucy.

"EEEW! These shoes are Gucci! What is wrong with you?! Couldn't you hold it 'till we find a bathroom?!" shrieks Lucy.

"Sorry..." says Natsu while turning green.

"Oh, you poor thing. Of course your forgiven." says Lucy.

"Really?" asks Natsu.

"Yeah... BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO VOMIT ALL OVER ME! Your lucky I love you." says Lucy.

"Thanks, Luce." says Natsu. "I guess..."

"Enough with that, let's go check in." says Erza.

"OKAY!" shouts everyone. They then go inside the hotel.

On their way to the hotel, they saw the beautiful island. All it's plants, animals, fruit and locals.

"Wow, this place is sooo pretty! Prettier than me!" says Lucy.

"Yeah!" says Natsu. Lucy then punches his head.

"Your my boyfriend. Your suppose to deny it." says Lucy.

"Sorry, again." says Natsu.

They then arrive in the hotel.

"Wow, this place is huge!" shouts Natsu.

"Don't be so ignorant. It looks like every other resort." says Lucy. Erza then checks everyone in.

"Alright. There are five rooms, two people in each room. Pick your roomie." says Erza.

"Mira!" says Cana while putting her arm around Mira's shoulders.

"Wendy!" says Lucy while hugging Wendy.

"Romeo!" says Natsu.

"Freed." says Hibiki.

"Then that leaves..." says Lucy. "Oh..."

"I don't mind." says Erza while looking at Gray.

"Neither do I." says Gray who was also looking at her.

"Then it's settled!" says Mira. "Let's not waste anytime now people. Let's enjoy ourselves!" says Mira.


	37. Be Prepared

Cana and Lucy then drag Erza into the lady's room.

"W-what is it?" asks Erza.

"You sure about sleeping with Gray?" asks Lucy.

"We're not- we're just gonna share a room. No big." says Erza.

"Here." says Cana while putting something in Erza's hand.

"What's this?" asks Erza while looking at the small pills in the small pack. "Are these... birth control pills?" asks Erza.

"Yup. Be prepared." says Cana while shaking another pack in her hand.

"Wait, you think Gray and I are gonna- no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. We're not having sex. We're not even sharing a damn bed!" says Erza.

"That's what you think. But your lady hormones will kick in later on. Trust me. I know..." says Cana.

"How would you- oh god. Your not a virgin?" asks Lucy. Cana shakes her head. "Why didn't you tell us? Since when?" asks Lucy.

"Hibiki and I did it a few days ago." says Cana proudly.

"What was it like?" asks Lucy.

"Secret." says Cana. "You have to find out for yourself." says Cana while handing Lucy another pack of birth control pills.

"W-what? No way!" says Lucy while reffusing the offer.

"Fine. Suit yourself. More fun for me and Erza then." says Cana.

"That just sounds wrong..." says Erza.

With the boys... Natsu and Hibiki drag Gray into the men's room.

"What the heck?" says Gray.

"Here." says Hibiki while handing Gray something.

"Is this a condom?" asks Gray.

"Yeah, be prepared." says Hibiki while holding another pack in between his fingers.

"You think Erza and I are gonna- we're not. We're just sharing a room. Individual beds. We're not having sex." says Gray.

"You may say that now but, your natural male hormones will kick in later on. Trust me. I know..." says Hibiki.

"How would you know if- oh god. You had sex?" asks Natsu.

"Yeah, Cana and I did it a few days ago." says Hibiki.

"Really? What was it like?" asks Natsu.

"Secret." says Hibiki. "Try finding out for yourself." says Hibiki while handing Natsu a condom.

"W-what?! No!" says Natsu while reffusing Hibiki's offer.

"Fine." says Hibiki. "More fun for me and Gray then."

"Dude, that just sounded sick." says Gray.


	38. Team NaLu vs Team GrayZa! Who Will Win?

The boys and girls then get outta the bathroom at the same time. Freed and Mira were waiting for them at the lobey.

"So... what now?" asks Freed.

"VOLLEY BALL CONTEST!" shouts Natsu. "Five people per team!" says Natsu.

"Bring it on, flame brain!" says Gray while stripping down to his boxers.

"Your on, ice head!" shouts Natsu while doing the exact same thing.

"Idiots!" shouts Erza while sendind both boys flying.

"I agree! Let's do it!" says Mira.

Everyone then heads outside with their teams.

"Alright! Let's get this thing going!" says Natsu. On Natsu's team were him (obviously), Lucy, Romeo, Cana and Hibiki. They were all wearing red colored swim wear.

"Bring it." says Gray. On Gray's team were him, Erza, Wendy, Freed and Mira. They were all in blue swim wear.

"Team NaLu vs. Team GrayZa! I like it. Says Lucy.

"What about us?" asks Cana and the rest who's names Lucy didn't mention.

"Let's do this!" shouts Natsu while making the first move. Gray then hits the ball sending it back to Natsu. Natsu then hits it, it was heading towards Erza. Erza then jumps and hits the ball, the ball was going straight at Lucy.

"KYAAAAAA!" shouts Lucy. Cana then came to her rescue by hitting the ball back. Mira then catches it and throws it back with such strength (that no one knew she had). It gets aimed towards Hibiki, Hibiki then hits it back to Wendy, Wendy hits it then Romeo cathches it. Romeo then throws it to Erza. Everyone then started throwing the ball and having a great time.

"This is fun!" says Lucy.

"I know." says Cana while jumping around with a beer in her hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking that now..." says Lucy.

"Whatever." says Cana.

"Heh." says Lucy. When...

"Lu-tan!" shouts a voice.

"Oh no... not him." says Lucy. Who lost all focus.

"Lucy! The ball!" shouts Natsu.

"W-what?" asks Lucy. The ball then hits her right in the face. Causing her to fall, unconcious.

"NO!" shouts Natsu.

"And with that, Team GrayZa wins!" says Gray whil high-fiving everyone on his team. Lucy then regains composure. Her teamates were surrounding her.

"What happened?" asks Lucy while rubbing her head.

"The ball hit you. What happened back there?" asks Natsu.

"I don't know..." says Lucy.

"Lulu-sama!" says the voice again.

"Oh no..." says Lucy while passing out again.


	39. Meet Dan

"Lu-chan!" says a brown haired man while coming closer. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. But, whatever. This is great! How've you been?"

"H-hey... Dan... what's up?" asks Lucy while feeling sick to her stomach.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Natsu.

"Natsu, this is Dan, my ex-boyfriend." says Lucy who felt so ashamed.

"This guy? Really? Shocking..." says Natsu.

"Dan, this is Natsu. My boyfriend slash future husband." says Lucy.

"Oh. Hi, I guess..." says Dan.

"You too..." says Natsu.

"Akward." says Cana from a distance. Erza then elbows her.

"So... have you been treating her right?" asks Dan.

"Yeah. You probably didn't otherwise she wouldn't have left you." says Natsu.

"Oh!" says Cana.

"How do you know she left me?" asks Dan. "I'm surprised she actually fell for someone with such gay colored hair." says Dan.

"Damn!" says Cana.

"She obviously left you, 'cause your so clingy. She probably never had any privacy when she was with you, you annoying, weird looking, ex-boyfriend." says Natsu.

"Oh no he di-dn't!" says Cana.

"I'm weird looking? Have you checked the mirror lately?" asks Dan.

"Snap!" says Cana.

"NASA called, they want their marsian back." says Natsu.

"BURN!" says Cana.

"You really wanna fight me?" asks Dan.

"Hell yeah I do!" says Natsu.

"No one is fighting anyone!" says Lucy. "Dan, nice seeing you and all but, please leave. Like, now."

"But-" says Dan.

"Please. Just, please." says Lucy.

"Fine." says Dan while walking away.

"Thank God he's gone, the dude was getting on my nerv-" says Natsu when,

"What the hell?! Natsu, I love you. I really do but, you can not just start a fight with my ex." says Lucy.

"Okay, so-" says Natsu.

"No. Not okay. That was Dan Straight. His family and my family have been good competitors and friends for as long as I can remember. If he tells his parents that someone from our side of the family did that to him, they will do anything in their power to get back at my dad. My dad hates me enough." says Lucy.

"Luce, I had no idea... that dude is such a wuss! Seriously, he tells his paretns? What is he? Freaking five years-old?" asks Natsu while bursting out into laughter. Lucy then slaps him hard in the face. Everyone's jaw's drop.

"SHUT UP!" shouts Lucy. "His parents love him to death, they ask him everything that has happened to him. Even if he doesn't wanna talk, they still find a way to make him spit it out. Dan and I are good friends, but that doesn't mean his parents will take it easy on my dad. If my dad finds out about this... the consiqunces will be brutal." says Lucy.

"Luce, relax. As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you." says Natsu while putting an arm around her.

"Thanks I guess," says Lucy. "But if you see Dan around, don't do anything stupid or I swear to God, we are over." says Lucy.

"Okay, promise." says Natsu while kissing her cheek.

"Good." says Lucy.


	40. The Favor

Cana and Mira were then in their room getting ready for dinner.

"Who the hell was that Dan creep anyway?" asks Cana while moisturizing her face.

"I believe he's Luc's ex..." says Mira while looking through her cosmetic bag.

"Oh, Lucy must've been desperate then..." says Cana while applying lipstick.

"Perhaps..." says Mira.

"So, after dinner, you and Freed wanna go with me and Hibiki?" asks Cana.

"Depends, where are you going?" asks Mira.

"To the beach." says Cana.

"At night?" asks Mira.

"Skinny dipping is always better in the dark." says Cana.

"S-skinny dipping?!" asks Mira. "No, that'll be too embarassing... It would be fine if it were justus girls but, with Freed and Hibiki... I dunno..." says Mira.

"Your choice... hey, can you do me a favor?" asks Cana.

"S-sure... I guess... what is it?" asks Mira.

"Can you make sure Gray and Erza hook up tonight?" asks Cana.

"What?! First skinny dipping, then you want Gray and Erza to sleep together, what's next? You want me to log on to Redtube? You want me to give Natsu a playboy magazine? You want me to make sure Lucy watches porn? Why don't we all just go out with no pants on? That'll be fun." says Mira.

"Hey! It's nothing like that... I dunno... I guess I'm just..." says Cana.

"Yeah?" asks Mira.

"... horny?" says Cana all innocent like.

"What the...? horny?" asks Mira.

"Yeah, maybe I'm in heat... hm..." says Cana while tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Your not a dog, Cana." says Mira.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But, please? Can you do that for me?" asks Cana with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But what if they don't wanna... you know..." says Mira.

"Then... persuade them, manipulate them, I don't know." says Cana.

"Persuade? Manipulate? I can't do that. That's making them do something they don't wanna. That's playing with someone's emotions, Cana. It's wrong." says Mira.

"And to think you were once called 'Satan's Soul.' C'mon now Mira, where's the old you?" asks Cana.

"No... I'm not going back... after what happened." says Mira.

"Just this once, please? Where's my BFF when I need her? I miss her, I miss The Demon Mirajane. Please?" says Cana.

"No... I can't!" says Mira.

"Please? I'll never ask for anything else, I swear!" says Cana.

"But what if-" says Mira when...

"PLEASE! This matters so much!" says Cana.

"What's your deal, anyways? Why do you want Gray and Erza to make love to eachother?" asks Mira.

"I know something they don't... they have to... or else." says Cana.

"What is it? What's the thing you know?" asks Mira. Can then whispers in her ear. "WHAT?! NO!" shouts Mira.

"Seriously... it's gonna happen if they won't... please Mira. Going Satan's Soul is the only way..." says Cana.

"Ugh, you'll regret this." says Mira.


	41. Who's That Chick?

_Where the hell are Mira and Cana? It's not like them to be late. Well, Cana maybe but, Mira? No way. _Thinks Erza.

"Should we go ahead and eat?" asks Lucy.

"Go ahead, it's a buffet anyway. It's eat-all-you-can," says Freed. "Plus it's all expense paid, so therefore, go and get as much food as you want." adds Freed.

"Okay!" says Natsu while standing up and rushing to the food.

"Natsu!" calls Lucy. "Ugh, should I go up to their room? You know, to see if their ready?" asks Lucy.

"Cana just texted, she said they'll be right down." says Hibiki.

"Oh okay," says Lucy.

"Hey, look! I think that's Cana." says Gray.

"Huh? Oh, hey Cana! Over here!" shouts Lucy. Cana sees them and walks right over.

"Hey," says Cana. She was in brown shorts, a green top and a pair of Havaianas. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. "You guys didn't eat yet?" asks Cana.

"Nope. We were waiting for you and Mira. Where is she anyway?" asks Lucy.

"She's coming." says Cana. "She said we can go ahead." says Cana.

Everyone then gets their food, after that, they have a few drinks. It's been an hour and a half and still no Mira.

"Gawd, where is she?" asks Lucy who was a little tipsy. "I need her! I don't think I'll be sober enough to walk back to my room." says Lucy.

"Why not ask Wendy?" asks Cana, who was still sober after her, like, tenth beer.

"She and Romeo went for a walk. They said they wanted to check something out." says Lucy.

"Oh, hey! What time is it?" asks Cana.

"Ten-thirty-six." says Erza while checking her phone.

"What? Already? We better ger going then." says Cana with a seductive smile and looking at Hibiki.

Hibiki smiles back. "Yeah, see ya guys. We'll be going now." says Hibiki while taking Cana's hand and walking off.

"What's with them?" asks Lucy.

"Dunno, they have plans, I guess." says Erza. Just then someone walks in...

"What the...?" says Natsu.

"Hm?" asks Lucy while looking behind her. "Is that...?" asks Lucy.

"No way..." says Gray.

"She did not..." says Erza.

"M-Mira?" asks Freed.


	42. M-Mira?

"M-Mira?" asks Freed.

"Oh my god! You bitch! You are, like, soooo freaking late!" says Cana.

"I know." says Mira with a smile. Not your usual sweet smile, the more of a I-mean-trouble sort of smile. She then walks over to the table. "Hey." she says. Everyone was awestruck.

_W-what the heck?! This isn't Mira! This isn't Mirajane! Who is this bitch?! _Thinks Freed. Mira then notices the look on Freed's face.

"What's wrong? You act like you've just seen a ghost." asks Mira. Not in a nice way though... Freed was still in awe. "Whatevs." says Mira. "Dragneel, make yourself usefull and get me a beer." says Mira demandingly.

"Me?" asks Natsu.

"Um, no, the dude beside you? Uh, yeah! Who else? God, I never knew you were so fucking stupid." says Mira. Natsu then stands and gets her a beer.

"Here." says Natsu.

"You didn't even bother to open it? Or much less, get me a bottle opener?" asks Mira. Natsu stays silent. "You know what? Screw it." says Mira while popping the bottle cap off with her teeth.

"M-Mira?" asks Freed.

"Duh, who else?" says Mira.

"What's with you?" asks Gray.

"Why are you being such an ass right now? Asks Erza.

"More importantly, why are you dressed like that?" asks Lucy. Mira was wearing a small-black bikini top, short black shorts (the reeeeally short kind) and strappy heels. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and she had bangs on her face. This was soooooooo not Mira.

"Why the fuck do you care?" asks Mira.

"Screw it. It's useless talking to you. I'm going to the bathroom." says Erza.

"I'll go with you." says Mira. Erza then gives her a questioning look. "What? We're chicks. We go to the bathroom together, it's are thing." says Mira.

"Maybe your just a perv." says Lucy. Mira then gives Lucy the finger and walks off with Erza.


	43. Even Good Girls Have Their Naughty Side

Erza and Mira are then in the bathroom.

"Look, the only reason I came was to talk to you." says Mira.

"I kinds figured that out." says Erza. "So, what is it?" asks Erza.

"Listen, I need you to do something..." says Mira.

"No." says Erza.

"What? Why? You don't even know what it is!" shouts Mira.

"I'm not doing you any favors until you change back. Change back to the sweet, innocent Mira. Not this. Are you trying to bring back Satan's Soul?" asks Erza. Mira stays silent. "Oh my god, you were!" shouts Erza. "The hell is wrong with you?! Don't you remember what happened last time?! When you were still all dark and scary? Your freaking little sister nearly died because of you-" says Erza when Mira slaps her on the face.

"Shut up, bitch." says Mira angrily. "I wouldn't be doing this if this weren't important."

"So what? That doesn't give you the right to just act like a-"

"You and Gray need to sleep together!" shouts Mira.

"What? Why?" asks Erza.

"Because... Cana told me this..." says Mira. "She said she and Juvia had a little talk," says Mira.

"This won't end well." says Erza. "Continue,"

"So, Juvia said that she will win Gray back, but Cana, please forgive her, Cana said... you were pregnant with Gray's baby. She's really sorry." says Mira.

"WHAT?!" shouts Erza. "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!"

"She was only trying to save your relationship." says Mira.

"I can defend myself from Juvia Loxar just fine-"

"Please Erza, please." says mira while returning to her old self. "Our band is at stake here. You see, if Juvia finds out your not really pregnant, she's going to have us expelled. She and her friends trashed the downstairs girls room. Really bad. She said if Cana was lying, she'd frame us." says Mira.

"This is a HUGE thing. I mean, I'm not ready to lose my virginity, much less be a mom." says Erza. "I don't think I can." says Erza. "You do realize your asking for two things right? My virginity and a baby?" says Erza. "What do you think of me? Cheap? A Surrogen? Well I'm not." says Erza.

"You can just pretend. Say the baby didn't make it. But Juvia will do a virgin test." says Mira.

"What the hell is that?!" asks Erza.

"It's when the gyno checks your whooha and see wheather your a virgin or not." says Mira.

"How the hell will she know?! Heck, where will Juvia find one?! And what makes her think I'll just go with her to have some random chick check out my Vajay?" asks Erza.

"I don't know, but what Juvia Lockser wants, she gets. And she won't care who she brings down along the way. No one is stoppping her at this rate. She's probably calling gynos from all around the world as we speak, Erza. You love Gray, and I'm 100% sure he loves you too. Besides, remember the bet we made? Losing your virginity didn't seem thst much of a big deal. Infact, you wanted to lose it before any of us the most." says Mira.

"That was different... it was a competition." says Erza.

_I see... so she's competitive. I just thought of a full proof plan. _Thinks Mira. "Cana lost her virginity, you know." says Mira with a sly smile.

"I know..." says Erza while leaning against the wall.

"Aren't you pissed she got laid before you? I mean, think about it. Lucy and Natsu could be doing it right now, Romeo and Wendy could be doing lewd things on the beach. They could even be have sex right now." says Mira.

"But Wendy's a good girl." says Erza.

"So was I, but look at me. Do I look as sweet and innocent as before? Do you see a loving, mother-like figure? Do you see the same warm and lovely smile? No. you don't. I was a good girl, a very good one. But look at me now." says Mira.

"Have you and Freed... done it?" asks Erza. Mira just smiles, not your usual smile, it was the you-know-I-have smile. "You have haven't you?" asks Erza. Again, the same smile.

"Erza, don't be naïve. Think about it, your a good girl too. Aren't you? So is Juvia." says Mira.

"She's a fake! It's just an act." says Erza.

"Exaclty." says Mira. "That's how she's gonna win Gray over, by playing innocent. Don't let your guard down. Even good girls have the naughtiest sides." says Mira while walking out.


	44. One Heated Night

_Damn it, Mira! You surely have awakened, that's for sure. If I wanna be with Gray, there's no other choice. But, is sleeping with him the only solution? What if I just kill Juvia? That'd be easier. But, Gray has tried getting me to have sex with him. He wants to. Badly. If I don't, he might think I don't want him that way. I'm not cheap like Juvia, she'd sleep with him without second thoughts. Damn it, I'm making it sound like I don't want Gray badly enough. It is my choice... I'll do it. Next time he makes a move, I'll go along with the ride. _Erza then walks back to the dining room, where a bloated Natsu, drunk Lucy, stunned Freed a and bored Gray were sitting. "Hey," says Erza.

"Hey," says Gray while looking less bored.

"Where's Mira?" asks Erza.

"She left. She told me something though..." says Gray.

"W-what did she tell you?" asks Erza while blushing.

"That you were good in bed." says Gray.

_That bitch! I could just kill her! No, worse! _"W-what?!" asks Erza.

"Yeah, I guess she was just high. I mean, she looks like she's on drugs. I mean, how would she know that?" asks Gray while smiling. "Oh my, don't tell me, there was a bit of girl-on-girl action in the bathroom? Bad girl, Erza. Very bad girl." says Gray while smiling a naughty-yet-playfull smile.

"Hey! It was nothing like that! You perverted alien!" shouts Erza. (Maid Sama!) Gray then stands up, takes Erza's hand and leads her to the elivator. They then get in, Gray pushes the number 15, and they go up. "W-what are you doing-" asks Erza when...

"Ssh..." says Gray while leaning over her. (Kinda like what Takumi does to Misaki.) "Your mine, got that? No one elses. Okay, Erza-chan?" says Gray.

"Your drunk... I'm sure of it." says Erza.

"If I were, you'd be screaming and in bed right now." says Gray.

"Mira told you other things, didn't she?" asks Erza.

"Yup." says Gray while standing beside her and holding her hand.

"W-what did she say?" asks Erza.

"I'm not telling you." says Gray. They then get off, and head straight to their room. Erza walks in first and sits on one of the beds, Gray's bed to be exact.

"So... you know the plan right? Do you wanna do it?" asks Erza.

"What plan?" asks Gray.

"Don't act dumb. I know you know." says Erza who was getting annoyed.

"Nope. Sorry. I don't know what your talking about." says Gray. He was obviously lying.

"Your not a good liar! Come on now, Gray! I want it, you want it! We both want it." says Erza while standind up.

"Oh? What is it that you want, princess?" asks Gray.

_He's teasing me. _Thinks Erza. "Y-you... I want you. Please take me." says Erza.

"No." says Gray.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" shouts Erza. She was angry now. "We both want this you idiot! How come when I don't ask you, you make a move?! But when I do ask you, you say 'no'?!" shouts Erza. Tears falling. "Don't you get it?! Don't you see what your doing to me?! I thought we were friends! Best friends! Why don't you want me? Oh I get it. I'm not hot enough? Juvia's way prettier? Well go ahead! I don't need you anyway-" says Erza when...

"You don't know what your saying, understand?" says Gray seriously. He was mad now. And, yes, even the mighty Titania, was trembling. "You want me to take advantage of you because you think if we don't sleep together, I'm gonna leave you for Juvia. What the hell, Erza?! I thought you knew me better than this! Didn't I say I love you? Don't you know you mean the world to me?" asks Gray.

"I know that..." says Erza while crying. Tears falling down her face slowly. Gray hated seeing her like this.

"Then why are you so scared of losing me?" asks Gray with a smile.

"What?" asks Erza while looking up.

"Your not gonna lose me. Even if you wanted to. Evenif you tried. I'd stay by your side. Every day, and night." says Gray while hugging her.

"You idiot, if you love me... why'd you make me cry?" asks Erza.

"I didn't mean it." says Gray. "I only wanted to let you know I'd be there no matter what, that's all." says Gray.

"What if you love another woman, huh?" asks Erza. "What if there's someone I can't compete with? What if you love her just as much as me? What if even more?" asks Erza.

"Well, yeah sure, in a few years I'd love another girl..." says Gray.

"I knew it..." says Erza while turning around and preparing to leave.

"... and she'll call you 'mommy.'" says Gray while smiling. Erza then turns around, eyes big, mouth slightly open.

"Gray..." says Erza.

"I love you." says Gray.

"I love you too." says Erza while running towards him. The two then start kissing like crazy, then then find their way to the bed. A few minutes later, and a pair of clothes lay forgotten on the floor.


	45. Houston, we have a problem

Erza awoke the next day in bed, with Gray, and with no clothes on.

"Holy crap. Did we...?" says Erza.

"Yup." says Gray while sitting up.

"I'm so sorry..." says Erza.

"For what?" asks Gray.

"Aren't you mad?" asks Erza while sitting up and covering her chest with the blanket.

"No." says Gray while standing up and getting into the shower.

_Did I just lose my virginity? Did I just have sex for the first time? Did I actually sleep with Gray Fullbuster? Shouldn't I be freaking out? Why am I so calm? Why is HE so calm? Why do I feel like, it's not big deal? _Thinks Erza. Gray then gets out of the shower and has a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Gray..." says Erza.

"Hm?" asks Gray while sitting down and kissing her neck.

"H-how do you feel?" asks Erza.

"What?" asks Gray while looking her in the eye.

"Be honest, how do you feel?" asks Erza.

"Why do you think you gave me an STD?" asks Gray jokingly.

"I'm serious!" says Erza while hitting him on the arm.

"Well, to be honest. I've never felt better. Last night was probably the best night of my life." says Gray.

"Really?" asks Erza while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Really." says Gray while smiling at her. She then smiles back. "C'mon, we have to get ready. Our interview with the producer is today." says Gray.

"Okay." says Erza while standing up and jumping into the shower.

She then got changed and she and Gray head out to the outside restaurant where they'll be meeting the others.

"So then I was like- hey girl!" says Cana while standing up and waving at Erza. Erza just smiled and sat down next to her. _Weird. _Thinks Cana. "So, what took you guys so long?" asks Cana.

"Uh... you see..." says Erza while blushing.

"I woke up late." says Gray. "Erza tried waking me up since 6:30, but I wouldn't budge. Right, Erza?" says gray while looking at her.

"Uh? Right..." says Erza.

"So, what time are we meeting this producer dude?" asks Gray.

"After lunch, around 1:00." says Freed.

"Cool." says Gray while popping some food into his mouth.

"So, does that mean we have until then to explore the island?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah, I guess so-" says Freed when,

"SPA DAY!" shouts Lucy and Mira while jumping up and down and holding hands.

"Ehmagawd, I heard the facials here are to-die-for." says Lucy.

"I heard the sauna was amwazing! It makes you look 3 years younger!" says Mira.

"OMG, are you for real? That's so totes amaze!" says Lucy. Her and Mira continue squealing.

"Ugh, shut up, would ya? It's just a spa. I don't even wanna go." says Cana while sipping her beer.

"No one said you had to go." says Lucy.

"C'mon Cana, you wanna come with?" asks Mira.

"No thanks, I wanna work on my tan, go shopping, sight seeing, and later on modeling." says Cana.

"Modelling?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah, Hibiki and I are going to the beach to shoot. We were thinking of putting the pics on the school paper. You know, so people can see how truly beautiful The Bahamas are." says Cana.

"Oh, okay then. Erza?" asks Mira.

"Huh? What? N-no thanks." says Erza while staring at the ground.

"Erza, hon, can I talk to you for a second?" says Cana while standing up. Erza then follows her to a spot with lots of trees where they can't be seen. "Tell me the truth, did you and Gray have sex?" asks Cana. Erza stayed silent. "Yo, Erza!" says Cana.

"W-w-what?" asks Erza.

"Quit spacing out! Did you and Gray do it last night or what?" asks Cana while losing her patience.

"We... did..." says Erza.

"Good. You know you really should-" says Cana when...

"Do you think he had a condom on?" asks Erza.

"What? Why are you asking me? I'm not the one who-" says Cana.

"Because I didn't have the birth control pills. I gave them back to you." says Erza.

"Holy hell, Erza! I warned you! Never, and I mean, NEVER turn down B.C. Pills! Oh God, let's just pray he was wearing one." says Cana.

Erza then nods her head. _Okay, now I'm worried. _Thinks Erza.

With Gray and Hibiki...

"What?" asks Gray while he and Hibiki were also talking privately.

"Did you and Erza have sex?" asks Hibiki.

"Yeah, do you think she took a birth control pill?" asks Gray.

"Maybe, Cana probably gave her a few. Why?" asks Hibiki.

"Remember I gave you back the condom?" says Gray.

"Shit, dude! You didn't take it? Dude, if someone gives you a condom, take it! Don't reffuse, 'cause the person giving you one knows your gonna get laid soon. I'm like, your sex concience." says Hibiki.

"My what-" but before Gray could finnish...

"OH MY GOD! GRAY FULLBUSTER PLEASE TELL ME YOU USED A CONDOM!" says Cana while rushing towards them. Erza followed after her.

"Oh god, don't tell me... ugh, Cana! We talked about this! Didn't you give her the birth control pills?" asks Hibiki.

"I did! But little miss red head reffused!" says Cana.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd get... you know." says Erza.

"What? You didn't think what? Erza, listen to me. I have had sex more times then you think, trust me. I am your sex concience. Baby, you didn't use the birth control pills I gave you, so-" says Cana when...

"Wait, what? You didn't use the birth control pills?" asks Gray while looking at Erza.

"Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't think I'd get laid." says Erza. Gray stayed silent and turned the other way. "Wait, oh no, don't tell me, Gray Fullbuster, did you use a condom?" asks Erza. There was no reply. "You didn't use a condom! You didn't use a fucking condom! Why?!" shouts Erza.

"The same reason you didn't take the damned birth control pills!" shouts Gray.

"Wait, that means..." says Hibiki.

"Erza could be..." says Cana.

"P-pregnant..." says Gray.

"Oh god, let's just pray I get my period." says Erza.

"When are you due?" asks Cana.

"This week. If I don't get it, oh boy, Houston, we have a problem." says Erza.


	46. Impress The Producer

The day went on with Gray and Erza not talking to each other. It was already afternoon and they head to the recording studio.

"Ah, hello everyone! My name is Ivan Dreyer. The head of Dreyer Records. Nice to meet all of you." says Ivan.

"Sup, man! The name's Natsu, I'm the bassist, this is Freed, he's on keyboard, this Hibiki, he's on drums, and this is Gray and Romeo, they're on guitar." says Natsu.

"It is an honor to meet you." says Freed.

"Yo." says Gray.

"Sup." says Hibiki.

"Hey, how's it going?" says Romeo.

"Excellent. Well, show me what you've got." says Ivan.

"Wait, you don't know what we sound like? Why'd you even sign us then?" asks Gray.

"My son, Laxus, goes to your school. I was looking for a band to sign and he mentioned you, since he is my son, I listened to him. Now, I'll give you and hour to practice. Here are a few songs I want you guys to perform. I'll be back in an hour. Feel free to use the instruments and anything else that may come to your liking." says Ivan while leaving.

"Damn that Laxus." says Natsu.

"Hey man, we have bigger problems." says Hibiki.

"We are not doing these songs! They're so gay!" says Gray.

"Oh no, don't tell me..." says Natsu.

"Yup. They're all freaking One Direction songs!" says Romeo.

"DAMN IT!" says Natsu.

"Let's get started." says Gray.

"Right." says Everyone else.

"We'll wait outside, we wouldn't want to disturb you." says Mira.

"Okay, thanks." says Freed.

"Bye." says Mira as she and the other girls go outside.

"See you." says Freed.

"How the hell are we gonna do this?" says Gray.

"Let's see, how many songs are we doing?" asks Hibiki.

"Three." says Romeo. "One Thing, What Makes You Beautiful and Live While We're Young." says Romeo.

"Oh barf." says Gray. "Let's get started. Get to the instruments." says Gray. "Let's start with What Makes You Beautiful."

"This is gonna be a long day." says Natsu.

"3, 2, 1!" says Hibiki.


	47. The Boys Go 1D

An hour has passed and the girls and ivan go back to the studio.

"So boys, show me what you can do." says Ivan. "Girls, you judge." says Ivan while glancing at the girls. The girls them smile, except Erza who was still feeling mad and scared. Gray then notices Erza, he wanted to tell her everything was gonna be okay, but Erza looked like she wanted to be left alone.

"Let's do this!" says Natsu.

"1, 2, 3 go!" says Hibiki.

Gray:

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Natsu:  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

All of them:

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Freed:

So c-c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Romeo:  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

All of them:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Hibiki:  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Gray:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

All of them:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh

Natsu:

That's what makes you beautiful!

"Good very good. Ladies?" asks Ivan.

"Hmn, I give you a seven." says Cana.

"An eight for me." says Mira.

"Well, If Natsu can do Harry, I'm gonna give it a nine." says Lucy.

"Teehee, I'm gonna say ten. I liked it. A lot." says Wendy.

"Erza?" asks Mira.

Erza then glances at Gray then back at the floor. "Yeah, sure. It was great. I'll give it an eight." says Erza.

"Excellent. Next song." says Ivan.

Natsu:

I've tried playing it cool  
Girl when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race

Gray:

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep me making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Hibiki:

Some things gotta get loud  
Cause if not, they just don't make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

All of them:

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing.

Freed:

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Hibiki:

Some things gotta get loud  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

All of them:

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Romeo:

You've got that one thing

Gray:

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

All of them:

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

"Another excellent performance. Girls?" asks Ivan.

"Eight." says Cana.

"Seven." says Lucy.

"Nine." says Mira.

"Ten." says Wendy.

"Seven, I guess..." says Erza.

"Okay, now. Last song, show me that you have it boys." says Ivan.

"C'mon guys." says Natsu.

Gray:

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
c'mon and let me sneak you out  
and have a celebration, a celebration, the music up the windows down

Freed:

Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing, let's pretend that we're cool  
'cause we know we're too. Yeah,we'll be doing what we doing, let's  
pretend that we're cool 'cause tonight.

All of them:

Let's go crazy,crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
We'll never ever stop not for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh  
tonight let's get some

Natsu:

and live while we're young

Freed:

hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
don't over think just let it go, and if we get together, yeah get together, dont let the pictures leave your phone.

Romeo:

Yeah,we'll be doing what we doing,let's pretend that we're  
cool 'cause tonight

All of them:

Let's go crazy,crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
We'll never ever stop not for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh  
tonight let's get some

Natsu:

and live while we're young

Freed: and girl you and I we're about to make some memories tonight

Hibiki: I wanna live while we're young,we wanna live while we're young

All of them:

Let's go crazy,crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
We'll never ever stop not for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh  
tonight let's get some

Natsu:

And live while we're young.

"Ah, that was splendid, girls?" asks Ivan

"TEN TO THE TEN, TEN, TEN! THAT WAS EPIC!" says Cana.

"I agree, ten!" says Mira.

"Ten! Go Natsu!" says Lucy.

"Don't I always say ten? Ten!" says Wendy.

"Ten." says Erza while smiling.

"Then that's settled. You guys are in. Welcome to Dreyer Records." says Ivan.

"Yeah!" says the boys whilr pumping a fist into the air.


	48. Gimme facts!

The group then head back to the hotel.

"We got signed! Fuck yeah!" says Natsu.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you." says Lucy smuggly.

"Hm? What's up, Luce?" asks Natsu.

"Nothing! Let's go celebrate." says Lucy while trying to at happy for him.

"I don't believe you. What's wrong?" asks Natsu while holding her hand.

"Oh, all right. I guess I'm just scared..." says Lucy.

"Of what?" asks Natsu.

"Well, when your rich and famous your gonna be surrounded by screaming fans, usually girls, then your gonna meet a Victoria's Secret model and forget about me then you get married to Heidi Kloom no.2 and have kids, then a few years later you get divorced and the paparazzi are surrounding you like crazy, then you'll get pissed and you'll end up as an addict then next thing you know, when your like, 42, your dead." says Lucy.

"Is that how shallow you think famous people are?" asks Cana. "That scenario may be famous in Holly Wood but, seriously Lucy? Your stereotyping them. I mean, the words 'Natsu' and 'Drugs' don't go together. And do you think he honestly think he has enough game for a VS model? He may be as stupid as a brick but he doesn't attract bimbos. That I'm sure of." says Cana while taking a swing of her beer. "And besides, your the only chick willing to date Natsu. Well, there's Lisanna but, forget her. She's old news. I just don't get it, Lis is such a smart girl, why would she pick up a door knob like Natsu?" asks Cana.

"Are you saying my sister has bad taste in men?" asks Mira.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying, she deserves someone WAY more in her league. That's all." says Cana.

"Mm hmn..." says Mira.

"Well, it's late. We should go to bed." says Lucy.

"Yeah, good night everyone." says Natsu.

"G'night." says everyone else while heading to their rooms. Erza was about to go when,

"I need facts. Details. The story." says Cana while dragging Erza into the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" asks Erza when they got into the bathroom.

"You know, how was it. Your first time?" says Cana.

"Perv, why do you need to know?" asks Erza.

"Hey, I'm your sex concience. I NEED to know. So what happened? How'd it start? Did you cry? Did you make strange noises? Any surprises? What style?" asks Cana.

"Cry? No. Strange noises? Basically just moaning." says Erza.

"Orgasms. Did you scream his name? Be honest." says Cana.

"Y-yes..." says Erza.

"Good. Guys LOVE that. How about suprises?" asks Cana.

"What do you mean?" asks Erza.

"Like, did he have a mole or a birthmark that should'nt be on the certain body part?" asks Cana.

"Ew, no. But, the onlt surprise was..." says Erza while turning red.

"Was?" asks Cana.

"He was big..." says Erza.

"Oh, so what style?" asks Cana.

"Style?" asks Erza.

"You know, normal, Doggie Style, Anal, Against The Wall, Gangnam Style-" says Cana.

"G-Gangnam?! H-how do you do that?!" asks Erza.

"Do you really wanna know?" asks Cana.

"No. Not really. We did normal. What else do you wanna know?" asks Erza.

"That's basically it." says Cana.

"Good. 'cause I don't think I'd feel comfortable telling you more." says Erza.

"So, do you wanna know how my first time was like?" asks Cana.

"Good night, Cana." says Erza while leaving.


	49. Getting Through With It Together

Erza walks back to her and Gray's room. Erza saw Gray was already in bed. She didn't know what to say or do. She wasn't even sure if she should be sleeping in the same room.

"Gray?" asks Erza. He didn't budge. "Gray? You awake? I-I have to talk to you, it's really important." says Erza. He still didn't budge. "Gray?" asks Erza. Still no reply. "GRAY!" shouts Erza.

"OH GOD!" shouts Gray while waking up. "What the hell, Erza?!" shouts Gray.

_He's never shouted at me before, he must be really mad. _Thinks Erza. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" asks Erza.

"_No, _you _didn't._" says Gray.

"Really? Then what were you doing?" asks Erza.

"I was _surfing_. I was _surfing_, Erza." says Gray.

"In bed? At 12 midnight?" asks Erza.

"Yes." says Gray.

"I woke you, didn't I?" asks Erza.

"No shit Sherlock." says Gray.

"I-I'm sorry. But, this is important." says Erza.

"I don't know. And I can't promise you, I'm sorry." says Gray.

"W-what do you mean?" asks Erza.

"I don't know if things are okay, or if they're gonna be." says Gray. "What we did was a mistake." says Gray.

"So it felt wrong to you? 'cause it felt pretty damn right to me." says Erza.

"It didn't feel wrong, it just, it didn't feel that right either. I knew I didn't have a condom and I'm sorry, I wanted to stop but, I couldn't. You just turn me on." says Gray.

Erza couldn't hide the blush on er face. "Thanks. That's sweet, but, I love you, and if you love me back, promise me no matter what happens, we'll get through this together, okay?" asks Erza.

"Promise." says Gray while standing up and wrapping his arms around Erza's waist.


	50. Karen

The group then wake up the next day and meet at their usual spot.

"Well, guys. It's been fun but, we have to head back home tomorrow." says Natsu.

"Aw, so soon?" asks Lucy. "Can't we just extend a few more days?" asks Lucy.

"I can't. If I miss another day of class, I'm screwed." says Cana.

"Karen's been driving me nuts! I have to get back." says Hibiki.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Who's Karen?" asks Cana.

"She's the prez of the Newspaper Club." says Hibiki.

"Uh huh... what does she mean to you?" asks Cana.

"We're good friends. Nothing more. I swear." says Hibiki.

"Hey, Karen Lilica? Isn't she your ex-girl-" says Natsu when-

"Shut up, damn it!" says Hibiki while covering Natsu's mouth.

"WHAT?! She's your ex?! Your working and your _friends_ with your ex?" asks Cana.

"Hey, the people in _How I Met Your Mother _are best friends. And Robin has slept with both Ted and Barney. And they're still on good terms." says Hibiki.

"Well, this isn't a sitcom! It's real life!" shouts Cana. "I can't believe you never told me about her, we promised to be honest." says Cana. "I mean, I told you about Bacchus, and you never brought up Karen!" shouts Cana.

"I didn't think you'd care." says Hibiki. "I mean, you and Bacchus are friends. Why can't Karen and I be friends?" asks Hibiki.

"That's because Bacchus has moved on and is now engaged! If Karen is still driving you nuts, she still has a thing for you." says Cana.

"Whoa, what? Bacchus got engaged? To what? A cougar? A prostitute? An alien? I didn't know someone would be stupid enough to say 'yes' to that freaky womanizer." says Hibiki.

"He may be a carefree, shameless and broke tool but he's a good guy. Sorta." says Cana. "But that's not the issue here, is it? I wanna meet this 'Karen'. I'll swing by next Monday." says Cana.

"You don't wanna do that. Trust me." says Hibiki.

"Why not? I'm sure it'll be fun. I mean, I've introduced you to Bacchus. Maybe you should introduce me to Karen, don't you think?" asks Cana.

"Umm..." says Hibiki.

"That sounds nice." says Mira.

"I agree. It's be akward if you've met her ex and she hasn't met yours. Let the two meet." says Freed.

"Fine. But I swear, you two will NOT get along." says Hibiki.


	51. Best Friends (not)

Cana then walks into the Newspaper Club's room.

"Hello? Anyone in here? Yo?" says Cana.

"HELLO! My name is Karen Lilica, president of The Newspaper Club, how can I help you?" asks Karen.

"Oh, so you're Karen. I see... well, you look... nice." says Cana while eyeing Karen up and down.

"And you are?" asks Karen more rudely this time.

"Cana Alberona, president of The Music Club." says Cana.

"Oh, so you're Cana, Hibiki's girlfriend. Yes, Hibiki has told me SOOO much about you, it's getting boring, old school, it's sooo, in the know. If you know what I mean." says Karen.

"Well, you must be the ex, I assume?" says Cana.

"Look, drop the GG act, it doesn't work for you. You're more of a bad, kick ass kinda gal. Like me. So what do you want? Hibiki's not here if that's what you're looking for." says Karen.

"I think we both know we don't like each other." says Cana.

"Yes. I'll pretend to though, for Hibiki's sake. He's such a sweet guy, I guess I can convince him you and I are on good terms." says Karen.

"He doesn't expect us to get along, you know." says Cana.

"It'd be best if we 'got along' c'mon, do you really wanna see him troubled? I mean, the fact his ex-girlfriend and his girlfriend don't get along and he works with his ex? That's akward, I mean, for all of us. Not only him." says Karen.

"Your right." says Cana. "But I-" says Cana when,

"Hey, Karen, sorry I'm late- Cana?" asks Hibiki.

"Hey babe, my new BFF and I were just talkin' 'bout you. Where've you been?" asks Cana.

"You and Karen got alo-"

"Of course we did! I LOVE Cana. She's so much fun, she's very nice and she's just amwaziiiiing." says Karen.

"Oka-?"

"Hibiki, babe, chill. We're tight now. Me and Karen, Karen and Me. Together we're Canren. See?" says Cana while putting an arm over Karen's shoulders.

"Aw, you already made a name for us, Ana?" says Karen.

"Hey, you're the one who nicknamed me, Ren." says Cana.

"Aw, Ren and Ana. How cute." says Karen.

"IKR?" says Cana. "See Hibiki? We're cool. Don't sweat it." says Cana.

"Yup." says Karen.

"Okay?" says Hibiki. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." says Hibiki.

"Okay!" says Karen and Cana in unison. Hibiki then leaves.

"Seriously? Ana?" asks Cana.

"Um, hello? Ren?" says Karen. "We already have a Ren and he's Sherry Blendy's boyfriend. I mean, CanRen? What the fuck?" asks Karen.

"Ugh. I'm leaving now, 'best friend'." says Cana.

"See you later, 'best friend'." says Karen with an eyeroll.


	52. New Girl

"So, this is your class schedule and if you need anything else, please inform the office, ." says Makarov.

"Thanks." says Jenny. Jenny Realight, a new student here at Fairy Academy. "Hmm, my first class is Chem. But I don't know where the Chemestry room is." says Jenny.

"Second floor, first door to your right." says a voice.

"Hm?" Jenny looks up from the paper. She then sees a tall man, with long green hair and blue eyes.

"Your first class, Chemistry, right? Hi, I'm Freed. Freed Justine, Makarov told me to show you around, if that's okay with you." says Freed.

"Yeah, sure! It's more than okay!" says Jenny while taking his hand. This caught Freed by suprise, but he just decided to let it slide, she was new anyway. The two then walk and talk.

"So, I heard you transffered from Blue Pegasus, why? I mean, that is, if you wouldn't mind telling me." says Freed.

"Well, I hear this school was really good. And, it is the second sem. My parents thought it'd be great for me to transfer. My cousins are here." says Jenny.

"Really? You have cousins here?" asks Freed.

"Yeah, Eve Tearm and Hibiki Lates. The half brothers. You know them?" asks Jenny.

"Do I ever. I'm sort of band mates with Hibiki, he was our back up drummer when we performed for Ivan Dreyer in The Bahamas last week." says Freed. "He's also one of my closest friends." says Freed.

"Hibiki? Really?" asks Jenny.

"Hey Freed! Guess what! Hibiki's ex is such a bit- who's that?" asks Cana.

"Cana, this is Jeny Realight. She transferred here from Blue Pegasus." says Freed.

"Oh. Hey, how's it going?" asks Cana. "I'm Cana by the way. Nice... hair." says Cana.

"Thanks. You too, you're very pretty. I heard you say Hibiki's name, apparently, Hibiki already has a lot of friends." says Jenny.

"Hibiki? Hibiki Lates? You know him?" asks Cana.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." says Jenny.

"What?! Well, it's nice meeting someone from the family! Oh, I have to go. Catch you later Jen- oh by the way, if you want a rep here at FTA, don't, and I mean, DON'T join the Newspaper Club. The prez is a real bitch. Bye." says Cana while running off.

"Bye! She was nice. Cana right?" asks Jenny.

"Yup, she's the drummer and president of the Music Club, she's also Hibiki's girlfriend." says Freed.

"WHAT?! Hibiki? I thought he was dating Karen. She's also a transffer from Blue Peg." says Jenny.

"They broke up." says Freed.

"Oh..." says Jenny.

"Ah, here we are. Chemistry." says Freed.

"Thanks so much, hey, what school club are you in?" asks Jenny.

"I'm in the Classical Music group, I play the piano." says Freed.

"Classical music? You think I could join? I play the violin." says Jenny.

"That'd be great. See you later, Jenny." says Freed.

"See you, Freed." says Jenny. _Wow! He's sooooooo cute! I wonder if he's seeing anyone? Who cares?! Freed Justine, you will be mine. _Thinks Jenny.

"Okay class, please take your seat..." says the teacher. The day went by and after Jenny was done with her classes, she looked for Freed. She then saw him in the library playing the piano. _Yes! Gotcha. _Thinks Jenny, she then opens the door. "Hey," says Jenny.

"Hey," says Freed who was kind of shocked to see her there.

"What'cha playin'? Oh yeah! I got in the classical music club, isn't that great?!" asks Jenny.

"Yeah, that's super." says Freed.

"So, what were you playing?" asks Jenny.

"Oh, it's a song Mira and I wrote." says Freed.

"Who's Mira-?" asks Jenny when,

"Hey, Freed! Sorry I'm late, again, Cana was busy telling us how much she hates Kare- oh, I didn't think we'd have company. Hello." says Mira giving her warm smile. "I'm Mirajane. Mira for short." says Mira while reaching out her hand for Jenny to shake.

Jenny looked at Mira, _Ash white hair? Is that natural? I mean, it's sooo in right now on Teen Vogue. Blue eyes? Blue-er then mine? That face, that smile. It's so... cute, beautiful even, this girl is like a goddess. Even that sweet body of hers, I could never compare. I've never seen such a perfect looking woman before. _Jenny then sees Freed looking at Mira with a loving gaze. _Oh no. don't tell me, Freed has a thing for her?! Ugh, after I thought she was such an 'angel'. Well, she's not stealing my man. Wait! She looks SOOO familiar, where have I seen her before? Not to mention the name 'Mira.' It gives me goosebumps._Thinks Jenny. "Jenny." says Jenny while giving her a half smile and turning away.

"Nice to meet you." says Mira. "So, what did I miss?" asks Mira.

"Freed was playing an awesome song, then you came and interrupted." says Jenny.

"Oh, should I go?" asks Mira while pointing at the door.

"Ye-" says Jenny when,

"NO! Why would you? We still have to finnish this song, right? I mean, I can't do this without you." says Freed.

"Aw, that's swee-" says Mira when,

"Go. I can help Freed. I've written songs before, they were pretty good. Just go and get back to what's her face and leave us. We were talking about something amazing, then you burst in through those doors." says Jenny.

"Oh, oka-" says Mira while turning back when,

"No. It's _our_ song remember?" says Freed. "Jenny, I appreciate the help, but, this is kind _our _thing. So, if you don't mind, could you please leave?" asks Freed.

"What?" asks Jenny.

"Please?" begs Freed.

"Fine." says Jenny while leaving. _He's more hooked to her then I thought. _Thinks Jenny._ Oh well_, t_he harder the competiton, the more fun it'd be when I win. _Thinks Jenny. She then walks off, she then bumps into a blue haired girl with an attitude. Uh oh. How will this end?


	53. Mira's New Love Rival

"Wht the hell?! Did you just bump into Juvia?!" shrieks Juvia.

"Who?" asks Jenny.

"Juvia! Me! Oh wow, your that new girl, right? Janah Rearfight?" asks Juvia.

"It's Jenny. Jenny REALight." says Jenny. "So, judging by your outfit, your a cheerleader, aren't you?" asks Jenny.

"Yes. I am. Head chearleader." says Juvia.

"So... does that mean you get anything you want in this school?" asks Jenny.

"Yes. Of course." says Juvia.

"So, what about your friends?" asks Juvia.

"If you are a cheerleader, Juvia will stop at nothing to get you what _you _want." says Juvia.

"That's great! Then, I'll join the team!" says Jenny.

"Do you think you have what it takes?" asks Juvia.

"Mm hm." says Jenny. She then does a cartwheel, a backflip, a split and a double-hand back spring. "Well? How was I?" asks Jenny.

"Do you honestly think that's all what it takes?" asks Juvia. "It's so much more than a couple of flips and splits, you know." says Juvia.

"OMG, I loved Breaking Dawn part 2, it was so fab. Have you seen Mirajane's outfit? Talk about putting the E in Ew. I mean, it has 0 glam points, OMG! Are those shoes new? I totes love 'em. You look so H-O-T-T in them, I bet every girl would give up everything just to be like you, Juvia." says Jenny.

"You're in. Not only are you in, but you're _in. _And when Juvia means _'in', _Juvia means, you are now a part of Juvia's group. Congratulations, Jen" says Juvia while putting her arm through Jenny's. "Juvia can't wait for you to meet Sherry and Ultear, you'll so totes love them." says Juvia. "And not to metntion, you are so getting what you want. What do you want?" asks Juvia.

"Freed Justine." says Jenny.

"Whaaa...? Okay? Juvia will try. Btw, he already has a GF." says Juvia.

"What?! Who?!" shrieks Jenny.

"Mira. Mirajane Strauss." says Juvia. "You didn't know?" asks Juvia.

"No... you mean the ash white, blue-eyed, bimbo?" asks Jenny.

"Yup." says Mira.

"Urgh. I'm so pissed." says Jenny.

"I know how you feel, one of Mira's best friends stole the guy I like. And the only way I'll give up is if they have a baby." says Juvia.

"Why?" asks Jenny.

"Duh. There's a kid. I mean, I don't wanna tear the kid's family apart. I'm mean, but I'm not evil." says Juvia.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." says Jenny.

"So, wanna meet the rest of the crew?" asks Juvia.

"Okay!" says Jenny. "Freed Justine, you WILL be mine." says Jenny.


	54. Trouble at The Cheer Squad

"So I was like: "Oh yeah, that totally makes you look like a hipster." Then she goes, "But where are all the peace signs?" I mean, hello! Hipsters, Hippies, there's a difference. What a dumbass." says Sherry.

"I know. She really said that?" asks Ultear.

"Yeah, Aries is so cute, but so stupid." says Sherry.

"Like you. Minus the cute part." says Aquarius.

"Look, I try to be nice to you for Juvia's sake, but I really don't like you. Why are you hanging aroung here anyways?" asks Sherry.

"Juvia texted me to come here. Plus, we have to train for the next swimming competition." says Aquarius.

"Ugh, seriously, you're such a pretty girl with awesome skin, but doesn't swimming make your hands and feet all old and wrinkly? I mean, doesn't the clorine damage your hair?" asks Sherry.

"The water is part of me, if you take it away from me, it's gonna hurt more than taking off my eyeballs with a fork." says Aquarius.

"Whateves. I know you're Juvia's BFF, and I know Ultear and I could never compete, but, you and Juvia don't seem like the type of people who like eachother." says Sherry.

"I know but-" says Aquarius when-

"We have a new member! And she's so P to the R to the E to the TTY!" shouts Juvia. "Holla!"

"EEEEEP! OMG OMG OMG!" shouts Ultear and Sherry. "Can we see her? Please?" they beg.

"Okay! Guys, meet Jenny, Jenny Realight." says Juvia.

"OMG Hi! I'm Sherry, I love your shoes, they're so fab." says Sherry.

"Hi, I'm Ultear, I just know we're gonna be great friends." says Ultear.

"Oh and Jen, here's my BFF, Aquarius." says Juvia while pointing to Aquarius.

"Whoa, you're so pretty. How many pretty girls are there? First that Strauss girl now her." says Jenny.

"Hey. How's it going?" says Aquarius.

"Aw that's good. Get to know each other. Excuse us. Juvia!" shouts Sherry. She and Ultear then talk to Juvia privately by the corner.

"What?" asks Juvia.

"Um, new member? Why? Blonde? Gross." says Sherry.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." says Ultear. Sherry then glares at her. "I mean, yeah, she's so blonde, the stupidity is leaking out of the side of her head." says Ultear.

"Blondes aren't stupid." says Juvia. "Just get to know her, for me?" says Juvia.

"Fine." says Ultear and Sherry.

"Thanks." says Juvia.

"The main question, are you really friends with that Aquarius girl? Or are you faking it? I mean, when we slept over at her house, I checked her closet, it was fifty shades of blue in there. Not to mention, she thinks I'm stupid and ugly." says Sherry.

"No offense Sher, but right now, you kinda are. And Juvia means on the inside. Way more than you should. There's a line, you know." says Juvia.

"WTF?! It's like I don't even know you anymore!" says Sherry.

"Well, maybe you never did, Sher! Oh and BTW, we never, and Juvia means, NEVER, use the 'F' word. Even if it's the accronym." says Juvia.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" asks Sherry. "Who's it gonna be? Us? Or _her_?" asks Sherry while eyeing Aquarius.

"Sherry Blendy, if you DARE make Juvia choose between you two again... you are OFF the squad, got that? Warning Ms.B." says Juvia while walking over to Aquarius and Jenny.

"When did Juvia become such a bitch?" asks Sherry.

"Dunno." says Ultear.

"I mean. She's like a whole different person. First, she's hanging out with the girl who was born in the water park and now, she's into blondes. She used to love stereotyping them. What's next? Suicide?" asks Sherry.

"Don't even joke about that!" shouts Ultear.

"Jeez, sorry." says Sherry. "Oh yeah, back to Aries, I mean, for a nerd, she's kinda stupid." says Sherry.

"Yeah..." says Ultear.

"Geeks are so lame." says Sherry.

"Uh huh." says Ultear.


	55. Allies?

"Urrrggh..." moans Erza while sitting on the floor with her head rested on the seat of a tolilet. "I'm gonna die..." says Erza.

"Look, if you die, you'll be taking two lives. Yours and your unborn child." says Cana.

"Ugh, why? Why couldn't it just be a pregnancy scare? I mean, I'm in high school. Do you know how many Ivy League colleges here at Fiore accept teen moms?" asks Erza. "None! Even if you get pregnant while you're in college you'll get expelled." says Erza.

"Then, go to a community college." says Cana.

"Ugh." says Erza.

"How many times must you say the word: 'ugh'?" asks Cana.

"Look. I know you're scared." says Mira.

"I'm not scared." says Erza.

"Bitch you're sixteen and pregnant, you're scared wheather you like it or not." says Lucy. "You'd be a fool not to be scared. But, if everything goes wrong, and you'll be left all alone, don't go all Amanda Todd. We're still here." says Lucy.

"What the heck?" says Erza.

"So, have you told him?" asks Mira.

"No." says Erza.

"Erz, it's been a week. You can't keep it a secret forever." says Cana.

"Why not?" asks Erza.

"Your parents have the right to know about their grnad kid. And Gray has the right to know about his unborn child." says Cana.

"But-" says Erza.

"No buts!" says Mira. "You're telling Gray later and that's that." says Mira.

"I don't wanna." says Erza.

"Fine. Then we'll tell him." says Cana.

"You wouldn't..." says Erza.

"We would." says Lucy. "That is, if you don't do it first." says Lucy.

"Let me think about it..." says Erza.

"Okay. We'll leave to give you some time to think." says Mira. She and the others then leave.

"(sigh) This is not going well for me..." says Erza. Just then someone arrives.

"I'm fake, I should quit, I'm a poser, I'm such a hypocrite." mumbles Ultear while washing her face.

"Hey, you okay?" asks Erza while stnding up behind her.

"Kya!" shout Ultear. "Oh, hey Erza-san..." says Ultear.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Anyway, back to my main question, are you okay?" asks Erza.

"Yeah... I guess... it's just that, Sherry told me how much she HATED geeks and nerds. I think that's kinda mean..." says Ultear.

"So? Why didn't you tell her?" asks Erza.

"Because I'm a nerd..." says Ultear. Erza then bursts out laughing. "I'm serious! I love math, algebra to be exact, I play chess and I'm waaaaaaaaaaay into comic books." says Ultear.

"Then why are you on the team? Isn't it like, strictly no smart people allowed?" asks Erza.

"It's because of Niisan..." says Ultear.

"Hmm? Lyon?" asks Erza.

"Yup. Niisan said since I was a nerd, everyone's gonna make fun of me, so he said I should ditch my glases and switch to contacts, I got my braces off too. A few people found out, and they started bullying me, I had to do other people's homework for them. Then, my Niisan found out. He got mad. The next day, he forbid me from talking to thoses people, some of those people were my friends... then he said the Cheerleading squad was my only hope. Luckily, I took gymastics for five years. I got in. and ever since then, no one was mean to me. I was always being cared for, no one dared to lay one hand on me. It was all good." says Ultear. "Except I have to lie every single timeto Juvia and Sherry! I'm not like Cana, I can't get away with murdor. When I lie, my brain gets all hay-wired. Luckily, I'm stuck with bimbos, but, I have a STRONG feeling that one day, someone will find out." says Ultear. "And I'll fall down hill. Niisan already graduated, so there's no one who can defend me. Well, there's Gray-nii but, he's too busy, I can't bother him with my social life, he wouldn't even care." says Ultear.

"Ofcourse he does, he's your brother." says Erza.

"But you guys are seniors, and I'm a sophmore." says Ultear. "Erza, you're the only one who knows that Gray and I are related. Maybe your bandmates too. But Juvia doesn't, she can never find out." says Ultear.

"Why not?" asks Erza.

"Because... if she finds out... she'll beat me 'till I hook her up with Gray. She can never know. I can't split you and Gray up. I love Gray. He's my brother. And I look up to you, I could never do something like that to you. It'd kill me." says Ultear.

"I have a question, why do you look up to me so much?" asks Erza.

"Because you're brave, honest, kind and you're not afraid to be yourself." says Ultear.

"Well, I haven't been that honest, kid. I haven't told Gray about our baby." says Erza.

"What?! Erza, are you...?!" shrieks Ultear.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone, 'kay?" asks Erza.

"I won't. I swear but, whoa..." says Ultear.

"Hey, why are you so freaked out?" asks Erza. "Weren't you pregnant at some point this year?" asks Erza.

"Yeah but, it was only a pregnancy scare. Jellal told everyone I had the baby aborted, I was gonna say it was all a lie. But then, Juvia... she believed him... so I had to play along... no one can know about me being a nerd." says Ultear.

"Hey, tell you what? I'll help you with this little cherade of yours if you promise not to tell ANYONE about the baby, 'kay?" asks Erza.

"Promise." says Ultear.

"Hey, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, mine's free." says Erza.

"Are you saying... that we're... friends?" asks Ultear. She was awestruck.

"Yeah, I always wanted a sister... I just needed to make the right choice." says Erza.

"Thank you, Erza-neesama!" shouts Ultear while hugging Erza.

"You're welcome." says Erza.


	56. Busted!

_Woah. Erza's... pregnant... wow... has she told anyone? Perhaps. _Thinks Ultear when...

"Ul!" says Juvia while putting an arm around Ultear.

"Juvia? H-hey, what's up?" asks Ultear.

"Sherry, Jenny and Juvia were planning to go shopping later. Wanna come?" asks Juvia.

"Ummm..." says Ultear. _Crap! They're showing the Star Wars saga later at 8! I can't miss it. _Thinks Ultear.

"Juvia's waiting... are you gonna go with us?" asks Juvia impatiently.

"Why do you need to go shopping? Your clothes still look okay." says Ultear.

"Are you joking? Are you pulling Juvia's leg? We're not going 'clothes shopping' that's so last year. Everyone buys their clothes online now. We're going Dress Shopping." says Juvia.

"Dress shopping?" asks Ultear. "Why? You got invited to another party?" asks Ultear.

"That. And prom is coming up! EEEEEEP! All the juniors and seniors are freaking out! It's gonna be legit." says Juvia.

"Oh..." says Ultear.

"I need to buy a billion dresses, you see, Ren's having an all Juniors and Seniors party, only the coolest of the cool Sophmores and Freshmans are allowed." says Juvia.

"Isn't that kinda shallow?" asks Ultear.

"Of course not! Lucky for you, you know Sherry, and she's Ren's girlfriend. So, not only are you invited, you get to hang out with the school's most popular people." says Juvia.

"Oh... cool..." says Ultear. "So, when's the party?" asks Ultear.

"This friday. You better be there. We're gonna discuss our entrance, our outfit and our plot. Oh and make sure that Erza and the others are going. I have a plan to make Gray-sama mine. Toodles." says Juvia.

"But-" says Ultear. But Juvia was already gone. _I wonder if Erza ad the others are going. hm. I'll go ask. _Thinks Ultear. She then walks to the band room, she slightly opens the door. "H-hey, c-can I come in?" asks Ultear. Everyone else was shocked, except for Erza.

"Sure. Come in." says Erza with a smile. Ultear then comes in and sits quietly on a chair. "So, what's up?" asks Erza.

"Are you going to Ren's party?" asks Ultear.

"Hibiki is Ren's best friend. He has to go, and he needs a date. So, yeah, I'll be there. Oh and I've been to a few of Ren's previous partys, they're epic! I mean, the booze is killer. Trust me, the beer there, is a million times better then regular beer." says Cana.

"I think I'll go. Elfman and the rest of the football team are going. And Lisanna was invited. So yeah, I'll be there." says Mira.

"W-whoa, Lisanna? Got... invited?" asks Cana.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Mira.

"I mean, she's so cute and fragile. Do you think she could take it?" asks Cana. "And, no offense, I didn't know she was 'cool'." says Cana.

"She is." says Ultear.

"Really?" asks Cana.

"All the sophmore guys have a thing for Mira, and it's pretty obvious she's WAY out of their league. So, when Lisanna moved in, they all thought they'd have a better chance with Lisanna. I've heard rumors about a few seniors wanting to bang her. They call her, 'The Angel Lisanna'." says Ultear.

"Woah, Lisanna is pop-u-lar." says Cana. "That many dudes are really digging her?" asks Cana.

"Yup." says Ultear.

"Well, I'll go if you guys are going." says Lucy.

"I don't know..." says Erza.

"Erza-san, I don't think it'd be best for you to party in your condition." says Ultear. Cana, Mira and Lucy stare at Ultear then at Erza.

"You told her?! She's one of Juvia's bloody minions! Are you fucking insane?!" shouts Cana.

"It's okay, I trust her. I mean, it was a secret for a secret." says Erza.

"You better not say anything to Juvia you little-" says Cana when-

"Ease up." says Erza.

"How do you know you can trust her? She's a cheerleader!" says Lucy.

"Because she's Gray's little sister. She's like a sister to me, too. If I can trust Gray, then I can trust her." says Erza.

"Oh God." says Cana.

"She doesn't even wanna be a cheerleader." says Erza.

"You don't?" asks Lucy. Ultear shakes her head. "Then, why are you on the team?" asks Lucy. Ultear then tells her story.

"Woah, really? You? A nerd?" says Cana while laughing.

"Cana!" says Mira while elbowing her. "You poor thing, you were bullied by those people? How much homework have you done?" asks Mira.

"A lot." says Ultear.

"So, you're basically a poser?" asks Lucy. Ultear froze at the word. Erza then gives Lucy a death glare. "Which is a good thing here, I mean, in this society, it's a good story, I mean, living two lives? A cheerleader and a nerd? Talk about ironic and awesome! No one could suspect it, no one could see it coming! You're way better then that Hannah Montana chick, hehe..." says Lucy.

"Thanks..." says Ultear.

"So, you're going dress shopping?" asks Lucy. Ultear nods. "do you really have to go?" asks Lucy.

"So I honestly have a choice?" says Ultear.

"Point." says Cana.

"I have to go. Juvia will kill me if I'm late." says Ultear.

"Bye."

"Bye." says Ultear. Ultear then heads back to the girls locker room. Jenny, Juvia, Sherry and Aquarius were staring at her. "Y-yeah?" asks Ultear.

"We know you're secret." says Juvia.

"W-what?" says Ultear frantically.

"You are so dead." says Sherry.

"W-what did I do?" asks Ultear.

"We know you did it." says Jenny.

"Huh?!" panics Ultear. _Damn!_ Thinks Ultear.

"Don't act dumb. We all know you were the one who..." says Aquarius.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! O.o! Is Ultear busted? Find out on the next chapter! :p**


	57. The Perfect Dress

"We all know you replaced our diet cokes with regular ones." says Juvia.

"What?" asks Ultear dumbfounded. _I did do that... just that one time. _Thinks Ultear. "Oh yeah, I did that. Oops. Sorry." says Ultear.

"Why'd you do that?" asks Sherry.

"'Cause I heard diet coke has more calories then regular Coke?" says Ultear.

"What? It does?" asks Jenny.

"That's what I heard." says Ultear.

"Where'd you hear that?" asks Juvia.

"The internet?" says Ultear.

"Well, in that case. Juvia will let you of the hook, for now." says Juvia.

"Umm... thank... I guess..." says Ultear.

"Now. Listen up! We enter like this, Juvia in front, then beside me are Sherry and Aquarius. Jenny and Ultear you stay at the back." says Juvia.

"Actually, J, I don't think I'm going..." says Aquarius.

"What?! Why!? You have too! You're my best friend! Juvia will look like shit if your not there!" says Juvia.

"I'm just not a party animal... that's all..." says Aquarius.

"Come on! Please? Your dress is on me. Juvia will pay for your shoes, hair, dress, accessories, anything!" says Juvia.

"You really think I should?" asks Aquarius.

"YES!" says Juvia.

"Fine... I'll go. But I won't stay long." says Aquarius.

"So... what are we gonna do at this party, anyways?" asks Ultear.

"We're gonna get what's rightfully ours! Juvia gets Gray, Jenny gets Freed, and Ultear can get back with Jellal." says Juvia.

"I said I'm over him." says Ultear. "I mean, he already graduated." says Ultear.

"Yeah, but he'll be there. Ren said so." says Sherry.

"Then, I'm not going." says Ultear.

"What? Why?!" asks Jenny.

"I don't wanna see him..." says Ultear.

"Psh. You don't have to mind him." says Juvia. "So, it's official. We're gonna buy dresses that'll make us look so H-O-T-T, no one could resist us." says Juvia. The bell then rings. "OOH! Yay! Dress shopping!" says Juvia. The girls then head to the mall.

With Erza and the rest...

"So, are we going to that party?" asks Lucy.

"I have no choice." says Cana. "I already promised Hibiki I'd go with him." says Cana.

"I heard Juvia's going." says Wendy.

"Oh, Wendy. Were you invited?" asks Mira.

"No, but Nii-san said I could come with him if I wanted." says Wendy.

"Oh." says Lucy. "I'll go if Cana's going." says Lucy.

"I guess I'll go too." says Mira. "Erza?" asks Mira.

"Yeah, I guess I could go. Just this one time." says Erza.

"Great! Should we go dress shopping?" asks Mira.

"No need. I have over a million dresses for partys, from Gucci to Prada, you name it, I have it." says Lucy.

"That's nice. Thanks for letting us barrow." says Mira.

"Barrow? You could have them. Get us much as you want." says Lucy.

"Really? Thanks!" say Mira, Cana and Erza in unison.

At the mall...

"OMG! Juvia found it! This is the one!" says Juvia.

"OMG! It's so cute!" says Sherry.

"It totally matches your eyes." says Jenny.

"That'll look really pretty on you." says Aquarius.

"I'm glad you found your dress." says Ultear. Juvia's dress was a short blue dress, with a black waist and it had little diamonds on it.

"Isn't it perfect?" says Juvia. "And it's only 50,000 jewels!" says Juvia. Ultears jaw drops.

"Your spendind 50,000 jewels on a dress?! Are you insane?! Even my Niisan's car didn't cost that much, and it was a BMW!" says Ultear.

"Ultear, you'll understand when your older that when you find your perfect dress, you'll never let go of it." says Juvia. "You'd do anything to have it, hell, you'd even kill just to get it." says Juvia.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight, you'd kill your own parents for a dress?" says Ultear.

"Of course." says Juvia, Jenny and Sherry.

"You're insane!" says Ultear.

"I'd have to go with Ultear on this one. Really? For a dress? Don't you think that's too much, J?" asks Aquarius.

"For a stupid little sun dress, maybe. But for this dress, no. Aquarius, this is _the dress._ It's the dress of all dresses, it's the dress god! No matter what the other dresses do, they could never outshine it! No dress is more stunning then this." says Juvia.

"Well, if you say so." says Aquarius.

"Really?" says Juvia.

"Hey, it's your money we're spending, it's your choice what you wanna do with it." says Aquarius.

"That's great! Thanks Aquarius, now, let's look for your dress!" says Juvia. She then drags Aquarius to the other side of the store.

"Well, that's one dress down." says Ultear.

"Make that two." says Jenny while showing off her dress. It was pink with a light puffy skirt and its waist was decorated with tiny diamonds.

"Nice." says Sherry. "I think I'll go with this one." says Sherry. Sherry's dress was purple, withone strap, and it had a few diamonds on it. "What about you Ultear?" asks Sherry.

"Umm... I'll go look around." says Ultear. _Stupid dress shopping! Is this really necessary? Can't I just wear jeans or something? _Thinks Ultear. She then trips over something. "Ow! What the hell?" says Ultear. She then sees a white piece of cloth that got tangles up her shoe. She then takes the cloth and was stunned with what she saw. It was the perfect white dress for her. It was white and simple with a criss-cross sort of design around the waist. "It's perfect." says Ultear. She then takes it and heads back to the other girls.

"Found your dress?" asks Sherry.

"Yup." says Ultear.

"Let us see." says Jenny. Ultear then shows the dress.

"It's cute. I like it." says Sherry.

"Yeah, it's sort of country with an elegant vibe." says Jenny.

"Thank-" says Ultear when,

"OMGEEEEEEEEE!" squeals Juvia. "Isn't this perfect for Aquarius?!" says Juvia. She was holding a light blue dress with a nice design on top.

"I don't know. It's 300 jewels. I'm broke." says Aquarius.

"Hey, I'm paying for you. It doesn't matter. You're wearing this and that's that." says Juvia.

"Well, if you say so." says Aquarius.

"Now, do we all have our perfect dresses?" asks Juvia. Everyone nods. "Good." says Juvia.

**Who will win 'Best Dress'? Vote now! Rate the dresses from 1-10. And also, is Juvia's dress really the bomb? Or will someone outshine her? What do you think?**

**(I'm so sorry you can't really see the dresses, I found them on Google. I posted a link but it didn't work out. I had to delete the old chapter and make this new one without the links. Just search on Google: "short dresses for parties for teenagers" and hopefully you'll know what I'm talking about. Again, I'm so sorry. Please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter, thanks!)**


	58. Lucy's 'Closet'

At Lucy's 'house'.

"So, this is my room!" says Lucy as two maids open the two big white doors of Lucy's room.

"Whoa." says Erza.

"Wow..." says Mira.

"This is... a bedroom?" asks Cana. Lucy's bedroom was huge. It has two floors, the first floor had a 50 inc. flat screen T.V., a library, a desk, a music section with a stereo, iPod dock, albums of artists from A-Z, and four bean bag chairs. Then in the center was pink and white couch with two chairs by the side. Then at the corner there was a pink ball chair with a sleeping dog inside.

"So, this is the first floor, AKA my activity center. Oh and that's my dog, Lulu." says Lucy.

"Lucy and Lulu, what the heck..." says Cana.

"woof!" barks the cute toy dog.

"Hi girl!" says Lucy while picking the dog up. "Say hi to my friends." says Lucy, the dog then barks.

"This is... a dog?" asks Cana.

"Yeah, why? Haven't you ever seen one?" asks Lucy.

"I have. I've just never seen one in a pink tutu, pink shoes and a diamond tiara... except on T.V." says Cana.

"She likes it. Don't you, Lulu?" says Lucy while kissing her dog on the head. The dog then barks. "Let's go to second floor." Lucy and her friends then climb the long staircase (like the one in Beauty and The Beast, lol.) On the second floor was a pink king sized bed, a dresser, three bass guitars and three amplifiers. Then there was another pair of two giant doors.

"What's in there?" asks Cana.

"Let's take a look. Shall we?" the girls then follow Lucy. Then, right before their very eyes was the worlds biggest walking closet. There was an escalator, some clothes were on racks, some were on fancy furniture, and some were on manequins. There was also a cat walk and another set of giant doors.

"Oh my god, you have your very own Forever 21!" says Cana.

"No. This is my walking closet. And behind that other pair of doors is my bathroom. Mira and Erza open the doors and they see paradise. There was a shower, a hot tub, a sauna, all sorts of asssorted soaps, shampoos, conditioners and other stuff like that. There was also a massage table.

"You have your personal spa?" asks Mira.

"No. That's just my bathroom. We'll be hanging out there this friday afternoon." says Lucy.

"Wait. We're getting ready here?" asks Erza.

"Yup." says Lucy. Erza, Mira and Cana's jaws drop. "Now, go pick your dresses!" says Lucy. The girls then carefully look around for dresses. A few hours have passes and they all found the perfect dresses.

"Man! I'm so tired. Who knew there were that many shades of pink?" asks Cana. Lucy then raises her hand.

"Beside you, Luce." says Cana. Lucy then puts her hand down.

"Do you think we'll look okay?" asks Mira.

"We'll look more than okay, we'll look, hot." says Lucy.

"Yeah..." says Erza. Just then her phone rings. _Uh oh._


	59. Till Death Do Us Part

_Please... anyone but... damn! _Thinks Erza as she sees the name. _Gray. Ugh..._ thinks Erza. She then opens the message.

_Gray: Hey, you okay? Ultear said you had something to tell me." _

_Damn it, Ultear! But, it's probably for the best. _Thinks Erza. She then stands up. "Lucy, can I use your bathroom?" asks Erza.

"Huh? oh. Oh! Yeah, sure. Go ahead." says Lucy.

"Thanks." says Erza. Erza then sits on Lucy's toilet (the cover was on).

_Erza: Yeah, I do actually..._

_Gray: Well, what is it?_

_Erza: …_

_Gray: Erza... what's wrong? Please tell me, I swear I won't get mad._

_Erza: I... I don't know how to say this..._

_Gray: what? Did you cheat on me or something?_

_Erza: No! I didn't, I would never do that! I don't think I should tell you this through text. _

_Gray: ok. Can I call you?_

_Erza: ok..._

Erza's phone then rings, she quickly answers it.

"H-hello?" asks Erza.

"_Erza, what's wrong?" _asks Gray through the otherend of the line.

"I... I... I really have to tell you this, but I can't." says Erza while crying.

"_Where are you?"_ asks Gray.

"In Lucy's bathroom..." says Erza.

_With Gray and the rest..._

"What? What are you doing there?" asks Gray.

"_We were hanging out at Lucy's house when... Gray, I can't talk abuot this right now."_ says Erza.

"Why? What do you have to tell me?" asks Gray. Meanwhile Natsu and the others notice Gray's worried expression.

"Hm? Gray, what's wrong?" asks Natsu. Gray didn't respond.

"_Gray... I... I..."_ says Erza while crying.

"What? You're what?" asks Gray.

"_Gray, I'm pregnant."_ says Erza. There was no answer on the other end. _"Hello? Gray please say something!"_ says Erza while crying. Gray then sits on a chair and burries his hands in his face. _"Hello? Hello? Gray I-" _says Erza when Gray ended the call.

On the other end...

"Hello? Hello? Gray? Damn it. I knew he'd react this way." says Erza. She then steps outside the bathroom and joins the others.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" asks Mira. Instead of answering, Erza did something that shocked everyone. Erza then hugs Mira and bursts out crying. "Huh?! Erza?! Are okay?! What happened?!" asks Mira who was also getting scared. Erza didn't reply.

"E-Erza...?" says Lucy.

"Hey, what happened? What did you- Oh my god! You just told him, didn't you?!" shrieks Cana. Erza nods. "Well, what happened? Did he break up with you?" asks Cana. Erza shrugs. "Let me guess... he just ended the call?" says Cana. Erza nods.

"I just don't get it... we talked about this before, when we were in The Bahamas, it all seemed fine, but now, I don't know. Is he gonna break up with me?" asks Erza.

"He better not!" says Cana. "He has a bay momma and a baby. It's his fault! He's the one that got you preg-" says Cana when,

"Cana. Enough." says Mira. "Why don't you tell us slowly?" asks Mira.

With Gray and the others... everyone was at Natsu's house. They were all haning out in Natsu's room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." says Gray repeatedly.

"Gray?" asks Freed.

"Oh goddamnit!" shouts Gray while standing up and kicking the chair.

"Woah, ease up man! This is my crib, not yours. The hell is wrong with you?!" shouts Natsu.

"I got Erza pregnant..." says Gray.

"THE FUCK?!" shouts Natsu.

"WHAT?!" shouts Freed.

"Damn..." says Hibiki.

"You heard me, I got Erza fucking pregnant." says Gray.

"Holy shit, dude." says Natsu. "Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl? When's it due? I can't believe it, I'm gonna be an uncle!" says Natsu while tearing up. Hibiki then slaps him at the back of the head. "Ow." says Natsu.

"Gray... didn't you use...?" says Freed.

"I forgot." says Gray.

"Look, let's drive to Lucy's. You and Erza can talk there." says Natsu while getting Gray's keys. They then get in Gray's car and drive, Hibiki in front, and Freed was dealing with a sick Natsu in the back. Gray was driving WAY to fast.

"Gray, slow down. You could get us killed, again!" shouts Hibiki.

"Why am I so stupid?! I knew this might happen and... urgh!" shouts Gray. Natsu was then as green as a cucumber.

"Gray, slow down. Natsu looks like he's gonna hurl any second. And I don't want it to be on me." says Freed. They then arrive at Lucy's house. Natsu then gets off the car first. Natsu then runs to Lucy's bedroom. Gray and the others were waiting outside.

"Luce? Lucy?" asks Natsu. Natsu then hears a bark. "Lulu, what's up?" says Natsu while patting the dog on the head. Natsu then goes up to the second floor "Luce? You in here? Helloooooooo?" asks Natsu. Lucy then goes out of her 'closet'.

"N-Natsu? What're you doing here?" asks Lucy while running towards her boyfriend.

"We came by. Is Erza there? Gray wants to talk to her." says Natsu.

"Gray? He's here too? Where?" asks Lucy.

"Outside. They're all there." says Natsu.

"What do you mean? Even Hibiki and Freed?" asks Lucy. Natsu nods his head. "Oh god, Erza! You're boyfriend's here." says Lucy. Erza then walks out and see's Natsu. She then gives Lucy the 'Gross, what the hell?!' look. "No not him! He's mine. Yours is outside." says Lucy while hugging Natsu's arm. Erza then looks out the window and sees Gray. She then then runs outside at lightning speed.

"Gray!" shouts Erza while running outside and hugging Gray.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be running." says Gray.

"We're gonna go inside." says Hibiki as he and Freed go inside the mansion.

"I'm so glad you're here." says Erza while hugging him tighter.

"Are you okay?" asks Gray.

"What?" asks Erza.

"How long?" asks Gray.

"Like, 2 weeks." says Erza.

"And you only told me now?" asks Gray.

"I was scared." says Erza. "I was scared that after you found out, you'd leave me." says Erza.

"Why would I do that?" asks Gray while lifting her chin so they were looking at each other eye-to-eye.

"I-I don't know... I mean, I guess I just got paranoid. I mean, I'm sixteen and pregnant. What will my parents say? What will your parents say? I don't think Ull will like me that much anymore." says Erza.

"Please, in my mother's eyes, you can do no wrong. Trust me." says Gray.

"Thanks, can I stay at your place? I think my parents will kick me out once they fond out." says Erza.

"They love you, they'd never do that. The thing is, if you tell them... you're dad may never allow me to see you again." says Gray.

"I don't give a damn. I'd cross the fires of hell just to be with you, I'd walk on broken glass just to get to where you are. I wanna be by your side 'till the very end, so please don't leave." says Erza. **(Note: This whole line that Erza is saying is part of the song I wrote entitled, "'Till Death Do Us Part.")**

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." says Gray.

"Thank you." says Erza while hugging him.

"I'll stay by your side 'till death do us part." says Gray. **(Again, still part of the song XD)**


	60. Ren's Party Part One

Juvia and the rest of her gang walk in like a boss. Everyone in the party stops and stares. The 'cool' freshmen and sophmores were drooling,

"H-h-hey Juvia.." says a sophmore.

"J-J-J-Jenny... w-w-w-what's up?" asks a freshman.

"U-u-u-ultear... you l-l-look l-l-lovely." says another sophmore. None of them hit on Sherry and Aquarius, one, Sherry's boyfriend is the host of the party, and two, Aquarius also has a boyfriend.

"Th-th-th-th-thank you." says Juvia sarcastically. "Stutter much?" asks Juvia.

"I know right?" says Jenny while rolling her eyes. "God, they're suppose to be the 'cool' freshmen and sophmores. Their all so middle school." says Jenny.

"Major N.C.G.L.S." says Sherry while checking her iPhone for texts.

"N.C.G.L.S.? What's that?" asks Jenny.

"Right, you're new. Look, we have tearms and accronyms for about just anything. N.C.G.L.S. Means, "No Chances of Getting Laid Syndrome." says Juvia.

"Oh, I see... that is so cool." says Jenny.

"Oh Jen, your naive-ness is so cute." says Juvia. "Hm? Where's Gray-sama? Juvia thought he was gonna show." says Juvia.

"Guess he changed his mind." says Aquarius. Aquarius was deffinately the most beautiful out of the bunch.

"No. he cannot. Juvia reffuses." says Juvia.

"Well... he's not here... is he?" asks Ultear. Juvia then looks like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, J..." says Aquarius. "He'll show." says Aquarius.

"Yeah... you're right." says Juvia while smiling.

"There you go." says Aquarius.

"Umm... excuse me... J-J-Juvia... do you wanna like... dance or something?" asks a nervous sophmore guy.

"Who? Juvia? With... ew?- I-I- mean... you?" asks Juvia.

"Yeah..." says the guy.

"Sorry kid... Juvia's waiting for someone." says Juvia.

"We could dance 'till he shows." says the guy.

"Look... Juvia is trying to be nice, but... if you don't get out of Juvia's face, Juvia will call the security. Okay?" says Juvia.

"O-okay..." says the guy while walking away.

"Total L.W.N.H.E." says Sherry. Jenny then looks at her. "Loser With No Hope Ever." says Sherry. Jenny nods her head.

"Ugh... stupid sophmores..." says Juvia.

"Yeah... totally- REN!" shouts Sherry while rushing towards her boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh hey, babe. You look great." says Ren.

"As do you." says Sherry. "So, are these really the coolest freshmen and sophmores?" asks Sherry.

"Nah... the ones hitting on you are just a bunch of tag alongs. The cool one's have way more swag." says Ren.

"Oh... then... why don't you kick them out?" asks Sherry.

"It's cool. They aren't doing anything wrong. And besides, for them... this is a once in a lifetime experience." says Ren.

"True to that." says Sherry.

"Ren! Hey, how's it going?" says Hibiki as he and Ren bro hug.

"Hey, man. Sup?" says Ren.

"I'm good... Jenny?" asks Hibiki while looking at Jenny.

"Hey cous." says Jenny.

"What're you doing here?" asks Hibiki.

"Well... I go to Fairy Academy now." says Jenny.

"Really? How long?" asks Hibiki.

"Long enough for me to know you have a grilfriend, you play drums in a band, you're a photographer and you nearly got killed once." says Jenny.

"So... a week?" asks Hibiki.

"Two weeks but close enough." says Jenny.

"Right..." says Hibiki.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE HERE!" shouts a girl.

"Damn... who are they?" asks another girl.

"Shit. I tought we were the prettiest girls tonight." says another girl.

"KYAAAAAAA! IDOL-SAMA!" shouts a bunch of other girls.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" shouts another girl. Everyone was gathered around the front door.

"Excuse me, coming through... OUT OF THE WAY!" shouts Juvia as she and her possie walk to get to the front. "What's going- OMG!" shouts Juvia.

"Why? What happ- OMFG!" shouts Jenny.

"Oh..." says Aquarius and Ultear.

"Ummm... who invited them?" asks Sherry while looking at Ren. In the front door were Erza, Lucy, Cana and Mira. All of them look amazing. Everyone was drooling over them. Erza's hair was curled, she was wearing a short, tight, black mini dress and black stilletos. Mira was wearing a short lavender dress with diamonds, and black strappy sandals. Cana was wearing a yellow cocktail dress with a black belt and black boots, her hair was ties into a ponytail. Lucy was in a pink short, wrap dress with a huge cleavage, Lucy was in white strappy sandals.

"Step aside, the fun has arrived." says Cana.

"Nice..." says Ren.

"Excuse me?" asks Sherry.

"You picked up one hell of a chick, dude." says Ren while fist bumping Hibiki.

"I know. I am a lucky bastard." says Hibiki while walking towards Cana.

"Well... the band wouldn't be anything without me-" says Cana when a pair of arms wrap around her wait. "YOU PERVERTED- oh... hey babe. What's up?" says Cana.

"Nothing much. Waiting for you." says Hibiki.

"Cool... hey, do you know where Ren keeps his stash?" asks Cana.

"Basement, wanna check it out?" asks Hibiki.

"YES!" shouts Cana. "Be back guys, Hibiki and I are gonna get wasted!" says Cana she leaves with Hibiki.

"Bye, have fun." says Mira.

"This is so lame." says Lucy. "Are we the only ones with no dates?" asks Lucy.

"I texted Gray. He said he was coming." says Erza.

"If Gray is coming... then... perhaps Freed and Natsu are coming to?" asks Mira.

"Maybe." says Lucy. "So... should we go party?" asks Lucy.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." says Erza.

"Okay, mom." says Lucy while winking at Erza.

"Don't push it." says Erza.

"Sorry..." says Lucy. "Mira?" asks Lucy.

"You go ahead. I'll stay with Erza." says Mira.

"Okay, then... see you." says Lucy while walking off.

"Have fun." says Erza. "Now, what do we do-" says Erza when...

"Help me." says Mira.

"With?" asks Erza.

"Get rid of her." says Mira while pointing at Jenny.

"Do it yourself." says Erza.

"Fine. But if I rip the bitch in half, you have my back, okay?" asks Mira.

"Got it." says Erza.

Mira then walks over to Jenny. Jenny was busy flirting with a few seniors.

"So, then I was like, "Why? Were you trying to get to second base?" says Jenny. Everyone then starts laughing.

"Jenny... hi." says Mira.

"What? Oh hey... Mira." says Jenny.

"Woah, you're Mirajane Strauss." says one guy.

"They were right, you are so hot." says another guy.

"You're the hottest and prettiest girl in this party. Damn, it's hard to look at you, you're brighter than the sun." says the third guy.

"Aw, thanks." says Mira. "But... I have a boyfriend. Thanks anyway." says Mira. The guys then nod and leave with happy faces.

"What do you want Mi-" says Jenny when...

"Look, I know you have a crush on Freed... and don't worry, I get it, I love him too. But listen here, he's mine and only mine so... you better stay away from him or nothing will be left of you besides those extensions. Clear?" says Mira.

"How dare you! These are not extenssions." says Jenny.

"Really? They look like they came out of a box, a cheap box." says Mira.

"You-" says Jenny when-

"YEAH! THE PARTY HAS JUST BEGUN PEOPLE!" booms Natsu. Many people roar.

"WOOOOOH!"

"YEAH!" shout the people.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" shout the girls.

"Let's get this party started!" shouts Natsu. He then pputs his iPod on the iPod dock. _Jay Sean _then bursts through the stereo. Everyone starts dancing. Lucy then finds Natsu in the crowd, the couple then start dancing. Mira and Freed also find eachother. Gray then walks over to Erza who was sitting on the couch. He then brings her a beer.

"I can't." says Erza.

"One can't hurt." says Gray. Erza then takes the beer from him.

"Thanks." Says Erza. Erza then drinks from the red plastic cup.

"So, you wanna dance?" asks Gray.

"Nah, too tired. Damn, I'm not as fun as I used to be. This kid better be damn cute." says Erza.

"Of course it will. It's our kid." says Gray with a smile.

"So... have you thought of names?" asks Erza.

"Nope. Not yet." says Gray. "You?" asks Gray.

"Nah. Still deciding." says Erza. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" asks Erza.

"It doesn't matter." says Gray.

"If you say so..." says Erza.

"What's wrong?" asks Gray. Erza has been looking down eversince the party started.

"Nothing..." says Erza.

"Don't you dare lie to me." says Gray.

"Okay, fine. Do you think we'll be good parents?" asks Erza. "Could we afford to raise a family?" asks Erza.

"Hey, I'm not going to college. The boys and I got signed, remember?" says Gray.

"Well... atleast you have a job." says Erza.

"What about you? Why don't you guys continue your music?" asks Gray.

"Lucy's parents want her to take over their family buisness, Mira has gotten several gigs as a model, Cana... I don't know. She didn't say anything." says Erza. "Well, atleast you, Natsu, Freed and Gajeel are going somewhere." says Erza.

"Yeah... about Gajeel... he... he moved to America." says Gray.

"What?" asks Erza.

"He's not coming back. We heard he's doing great and he joined a heavy metal rock band called, 'The Demon's Blood.'" says Gray.

"Really? So what's gonna become of you? Will Hibiki take his place?" asks Erza.

"No... I don't know... Hibiki wants to be a photographer. Like his parents." says Gray.

"So, you'll need a drummer?" asks Erza. Erza instantly thought of Cana.

"Yeah..." says Gray.

"What about Cana?" asks Erza.

"We'll ask her if Hibiki's sure he's out." says Gray.

"If you insist..." says Erza. Gray leans forward and kisses Erza tenderly on the lips.

"We'll make it through..." says Gray.

"I know..." says Erza. The two then start making out on the couch. Erza was sitting on Gray's lap and Gray's hands were on Erza's hips. Lucy notices them.

"Huh? Get a room!" shouts Lucy. She was already drunk. Gray and Erza couldn't hear her over the music.

"I love you..." moans Gray inbetween kisses.

"I love you too..." replies Erza.

"Marry me..." says Gray.

"Yes... I willl..." says Erza.

**O.O! Well, that's the end of this chapter. Are they really gonna get married? Or is it just the alcohol speaking? Let me know if the baby should be a boy or a girl, give me a baby name while you're at it. 'Till the next chapter, bitches!**


	61. Ren's Party Part Two

Juvia and her friends then start dancing.

"Oh god... I have to hurl..." says Ultear while walking towards the bathroom. She was in the hallway when she bumps into someone. "oh, I'm sorry..." says Ultear.

"It's okay." says the man. _That voice. _Thinks Ultear. Ultear then looks up to see _him._

"J-Jellal..." says Ultear.

"Long time no see, my beautiful Ultear." says Jellal while caressing her face. Ultear then flicks his hand away. "Oh? Shouldn't I be the one angry? You were the one that cheated on me. Not just that... you cheated on me with Mystogan. My twin brother. Shame on you." says Jellal.

"What do you want Jellal... you graduated, you're suppose to be in college. Why are you here?" asks Ultear.

"You're never too old for a Ren Akatsuki party. Besides, I'm the coolest guy here." says Jellal while running his fingers through Ultear's hair. "What do you say we hook up? Just for tonight." says Jellal.

"In your dreams." says Ultear.

With Gray and Erza...

"Oh... Gray... wait... Gray... I have to go to the bathroom. I feel like throwing up." says Erza.

"Go ahead." says Gray. Erza then gets of his lap and heads to the bathroom. When Erza reaches the hallway, she couldn't believe her eyes! Jellal and Ultear were making out! But, something wasn't right. Ultear looked pained. As if, it were forced. Jellal then grabs Ultear's shoulders and pins her against the wall. Ultear then let out tears. That's it. Erza knew if she didn't do something, Ultear was gonna get raped by the scool's previous womanizer.

"Jellal!" shouts Erza. Jellal stops what he was doing. He looks at Erza, he was still holding Ultear though.

"Erza? Hey, how's it going? You look great, you looked better when we dated but, you look okay... I guess." says Jellal.

"Erza-nee!" shouts Ultear. Jellal then covers her mouth with one hand.

"Shut up." says Jellal. Ultear then starts struggling.

"Let her go." says Erza.

"Or what?" asks Jellal. "What're you gonna do?" asks Jellal.

"I... I... I..." says Erza. Erza really had to hurl. So she let it all out on a potted plant that was leaning against the wall.

"Gross..." says Jellal. "What happened to you? You on drugs or something?" asks Jellal.

"You sick, preverse, freak. Let Ultear- gah!" shouts Erza while cluthcing her stomach. Erza then falls to the floor on her knees.

"Erza-nee! Don't it's not good for the baby!" shouts Ultear while braking free from Jellal's grasp. Jellal then quickly grabs Ultears arm. Jellal then wraps and arm around Ultear. He was way stronger than Ultear. Ultear couldn't get away this time.

"Baby? Erza? Woah... you're pregnant? This is rich. Who's the dad?" says Jellal.

"Fuck... you..." say Erza while in pain.

"Erza..." cries Ultear.

"This could be fun." says Jellal. He then throws Ultear on the floor. He walks over to Erza and slaps her. He then kicks her in the stomach.

"GAH!" shouts Erza.

"Erza!" shouts Ultear while also grabbing her stomach.

"You little bitch, I never did like you. I just wanted you for your body. But you reffused to go to second base so I had to end it. Ultear on the other hand went all the way." says Jellal. He then grabs Erza's hair and slams her face against the wall. "You really are useless. I don't get why people think you're so strong." says Jellal.

"Gray..." says Erza. "Help... me..."

With Gray...

_Ugh. What's taking her so long? Something doesn't seem right. I'll go check. _Says Gray when...

"Gray-sama!" says Juvia while sitting on his lap. "Juvia was just thinkin about you. You wanna dance?" asks Juvia.

"What? No. Get off, whore!" says Gray while pushing Juvia off. Juvia then falls to the floor.

"Ow, Gray-sama, that hurt!" says Juvia.

"So? Do I look like a fucking care?" asks Gray. "Excuse me, I have to look for Erza." says Gray while walking away.

"What? Seriously?" says Juvia.

Gray was walking in the hallway when he sees Erza and his sister on the floor. He then sees Jellal kicking Ultear in the stomach.

"AAH! Stop! Please!" shouts Ultear.

"Tsk. No." says Jellal while stepping on her face.

"Jellal..." says Gray. Gray then runs, jumps on Jellal and punches him in the face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" shouts Gray.

"Fullbuster..." says Jellal while punching Gray.

"What the fuck did you do to them?!" shouts Gray while kicking Jellal.

"Why do you care?" asks Jellal. The two continue fighting. They were kicking and punching.

"G-ray? Gray!" shouts Erza.

"Nii-san..." says Ultear. Ultear then stands up, she then runs to Erza.

"Gray! What are you doing?! Stop! Jellal, leave him alone!" shouts Erza.

"Erza!" shouts Ultear while helping Erza up.

"I'm okay..." says Erza.

"Why do you care so much about them? Are you a faggot or something?" asks Jellal while kicking Gray.

"No." says Gray while punching Jellal in the face. "Ultear's my sister and Erza's my girlfriend! You goddamn noob!" shouts Gray while punching Jellal's stomach.

"G-girlfriend? You're the one who fucked her? Man, this is rich. Wait 'till I tell Lyon at the uni-" says Jellal when... BAM! Gray kicks him in the balls.

"AH! You son of a fucking bitch!" shouts Jellal in pain. "I'll kill you!" shouts Jellal. The fight then leads outside to the party.

"Woah, Ah! What?!" shout the people while making room. Everyone was gathered in a circle. Gray and Jellal were in the middle having a fist fight.

"Gray-sama?!" shouts Juvia.

"Woah, Gray? What the hell man?!" shouts Natsu. Lucy was right beside him.

"Gray stop it!" says Lucy.

"Gray, what're you doing?!" asks Freed. Mira was beside Freed when...

"Wait... where' Erza?" asks Mira. Lucy's eyes then grow big. The two of them then look for Erza. They found Erza in the hallway with Ultear. Both were covered in blood and bruises.

"ERZA!" shout Lucy and Mira.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?! DID JELLAL DO THIS?! IF HE DID. I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM-" says Lucy when...

"I'm okay." says Erza while clutching her stomach.

"Did he... touch you?" asks Mira.

"By touch, do you mean slaming my face against the wall, slapping me and kicking my stomach? Then yeah. He touched me." says Erza.

"He kicked your stomach?!" shouts Lucy. "That asshole!" shouts Lucy.

"Oh my god, he did what?!" asks Mira.

"I don't care what happens to me, I just need to make sure it's okay." says Erza while reffering to the fetus.

"Stay here." says Lucy. She then runs over to Natsu.

"Help him." says Lucy.

"Who? Gray? no. He hates it when I help him out in a fight. It's the bro code. Never help your bro in a fight unless the guy he's up against is Chuch Norris." says Natsu.

"Well, Jellal kicked Erza's stomach, so, doesn' that count for someth-" says Lucy when...

"Wait... he what?" asks Natsu. "Oh hell no! Erza's like a sister to me. I will mess this guy up!" says Natsu while attacking Jellal. "You asshole, you freaking asshole!" shouts Natsu as he punches Jellal.

"Natsu, what the fuck? This is my fight, respect the bro code." says Gray.

"This bitch kicked Erza in the stomach, therefore..." says Natsu.

"Wait... he did... what?" asks Gray.

"You heard him, I kicked her in the stomach." says Jellal. Gray's eyes turn redder than Erza's hair. Gray then punches Jellal, Jellal falls to the floor. Gray then gets ontop of him, Gray prepares his fist and punches Jellal. Jellal then gets knocked out cold. "No one touches my Titania, and get away with it." whispers Gray into Jellal's ear.

"YEAH! WOOOOOOH!" the crowd goes wild.

"Go Gray!" shout some people. Erza and Ultear then walk over to see what was happening.

"He did it. He won." says Erza.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asks Ultear. Ultear then runs and hugs her brother. "Thank you, I'm sorry..." cries Ultear into her brother's chest.

"For what?" asks Gray while patting his sister's head.

"Wait... Ultear? What is she doing?!" asks Juvia.

"God knows. But, she cannot just do that." say Sherry.

"Woah, respect the code, much?. That's your man, J. she can't do that." says Jenny.

"Holy crap, Juv. What're you gonna do?" asks Aquarius.

"Ultear..." says Juvia.

Erza then smiles and hugs Gray aswell. Gray was now dealing with the two most important women in his life.

"Thank you..." says Erza.

"Anything for you." says Gray. Erza then smiles and kisses him.

Everyone roars once more.

"Damn, that Gray dude is so lucky. Two chicks, dawg. I mean, whoa." says a guy.

"Nah, the red head's his grilfriend, the other one is his sister." says Hibiki.

"Yeah, talk about slaying the beast and getting the girl. This is what you call a happy ending." says Cana who was beside Hibiki.

"Right on." says Hibiki. He and Cana then fist bump.

"I love you..." says Erza.

"I love you too..." says Gray.

"Thank you, nii-san." says Ultear.

"I love you too, sis." says Gray while putting an arm around his sister. Ultear then kisses her older brother on the cheek. This made Juvia even angrier.

**So... this is the end of Ren's party. Talk about dramatic. So, the next chapters will be about prom, graduation, the baby and the future. We're reaching the end my people. It's almost time to say goodbye to this story. 'Till the next chapter, bros! ^^**


	62. Month 1: An Unexpected Reaction

"You have to do it..." says Gray. It was already Monday, November 13, 2012. Erza was already a month pregnant. It was starting to show. Everyone in school already knew. Juvia was the most enraged.

"I can't... what do you say we just move far away and never come back?" says Erza.

"Their your parents. They love you. It's been a month. They'll start wondering why you've been crashing at Lucy's house for over a month now. What's gonna happen if they see you walking down the street with a huge stomach? They'll know you got pregnant." says Gray.

"What if they'll dis-own me? What'll happen if I get shun by my parents? What if I become dead to them?" asks Erza.

"You won't." says Gray. "I promise you, everything will be okay." says Gray.

"Fine... but your coming with me when I brake the news." says Erza.

"Of course." says Gray.

At Erza's house later that evening...

"So, Gray, what have youbeen up to? Any plans for the future?" asks Erza's father.

"Umm... yeah, actually, my band and I got signed to a record label recently." says Gray.

"Well that's fantastic!" says Erza's mother. "Did this happen when you went to the Bahamas?" asks Erza's mother.

"Yes maam." says Gray.

"Well... I hope you'll go far, so... what did you wanna tell us, honey?" asks Erza's mother while looking at Erza.

"Ummm... yeah... about that..." says Erza.

"Well, what is it?" asks Erza's dad.

"I'm sorry... but... please don't hate me, I love you and all I want is your support." says Erza.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asks Erza's mother worriedly.

"I'm..." says Erza while standing up. "... pregnant." says Erza. Erza's parents mouth's agape. "I'm sorry, it was during the Bahamas, I know I should've told you sooner but please, right now I'm really scared and I don't know what to do." says Erza. "All I need is your support." says Erza with tears in her eyes.

"You did a good job knocking her up, Gray." says Erza's father.

"Thank you, sir- wait, what?" asks Gray.

"Nicely done. So, when's the baby due?" asks Erza's dad.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You guys aren't mad? Or upset? Shouldn't you hate me?" asks Gray.

"No, why would we?" asks Erza's mother. "Now, who wants dessert?" asks Erza's mother.

"I do." says Erza's dad.

"Mom, dad...?" asks Erza. "You're... okay with this?" asks Erza.

"Well... we'd be hypocrites if we were to judge you." says Erza's mother.

"I see- what?" asks Erza.

"Erza, honey, your dad and I are only 32. That means we were also 16 when we had you." says Erza's mom.

"We don't have the right to judge you, both of you." says Erza's dad.

"Exactly, and Erza, baby, we're your parents, we wouldn't disown you, we love you too much." says Erza's mom.

"R-really? Wait, you're 32?" asks Erza.

"Yes, dear. In our eyes, you could do no wrong." says Erza's mother.

"Thanks mom... dad..." says Erza.

"of course, anything for our pride and joy." says Erza's dad.

"Thank you for understanding the sittuation, sir." says Gray.

"you're welcome, but let me remind you... if you hurt, leave, or make her cry, I... will kill you, understand? My daughter deserves the best, I know she loves you and you love her, but there could be complcations. So, if you leave once the kid is born, I'll hunt you down and I'll make sure my AK-47 is the last thing you see before you die, got that?" asks Erza's dad.

"Yes, sir." says Gray.

"You'll understand once the baby's born. You'll be a great dad and husband, Gray. I can already sense it." says Erza's dad before leaving. Gray and Erza were left on the dining table.

"So, how did my dad threaten you?" asks Erza.

"AK-47." says Gray.

"Hmmm... don't worry... he wouldn't dare." says Erza while taking Gray's hand. "I still can't believe they're okay with it..." says Erza.

"I can't believe you didn't know your parents were only 32." says Gray.

"Yeah..." says Erza. "So, we'll be busy te next nine months, eh?" says Erza.

"Yup. Don't forget the next 18 years." says Gray.

"Right." says Erza while looking at her stomach. "Oh my god, this just seems so unreal, I'm a high school grad and I'm gonna have a baby, I mean, how fucking messed up is that?!" asks Erza.

"You're right, we should probably go call MTV." says Gray jokingly.

"Haha, very funny." says Erza while lightly punching his arm. "Do you think we'll be good parents?" asks Erza.

"Dunno. We'll know when the kid's born." says Gray.

"I'm serious, do we even know how to raise a kid? Heck, afford one? Children are very high maintinance, Gray. We have to pay for, school, clothes, food-" says Erza, she was then cut off.

"Hey, look, I know it's gonna be hard. But we an get through this, together." says Gray. "I know there are no instructions, there's no manual, we weren't given rules. Why you ask? Because we're it's parents. We make the rules as we go along." says Gray. "What we say goes, well... atleast until it reaches high school." says Gray.

"Hm." says Erza. "So, are you ready to make a lifetime commintment?" asks Erza.

"Please, I was born ready." says Gray.


	63. Month 2: A Name For Herself

Another month has passed and Erza's stomach got bigger day by day.

"Woah, can you believe Erza's actually pregnant with Gray's baby?" asks Sherry. "I mean, what the fu-" says Sherry when...

"That whore." says Juvia while applying eyeliner. The cheerleaders were in the ladies room.

"Please, you're just saying that 'cause the father's Gray. You'd totally think differently if you were the one that were pregers." says Sherry while doing her mascara. "I mean, haven't they ever heard of safe sex?" asks Sherry.

"Maybe it was safe, but not safe enough." says Aquarius while leaning against the sink.

"Like how? Like, the condom slipped off or something?" asks Sherry.

"That's the reason why there are teen moms, Sher." says Jenny while doing her lipstick.

"True. But hey, did you guys see Jellal's and Gray's fight? It was like, so legit. They were probably fighting over Erza." says Sherry. "Ren's party's always have super cool, but crazy shit." says Sherry.

"Why would Jellal want Erza back? I saw him fucking Ultear outside the bathroom." says Jenny.

"Gross. Couldn't he have waited 'till they were _inside _the bathroom?" asks Sherry.

"Beats me." says Jenny.

"But isn't it weird that Ultear hugged Gray?" asks Aquarius. "I mean, do the two even talk? Do they even know eachother?"

"I know right?! Like, I know this is gonna sound crazy but, what if they went out before? In secret." says Sherry.

"Ultear..." says Juvia while braking her lipstick in half.

"What the hell?! That was mine, you owe me a new stick of Cover Girl lip perfection." says Sherry.

"I have a rose colored Maybelline in my locker." says Juvia.

"I'll take it!" says Sherry.

"Why would she hug him then later on, kiss him on the cheek?" asks Jenny. "Are they like, friends or something?"

"Friends? No way." says Juvia. "Ultear Milkovich is an evil, little-" says Juvia when... Ultear walks into the ladies room. They all stare at here.

"Speaking of the devil..." says Aquarius.

"W-what?" asks Ultear.

"You little bitch!" shouts Juvia. "How could you do this? I thought we were friends! But, nooo... you just had to kiss Juvia's beloved Gray-sama infront of everyone, including his girlfriend!" shouts Juvia. "Have you no shame? Even Juvia wouldn't go that far!" shouts Juvia.

"K-kiss?! Gray?! GROSS!" shouts Ultear. "I mean, on the cheek, yeah... but... we're just close. Not, in a romantic way! Ew! Gross." says Ultear. Gray was her brother afterall.

"I love Gray, Juvia's not gonna give up." says Juvia.

"Wait, didn't you tell me you were gonna give uo if there's a baby involved? Well, I hate to break it to you J but, Erza's kinda fucking pregnant." says Jenny.

"Screw it, I'll run over Erza, I'll kill the kid if I have to." says Juvia.

"No, you can't!" shouts Ultear.

"oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" asks Juvia.

"I am. I've had enough. I quit the squad." says Ultear.

"What?!" shrieks Jenny and Sherry.

"Oh no, you're not quitting. We're kicking you out!" shouts Juvia.

"Fine, see if I care! I'm finaly free from this hell hole!" shouts Ultear as she leaves.

"Woah, woah, woah, J. stop. Let me talk to her." says Sherry. Sherry then runs out and chases Ultear. "Ultear! Wait! Stop!" says Sherry while grabbing her hand. Ultera then pulls away.

"Go away. I'm sick and tired of you, all of you." says Ultear.

"Ultear, look. Juvia didn't mean it, she doesn't want you to go, I don't want you to go, none of us want you to leave." says Sherry.

"Well, I wanna leave and you can't stop me." says Ultear while walking away.

"Wait, can't we talk? I thought we were best friends." says Sherry.

"Friends? You thought we were friends? That's rich." says Ultear.

"Aren't we friends? Best friends?" asks Sherry with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Heck no." says Ultear.

"I thought we were..." says Sherry.

"So did I." says Ultear. "But, things change, people change, lot's of things change. I thought I was free when I was a cheerleader. I felt like I was on Cloud 9. All the attention, the boys, the popularity, you can't pay for that kind of publicity. But all along, I was trapped. I was nothing but a mere shaddow of Juvia and you. No matter where we were, I was always third. And, yeah, I'm okay with it. But I want a name for myself, I want to be known as Ultear. And not, 'Ultear, one of Juvia's friends.' or 'Ultear one of Juvia's top cheerleader.' no. I don't want that. I want to be known as who I wanna be. And not what people expect me to be." says Ultear.

"I don't understand..." says Sherry while shaking her head.

"Of course you don't." says Ultear while walking away. "Goodbye Sherry, it was fun knowing you. But, I've had enough. Take care." says Ultear while walking away. Sherry stood there, staring into space for an hour.

"Ultear..." says Sherry. "U-Ultear..." says Sherry with tears in her eyes. "Ul... tear." says Sherry while crying. She looks at the floor and covers her mouth. _She's gone. She's really gone. Something killed her inside. She's lost, broken. What will become of me without her? _Cries Sherry. _She was like a sister to me... I loved her. But now, we've drifted apaty, we went our own ways. _Cries Sherry. The tears keep falling and they look like they won't be stopping anytime soon. Sherry then falls to the floor, crying. _Ultear... out little Ultear... gone. Forever. _Cries Sherry some more. Ren then sees her.

"Sher, babe, what's wrong? What happened? My god, you're crying a river! What happened?" asks Ren while taking his girlfriend into his arms.

"I-it's... n-nothing..." says Sherry while standing up and wiping away her tears. She then puts on a sad smile. "I'm okay... really. Thanks." says Sherry.

"Well, if you say so-" says Ren.

"But... no matter what happens... you won't leave me right? I've already lost a friend. I can't lose you, too." says Sherry.

"I'm not going anywhere." says Ren while smiling and putting an arm aroung her.

"Thank you." says Sherry while resting her head on Ren's shoulder. _I love Ultear like a sister. I love her as much as I love Chelia. So, if __Ultear's happy... I'm happy. I'm willing to let her go. I want her to be happy. With or without me. _Thinks Sherry. She and Ren then walk to class hand in hand. She then looks back and whispers, "Goodbye, Ultear."


	64. Month 3: Pre-mature

"I still can't believe Ultear left the group all of a sudden. I mean, what the hell!" shouts Jenny.

"Hey, she's happy now. Way happier than she was before. Look." says Sherry. They then look and see Ultear smiling and laughing with Levy and Laki. Ultear also started wearing glasses again. She still looked beautiful. Ultear notices Sherry and she smiles and waves. Sherry returns it with smile. Ultear then leaves with Laki and Levy.

"My god, I hope she's miserable." says Jenny.

"Leave her be. She's not bothering us, is she? Just, let it go." says Sherry. Even though Sherry and Ultear were no longer best friends, Sherry still looked out for her.

"Why do you care so much about someone who doesn't even want to be your friend anymore? She betrayed us, Sher. Accept the fact." says Jenny.

"I have. And she didn't betray us. She realized she didn't want to pursue cheerleading so she left. It was her choice. None of us got affected by it, hell, I was the most hurt. She was my best friend." says Sherry.

"Oh? You don't think we were affected? We lost our most flexible girl! Do you know how hard it is looking for a replacement? No one can kick, split, jump, cartwheel, backflip and frontflip as well as Ultear. Juvia hates to admit it but, she was our best performer. And now, she's gone." says Juvia.

"Why doesn't Aquarius join the squad?" asks Jenny.

"As much as Juvia wants Aquarius to join, she won't. And Aquarius is Juvia's best friend, so Juvia won't push her." says Juvia. "It's only the three of us now. Jenny, Juvia knows this is a lot to ask but... can you take Ultear's place?" asks Juvia.

"OMG! ME?! FOR REALZIES?!" shrieks Jenny. Juvia nods her head. "Ehrmagawd, that would be so fantastic! I promise I won't let you down, J." says Jenny.

"That's good. Juvia's counting on you, 'kay?" says Juvia.

"Yes maam!" shouts Jenny.

With Erza and the rest...

"Wow... it's already January and Erza's three months pregers. Only six more months, you excited?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah..." says Erza while gently patting her stomach.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" asks Wendy.

"I don't know yet. Gray and I decided to wait 'till the baby's born." says Erza.

"Oh." says Wendy. "Well... what do you want? A girl? Or a boy?" asks Wendy.

"It doesn't matter. I'm good either way." says Erza.

"I still can't believe your parents are cool with it." says Cana. "I know they had you when they were sixteen but, what the hell, dude? They're your parents! Aren't the even concerned?!" asks Cana.

"No. they're super supportive." says Erza.

"This is just... weird." says Cana.

"Well, they're your parents. And since when do parents act or do anything normal?" asks Lucy.

"True." says Cana.

"Hey guys..." says Mira.

"What?" asks everyone.

"When's our next gig? It's been forever." says Mira.

"Hmmm... Dunn- OH! I KNOW! PROM! LET'S PERFORM!" says Lucy. "C'mon, Prom's this June. The week before graduation." says Lucy.

"Hell no... there is no way I can perform..." says Erza. "The week before June? This kid's due around then... I can't give birth in the middle of the song." says Erza. "And besides... I'm the school slut now. Nobody really likes me." says Erza.

"Correction: You're still looked up to by everyone, Juvia's still the biggest whore, and you... are not giving birth then. You're due on July, remember?" says Cana.

"Right but... June... July... it's like a month difference." says Erza.

"A month is a loooooooooong time." says Cana.

"I know... But... I don't know... I'll see..." says Erza.

"Yay!" says Lucy. Just then Erza's phone beeps.

_Reminde: Doctor 12.00pm_

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. I have a doctors appointment at 12." says Erza while standing up to leave.

"Oh... need a lift?" asks Cana.

"Nah, Gray's coming with me." says Erza.

"Of course he is, I should've known." says Cana jokingly.

"see you." says Erza while leaving.

"Bye." says everyone.

Erza then goes down the hallway. She then sees Ultear leaning against her locker.

"Hey!" says Erza.

"Hey! Erza-san..." says Ultear.

"What're you doing? You look different." says Erza happily.

"Yeah, well... thanks for helping me during Ren's party. I owe you." says Ultear.

"No, don't sweat it... it's coo-" says Erza when...

"No, it's not 'cool'. I could've died. Jellal could've fucked my brains out if he wanted to." says Ultear. "But... you stoped him. Why? Why did you help me? Was it because we were sorta friends? Or was it because I'm Gray's younger sister?" asks Ultear.

"Look... I dated Jellal... I know his ways. Even f I didn't know you... I would've helped you, either way." says Erza.

"But back then I was a cheerleader... one of the most hated people of your group. Why'd you help me?" asks Ultear.

"Because you're not like them. You're different. In a good way. Look, not all cheerleaders are like you, you're special. You're really blessed. God had favored you in so many ways, Ultear. Which is why I helped you... I knew for a fact you were different." says Erza.

"Really?" asks Ultear.

"yup." says Erza.

"Oh... Hey... I might need your help. I quit the squad and now I think Juvia's out to get me." says Ultear.

"You quit the squad? oh... are you... okay?" asks Erza worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

"Ultear Milkovich. Nice meeting you here." says a familiar voice.

"J... u... via." says Ultear.

"What do you want, Juvia? Leave her alone." says Erza.

"W-why are you here? What do you want from me?" asks Ultear.

"You, what is your connection with Gray Fullbuster? Both of you. I know Red over here is prego with his baby but you... Ultear... why did you hug and kiss Gray on the cheek during Ren's party? I know he saved your ass but... that's a little akward." says Jenny while joining in on the conversation.

"Ummm..." says Ultear.

"Talk, Trash-" says Jenny when...

"Call her that again, and I will make you... SUFFER." says Erza while death glaring Jenny.

"You don't scare me, Red." says Jenny.

"Oh? Mira and I are such close friends. If you did something to me, she'd find out." says Erza.

"Tsch. So? I don't care about Whitey." says Jenny.

"And after Mira finds out... she'll tell... _Freed._" whispers Erza into Jenny's ear. Jenny freezes. She doesn't say a thing. "Oh... what will happen if Freed found out the true Jenny Realight? You know Freed LOVES MIRA and he will do ANYTHING FOR HER... even if it means killing his new blonde, blue-eyed, 'friend'." says Erza.

"Don't talk to Jenny that way!" says Juvia while attempting to slap Erza.

"Slap me, go. I dare you." says Erza.

"Oh? Really? Aren't you scared for you and your baby?" asks Juvia.

"True but... in the end. I'll still win... I'll still have _Gray._" those words pierced Juvia like daggers.

"You wouldn't..." says Juvia.

"Lay a hand on either one of us and I'll see to it that even your parents hate your guts, ." says Erza. Juvia freezes. "No matter what you do, I'll get the last laugh, Juvia. Don't underestimate me." says Erza while walking away. Juvia and Jenny freeze. Ultear was just huddled there against Erza's locker.

"So, how long have you been friends?" asks Juvia.

"Why do you care?" asks Ultear bravely. "I don't have to answer you anymore, Juvia." says Ultear. "I'm outta here." says Ultear while leaving. Juvia then grabs Ultear by the wrist.

"Doesn't mean you're out of the squad means you can talk to Juvia that way, clear?" says Juvia. Ultear tries to get free but Juvia's grip on her wrist was just WAY to strong.

"Ow, Juvia, stop. That hurts!" shouts Ultear.

"No, now that you are trash, you have to look up to Juvia." says Juvia.

"Tsk, says who?" says Ultear while breaking free from Juvia's grasp. "I'm not your slave, I'm not your minion, you can't tell me what to do." says Ultear.

"Oh. So you're confdent now? You think you can beat Juvia? Juvia will make your school life a living hell, Ultear Milkovich." says Juvia while she and Jenny walk away. Ultear just stands there. Holding back tears. Just then Lucy, Cana, Wendy and Mira start walking in the hallway.

"So, I wonder what Erza's baby is gonna look like." says Cana.

"I know. I hope it's a girl." says Lucy.

"I don't really care. If it's Erza-san's baby, I'm gonna love it." says Wendy. Everyone smiles. Just then Mira notices Ultear.

"huh? Ultear?" asks Mira. Ultear just stands there, staring at the floor, and holding back tears. "Huh? Ultear? What are you doing? Are you okay?" asks Mira. Ultear just looks up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me, Mira-san." says Ultear. Ultear then walks away while crying softly. The bell then rings and everyone leaves the cafeteria.

"Was it just me, or did she seem upset?" asks Cana.

"I know. She looked like she was about to cry, I hope she's okay." says Mira.

"Maybe she got into more trouble with Juvia." says Lucy. The girls just shake their heads.

At the doctor's office...

"So... everything looks good. Do you still get cravings, morning sickness and headaches?" asks .

"Yeah but... I've kinda gotten used to it." says Erza. Gray was standing right next to her.

"I see..." says the doctor while checking Erza's stomach through the ultrasound thing. "Hm? This is strange." says the doctor.

"Why? What's wrong?" asks Erza.

"This is your third month, right?" asks .

"Yes. Why? It it okay? What's happening?" asks Erza.

"The fetus seems to be growing much faster than expected... you might deliver earlier than expected." says the doctor.

"How much earlier exactly?" asks Gray.

"At the rate the baby's growing... Erza may only stay pregnant seven months." says the doctor.

"Seven months? That makes the baby pre-matured right?" asks Erza. The doctor nods her head. "Does pre-maturity cause any problems? Like, will our baby be normal? Will it be mantally challenged? Are all the parts intact? Will it be born with some kind of sickness or disease?" asks Erza.

"We won't know any of that until the baby's born. Come back next month and we'll see how you're doing. If anything goes wrong, come here immediately. I'm open 24/7 if you need me. Just give me a call." says the doctor while holding the door open for the couple.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." says Erza. Porlyuschka nods her head. Gray and Erza then get into Gray's car. They then drive back to school.

"Will our baby be okay? I'm scared. I don't want it to have any problems. I'll love it either way, I know you will too. I'm just scared of people judging it." says Erza.

"Everything will be fine." says Gray while reassuring Erza.

"How can you be so sure?" asks Erza.

"Just have a little faith, that's all you need." says Gray while smiling at her.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." says Erza while smiling down on her stomach. They then pull up on the school's parking lot. They get out of the car and they head to their club rooms. Gray gets back to her club room and everyone just sits there with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Hm? Hey guys. What's up?" asks Gray.

"Gray..." says Natsu. "It's Ultear." Gray's eyes then widen as he rushes out the door. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to look for her. He eventually found a group of people gathered around at some part of the hallway. "MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY!" shouts Gray while pushing himself to the frint of the crowd. There he saw Ultear, in the hands of the paramedics, fighting for her life.


	65. Month 3 part 2: Stand Up

"What happened?!" shouts Gray while rushing to his sister's side.

"Excuse me sir, but leave this to the proffessionals. I'm gonna have to ask you to please leave." says one of the paramedics.

"Leave? Hell no! That's my sister out cold there! I'm not going. What happened?!" shouts Gray.

"Gray?!" shouts Erza while finding him kneeling beside Ultear. "Oh my god! What happened?!" shouts Erza while rushing to Ultear's other side. "Ultear? Can you hear me? Wake up!" shouts Erza.

"Excuse me but, we'll be rushing her to the hospital now." says the paramedic as he and his other companions bring Ultear out on the gurney. They then put her in the ambulance and zoom off.

"I'm going after them." says Gray.

"I'm coming with yo-" says Erza when...

"No. we can't have you stressed. It'll be bad for the baby. I'll just call you when everything's better." says Gray while kissing Erza. "I'll be back." says Gray while rushing out the school doors.

"Okay." says Erza. Lucy, Cana and Wendy rush to Erza's side.

"Hey Erza, are you okay? Is ultear okay?" asks Lucy.

"I'll be fine once I know Ultear's fine." says Erza. The girls nod their heads. "Hey, where's Mira?" asks Erza.

In Gray's car...

_Shit. Please don't die. _Thinks Gray. He then picks up his phone.

"C'mon... pick up, pick up." says Gray.

"_Hello?"_ says Gray's mom.

"Mom, hey-"

"_Gray, honey. Are you okay? What's going on? Hey, guess what? You're brother and father are back in town. We're gonna eat out as a family later. Any place in mind?"_ asks Ul.

"Mom, this is serious. Go to Sky Magic Hospital right now. It's important." says Gray.

"_Huh? Why? Honey, is everything okay?"_ asks Ul.

"No, mom. I don't know what happened it's just that... ugh! Fucking traffic!" shouts Gray.

At Gray's house...

"Huh? Gray, I know you're sixteen but please refrain from using such language when talking to me." says Ul.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" asks Lyon.

"Gray? Honey? Are you there?" asks Ul.

"_Ugh. Just get to the hospital. Ultear needs you. Bye."_ says Gray while hanging up.

"What? Ultear? What happened? Gray? Where's Ultear? Is she okay? Gray!" shouts Ul.

"Honey... is everything okay?" asks Gray's father.

"Sky Magic Hospital. Now." says Ul. The three then get into Gray's dad's car and they head to the hospital. Gray arrives at the hospital first and he follows Ultear into the E.R. Doctor's gather around her quickly. They then take her to a private room and they ask Gray to wait outside. Gray waits outside for his parents and Lyon. Just then Ul bursts through the doors.

"Gray?! Honey, what happened?! Where's Ultear?! Where's my baby?!" asks Ul. Gray nods his head toward the room.

"Gray, son, what happened?" asks Gray's father.

"I... I don't know. By the time I saw her... she was already out cold and the paramedics were already taking her to the hospital." says Gray.

"Oh my god... I hope she's okay." says Ul while burying her face in her hands.

"She'll be okay." says Gray's dad.

"Whoa. First Gray winds up in the hospital, now Ultear. Am I the only one who isn't an accident prone child?" asks Lyon. Ul death glares him. "Okay, okay. Sorry..." says Lyon. They wait a few hours before the doctor says it's okay to see her. They then rush in. Ultear was asleep. She then wakes up.

"M-mom? Dad? Nii-chan? Gray-nii?" asks Ultear. "W-where am I?"

"Ssshhh... it's okay." says Ul while hugging Ultear.

"Did... I... pass out?" asks Ultear.

"Well, not exactly. It appears to be that you over worked your body, you were on a lot of stress and you had a panick attack. You're heart was beating so fast it was either you have a heart problem... or just a problem. Either way, you're fine. You can leave tomorrow." says the doctor.

"Oh thank goodness, that's good to hear." says Ul. The doctor nods his head and he leaves the room. "excuse me." he says before shutting the door behind him.

"Ultear, why were you stressed?" asks Ul.

"I don't know... maybe because my life in school is a living hell." says Ultear.

"Why? Aren't you a part of the cheerleding squad? Shouldn't your life be great?" asks Lyon.

"Umm... about that... I quit the squad. I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand the way those girls treated other people. It was horrible." says Ultear.

"well... I don't blame you. You're old enough to make your own decissions. But... why were you stressed? What exactly did they do to you?" asks Lyon.

"It's just your average high school. There are the nerds, the geeks, the jocks, the bitches, the creep silent girl with no friends, etc." says Ultear. "Every school has one of those."

"We have a creepy silent girl with no friends?" asks Gray.

"Uh huh. Her name's Eclair. I don't know her last name, I just know she's a junior, and she brings a pet chicken thing to school named, 'Momon'." says Ultear.

"Eclair? Momon?" asks Gray. "You sure you're not making this up?" asks Gray.

"I'm sure. I always see her. She's very silent, she hardly ever speaks, she's always with her bird friend who is somehow allowed in school." says Ultear. "I've always wanted to be her friend... but she's never given me the chance. Believe me, I've tried. It didn't work." says Ultear.

"I see..." says Gray. "Excuse me..." says Gray while leaving the room. "I'll be back."

"Huh? Gray, honey, where are you-" asks Ul when Gray shuts the door behind him.

Gray then stays outside the door. He then checks his phone.

_Erza: Gray, what's wrong?! Is Ultear okay?!_

_Gray: Yeah. She'll be in school in a few days. She's fine._

_Erza: Oh thank God. _

Gray then walks back into the room.

"Gray, your father and I need to run a few erands. You and Lyon will stay here with Ultear." says Ul as she and her husband leave.

"Okay." says Gray as Ul shuts the door behind them.

"So, what do we do now?" asks Lyon.

"I don't know." says Gray. They waited awhile before Ultear spoke.

"It's been awhile..." says Ultear.

"Since?" asks Gray and Lyon in unison.

"Since we've hung out like this. The last time the three of us spent quality time together was back when we were still kids." says Ultear. "It's been so long..."

"Oh... yeah... it's been awhile..." says Lyon.

"Yeah..." says Gray.

"I love you guys. No matter what happens." says Ultear.

"We love you too, wait. What do you mean by 'No matter what happens?'" asks Gray.

Ultear shakes her head and smiles. "Forget it. It was nothing." says Ultear. "You know, I couldn't ask for better brothers. I wouldn't trade you guys for anything." says Ultear.

"Right back at ya, sis." says Lyon.

"I'll miss you." says Ultear.

"Why?" asks Gray.

"You're gonna graduate. This is the first time I've seen Lyon this year. He didn't spend Christmas and New Year with us. And, the same thing goes for you, Gray. You're a senior. I'll hardly ever get to see you." says Ultear.

"Hey, don't be sad. Just call. No matter what time. We'll be there." says Gray, Lyon nods his head.

"Promise?" asks Ultear.

"Promise." say Gray and Lyon in unison.

Two days later...

Gray and Ultear arrive in school. Everyone stares as Ultear walks by. Ultear bows her head with embarassment. Everyone hen starts whispering.

"OMG, she's the one who fainted, right? She's alive." says a girl.

"Is she okay? I heard she has some sort of disease or whatever." says another.

"Oh my god, do you think it's contagious?" asks another one.

Ultear just ignores it and walks away. Gray then follows her.

"Hey, don't let what the say get in your head. You're better than them. They're just a bunch of jerks." says Gray.

"I really appreciate what you're doing, Gray-nii but... it's not working." says Ultear sadly. "I'm already infamous. First, I was the girl who got raped at a party, then I quit the squad, now I'm the one who has some sort of disease. You're the only one I know who doesn't mind being seen with me." says Ultear.

"Hey, I'm not the only one. You have lots of friends. You just don't see them that clearly. Look deeper." says Gray.

"Oh look, it's the school's problemed chile." says Juvia.

"What do you want, bitch?" asks Ultear.

"Gray-sama, how can you even stand being seen with her? Aren't you embarassed? Juvia means, you have such a great reputation. Trust Juvia, you don't want that extra weight weighing you down. She's trash." says Juvia. Her and Jenny then high-five.

"Hey, guys. Enough." says Sherry.

"Zip it, Blendy." says Jenny.

"What did you just call her?" asks Gray.

"What?" asks Juvia.

"Her. Ultear. What did you just call her? Trash?" asks Gray.

"Yeah. Her and everyone in her srinkin' family is trash." says Juvia.

"Then that makes me and Lyon bullshit aswell, doesn't it?" asks Gray.

"Yeah- what? What do you mean?" asks Juvia.

"You have no right calling her that. Okay? Say that to my sister again, and I will kill you." says Gray.

"Sister? Sister?!" shrieks Juvia while looking at Ultear. "He's your brother and you never told Juvia?! I had a chance with him that long and you kept your freaking mouth shut?! oh. Juvia will destroy you!" shouts Juvia.

"You never had a chance. That was for certain. Yes, Gray is my brother. My older brother. But I never told you. I knew damn well that if I told you my life would be a living hell. You'd tell me to hook you up with him and all that stuff. That's why I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to see you make a fool out of yourself. I admire your urge of not giving up. I really do, Juvia. But now, you have to face reality. It's over. You don't stand a chance. Not one bit. I'm glad I kept my mouth shut. My brother deserves so much better than you." says Ultear.

"How dare you!" shouts Juvia. "Juvia deserves a happy ending with whom ever she pleases!" shouts Juvia.

"No. you don't. You don't deserve happiness. You deserve to rot in the hell you've created. I was a bitch at the start becaue of you. You may think you're this whole 'cool, cute and amazing' cheerleader, but... you're not. You're whole get-up is a lie! You are a fake! A fucking poser." says Ultear. "It took me a lot of guts to finally speak-up to you. Go, make my life a living hell, say what you want. I'll be okay with it, see if I care! But knowing I had the guts to just say that to you makes me proud." says Ultear.

"This... means... war." says Juvia.

"You don't scare me, Locksar. Not anymore." says Ultear.

"Juvia will se to it that you will die miserably." says Juvia while walking away.

"We'll see." says Ultear while walking the opposite direction. Gray then follows her.

"Well done." says Gray while high-fiving his sister. "You finally stood up to that bitch."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Gray-nii." says Ultear as she and her brother walk on.


	66. Month 4: Long Live!

"Hey, great news. Ultear's better." says Erza.

"That's great." says Mira.

"What're you guys doing?" asks Erza.

"Practicing and covering songs. Wanna join in?" asks Lucy.

"Okay, which song are you doing now?" asks Lucy.

"We're just 'bout to switch to the next song, just join in." says Lucy.

"Hit it." says Erza. Mira then starts the intro with the piano.

_Lucy:_

_Summer after high school, when we first met._

_We make out in your mmustang to Radio Head._

_And on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos... oh._

_Erza:_

_Used to steal your parents liquor, and climb to the roof._

_Talk about our future, like we had a clue._

_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you..._

_Both of them:_

_But in another life..._

_I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises,_

_be us against the world..._

_But in another life,_

_I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away._

_The one that got away._

_Lucy:_

_The one..._

_The one..._

_The one..._

_The one that got away._

_Erza:_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine._

_Lucy: _

_(no)_

_Erza:_

_I can't replace you with a million rings._

_Lucy:_

_(no-oh)_

_Erza:_

_I should've told you what you meant to me..._

_Lucy:_

_(whoa...)_

_Erza:_

_'Cause now I pay the price..._

_Both of them:_

_But in another life..._

_I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises,_

_be us against the world..._

_But in another life,_

_I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away._

_The one that got away._

_Lucy:_

_The one..._

_The one..._

_The one..._

_Erza:_

_But in another life,_

_I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away._

_The one that got away._

_End of song._

"Oh my god! That mellow version with just a piano, sounded amazing! We should cover more songs but in acoustic!" says Lucy. "OMG, I fucking love Katy Perry. What's the next song?" asks Lucy.

"If this is for prom, we should probably do a love song instead of a break-up song." says Mira.

"I agree." adds Cana.

"So... which song do we do? There are a lot of love songs our there." says Lucy.

_Erza:_

_Can you feel me, when I think about you?_

Erza then sang the first line of the song.

"What?" asks Lucy.

_Erza:_

_With every breath I take._

"Oh... I get it." says Lucy.

_Erza:_

_Every minute... no matter what I do..._

_My world is an empty place._

_Lucy:_

_Like I've been wandering the desert_

_for a thousand days..._

_Mira:_

_Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face... baby._

_Cana:_

_I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm inlove._

_Erza:_

_A day without you is like a year with no rain._

_Cana:_

_I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive._

_Erza:_

_A day without you is like a year with no raaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiin._

The girls continue to sing acapella in their club room until they notice Wendy and Chelia. The four suddenly stop.

"Wow! Sugoi!" cheers Chelia. The two girls continue clapping.

"I told you!" says Wendy.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" asks Mira.

"Nothing much. You guys know Chelia, right?" asks Wendy. They nod their heads.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Wendy has told me so much about you, she talks about you guys like sisters." says Chelia.

"Aw... that's so sweet." says Lucy.

"You guys are truly amazing, it's a shame you'll be gone so soon." says Chelia.

"I know, it's so sad." says Cana.

"I only noticed it now... you guys will be leaving soon... I'll be all alone..." says Wendy while holding back tears. "It's been fun. I'll never forget what you've taught me, I've learned so much. Thank you. I will cherish our memories forever. I'll work hard. I'll start a band again, and we will make you guys proud." says Wendy.

"I'll help." says Chelia.

"Thanks, Chel." says Wendy.

"Awww... you too. Come here." says Lucy while huggin both girls. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Wen-nyan. Let's keep in touch, okay? I promise I'll visit this during the holidays." says Lucy.

"Guys, this gives me a major reality check. What're we gonna do after high school?" asks Mira.

"Well... Gray and his band our gonna go really viral. I think I'll manage." says Erza.

"What about college?" asks Lucy. Erza shakes her head.

"I'm not going. I've decided to keep my previous band's promise. We'll continue making music 'till we die. I'll be with Gray and the others again." says Erza.

"Well... I guess we'll be seeing more of eachother than. I'll just tag along side Natsu 'till I get a job. Sure I'll go with you guys on tour, but I think I'll be an author." says Lucy.

"Cool. Mira?" asks Erza.

"Modelling. I'll stand by Freed with a modeling career. I've already gotten a few gigs." says Mira.

"Great. Cana?" asks Lucy.

"Excuse me." says Cana while leaving the room.

"C-Cana-san?" asks Wendy. Cana then leaves.

Cana then walks to the roof top. There she sits, beer in hand (God-knows where she got it from) she then sits and drink for awhile.

Back in the club room...

"I hope Cana's okay..." says Lucy.

"Hang on." says Mira. Mira then gets her phone and calls someone.

"_Hello?"_ answers a feminine voice.

"Um, hello? Yeah, where's Hibiki? Who's this?" asks Mira.

"_This is his boss, Karen. What do you want with Hibiki-kun?"_ asks Karen.

"Well, I'm here for Cana. Can you tell him I called and tell him that Cana needs someone right now, if he could, could you ask him to talk to her?" asks Mira.

"_Oh? Friend of Cana's? Well... I hate that bitch so... no. I'm not telling him that. I won't even tell him you ca-"_

"_Karen? What the fuck are you doing with my phone?"_ asks another voice from the other end of the line.

"_Nothing. Just-"_

"_Oh my god, don't just answer calls or whatever. Give me that. God. Hello?"_ asks Hibiki.

"Hibiki!" says Mira.

"_Mira? Hey, what's up? Where's Cana? Is everything okay?"_ asks Hibiki.

"Yeah, about that... she seems upset. Can you go talk to her?" asks Mira.

"_Sure. I'm on it."_ says Hibiki.

"Thanks." says Mira while hanging up.

On the rooftop...

"Your friends are worried about you." says Hibiki.

"What? Oh, hey." says Cana.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" asks Hibiki while sitting beside her.

"It's nothing... it's just that... my friends have their whole future figured out and I'm stuck with no plan. I don't have plans for college, I don't know what job to do, I can't ask my dad for help, he's busy and always away, and I really think I'm gonna die sad and alone." says Cana.

"No. you're not. You'll do great." says Hibiki.

"How do you know? You should probably leave me. I mean, you're gonna have a steady job working as a photographer in your uncle's studio, you'll be rich, successful, and you'll make an awesome husband and father. There are so many more women in the world who deserve you more than me. I don't deserve a great guy, Hibiki. I don't." says Cana.

"Stop it. You're great, amazing, beautiful, smart, funny and talented. You're everything a guy can wish for. You're the only good thing in my life, I can't lose you. I'm as lucky as fuck to be the one you chose." says Hibiki. Cana shakes her head.

"I'm not. I'm just your high school fuck. You're typical high school girlfriend. I'm not gonna last. Long distance relationships will be hard. That's why I've made a decission for you to leave me and go on with your life. I'm holding you back. I don't get it why you're in no rush to leave." says Cana while crying.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. We'll find you a job, settle down, we're gonna have our fairy tale ending." says Hibiki.

"Yeah? How do you know?" asks Cana while wiping away tears.

"Because I've been wanting to ask you something..." says Hibiki.

"What?" asks Cana while crying once more.

"Cana Alberona..." says Hibiki while getting onto his knees. "Will you marry me?" asks Hibiki while pulling out a ring.

"Oh my god... how long have you been planning this?" asks Cana.

"Look... I know we both don't have plans for college. Which is why I decided to commit. I'm ready to take the next step of my life Cana, and I want you in it. So, do you wanna do this together?" asks Hibiki.

"Yes... I do." says Cana while jumping on him and hugging him. Hibiki hugs her back. They pull apart after awhile.

"I love you, Cana." says Hibiki.

"I love you too." says Cana as she kisses him full on the lips.

A few hours later... school ended and Cana decides to go back to the club room to get her things. She was greeted by an unexpected greeting.

"Hey, Cana." says Lucy with Erza and Mira by her side.

"Lucy? Erza? Mira?" asks Cana. "You guys are still here? It's getting pretty late." says Cana.

"Well... we wanted to talk to you..." says Mira.

"About?" asks Cana.

"About us." says Erza.

"Oh god... I probably need another beer. Guys, I'm with Hibiki. I just don't see you that way-" asks Cana.

"NO! NOT IN A ROMANTIC KIND OF WAY! GROSS!" shouts Lucy.

"Oh thank God." says Cana while plopping down on a chair. "So, what's up?" asks Cana.

"You see... we don't really have our own plans. Our only plan is to follow our boyfriends and live off of them. And we can't do that. So, we decided... we decided that we're gonna continue. We're gonna get Titania Reborn signed." says Erza.

"What?" asks Cana.

"We're planning on continuing the band. Like before." says Lucy.

"Whoa. That's balls, man." says Cana.

"We're all gonna go for it. But we won't if you're out so... are you in?" asks Mira.

"Does this mean I have a future? I'm actually gonna do something in my life?" asks Cana.

"Is that a yes?" asks Erza.

"Hell yeah!" shouts Cana while hugging her band mates.

"Great. We got the band settled. Now all we need is a record label." says Lucy.

"Screw it, we'll make it." says Erza.

"Long love Titania Reborn!" shouts Cana.

"Long live!" shouts everyone else.


	67. Month 5: More Proposals

Another month has passed, and it'll only be two more months before Erza's due. They went back to the doctor's clinic and it was final. Erza would be giving birth to a pre-matured baby. Not that there's anything wrong with that. The couple decide to rest at Erza's house. Erza's parents weren't home.

The couple just sat there. Watching a football game.

"Hey..." says Gray.

"Yeah?" asks Erza.

"Remember when we were stoned and I asked you to marry me?" asks Gray. Erza just turns the T.V. Off, and she faces Gray.

"Yeah. I remember." says Erza. "It's okay. I know none of us meant it. It's fine. We were... we were drunk so..." says Erza.

"I wasn't serious then... but... I'm serious now..." says Gray.

"What do you mean?" asks Erza. Gray just gave her that look. "Oh. Okay, I get it." says Erza. "I'm ready if you are." says Erza.

"Erza..." says Gray.

"Yeah?" asks Erza.

"Will you-"

"Yeah!" says Erza while kissing him before he could finnish.

Monday...

The girls were at the club room practicing for their next gig, prom.

That's when Erza couldn't take it. She had to tell them.

"Guys, I have to tell you something..." says Erza.

"What?" asks everyone.

"I'm engaged." says Erza.

"Holy crap... you too?!" asks Cana.

"Shit, no way. Hibiki asked you?" asks Erza. Cana nods. "That's amazing. Congratulations." says Erza.

"Right back at you, bitch. Gray's a lucky bastard." says Cana.

"No way... your boyfriends asked you? Oh my god, I'm so jealous. Were they serious?" asks Lucy.

"yes, what's that suppose to mean?" asks Cana.

"Nothing. I'm just... ugh. Congratulations, by the way." says Lucy.

"That's amazing. It just seems sureal. Congrats." says Mira.

"Congratulations. I'm really happy for you, Erza-san, Cana-san." says Wendy.

"Awww... thanks guys." replys Erza and Cana in unison.

With the guys...

"Whoa... you guys... proposed? That's balls, man." says Natsu.

"Hey, we're not going to college. What the hell?" says Gray.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... congratulations, by the way..." says Natsu.

"I wonder if Mira would say yes if I asked..." says Freed.

"Probably. I wonder if Lucy would..." says Natsu.

"Why don't you ask?" asks Gray.

"Yeah... we did. Why can't you?" adds Hibiki.

"Don't you think it's too soon? I mean, we haven't even graduated." says Freed.

"Trust me. It's never too soon for a girl to hear the words, 'will you marry me?'" says Gray.

"Well... what if she says no?" asks Freed.

"Just hope for the best. I doubt Mira will say no. she's too obsessed with you." says Hibiki. "Same goes for Lucy." adds Hibiki while looking at Natsu. Natsu smiles.

"Okay. We'll ask then." says Natsu. Freed just sighs and smiles.

Mira's P.O.V.

_That's really nice. I wonder if I'm really gonna end up with Freed. Is he gonna ask me? Okay, Mira. Calm down. It's too early. Mybe he'll ask in a few years... ugh. I can't wait that long! Shut up. You love Freed, he loves you, he's gonna ask... right?_

Lucy's P.O.V.

_Damn Natsu! Why can't you be THAT romantic? Are you even gonna ask me? Oh my god. Listen to me! I sound like the overly attached girlfriend! No wonder he hasn't asked. Maybe he won't if I keep this up. What if he's planning on dumping me? Omg. I have got to re-think my shit. _Thinks Lucy.

Mira and Lucy sigh. Just then both receive a text at the same time.

Mira checked her phone and it said: _One New Message from Freed_.

_Freed?_ Think Mira while opening the message. It read:

_Freed: Hey, you busy? Anyways, I wanna talk to you about something. Meet me later at the school library. Kay?_

Mira quickly replies.

_Mira: Yeah, okay. I wanna talk to you about something, too. See you then._

Mira then sends the message and hopes for the best.

Meanwhile...

Lucy also checks her phone, and sure enough, she has a message from Natsu. It read:

_Natsu: YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, MUTHERFUCKER!_

Lucy then froze with rage. She doesn't hesitate to reply.

_Lucy: EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID I DO, HUH? THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU PSYCHO! I HATE YOU! _

_Natsu: Huh? Luce, is this you? Oh god. I'm so sorry. That was meant for Gray. He changed all the names in my contacts to numbers. So I sent messages to everyone in my contacts._

_Lucy: Fine. But you better not text me shit like that again!_

_Natsu: Yeah, yeah. Sorry._

Lucy then puts her phone down. She was obviously pissed.

"Hey, Luce?" asks Cana.

"What?" asks Lucy.

"Why is Natsu mad at me? What did I do?" asks Cana.

"He texted you too? Me too. Weird." says Erza.

"Me three. I don't get it..." says Mira.

"Whatever. Hey, we still haven't decided on what song we're doing." says Cana.

"It should be fun, crazy and romantic." says Mira. "Afterall, that's the whole deffinition of prom."

"I know..." says Erza.

"What?" asks the girls.

"You Da One- Rhianna." says Erza. The girls then light up.

"I love that song!" shouts Lucy. "It totes describes the relationship I have with Natsu."

"That's kind of ironic considering the fact that you just-" says Cana when,

"Okay, okay. It was an accident. I'll get over it." says Lucy.

"Man, I wish Wendy could go to the prom." says Cana.

"I know right?" asks Mira. "But she's only a freshman."

"Relax, knowing Wendy... she'll be prom queen twice." says Lucy.

"Agreed." the girls say in unison. I mean, Wendy's an amazing girl. Who wouldn't wanna do her?


	68. Month 5 part 2: Do I smell Jealousy?

In Wendy's homeroom...

"Hey, Wen." says Chelia.

"Hi, Chelia." says Wendy. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, I have a HUGE problem... the nerds won't stop bothering me, and they already know they don't have a chance, I mean... aren't they suppose to be smart and not hard headed?" asks Chelia.

"Anger. That usually terrifies them. Go all Gordon Ramsey on them and they'll leave you alone for sure." says Eve while joining in on the conversation.

"Eve... hi... what are you doing here?" asks Chelia in a disgusted tone.

"Nothing. Just chillin'. You?" asks Eve.

"Why do you wanna know? Now, Wendy and I were busy. Bye." says Chelia.

"C'mon, Chel... Hi, Eve. What's up?" asks Wendy.

"Oh, you know, nothing much..." says Eve while leaning against Wendy's desk. This didn't miss Romeo's sight.

"Oh god, he's here... well, I have to go, Wen. Cath ya' later? Oh and..." Chelia then leans into Wendy's ear. "Try to ignore him as much as possible. Trust me." whispers Chelia before walking away.

"Che-" calls out Wendy, but her friend was gone.

"Whatever. Who needs her, right?" asks Eve.

"Ummm... Eve, what... what do you want, exactly?" asks Wendy while trying her best to be nice.

"Well... I was kind of wondering... do you wanna catch a movie this friday night? Just us. You know, like on a date?" asks Eve.

"What?" asks Wendy.

"What?!" shouts Romeo while 'secretly' easpdropping. Everyone then turns to stare at Romeo. "Ummm... I uh, I um... I um, uh... I uh, got this text from a friend... it was so, uh... ummm... mind blowing..." says Romeo. Everyone then shakes their heads and ignores him.

"What's his prob? Oh well, so... do you wanna?" asks Eve. Wendy didn't really want to, but... no one has ever asked her out. This would be her first date... and Wendy was too damn nice to turn him down.

"Uh..." says Wendy. "S-sure... sounds fun." says Wendy with a crooked smile.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7, kay?" asks Eve while walking away. "Bye." he says with a huge smile on his face.

"Bye..." says Wendy. Romeo then walks up to Wendy's desk.

"He looks happy..." says Romeo.

"What? Oh, hey Romeo-kun, yeah... he is." says Wendy.

"Why?" asks Romeo.

"Well, he asked me out... and..." says Wendy.

"You didn't say 'yes'... right?" asks Romeo. Chelia was in the middle of talking to Meredy when she turns to look at Wendy and Romeo. She already knew what this was about. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well... I did, actually. We're going out this friday." says Wendy.

"You... what...?" asks Romeo.

"I said yes..." says Wendy. Romeo's expression then changes in a flash. From shocked, he became weird, sulky and depressed. "Umm... Romeo-kun... are you... okay?" asks Wendy in a concerned tone.

"Yeah... I'm fine... see ya." says Romeo while walking out the door, he still had that sad look glued to his face. Wendy's smile then disappears aswell. She hates seeing her friends sad, especially her best friends. Wendy then decides to go to Lucy and Mira for help, they were older, wiser and this sort of thing was right up their alley.

Wendy then opens the door to the club room. The girls were still practicing.

"Hm? Wen-nyan... hey." says Lucy while smiling. Wendy smiles a sad smile..\

"You okay?" asks Mira.

"Ummm... I need your help..." says Wendy.

"With?" asks the four girls in unison.

"It's about Romeo..." says Wendy. Lucy and Mira were trying so hard not to shout in happiness.

"OMG, what about him? Spill!" shouts Lucy.

"He... he... I don't know... he got sad. He got all sad when I told him Eve and I were going out." says Wendy. The girls smiles quickly fade into a look of shock, wonder and awe.

"Eve? Eve the bro of Hibiki?" asks Cana. Wendy nods. "You guys are going out?" asks Cana with a questioning look on her face.

"He asked me and I said yes... is that a problem?" asks Wendy.

"Well, sweetie, before you go on a date with someone... you should consider your friends feelings... some people might not be okay with it." says Mira.

"Why wouldn't Romeo be okay with it?" asks Wendy while sort of catching on.

"Well... what if he likes you?" asks Lucy. Wendy then laughs.

"I don't think so... he seems to be more interested in someone like Chelia or Meredy." says Wendy.

"Are you sure?" asks Mira.

"Well... even if it were true... why didn't he tell me sooner?" asks Wendy.

"Look, when a guy is dead serious about a girl, it takes an amazing amount of courage for them to even talk to her. But if their not that serious... then they can ask her with ease." says Lucy.

"I see..." says Wendy.

With Romeo...

_She said 'yes'? Why? What does she even see in him? There are so many other guys that are better for her... she deserves the best... and she knows that! So why is she sticking around the poor version of Justin Bieber?! I mean, I have way more game than that piece of gay shit. _Thinks Romeo. Romeo then enters his club room.

"Sup', squirt." says Gajeel.

"Hey, Gajee- Gajeel?! You're back?!" asks Romeo.

"Hell yeah! And I'm ready to get this band going! So, what song are we performing for prom?" asks Gajeel.

"Dunno yet... still looking." says Gray while scrolling through everyone's iPods.

"Well, atleast you guys are having fun." says Romeo while plopping down on the old, light green, beaten up couch that rests by the side of their band room.

"Hey, what's up? You okay?" asks Natsu.

"Yeah. You've been acting weird." says Hibiki.

"You've been sulking, that's for sure." says Freed.

"I'm fine. I'm doing great." says Romeo sarcastically.

"Alright, what's up, kid? I leave you're thirteen year old boy, I come back you're a sixteen year old girl on her period. What's up?" asks Gajeel.

"It's just that... Wendy's going out with Eve." says Romeo. The room was then filled with 'Whoooooooaaaaaa's. "W-what?" asks Romeo.

"You're jealous, man." says Gajeel.

"Uh huh... and of my little bro, too. Don't worry, Eve and I may be brothers but he doesn't have that much game." says Hibiki.

"I'm not! I just... have this weird feeling that makes me want to kill Eve." says Romeo.

"That's jealousy, dude." says Natsu.

"No, I can't be jealous. I don't even like Wendy that way." says Romeo.

"Oh yeah? What's her eye color?" asks Gray.

"Brown... it's just the most... amazing brown..." says Romeo while staring into space.

"What do you think when you see the color blue?" asks Freed.

"Long, gorgeous, shinny hair that only- Wait, what is the point to all this?!" shouts Romeo.

"Yup. He's inlove and jealous." says Gajeel.

"I already said I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of Eve Tearm? Out of all people." says Romeo.

"'Cause he's dating your girl..." says Gray while scrolling through his iPod.

"DAMN IT! I'm gonna kill Eve." says Romeo.

"Yup, jealous. J-E-A-L-O-U-S." says Natsu.

"Wow, you actually know how to spell." says Gray.

"Shut up." says Natsu.

"There's no way I could be jealous... I mean... god." says Romeo.

"What're you thinking of right now?" asks Gajeel. Romeo doesn't answer. "You thinkin' of Wendy?" asks Gajeel.

"Whatever. None of your buisnes..." says Romeo while leaving. _You're not jealous... you're not. But... god damn it, Wendy... why'd it have to be Eve? GAAAAAAAAH! Pull it together, man! Wendy's your friend... you should support her... damn, I think I'm in the friendzone. But, ugh... time to face the music. I have a crush. On Wendy Marvel. I always have, I just didn't want to admit it 'cause well... she's out of my league. But, I'll do what it takes to win her back. As long as I'm still alive, Eve's not laying one hand on my- _thinks Romeo when...

"Okay, I know you're jealous." says Chelia while creeping up on him. "You poor thing, don't worry. I'll help." says Chelia.

"Sorry but, I just don't feel that way towards you..." says Romeo.

"Ew, gross. Did you think I was hitting on you? I'm like so over you, now. Gross. I was offering my help, 'cause well... we both don't like the situation." says Chelia.

"Oh? so... you like Eve?" asks Romeo.

"EW! DOUBLE GROSS! NO! Gawd. Wendy is my BFF and I will not have her go out with such a useless, gay, animal specie!" shouts Chelia while blushing.

"You're just saying that... I know you like Eve..." says Romeo while teasing Chelia. "~Chelia likes Eve, Chelia likes Eve...~" sings Romeo.

"ENOUGH." says Chelia while death glaring Romeo.

"S-sorry..." says Romeo.

"So... how do we do this?" asks Chelia.

"Beats me. It was your plan." says Romeo.

"God... there's gotta be some way-" says Chelia when...

"I got it! You'll try to convince Wendy that Eve would just end up breaking her heart while I mercilessly beat the crap out of Eve!" saysRomeo.

"Ummm... isn't there a better way?" asks Chelia.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my way?" asks Romeo.

"It's just too... I don't know... violent." says Chelia. "How 'bout this... you tell Wendy how you really feel."

"Okay, that way you can also tell Eve that-"

"I DON'T LIKE EVE!" shouts Chelia.

"Right..." says Romeo.

"Just tell her." says Chelia while walking away.

"And if she rejects me?" asks Romeo.

"Trust me. She won't." says Chelia.


	69. Month 5 part 3: Prom Songs

Romeo didn't know what to do. His guy friends weren't much help and when he tried asking Lucy and Mira they wouldn't stop screaming! Romeo was starting to think he was screwed.

"I'm screwed..." says Romeo while banging his head on his desk.

"Oi, what's your deal? Would'ya quit hitting your head on the table? God..." says Eve while standing beside Romeo's desk. Romeo looks up to see the one person he dreaded to see.

"Eve... why don't you go mind your own buisnes?" asks Romeo.

"Well... your head on the desk keeps making a loud and disturbing noise and I was just moments away from making my move on Meredy. so... you blew my chance, bastard." says Eve.

"Yeah? Well, you're probably just- wait... hang on... I thought you were going out with Wendy?" asks Romeo.

"Yeah but... I don't think it's gonna work... she's too... not exactly my type, personality wise." says Eve.

"Then why'd you ask her out in the first place?!" shouts Romeo angrily.

"Well... she's cute. Anyways it doesn't matter, I'm planning on not showing anyway-" says Eve when...

"Listen here you bastard," says Romeo while grabbing Eve by the collar of his shirt. "if you make Wendy cry or if you even hurt her... I will hunt you down, and beat the shit out of you. Okay? She is one hell of a girl and she deserves the best. You better not break her heart." says Romeo.

"Ugh. What's your problem, huh? Why do you care for her _that_ much?" asks Eve while pushing Romeo away. Romeo didn't answer. "Could it be that you... like her?" asks Eve devilishly.

"Shut u-" says Romeo when...

"'Cause if that's the case... I guess going out with her isn't such a drag after all. Imagine all the things I could do-"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" shouts Romeo as he punches Eve in the face. Eve falls to the floor. Chelia then saw what just happened.

"Okay... calm down. Romeo, I know you're mad but this won't fix anything. And Eve-" says Chelia when...

"Oh yeah? Eat this mutherfucker!" shouts Eve as he attempts to punch Romeo. He then sccidentaly hits Chelia in the face for she was in the way.

"Oh, HELL NO! DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME IN THE FACE?! DID YOU JUST SERIOUSLY PUNCH ME IN THE FREAKING FACE?! YEAH WELL, BRING IT ON, BITCH!" shouts Chelia. "Romeo... go sit down. I got this." says Chelia while she punches Eve. She then grabs his by the collar of his shirt and she kicks him in the stomach. She then finnishes by throwing a chair at his face.

"Whoa... for a girl... you're bad ass." says Romeo.

"NO ONE. TOUCHES. THE FACE." says Chelia. "Do you know how hard and expensive it is to have beauty like mine?! Do you?!" ask-shouts Chelia.

"Oh, so you went through plastic surgery?" asks Romeo.

"NO. I only use the best, and I repeat, THE BEST, facial and skin products. I have expert scientists of my own to make the best of the best sunscreen, lotion, night cream and facial foam. And trust me, the money that was left for me in my dad's will is enough to keep them making these products 'till I die." says Chelia.

"Oh... I don't get it... were you like, born ugly or something?" asks Romeo. Now it was his turn to get mercilessly defeated by Chelia.

"I'm not UGLY!" shouts Chelia.

"I never said you were..." says Romeo while passing out on the floor.

"Ugh." Chelia just walks away with her head high.

Romeo and Eve then get up.

"Hey... does Chelia have a boyfriend?" asks Eve while looking at Romeo.

"Dude, trust me... you won't stand a chance." says Romeo while walking away.

Romeo then walks around the school's crowded hallway. He was covered in bruises. _Damn.. Eve sure can punch... so can Chelia... damn. My face hurts. Oh well, I have to warn Wendy. _Thinks Romeo while walking towards Wendy's locker. Wendy was there getting her books for her next class.

"Hey, Wendy..." says Romeo.

"Hmn? OH MY GOSH! Are you okay?! What happened?! I can help-" shrieks Wendy when...

"I'm fine. Really. But I have to warn you... Eve's planning on standing you up. Don't go this Friday. You'll just get hurt." says Romeo.

"Mm hm. I know." says Wendy while smiling.

"Well... that's goo- wait... you know?" asks Romeo.

"Chelia told me it was best not to. And Chelia is more experienced with this stuff. If she thinks I should'nt... then I won't do it. She also said you had something important to tell me. What is it?" asks Wendy.

"Damn it, Chelia..." curses Romeo under his breath. "Yeah... ummm... meet me at the roof top later after school." says Romeo while blushing. "B-bye..." he then walks away.

"B-bye...?" says Wendy. _I wonder what it's about... oh well. I'll know later on. _Thinks Wendy.

With the Lucy and the rest...

"_Come on baby, and be my baby. And be my baby, oh oh oh. Come here baby put your hands on my body, hands on bod-" _sings Lucy when...

"What the hell?" asks Erza. "Are you serious? Nicole Scherzinger? For real?" asks Erza.

"It's prom. We should have atleast one sexy song." says Lucy.

"Hell no. If we're gonna do a sexy song we're doing Tap That by Megan McCauley." says Cana.

"Why don't we just do a Brittney Spears song if that's the case..." says Mira.

"No... we want sexy not over-the-top-slutty-sexy. Just sexy." says Cana.

"I think if I were to pick, IF I were to pick, I'd probably pick J-Lo." says Erza.

"That's- that's not a bad idea..." says Cana.

"Yeah... we should do a J-Lo song. We already have Rhianna. We might as well do J-Lo." says Lucy.

"We need atleast five songs. The bands will be playing ten songs all in all. Five from us and five from Freed's group." says Mira.

"So we have one down... which J-Lo song?" asks Erza.

"_Dance Again_!" says Lucy.

"No, _Papi_." says Cana.

"No, _On The Floor_." says Mira.

"Erza, what do you think?!" asks the girls.

"I was thinking _I'm Into You_. It sounds more... romantic in a way." says Erza.

"True..." says Mira.

"Yeah... you're right..." says Lucy.

"Why are you so good at this?" asks Cana.

"I dunno. 'nother song?" asks Erza.

"Do you guys know this song? I heard it on the radio but I forgot the title or the singer, it goes: _Just come into my arms... I won't get you love drunk. We'll be burning bright, us against the world tonight._" sings Mira.

"_They say you're a freak when we're having fun. Say you must be high when we're spreading love._" sings Erza.

"_But we're just living life and we'll never stop._" sings Lucy.

"_We got the world. We got the world_." sings Cana.

"Oh my god, you guys know it." says Mira.

"Yup. _We Got The World- Icona Pop_. Good choice." says Erza.

"uh huh. Two more songs." says Lucy.

"We need something fun. Something that'll make people get up and dance... like... _Riot_." says Cana.

"_Riot_?" asks the girls.

"Don't tell me you guys have never heard the song... _Cher Lloyd_?" asks Cana.

"Nope..." says the other girls in unison.

"Well... we have to do it. It's a song that represents youth and freedom. And that's what high shcool's all about." says Cana.

"True. Fine, we'll do it." says Erza.

"Thanks." says Cana.

"One more song..." says Mria.

"I'm gonna go ask Gray what songs they're doing." says Erza.

"Kaykay." says Lucy. Erza then grabs her phone. She then starts texting her boyfriend.

With Gray and the others...

Gray was buisily chatting and laughing with his friends when his phone rings...

"Hm?" asks Gray. He then checks his phone.

"Don't answer man, it might be ghostface." says Natsu.

"Chill. It's a text from Erza." says Gray. Gray then opens the text.

_Erza: Hey, what songs are you guys performing for prom? We have to submit the list of songs to the prom comitee within the week. Don't froget. :)))_

Gray then freezes. He totally forgot they were performing.

"Shit... guys we have to practice. We already need songs for prom." says Gray.

"So soon? Prom's still in May, June tops." says Natsu.

"Yeah, for once Air Head has a point." says Gajeel.

"According to Erza we have to submit a list within this week of the songs of what we're gonna do." says Gray.

"Let's kick it back old school." says Hibiki. Everyone looks at him. "You know, classics, _Aerosmith, The Beatles, Alice Cooper, The Rolling Stones, Bon Jovi, Kiss, Jimi Hendrix, Queen_. You know, the greats." says Hibiki.

"But isn't the singer of Queen gay?" asks Natsu.

"Asshole, Freddie Mercury may be gay but he is still a legend." says Gajeel.

"Besides, not all gay people are bad." says Hibiki.

"Why? Are you gay?" asks Gajeel.

"No. I'm engaged to Cana." says Hibiki.

"Engaged?" asks Gajeel. "For real? Her? First Romeo has a crush, now you're engafed. What's next? Did Natsu knock up Lucy or something? How much did I miss?" asks Gajeel.

"We'll catch up with you soon... but now... we have a predicament on our hands." says Freed.

"I told you, let's go back in time." says Hibiki.

"Not bad... fine." says Gray. He then replies.

_Gray: We're kicking it back old school ;)_

_Erza: kk. See you later. :)_

With Erza and the rest...

"Well? What did your boyfriend say?" asks Cana.

"He said, they're 'kicking it back old school'." says Erza.

"Oh my god! That's probably Hibiki's idea, he's a genius! God, I can't believe I didn't think of it." says Cana.

"What?" asks Lucy.

"Look, for the past two weeks Hibiki and I have been jamming to to the classics." says Cana.

"Like Beethoven or Motzart?" asks Mira.

"No. what the hell? I mean, _The Beatles, Queen, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi,_ that kind of music." says Cana.

"Oh..." says the other girls.

"We need to come up with a super kick ass ending song..." says Cana.

"Hmmm... I've got it!" says Lucy. Lucy then whispers to her groupmates.

"Perfect." says Cana.

With the guys...

"Come on guys! What songs do you wanna perform? Help me out here." says Gray.

"Fine. I don't care what you're gonna pick but we're doing the song _Forever _by _Kiss_." says Hibiki.

"I know! _We Will Rock You-Queen._" says Natsu.

"Nice." says Hibiki.

"come on, atleast one _new_ song..." says Gray.

"Like what? One Direction? JB?" asks Freed.

"Freed, we're not gay." says Gajeel.

"We had to perform three 1D songs when we got signed." says Hibiki.

"What?! HAHAHAHAHA! FAGGOTS!" shouts Gajeel as he bursts out into laughter.

"Haha, very funny..." says Gray. "Seriously! We need songs. If we don't do this right, Erza's gonna come here and take things over and we all know how that's gonna end." says Gray. The boys nod.

"Okay, wait! Romeo won't be joining us so... who'll be the other guitar?" asks Natsu.

"Bitch, please... don't think I didn't come here prepared." says Gajeel.

"Sugoi! You know how to play?" asks Freed.

"Yup." says Gajeel as he picks up a guitar and begins to do a solo.

"Then that's settled. Hibiki-drums, Natsu-bass, Gajeel and Gray-guitar, and I'll do the keyboard." says Freed.

"Okay... now... what songs?" asks Hibiki.

"Well... let's decide..." says Freed. The boys then gather around a table and decide on what songs. It took a few hours but in the end they had...

"Okay. Here's the list." says Freed.

"Okay. I'll submit it." says Gray.

"Hai." says the boys in unison.

Gray then walks to the prom commitees room. He saw Erza there aswell.

"Hey." says Gray.

"Hey yourself." says Erza while kissing him on the cheek.

"So... is that your list of songs?" asks Gray.

"Yup. We're going pop-ish..." says Erza.

"Cool. Can I see?" asks Gray.

"Only if you let me see yours." says Erza. The two then swap papers.

"Wow... nice song choices." says Gray.

"Are you kidding? Yours are more awesome. And I thought you were 'kicking it old school'." says Erza.

"Yeah, but we wanted to add a newer and more indie twist." says Gray.

_The Boy's Songs: _

_1- We Will Rock You-Queen _

_2- Forever-Kiss _

_3- Troublemaker- Olly Murs feat_

_4- Say You're Just A Friend- Austin Mahone _

_5- You Suck At Love- Simple Plan _

_The Girl's Songs:_

_1- You Da One- Rhianna_

_2- I'm Into You- J-Lo_

_3- We Got The World- Icona Pop_

_4- Riot- Cher Lloyd_

_5- One Love- Jordan Pruitt_

"Cool... so... should we give them in?" asks Erza.

"Yeah." says Gray. They go in and see Levy.

"Hey, Lev. Here are our songs." says Erza as she and Gray both hand her a piece of paper. Levy looks at it.

"Good but... what'll you guys do for the duet?" asks Levy.

"Duet?" asks Gray and Erza.

"Yeah. We need a duet for the slow dance. It has to be romantic." says Levy. "Since you guys are here, you think of it. I'll give you a minute." says Levy.

"Ummm... okay..." says Gray and Erza.

The two then think. Once they were finished they told Levy. Levy smiles and nods and the two leave.

"So... should we practice?" asks Erza.

"Well, we're singing it, right?" asks Gray.

"True." says Erza.


	70. Month 5 part 4: This Kiss

Erza walks back to her club room.

"Hey, did you submit it already?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah, just did..." Erza replies.

"You look a little shaken... what happened?" asks Cana.

"It's nothing... it's just the duet... that's all. Gray and I can do it. No big." says Erza.

"Duet?" asks her groupmates.

"Yeah... apparenly we have to do a duet for the slow dance. Don't worry, Gray and I will do it." says Erza.

"Awww... that's so romantic." says Lucy.

"yeah, I guess..." says Erza.

"Nervous?" asks Mira.

"Yes... is it obvious?" asks Erza. Her groupmates then nod. "Damn..." says Erza.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine... so... what song will you be doing?" asks Cana.

With Gray and the others.

"Duet?" his groupmates ask.

"Yup... I know..." says Gray.

"Sheesh... do we still need a slow dance? I can't even dance." says Natsu.

"Do you even have a date?" asks Romeo while walking in and joining in on their conversation. The boys stop and keep quiet. Then their eyes widen. "G-guys...?" asks Romeo.

"AAAAAAAAH! SHIT! WE FORGOT!" say all five boys in unison. Romeo shakes his head.

"You're telling me you were planning on going to prom but you forgot to ask your girlfriends?" asks Romeo.

"Do we still have to ask?" asks Natsu.

"Oh... yes, we do. When Jenny went to her junior prom in Blue Pegasus she was dating this guy and she was freaking out that he hasn't asked yet. So I asked 'Does he really have to ask? Aren't you already dating?' and she gave me a death glare and she started shouting while giving me a lecture about 'The Importance of Promposals.'" says Hibiki.

"So... what's importance? Give me a reason." says Gajeel.

"Well... according to my crazy cousin... She said," says Hibiki while he clears his throat. "No matter what, a guy always, ALWAYS, has to ask the girl he wants to take. Wheather they're dating, in a relationship or nothing exclusive." says Hibki while trying to copy Jenny's voice. "Why? So the girl would feel special. And they have to do it in a romantic way. They can't be like, 'hey go to prom with me, kay?' N-O. Never do that! The girl will feel less valuable and more insecure. It could make her more vulnerable. Okay? so... give her roses, sing her a song, ask her on the kiss cam at a ballgame, I don't know. Just make it sweet or else it'll lessen the importance and you're not getting laid.'" says Hibiki as he continues to copy Jenny's voice. Just then...

"Hey! I was just outside! Are you mocking me, Hibiki Lates?!" shouts an angry Jenny while bursting into their club room.

"Hey, hey, authorized personel only." says Gajeel.

"Please, I'm authorized anywhere." says Jenny.

"Geez, Jen. I was just telling them the importances of promposals." says Hibiki.

"Oh... well then... wait, you guys don't know?" asks Jenny. The guys shake their heads. "I'll be back next week, same day, same time, sharp. I will teach you EVERYTHING you need to know." says Jenny while walking away.

"Thanks... I guess..." says Hibiki.

After School...

Wendy then climbs the stairs to the rooftop. She then finds Romeo standing there looking into the horizon.

"So... what did you wanna talk about?" asks Wendy. Romeo turns around to see Wendy.

"Oh... hey... I umm... I have something to tell you..." says Romeo while blushing.

"Well... go on..." says Wendy while smiling.

"Ummm... yeah... I can't exactly express this through words so..." says Romeo while grabbing an acoustic guitar from the corner of the roof top.

"O-oh..." says Wendy while blushing.

Romeo then starts playing his guitar. He then begins to sing...

_Romeo:_

_Oh... your eyes, your eyes, _

_make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Oh, your hair, your hair,_

_falls perfectly without you trying._

_You're so beautiful, and I tell you everyday._

_Oh, I know, I know,_

_if I compliment ya' you won't believe me_

_and it's so, it's so,_

_sad to think that you don't see what I see,_

_but everytime you ask me 'do I look okay?'_

_I say..._

_When I see your face..._

_there's not a thing I'd need to change_

_'cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._

_And when you smile, _

_the whole world stops and stares for awhile._

_'cause girl you're amazing,_

_just the way you are._

_The way you are..._

_'cause girl you're amazing,_

_just the way you are..._

_The way you are..._

_'cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

Romeo then finishes and looks at Wendy.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I know the song's kinda cliché but I was in a rush... and I thought it would be-" says Romeo.

"Are you kidding? That was beautiful!" shouts Wendy while hugging Romeo. "That means a lot to me, you know? No one has ever done that to me. Ever!" says Wendy.

"Well... there's something wrong with them." says Romeo. Wendy smiles.

"Thanks... it means so much to me that you would do that... I mean, no... nevermind..." says Wendy while giggling.

"What?" asks Romeo while also laughing.

"I might make things awkward..." says Wendy.

"Come on, it's okay. Nothing you say or do will make me love you less." says Romeo.

"Awww... that's swee- what? Love?" asks Wendy. Romeo then blushes.

"Um...! nevermind, go on... what were you saying?" asks Romeo while blushing.

"It's just that..." says Wendy while staring at the floor.

"Yeah?" asks Romeo.

"I think I love you..." says Wendy while blushing. There was silence between the two. Wendy looks up to see Romeo getting closer to her. "R-Romeo-kun... what are you-" says Wendy when...

"I love you too." says Romeo while gently closing the space between them. Wendy was startled at first. But she then kissed back. The kiss was innocent, and sweet. Just then...

"OH MY GOD, AM I SEEING WHAT I AM SEEING?!" shouts Cana. The two then pull apart quickly. Both were red and they saw Cana standing by the door.

"C-Cana?!" "C-Cana-san?!" shouts Wendy and Romeo in unison.

"I just came up here for a drink... but apparently you guys were doing something way more than just playing house." says Cana.

"Cana... we're thirteen..." says Romeo.

"Are you?" asks Cana. Both nod. "Oh... well... don't wory, I won't tell no one." says Cana while walking towards a few boxes, she then pulls out her secret stash of beer from underneath.

"So... that killed the moment..." says Romeo.

"No, it was still... magical..." says Wendy.

"Well... I guess, I'll call you?" asks Romeo.

"Yeah, sure." says Wendy.

"Cool. See you." says Romeo while standing up.

"Bye." says Wendy. Romeo then walks away. Wendy just stood there smiling, looking like an idiot.

"Hun, I'm telling you... first kisses are always speacial. The second kiss is usually something great, but not as good as the first. Say, did you guys get to second base yet?" asks Cana.

"Bye, Cana-san. See you tomorrow." says Wendy while walking away.

"Huh? What'd I say?" asks Cana.


	71. Month 6: The Importance of Promposals

It's been six months and Erza's due really soon. It was already March and it was already declared that Erza will be in labor at around April. Meanwhile...

"Oh my god! You're almost gonna give birth! This is so cray! Like, OMG. We should totes buy baby clothes." says Lucy.

"But I don't even know if it's a girl or a boy." says Erza.

"Come on, what about the baby shower?" asks Cana. Erza shakes her head. "NO baby shower? WHY?" asks Cana.

"Because... I've been to some and I never really got the point, it's like you're celebrating something that hasn't happened yet." says Erza.

"True. I've felt the same way about baby showers." says Mira.

"Well I guess it's a little too... mainstream..." says Lucy.

"Hipster, much?" says Cana.

"What? There's no other word I can think of..." says Lucy.

"Whatever." says Cana.

With Gray and the others...

"Okay," says Jenny while dragging in a whiteboard. "Welcome to Prom101 with, yours truly, Jenny Realight." says Jenny. The boys stay silent and look at her then the board. "You're suppose to clap!" shouts Jenny. The boys then clap. "Good. Let's begin." says Jenny while writing on the board. "Okay, what is the importance of prom itself? And why do girls make such a big deal out of it?" asks Jenny. "Anyone?" Natsu raises his hand. "Yes?" asks Jenny.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because they get to dress up and dance and stuff?" asks Natsu.

"Wrong!" shouts Jenny. "We can do that anytime we want. Anyone else?" asks Jenny.

"Because they're girls and us guys will never understand them." says Gajeel.

"Ugh... come on, people! Don't you guys wanna get laid?" asks Jenny.

"Already done." says Gray and Hibiki in unison while high-fiving eachother.

"Ugh... you people are useless!" shouts Jenny.

"Maybe it's because it makes them feel special? Like it's their pre-wedding or pre-Cinderella moment?" suggests Romeo who was also there even though he didn't need to be.

"Bingo! See, even the Freshman gets it." says Jenny. "Now, I'm just gonna tell you that this is a really important day for everyone. It's like... a pre-wedding. It's the night that's perfect, magical, amazing-" says Jenny when...

"Have you seen the movie 'Prom Night'?" asks Gajeel.

"Shut up!" shouts Jenny. "It's a special day where us girls feel like princesses. I know I sound like a dork and you must be thinking 'Why don't you just go to a Butler Cafe?',"

"I was thinking that..." says Gajeel.

"Well, it's not the same. We don't know the dudes at the butler cafe, and trust me... guys... once you see your date in that special dress for the first time... it's... amazing..." says Jenny while making eye contact with Freed trying to make him get the hint. "Especially when you help her buy the dress. It's even more... romantic." says Jenny.

"But isn't it a rule that the guy can't see the girl in her dress before the day 'cause it's bad luck?" asks Natsu.

"That rule only applies to weddings..." says Jenny.

"Oh..." says Natsu.

"Anyways... prom is like, the most wonderful and magical and romantic experience you'll ever have in high school." says Jenny. She then looks at Freed. "So... that's why you should choose carefully, save it for that special someone."

All the boys nod their heads.

"I think we get it now..." says Gray.

"Good. My work here is done." says Jenny while leaving. Jenny then shuts the door behind her.

"So... did you really get it or did you just hear a bunch of shit?" asks Gajeel while looking at Gray.

"I get it... I think it's kinda like when I proposed to Erza... it's... magical.. I guess. You can put it that way." says Gray.

"Whoa, wait, what? How many of you are engaged?" asks Gajeel.

"Just Gray and I..." says Hibiki.

"Damn... I leave here you guys are boys and I come back and you're men..." says Gajeel. "Oh... how time flies. It seems as if it were just yesterday-"

"Oh cut the crap, drama queen." says Gray. The boys then laugh.

"I just realized... we're graduating..." says Natsu.

"Uh huh..." says Gray.

"It seems so sureal." says Freed.

"Yup..." says Hibiki.

"Okay! Let's not get sentimental here... if you guys are gonna start being all nostalgic, I'm out." says Romeo.

"Oh yeah... so... what's the deal with you and Wendy?" asks Hibiki.

"What? How did you... Cana..." says Romeo angrily. "She told you?" asks Romeo.

"Yup... so, did you guys seriously...?" asks Hibiki.

"Y-yeah..." says Romeo while blushing.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Fill us in. what happened?" asks Gray. All the boys then stare at Romeo.

"Ummmm..." says Romeo.

With Wendy and the others...

"OH MY GOD, WENDY! YOU HAVE TO TELL US!" shouts Lucy.

"PLEASE?! OH MY GOSH, I WANNA KNOW SOOOO BAD!" says Mira.

"Come on, don't make Cana tell us..." says Erza.

"Yeah! Come on, Wen. Spill. What happened?" asks Cana.

"Uh... you see... Romeo and I..." says Wendy while blushing.

With Romeo and the others...

"KISSED?!" shouts Gajeel, Freed, Natsu and Gray in unison. An explosion of cheers and applauds then fill the room.

"Our boy is finally turning into a man! Hallelu!" says Natsu.

"Nice..." says Gajeel.

"Congratulations. Welcome to adulthood." says Freed.

"You want tips on how to make the next move?" asks Gray.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you give good pointers?" asks Natsu. "He should ask me."

"Oh? Are you engaged? Are you about to be a dad? Are you and your girlfriend singing a duet for prom? no. don't think so." says Gray.

"Damn..." says Natsu.

"True... out of all of us... Gray has the most game..." says Freed.

"Nah. Hibiki and I are on the same level." says Gray.

"Hell yeah." says Hibiki.

"Why? Are you gonna be a dad?" asks Gajeel.

"No. but I'm amazing in bed, and unlike some people..." says Hibiki while looking at Gray. "I'm always prepared." Gray rolls his eyes.

"Okay... didn't need to know that..." says Gajeel.

"So, are we officially prompared?" asks Natsu.

"Did you really just say that?" asks Gray. The others shake their heads.


	72. Month 7: Baby Time

It has now officially been seven months. It was now Thursday **(p.s. I know Apr.14 is on Sunday but, what the hell?)** April 14, 2013. Gray and Erza were now sitting on the couch watching T.V. And yes, they were skipping school.

"Hey, when should you go to the hospital?" asks Gray.

"I don't know... maybe in a week?" says Erza. Erza then stands up. Just then...

"Hey, did you like piss on the couch?" asks Gray.

"The hell? no. why?" asks Erza.

"Cause the place where you were just sitting on's wet." says Gray.

"Oh my god... I think my water broke..." says Erza wide eyed.

"That sounds disturbing..." says Gray.

"Do you even know what that means?" asks Erza.

"No...?" says Gray. "Am I suppose to...?"

"It means I'm having the baby now!" shouts Erza. Gray's eyes widen.

"What?" asks Gray. "Ha ha... funny. Seriously, what does it mean?" asks Gray.

"I'm serious! I'm having this baby right now, as in right fucking now!" shouts Erza. Gray's eyes turn into the size of saucers.

"Fuck! Then we have to go to the hospital. Pack your stuff." says Gray.

"No time for that! Move!" says Erza. The two then get into Gray's car Erza gets into the front seat and Gray then drives. Erza then starts groaning. "God... these must be contractiond... god it hurts like hell!" shouts Erza.

"Okay, hang in there... I'll call your parents and my parents and then-" says Gray when...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screams Erza. Gray jumps from his seat, he then nerly crashed into a street light.

"Jesus, Erza! What the fuck?!" shouts Gray.

"It freaking hurts don't fucking blame me! If anythign you're to blame. You're the one who put this thing in me!" shouts Erza.

"Okay. Whatever. We're here." says Gray. They then rush into the E.R. Erza was then placed on a wheelchair and taken to a private room. She was lying down on the bed while breathing heavily. then walks into the room.

"Hello, Erza. How're you feeling?" asks Porlyuschka.

"HORRIBLE! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" shouts Erza.

"Okay, how fa apart are your contractions?" asks Porlyuschka.

"How the fuck should I know?!" asks Erza.

"Didn't you go to a birthing class?" asks Porlyuschka.

"The hell is that?" asks Erza.

"Never mind. Now, wait here. The nurses and I will prepare the things." says Porlyushka while leaving the room.

"It's not like I can go anywhere else..." says Erza.

Just then Erza's parents and Gray's parents come into the room.

"Erza? Honey, are you okay?" asks Erza's mother.

"Mom? Dad?" asks Erza.

"We're here for you... oh this is going to be so exciting! We're gonna be grandparents!" shouts Erza's mother.

"I know... when Gray told me the news I was just mind blown." says Ul. "Erza, sweetie. Whatever happens, just know that we'll be right here..."

"Th-thanks..." says Erza.

"Congratulations son, now you'll know how I felt when you, Lyon and Ultear were born." says Gray's dad.

"Thanks dad." says Gray.

"Excuse me, can I ask everyone except the father to please leave?" asks Porlyushcka.

"Okay, we'll be outside, hon. Good luck." says Erza's father while kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, dad." says Erza with a smile. The parents then leave.

"Okay, Erza. Are you ready to do this?" asks Porlyuschka.

"I think..." says Erza with her legs wide open.

"Okay, when I say push... you push. Got it?" asks Porlyuschka.

"Got it..." says Erza. Nurses were gathered around.

"I'm right here." says Gray while holding Erza's hand.

"Thanks..." says Erza.

"okay... push!" shouts Porlyushcka.

"Ugggghhh... OH MY GOD!" shouts Erza.

"That's it... keep going..." says Porlyuschka. "Breathe. Stay calm. And push."

"You can't do that at the same time!" shouts Erza. "Oh... oh god. OH MY GOD!" shouts Erza.

"Good! Wow, I can see the head!" says Porlyuschka.

"Oh dear god... GAH!" shouts Erza.

"It's okay, just breathe. Just think of seeing it's cute little face for the first-" says Gray when...

"DAMN YOU, GRAY! SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME!" shouts Erza.

"Okay... I'll stay silent." says Gray.

"That's it! One last, little push..." says Porlyuschka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" shouts Erza. Just then they hear crying... Gray and Erza look to see a frail, tiny, red baby in Porlyuschka's hands.

"Congratulations... it's a boy." says Porlyuschka.

Gray and Erza then smile.

"Oh my god..." says Gray.

"He's so cute..." says Erza before passing out.

A few hours later...

Erza wakes up in her bed. She sees Gray was sitting on a chair beside it.

"Hey..." says Gray. "Glad you're awake."

"Hey... where is he?" asks Erza.

"Their still cleaning him up." says Gray.

"Oh my god... can you believe it? We have a son. We're parents!" says Erza while smiling.

"I know... I'm so proud of you." says Gray while kissing Erza lightly on the lips.

"Hm." says Erza with a smile. Just then a nurse walks in.

"Hi, here you go." says the nurse while handing Erza the light blue blanket. "Congratulations. I'll leave you now. Just call if you need anything." says the nurse as she leaves.

"Oh my god... hi there. Welcome to the world, my name's Erza. I'm you're mom." says Erza while smiling at the sleeping baby. "The guy beside me is Gray, you're dad." says Erza while holding back tears. "I promise you're gonna love your life..." says Erza.

Gray and Erza were now looking at the baby. Both couldn't stop smiling. Just then... his eyes open.

"Gu..." says the baby.

"Awww... hi there." says Erza while smiling. The baby then has a questioning look on it's face. "He has your eyes..." says Erza while looking at Gray.

"I know... so... have you thought of a name?" asks Gray.

"Shit, I forgot. We need a name..." says Erza.

"Let's name him after a rocker. What do you think?" asks Gray.

"That's a great idea. Think of any?" asks Erza.

"I was thinking Jagger." says Gray with a smile.

"Holy crap... that's genious. Come on, we need like a second name." says Erza.

"Freakin'." says Gray.

"What?" asks Erza.

"Freakin'. Jagger Freakin' Fullbuster. What do you think?" asks Gray.

"Oh my god... that is legit." says Erza. **(A.N/ I'd seriously name my son this... if I ever have one.) **"Oh my god... I love it. Do you like your name?" asks Erza. The baby then smiles and giggles for the first time.

"Awww..." says Gray and Erza in unison. Just then...

"Hi... can we come in?" asks Erza's mom.

"Yeah. Sure come in." says Erza while smiling. Both Gray's and Erza's parents were now inside and gathered around the bed.

"Oh my god... he's so cute... hi. I'm your grandma. Nice to meet you." says Erza's mom.

"Awww... he has Gray's eyes..." says Ul. The baby then smiles.

"And Erza's smile..." says Erza's mom.

"So... what's his name?" asks Gray's dad.

"Jagger. Jagger Freakin' Fullbuster." says Gray and Erza in unison. Their parents stare at them.

"What?" asks Erza's mother.

"That's..." says Ul.

"That's the most bad-ass name I've ever heard!" shouts Erza's dad.

"Like hell it is! I like it... Ul, why didn't we name Lyon that?" asks Gray's dad while high-fiving Erza's dad.

"Well... it is creative..." says Ul.

"And they are only still in high-school so..." says Erza's mom.

"It's a nice name... I guess." says Ul and Erza's mom in unison.

"You'll grow on it. Trust me." says Erza.

"Well... we have to go. It's almost two in the afternoon. We still haven't had lunch. Tell you what, you both stay here with the baby and we'll get you guys some lunch." says erza's dad.

"Okay." says Gray and Erza in unison.

The parents then leave.

"Oh, let's take a picture. So we can show the guys." says Gray.

"Okay. Good idea." says Erza. Gray then places his phone's camer near his son's face.

"Say 'cheese'..." says Gray.

"Gu..." was all that escaped the baby's mouth.

"Eh, close enough." says Gray. He then sends the picture.

At school... with Cana and the others...

"Oh my god! Where is Erza?! How can she leave us at such an important time. Prom is next month!" shouts Cana.

"Maybe she's feeling sick." says Mira. Just then their phones beep.

"huh?" asks Lucy, Mira and Cana in unison. Their phone's read: _One new picture from Gray Fullbuster. _

"What the hell? Why is Gray sending us a picture?" asks Cana.

"Ew! What if it's of his... you know..." says Lucy.

"Gross, Lucy... let's just hope it's not." says Mira. The girls then open the message. Then they saw a picture of an incredibly cute baby boy with Gray's eyes. The caption: _Meet our new son, Jagger. _

"OH MY GOD! KYAAAAAAA!" squeel the girls.

"He's so cute!" says Mira.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it... so that's where Erza is." says Cana.

"Awww... I thought it was gonna be a girl. Oh well, KYA! He's so adorable. I am so buying his clothes." says Lucy the girls then reply.

_Mira: Congratulations! He's so cute! 3_

_Cana: Well done. You have succssesfully brought a new lifeform into this world. You have now completed level 2._

_Lucy: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I AM SOOOO BUYING THIS CUTIES' CLOTHES, OKAY?!_

Gray then recieves the replies.

"Well, your bandmates are going all hysterical." says Gray.

"He he, man... I will be so... popular when I get back to school." says Erza sarcastiacally.

"Yeah..." says Gray.

With Natsu and the others...

"Oi, why is Gray absent? We have to practice." says Natsu.

"Eh, screw 'im. Who needs him anyway?" asks Gajeel. Just then they receive a message. They all check their phones.

"Why is Gray sending us a picture?" asks Freed. Hibiki was the first to open it.

"OH MY GOD!" shouts Hibiki.

"Why?!" shouts everyone else.

"Open the message." says Hibiki. The guys do as they were told. Their eyes grow huge.

"OH MY GOD!" they all shout. They then start celebrating.

"We're uncles!" says Natsu.

"Fuck yeah!" says Gajeel.

"This is just so sureal..." says Freed.

The boys then reply...

_Freed: Congratulations, Gray. Send my regards to Erza and the baby. _

_Gajeel: Congrats man... you are now entering the first stage of becoming old. _

_Hibiki: Nice. He's a real looker. Nice name choice, btw._

_Natsu: OH MY GOD, GRAY! I'M GONNA CRY! I'M NOT READY TO BE AN UNCLE! I hate to admit it but, your kids really cute. You'll let me babysit, ryt?_

Gray then smiles as he reads his friends replies.

"Natsu's asking if he can babysit..." says Gray.

"Oh god, no." says Erza. "I love Natsu like a brother but I am not about to put my child in the hands of a five year old." says Erza.

"Hm." says Gray while smiling. "This is really happening..."

"Yeah..." says Erza.

"The beginning of our lives..." says Gray.

"You said it... I can't wait to spend the next how-many-years with you and little Jagger..." says Erza.

"Me too... I love you." says Gray while kissing Erza on the cheek.

"I love you, too." says Erza.

"Gu." says Jagger while smiling.


	73. The Beginning of The Promposals

Two weeks have passed since Erza has given birth. She and Gray have been staying at Gray's house since. And they've done nothing but watch the baby, infact... they haven't even slept.

The baby then starts crying.

"Ugh... Erza... you get him..." says Gray while resting his head on the table.

"why me...?" asks Erza while passing out on the chair next to him.

"'Cause you're his mom..." says Gray. The baby still wouldn't stop crying. "God! Doesn't that thing have an 'off' switch?" asks Gray.

"If he did, he wouldn't be crying, now would he?" asks Erza.

"Ugh..." groans Gray. Just then...

"Hey! Your child is crying, get yor lazy asses of the table and go see what it wants." says Ul.

"But we're so tired... we haven't slpet since..." says Gray.

"So? How do you think I feel? I've had three kids. Remember, a child requires great responsibility. You can't just neglect it." says Ul.

"But mom..." protests Gray.

"Never mind... I'll go get him..." says Ul. Ul then goes and checks what the baby wants. She then comes down with the baby in her arms, it stopped crying. "See? It just wants to be held." says Ul while handing the baby to Erza. Erza then takes her child. The baby then smiles at her. Erza couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess it's not so bad..." says Erza. She then stands up and puts him in his stroller which was by the wall. They baby then begins to fall asleep. Just then...

"HEY! CAN I SEE HIM NOW?! IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS!" shouts Natsu while bursting into the doors. The baby then wakes up and starts crying.

"GOD DAMN IT NATSU!" shouts an enraged Erza. Natsu then freezes in fear. The baby continues crying. "Aw... there, there, it's okay... it's just your father's retarded friend. He's not that bad." says Erza while carrying the child. "What. Do. You. Want." says Erza.

"I wanna see the kid... I figured I'd come all by myself. Don't tell Lucy." says Natsu. "So... can I see my nephew now?" asks Natsu.

"I suppose... you're already here... nephew?" says Gray. Erza then hands Natsu the child.

"Carefull." says Erza in a very strict tone.

"yeah, yeah." says Natsu while carrying the child. "Oh my god, he's so cute! The more you shouldn't tell Lucy. She'd kill me if she found out I went without her." says Natsu while carrying the child.

"Then, why did you come without her?" asks Erza.

" Yeah. Who invited you anyways?" asks Gray.

"No one. I just wanted to drop by. Well, you see... Lucy's been having 'problems' lately and I don't really know what to do... I think she just need space..." says Natsu.

"What do you mean by 'problems'?" asks Erza.

"Well, she has issues with you, Gray and the baby." says Natsu.

"How so?" asks Gray.

"Everytime I'm with her, she's all like 'Good for Gray and Erza, they have a child, they're gonna get married, it's everything I've ever wanted.' or 'So, Natsu, do you think you're ever gonna get married or have kids?' and then she gives me this look which is a cross between impatient and demanding." says Natsu.

"You idiot... she wants you to propose to her. For as long as I can remember all Lucy has ever wanted was a perfect wedding, like the kind you see in movies." says Erza.

"Oh... but... I'm still not sure, I mean, I may not look like it but I'm honestly kinda dense and naïve when it comes to women." says Natsu.

"_You don't say..._" says Gray sarcastically. "_Who would've thought..._"

Erza just shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Look, try talking to her first before anything." says Erza. "Ask her if she really wants this, Lucy can sometimes be a little melodramatic." says Erza.

"A little?" says Gray and Natsu in unison while giving Erza a questioning look.

"Okay, fine, a lot." says Erza. "But... just try talking to her about it, kay?" says Erza.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." says Natsu while handing Erza back her baby. "Here. And thanks. I'll go talk to her as soon as possible." says Natsu. "See ya." Natsy then walks out the door and starts walking down the side walk. He then get his phone.

Meanwhile Lucy was busy singing along to Jessica Sutta's song _Show Me_. She then recieves a text. She then opens it.

**Natsu: Luce, we need to talk. It's really important. Can I drop by your place in a bit?**

Lucy then thinks for a bit. "What could this be about?" she asks herself. She then replies.

**Lucy: Kk, see you in an hour.**

Lucy resumes singing. She looks at herself in the mirror.

"God... I should really get my hair done soon... I also need a facial, tsk, tsk... so much to do... so little time." says Lucy.

An hour later...

Natsu rings the doorbell and the butler answers it.

"Natsu-san, welcome... is expecting you." says the butler.

"Thanks." says Natsu while walking into the giant mansion. Two more butlers open the two giant doors.

"Natsu-san." they say while bowing their heads.

"Sup." says Natsu. Natsu then stands in the middle of the house's living room.

"Please, sir... make yourself confortable. will see you in a bit." says a maid.

"yeah, cool... thanks." says Natsu.

"Of course, sir." says the maid while bowing her head before she leaves.

Natsu just sits there. Looking at the paintings, decorations, furniture and family portraits.

"Natsu-san!" says an excited younger girl.

"Oh, hey Michelle. Where's Lucy?" asks Natsu as he was greeted by Lucy's younger cousin.

"She's still... busy. So, what brings you here?" asks Michelle while sitting on the chair accros him.

"Well, I wanna talk to Lucy." says Natsu.

"I see... well, heads up, Lucy's been kinda grumpy lately..." says Michelle.

"Really? Why?" asks Natsu.

"Dunno. Just, don't say anything that might upset her." says Michelle.

"Hey, Natsu! oh.. Michelle? What're you doing?" asks Lucy while coming down the giant staircase.

"Oh, hey nee-san... I was just telling Natsu you've been grumpy lately." says Michelle.

"Me? Grumpy? Yeah right." says Lucy while sitting beside Natsu.

Michelle then rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, see ya!" sasy Michelle while walking away.

"So... what did you wanna talk about?" asks Lucy.

"Luce, this is serious... it's really important." says Natsu. Lucy's face then becomes serious.

"Okay... go on." says Lucy.

"Look, I was at Gray's house, I'm sorry, I should've asked you but... you didn't seem in the mood these past few days, you know?

I'm sorry... but... I've been getting your hints and I understand now..." says Natsu.

"What? You went to Gray's house? Why are you apologizing?" asks Lucy.

"Well, I saw the baby, but that's not the real reason I'm here." says Natsu.

"Idiot, I'm not gonna get mad at you for going without me... I don't own you, and I don't control your life, there's no need to apologize." says Lucy while holding Natsu's hand. Natsu just smiles.

"Well, that's good... the thing is... I know you want me to propose to you... I get it now. But... I'm sorry, I can't do that just yet. I don't think I'm ready to make that kind of commitment, just yet. It's not that I don't love you... I do... but... I don't wanna risk proposing, then later on realizing I'm not ready. I don't wanna lose you, I hope you understand." says Natsu. Lucy just smiles.

"Of course I understand, the only reason I was pressuring you was because I didn't think you knew what I meant... and I thought you just thougt of me as a highschool fling." says Lucy.

"No, of course not, you're so much more... I do have plans on marrying you, just... not now... maybe in the future, when we're both, physically, mentaly, and financially ready." says Natsu. Lucy just smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks... I love you." says Lucy.

"I love you to, Luce... and for what it's worth..." says Natsu.

"Yeah?" asks Lucy. Natsu then goes down on one knee, he then holds Lucy's hands in his.

"Lucy Heartphilia..." says Natsu.

"Oh my god, Natsu... what're you..." says Lucy

"Will you... be my date to the prom?" asks Natsu. Lucy then smiles.

"I'd be honored." says Lucy while kissing him on the lips. The two then pull apart after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry if the promposal wasn't anything extravagant." says Natsu.

"Trust me... it's better the simple way." says Lucy. The two then sit on the couch, Natsu's arm over Lucy's shoulders, the two just sat there in silence. As if everything was perfect... and it was.


	74. God Bless The Broken Road

It's been a month, it's now May 15 and prom was now only a week away. Gray and Erza's baby was now a month old and they have gotten used to being parents... sorta. They were now back in school and well... Erza has never looked more amazing. Infact, eversince having the baby, her body's never looked better. She's certainly getting a lot more attention. But no one dared flirting with her. They all knew she's reject them and if they weren't carefull, Gray would beat the living shit out of them. And to top it all off, people have been very supportive about the baby.

"OMG, you have never looked better! I want a baby now." says Lucy. She, Erza and Mira were hanging out by their lockers.

"Trust me, you don't." says Erza while closing her locker.

"Speaking of babies, who's taking care of the little cutie while you guys are at school?" asks Mira.

"Oh, Ul offered. She is so hooked to that kid, it's like he's hers. It's like he's her baby. I just hope when Gray and I find our own place that kid won't coplaint about not being able to be with grandma." says Erza.

"Whoa... it's so weird hearing Ul's a grandma, I mean, even for a mom, she's smokin'. For a grandma... damn! She is on FI-YAH!" says Lucy. The two other girls stare at her. "What? Ya'll know it's true." adds Lucy.

"Guess you're right... hey, where's Cana?" asks Erza.

"She and Hibiki are at the rooftop drinking." says Mira.

"Figures. Well, I gotta get to class now. See you guys in a bit?" asks Erza.

"Sure." says Mira and Lucy as they watch Erza walk off.

Erza walks to her next class, and sure enough, when she arrived, practically every guy was staring at her. She just ignored them and went to her desk. When she sat down there were dozens of of papers with the words: 'Will you go to prom with me?' written on them. Erza just rolled her eyes and threw all of them away. Just then...

"My, my, Erza, how mean... rejecting everyone like that." says a familiar, yet annoying, bluenette.

"Good morning to you to, Juvia." says Erza. Juvia just gives her a smile that later on turns into a scowl. "So, who's your date to the prom?" asks Erza.

"What makes you think Juvia has one yet? Juvia likes to keep them waiting." says Juvia.

"That is, if there are any." says Erza.

"Hmmm... laugh all you want. But Juvia's date will make evey girl's jaw drop, every girl would want to be in Juvia's position when they see who she's going with." says Juvia.

"Oh really? Who're you gonna ask? Andrew Garfield? Ryan Gossling?" says Erza.

"Someone way better looking than both of them. You see, Juvia has many contacts." says Juvia.

"Great. Can't wait." says Erza sarcastically.

Class then starts and everone gets out their text books.

"Okay class, today we're gonna learn about..." says the teacher.

_Ugh, can't this stupid class be over already? Geez... _thinks Erza. Class wasn't even halfway over and everyone was dying of boredom. Just then...

"Hey, excuse me, can I have eveyone's attention?" asks a familiar boy with raven colored hair. He had a guitar on one hand and a red rose on the other. Erza's head shot right up. The two make eye contact. _What're you doing...?_ thinks Erza.

" , we are in the middle of-" says the teacher when he was cut off.

"Yeah, I know, but, a little entertainment can't hurt, right?" says Gray while tossing the rose over to Erza's table. Erza smiles, the girls go 'aaaawwwwww...' and Juvia tries her best to hide her anger. Gray then starts playing the guitar and walks over to Erza's table.

"Gray, what're you doing...?" asks Erza. Gray just smiles and starts singing.

_Gray: _

_I set out on a narrow way,_

_many years ago._

_Hoping I would find true love,_

_along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two,_

_wiped my brow and kept pushing through._

_I couldn't see how every sign,_

_pointed straight to you..._

_And every long, lost dream._

_Led me to where you are._

_And others who broke my heart,_

_they were like Northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way,_

_into your loving arms._

_This much I know, is true..._

_That God bless the broken road,_

_that led me straight to you..._

The song then ends and everyone was speechless, the whole room went silent.

"Wow, Gray, I..." says Erza.

"Well, what do you say? Prom?" asks Gray. The whole class bursts into cheers. Erza just smiles.

"Gray..." says Erza. Everyone waited for a reply. "You stupid, idiot!" shouts Erza.

The whole class then starts going 'what the hell?! After what he just did?! You reject him?!' but Gray knew better...

"What took you so long to ask?!" asks a Erza with a smile.

"So... is that a 'yes'?" asks Gray.

"Hell yeah!" says Erza while hugging her boyfriend. The whole class, except Juvia, bursts into cheers. The bell then rings and the class cheers even louder.

"That was so sweet..." says Erza.

"Yeah?" asks Gray.

"I didn't expect you to go that far..." says Erza.

"What can I say? I'm the kind of guy that puts his girl first before anything else." says Gray.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." says Erza while leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. Gray smiles and kisses his girlfriend back. It was now the end of another amazing day at Fairy Academy.


	75. Mother's Day Special: Mother Like Mine

It was May 12, Mother's day. And Erza's parents got home from their trip early. Gray and Erza both had a surprise for their moms.

Both the moms were taking care of Jagger in the living room while Gray and Erza were practicing in Gray's room.

"This has to go right." says Erza.

"It will. Even if we miss a beat they won't love us less." says Gray.

"I know, but... eversince I told her I was pregnant she's been supportive. Do you know how rare it is for a mom to be supportive of her pregnant, sixteen-year-old daughter?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, it's kinda rare. Don't worry. It'll go well. One more round of practice?" asks Gray. Erza nods. They finnish practice and head down stairs. Gray holding a guitar and Erza had a huge smile glued to her face.

"Oh? What's this?" asks Erza's mom, Renne **(couldn't think of another name. It's my friend's name and I was just on the phone with her so... why not? Sure she won't mind.) **

"It's your mother's day present. Enjoy." says Erza.

"We most certainly will." says Ul.

Gray then starts playing the guitar.

_Erza:_

_She's the sky that holds the clouds,_

_She's the lady of the house._

_A blind believer, in all I dare to be._

_There's no safer place I've found,_

_than the shoulder of her white night gown._

_Oh, I've got the best and the worst of her in me._

_Gray and Erza:_

_I'd share her if I could._

_So the wars would all be over,_

_'cause she'd raise us all as friends._

_And no one would even wonder, _

_if somebody wanted them._

_We'd walk on grass that's greener,_

_and our cares would all be free-er,_

_if the world had a mother like mine..._

_Gray:_

_She's our father's one great love._

_She's the one he wanted most._

_She's light in the window of the house I grew up in._

_She takes the midnight call,_

_she's the bravest of us all._

_Still she sings in the garden that_

_she lets her hair down in._

_Gray and Erza:_

_Oh, the wars would all be over,_

_'cause she'd raise us all as friends._

_And no one would even wonder, _

_if somebody wanted them._

_Tonight would be easier,_

_and our dreams would all be deeper,_

_if the world had a mother like mine..._

_Erza:_

_Don't go away, don't go away from me._

_Oh, I understand she is a helping hand._

_Still, I have to say..._

_Gray:_

_She's the sky that hold the clouds,_

_she's the lady of our house,_

_we all need her,_

_Gray and Erza:_

_But no one more than me..._

_Oh, the wars would all be over,_

_'cause she'd raise us all as friends._

_And no one would even wonder, _

_if somebody wanted them._

_We'd walk on grass that's greener,_

_and the dishes would all be cleaner._

_If the world had a mother like mine._

_End._

Ul and Renne were in utter shock. Mouth's agape, eyes wide open.

"So... what do you think?" asks Erza.

"Look, if it sucked just tell us. We can take it-" says Gray when...

"Gray Fullbuster... if you dare say or even think that sucked, I will ground you for a year. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" says Ul.

"I thought you said the most beautiful thing you've ever heard were my first words..." says Lyon while interrupting.

"Lyon, you're killing the moment. Get out." says Ul. Lyon shrugs and walks off.

"Erza, baby, that was so... amazing! I was not expecting that. Not one bit. God, I am so lucky. When I gave birth to you at sixteen, I thought I'd mess you up big time... but turns out, I was wrong. I didn't know what the hell I was doing but I sure got it right." says Renne.

"Awww... mom." says Erza while trying not to cry.

"No, don't cry. Then it'll make me cry and I don't want my mascara running." says Renne. Everyone laughs.

"Oh, come here you two!" says Ul. Both teens hug their moms.

"We love you." says Gray and Erza in unison.

"Aw, we love you too." says Renne and Ul in unison.


	76. Mother's Day Special: Miracles

Meanwhile with Mira...

Mira, Lisanna and Elfman were in the hospital room with their dying mother.

"It's nice seeing all of you doing so well..." says Mira's mom, Miranda (Just thought of a random name).

"It's only because of you. You're our rock. You've taught us to be strong." says Lisanna while trying to hold back tears.

"Sweetie, you can cry if you want to." says Miranda. Lisanna shakes her head.

"No... I'm fine." says Lisanna. "I just can't... I just can't believe this is happening to you! I mean, eversince dad walked out on us horrible things have just been blowing up in our faces. This is so unfair..." says Lisanna.

"Lisanna, everything happens for a reason. There's always a rainbow on the otherside of the storm." says Miranda.

"I just wish I knew what that reason was..." says Lisanna.

Their mother just smiles. "Why don't we talk about something else, hm? So, Mirajane, Elfman, how have you two been doing?" asks Miranda.

"Great. I've just been made quarterback on the team. School's going good too, straight As, okay, maybe a few Bs here and there but, it's all good." says Elfman.

"That's nice. How about you, Mirajane?" asks Miranda.

"Good... the band's going great. I got signed to a modeling contract so, we don't have to worry about college. That is... it's okay for me not to go, right?" asks Mira.

"Of course it is! In my opinion, it doesn't matter what you do for a living as long as you enjoy it. But make sure you also pick a job that won't make you have regrets. Don't go for the job that'll make you think twice about your future. Pick the one you know you like and you're okay with." says Miranda. "You're father on the other hand... you might need to talk to him about it."

"Why? Why does he care?" asks Mirajane.

"Mirajane, you're father may have left but he still loves you. All of you." says Miranda.

"Then why'd he leave?" asks Lisanna. "Weren't we enough? Weren't we enough for him to say, 'You know what? Screw it. I have an amazing family and I couldn't ask for anything more.' why did he leave?" asks Lisanna.

"It's been so hard on us. How can you be so sure he even cares? He hasn't contacted us in... forever." says Elfman.

"Okay. Fine, maybe he doesn't care. But I promise you when he sees all of you successful, he's gonna be real sorry, let me tell you that." says Miranda.

"He better be." says Lisanna jokingly. Everyone laughs, not the happy kind of laugh, the 'sad but trying to hide it' laugh. "Mom... how are you not scared? Aren't you scared of dying?" asks Lisanna.

"No, as long as I know my three beautiful children are doing well and staying strong... I don't care when I go." says Miranda.

"But you're our rock. We need you." says Lisanna. "Mom, please, don't go..." says Lisanna.

"Well, I was gonna wait until later on to tell you this but... I guess now would be a good time." says Miranda. Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane give her a questioning look. "I'm not dying. Anymore, atleast." says Miranda. Her three kids stare at her with the 'WHAT?!' expression. "The doctor came to me yesterday and told me I was doing better, I was getting stronger and I was actually fighting it." adds Miranda. All three kids burst into cheers.

"THAT IS INSANE! THAT IS SO AMAZING! THANK YOU, GOD!" says Lisanna while hugging her mom.

"Yeah! You're not leaving us... that's... fantastic! A living miracle." says Elfman.

"This is just... super. How'd you do it?" asks Mira.

"Remember last year when they thought I only had eight more months? Well, they were wrong! And the Kimo Therapy seems to be working too." says Miranda.

"That's great- wait, what Kimo Therapy? We didn't tell them to..." says Mira when...

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Mirajane, can I speak with you alone?" asks Miranda.

"O-okay...?" says Mira. Lisanna and Elfman then excuse themselves as they go outside. "Mom... what's going-"

"You're a very blessed girl, you know that, right?" asks Miranda. Mira nods.

"I guess... why? Who-" says Mira before she was cut off.

"You're darling boyfriend, Freed was it? Well, he came to me eight months ago and arranged the whole thing. I was shocked, at first I didn't know if it was for real, but he insisted. He wanted to help me, but you know why he wanted to help me? Bacause of you. When we talked you were the only thing he could talk about, and how it would mean so much to him if I gave you two my blessings." says Miranda. Mira was shocked.

"F-Freed? He did this?" asks Mira. "He never told me-"

"He wanted it to be a surprise. You know, he lost his mother to Cancer when he was very young. That's why he didn't want to see you go through the same thing. He loves you, Mirajane." says Miranda. Mira was speechless, she couldn't speak, she didn't know what to think! "Go." says Miranda. "Go to him. He's a keeper."

"M-mom, I..." says Mira.

"Mirajane, no man is ever going to love you as much us him. Trust me, if you let him go... you will regret it for the rest of your life." says Miranda.

"I don't plan on letting him go, mom." says Mira with a smile.

"Good. Call Lisanna and Elfman back." says Miranda. Mirajane nods and calls her siblings back. Elfman, Lisanna and Miranda start talking about future plans. Mira excuses herself and she goes down the hallway. She then makes a call in a space where there weren't too many people.

Ring... Ring...

"C'mon, pick up." says Mira.

Ring... "Freed Justine speaking." says Freed.

"Freed!" says Mira.

"Mira, what's up?" asks Freed.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. You didn't have to do it, you know. I mean, you saved us. And, I really, really appreciate it." says Mira. Freed didn't have to ask, he knew what she was talking about.

"Don't mention it." says Freed.

"Where'd you get the money, anyways?" asks Mira.

"My dad's a famous art consultant. He gets paid really big cash, and yeah..." says Freed. Mira smiles.

"Thanks again." says Mira. "I know I don't say it enough but... I love you. I love you to death, and even after that." says Mira.

"I love you, too." says Freed. "Hey, listen, I gotta go. Natsu really wants to get practicing, so... call you later?" asks Freed.

"Sure. No problem." says Mira.

"Great. Bye." says Freed.

"Bye." says Mira while hanging up. Mira always thought her life sucked, with her dad leaving and her mom dying but then... she came face to face with a miracle. And that miracle's name is Freed Justin.


	77. Mother's Day Special: Staying Strong

With Lucy...

Lucy was carrying flowers and humming a song while walking towards a head stone. "Sorry I was late. Traffic." says Lucy while placing the flowers on her mother's grave. "Happy Mother's Day." adds Lucy. "So...it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, the band's really kicking off. I mean, we're doing so well. It's... I don't know... It's just that...sorry." says Lucy while wiping away a tear. "It's just that... I wish you were here with me. It's hard to believe you're actually gone, I know it's been six years, and they've been the six most painfull years... but, I'm sure you'll be glad to know I have four amazing best friends and a fantastic boyfriend." says Lucy while touching her mother's head stone. She brushed her fingers over her mother's name. "Mom, I need your help... dad wants me to take over the family buisness but... I don't want to. I'm sort of interested in writing, no one knows about it yet but... I plan on writing a book. But I also wanna pursue music... dad would kill me if I told him that, wouldn't he? I wish you were here... so you'd tell me what to do. I need advice. Send me a sign... please..." says Lucy while crying. The wind then blows, blowing Lucy's hair all over her face. The wind kept blowing and blowing. "_Damn... damn... damn... what I'd do to have you here... here... here. I wish you were here. Damn... damn... damn... what I'd do to have you near... near... near... I wish you were here..._" sings Lucy softly, the tears still falling from her face. She started thinking about the days when her mother was still alive. She remembered fighting with her dad and then running to her mom for back-up, she remembered how in middle-school how a guy broke her heart and her mom beat the shit out of him, she remembered how she used to take her to the park every saturday when she was child and how she'd buy her ice cream afterwards. Lucy missed her mother, a lot. She just sat there crying, wishing that her mother was still alive. The tears just wouldn't stop. "Mom... I love you..." says Lucy while falling to the gound and crying.

With Cana...

Cana was also at the cemetary, she was seated infront of her mother's grave. "Hey, mom... what's up? Dad was gonna come along too but then... you know how he is, backing out at the last minute and all that shit. Sorry for cursing, so... Happy Mother's Day... well, it's not that happy since you're not around... but, hey I have big news... I'm engaged! Yay. Dad's completely on board... I was shocked, but it turns out, he really likes Hibiki. Mom, I know it wasn't in your plan for me to get married after high-school but... he's the one. I'm sure... to make sure you understand, I prepared a little something... here goes nothing..." says Cana while taking a deep breath. "_Mama, you taught me to do the right things... so now you have to let your baby fly. You've given me everything that I will need... to make it through this crazy thing called life. And I know you watched me grow up, and only want what's best for me, and I think I've found the answer to your prayers... 'Cause he is good, so good. He treats your little girl like a real man should. He is good, so good. He makes promises he keeps, no he's never gonna leave... so don't you worry about me..._" sings Cana. "I hope that helped. I know how you understand things better through music so... I sang a song. I really wish you would be at my wedding day, I want nothing more but for you to come but... that's just me asking the impossible. But, I know you're here with me. Always." says Cana while touching her chest, the part where the heart is. "I really miss you, but... you taught me to stay strong and to only show my vulneravle self to those closest to me. And I will... if you hadn't taught me that I'd be crying my ass off right now... I miss you, mom. I really do. But... I have to accept the fact that you're... no longer here. But I know we'll meet again." says Cana. "I, have to go... it looks like it's about to rain. Bye, I love you." says Cana while kissing her mother's tomb stone and walking off.

Before she could get out of the cemetary, heavy rain started pouring. "Crap, and I didn't bring an umbrella." says Cana. She then takes her jacket and puts it over her head. "Damn, this isn't working, eiher... hey, is that Lucy?" asks Cana while looking over. She saw Lucy, infront of her mother's grave, sitting in the rain, crying. "What is that crazy bitch thinking?! She's gonna catch pneumonia or something..." says Cana while running over to her friend. "HEY! BLONDIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! IT'S RAINING FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHOULDN'T YOU BE GOING?!" shouts Cana over the rain. Lucy looks up to see Cana.

"Cana..." says Lucy. Lucy then stands up and runs towards Cana. "CANA!" shouts Lucy.

"The hell?" says Cana. Lucy then hugs Cana and starts crying. "Yo, Lu, what the hell? Are you okay? What's up?" asks Cana.

"I just miss her so much..." cries Lucy. Cana didn't need to ask, she knew what Lucy meant.

"Yeah, I know, I feel you, kid." says Cana. "Look, why don't we head to your place and talk things through?" asks Cana. Lucy let's go of Cana and nods her head. The two then run to Lucy's house.

In Lucy's house...

The girls were wearing a dry set of clothes (Cana had to borrow from Lucy) they were both seated on Lucy's bed.

"So... your mom, huh?" asks Cana. Lucy nods her head. "I'm sorry." adds Cana.

"It's fine..." says Lucy. "Okay, let's change the subject. I-I don't wanna make things weird, gloomy and sad. Let's talk about... I don't know... prom?" says Lucy. Cana understood why Lucy was changing the subject so quickly. Lucy didn't wanna have another melt-down over her mom. Cana nods her head and agrees.

"Prom is this Friday." says Cana. "We have... a five more days to buy dresses and other stuff." says Cana.

"Yeah, let's go tomorrow with Mira and Erza." says Lucy. Cana nods. Cana still notices the pained expression on Lucy's face. Cana then decides to leave, the rain has stopped. She needed to give Lucy some space.

"Well, I have to go. See ya." says Cana.

"Eh? So soon? But-" protests Lucy.

"I have to do something for my dad, so... I'll see you in school tomorrow." says Cana.

"I see, bye." says Lucy.

Cana then walks out the door, she stops at the door way and says... "Don't sweat it, you'll meet again someday. I know it hurts but, you have to be strong... it's what she would've wanted... it's what they would've wanted." after saying this Cana closes the door behind her. Lucy just sat there. Staring at the door way.

"Strong, huh?" asks Lucy. "She's right. My mom didn't raise me to be like this... I'm not yet the woman I wish to be but... I'll try. I'll get stronger." says Lucy while clenching her fist. "Right. Thanks, Cana." says Lucy. Lucy has always been vulnerable when it comes to her mother, or when her mother's brought up, but thanks to Cana, she will hold her head up high and stay strong, for her and her mother.


	78. Fast and Furious for Fashion

"This is bad, this is bad, this is so very fucking bad..." says Lucy as she paces around the band room.

"Why are you so worried? It's just a dress." says Erza.

"'Just a dress'? Oh no, it is not 'Just a dress' oh no, no, no. It's a prom dress, the second most important dress of your life! The first would be your wedding dress. But still! Do you know how important it is to look good during prom? It's where girls stnd out the most, wherease guys all look the same in a black tux. Some may have a white tux or even some other color. But that's not the point! You'd want to look memorable!" says Lucy.

"Don't you already have millions of dresses in your 'closet'?" asks Cana.

"I can't wear those! I've already been seen wearing those dresses, some even twice! I can't afford to look poor." says Lucy.

"Dude, I swear, there is nothing on this universe, that can make you look poor. Hell you could wear a burlap sack and still make it look like a million bucks." says Cana.

"What makes you say that?" asks Lucy.

"Simple. The way you talk, the way you act, your skin and hair is too perfect for you to be poor." says Cana. "I'm sure you wouldn't be caught dead asking someone for money."

"Damn right you are!" says Lucy. "It's almost 4. school's almost over, I say, we head to the mall!" says Lucy.

"Are you serious? I have plans..." says Cana.

"Getting drunk with your boyfriend isn't considered 'plans'." says Lucy.

"It is if you're me." says Cana.

"Come on! Don't you wanna look better than Juvia?" asks Lucy.

"Bitch please, I always look better than Juvia." says Cana.

"Cana, I'm serious. Don't you wanna look like Scarlet Johanson or Angelina Jolie or Kristen Stewart?" asks Lucy.

"Scarlet Johanson, hell yes. Angelina Jolie, yeah, why not. Kristen Stewert, you're kidding, right? She looks like a zombie. She's an emotionless bitch." says Cana.

"Whatever but, don't you wanna feel like a princess?" asks Lucy.

"Not really." says Cana. "But I'll go shopping with you if it'll get you to shut up." adds Cana.

"Ouch. But, okay!" says Lucy. "I promise you, you guys. We will look so amazing... they'll have to call Kelly Ousbourne!" says Lucy. The three other girls sweat drop. "So, what do you say guys? Shopping spree after school?" asks Lucy.

The three other girls then look at each other then they finally agree. "Sure. Why not?" they all say in unison.

"Yay!" says Lucy. Just then the bell rings. "YES! Let's go!"

The four girls then run outside and they get into Lucy's pink Mercedes Benz.

"Ugh, I cannot believe you own such a tacky colored car. I bet you get mistakened for Paris Hilton all the time." says Cana while buckling her seatbelt in the front seat.

"Ew. No way. She owns a Bentley. There's a difference." says Lucy while checking her reflection in the rear-view mirror. Lucy then puts her hands on the wheel, she starts the engine and they're off. They were in the parking lot looking for a parking space. They then find one when... "Oh hell no." says Lucy. The girls then see Juvia and her friends in her Light Blue Chevy. "Girls... hold on tight." says Lucy. Lucy then kicks the pedal and they move in massive speed. Lucy was determined to steal the spot from Juvia.

While Lucy was driving like an escaped convict, Erza, Mira and Cana were freaking out.

"KYAAAAA! LUCY! STOP!" cries Mira.

"EASE UP, VIN DIESEL! IT'S JUST A PARKING SPOT! THERE ARE OTHERS!" shouts Cana.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED! REMEMBER THAT INCIDENT WITH GRAY AND THE OTHERS?! WE DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE THAT, DO WE?!" shouts Erza.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!" shouts Lucy. She quickly swerves and she parks perfectly. Lucy then makes it to spot before Juvia. "YES!" shouts Lucy.

"Ugh..." groan the other girls.

"Lord, hallelujia! We're alive!" shouts Cana.

"Lucy... please, don't ever do that again." says Mira.

"Damn right. This isn't Fast and Furious." adds Erza.

Lucy was too busy looking at Juvia's angry expression through her rear-view mirror. Lucy then grins. "You can kiss my ass, bitch." says Lucy.

"Excuse me?" says Erza.

"Oh, what? Sorry. I wasn't listening." says Lucy.

"Whatever. Can we just go?" asks Cana.

"Sure." says Lucy while getting out of her car.

The four girls then search around the entire mall. And still...

"Nothing! Absoulutely nothing!" says Lucy while she, Erza, Cana and Mira were taking a break at Starbucks.

"We can always check out the other mall." says Mira.

"No... we need dresses and we need dresses now!" says Lucy.

"Excuse me but, I couldn't help but over hear..." says a woman who was around the age of 25.

She had long, curly brown hair and green eyes, and based on what she was wearing... she wa sone of those rich young moms. She had expensive jewelry on, she had Gucci sunglasses on top of her head, she wore skinny Levi's jeans, a Chanel blouse and six-inch Louise Vuitton heels. She also wore a slightly thick layer of make-up. "You girls are looking for prom dresses?" asks the woman.

"Uh... yeah? Who the hell are you?" asks Cana.

"That doesn't matter. But if you're interested, I know this awesome little boutique a few blocks down from here. It's exclusive and everything in it is first-class. You'll love everything from the shoes, dresses, accessories. The stuff there are to-die-for! You should totes check it out." says the woman.

"Why should we trust you? Who are you anyways?" asks Erza.

"Fine. I'm Amanda Williams. I'm chief editor for Seventeen Magazine. Here's my card." says the woman while handing Erza her card.

"Well, thanks but... the place sounds expensive..." says Lucy.

"Trust me. All the employees there are gay. Just make friends with them and you can get a HUGE discount. Trust me, I go there all the time. But if they seem to ignore you, just ask for Alexander and tell him you're friends with me. They'll get you what you want." says Amanda.

"Thanks so much! What's the name of the shop?" asks Lucy.

"Chic Boutique. It's so gay which is why it's so fab." says Amanda. "Go now. They close at eight. And I guarantee you'll spen more than a few hours there. Good luck." says Amanda.

"OMG, thank you! You are like, our fashion savior!" says Lucy as she and the rest stand up and leave.

"No problem. Just call me for any other fashion crisis you may have. Ciao!" says Amanda.

Lucy and the rest then get into Lucy's car. And once again... Lucy drives at an unbelievable speed. They then arrive outside and expensive looking shop.

"We're here." says Lucy.

"Ugh... I think I just lost that muffin in the front-seat..." says Cana.

"Let's go in." says Lucy. The four girls go inside and they were star struck.


	79. Our Very Own Stylists

The place was filled with amazing clothing from head-to-toe. And all the workers there seemed so much richer than them.

"Holy crap... this is better than Lucy's closet!" says Cana.

"I'll say..." says Erza.

"Everyhthing is so... beautiful..." says Mira.

"It reminds me of this amazing shop back in Paris." says Lucy.

"Can I help you?" asks a man who was dressed rediculously.

"Oh he's gay alright." says Cana. Erza then elbows her.

"Hi, we're here looking for prom dresse- Klauss?" asks Lucy.

"Well, I don't believe my eyes. Little Heartphilia! Look at you! All grown up now." says the guy who's name appeared to be Klauss.

"It's been so long... how've you been? You work here?" asks Lucy.

"I'm good, thanks for asking, hon. Yeah, girl, you bet your ass I work here. Last time I saw you was at your mother's-" says Klauss when...

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's not go there." says Cana while putting a hand in front of Klauss assuring him to stop talking.

"Your friend's right. I'm sorry. How can I help you?" asks Klauss.

"Prom dresses. And we need them to be stellar." says Lucy.

"Got'cha. Alexander, get over here!" says Klauss.

"Yes? What is it that you want?" asks another rediculously dressed guy. Except he had a thick European accent and he was much shorter than Klauss.

"Oh my god, he sounds like a gay Arnold Schwarzenneger." says Cana.

"Cana." says Mira. "stop."

"Prom dresses, huh? Why should we help you?" asks Alexander.

"We're friends of Amanda Williams." says Lucy.

"Amanda? You know Amanda? Well, why didn't you say so earlier, darling?" asks Alexander. "Come, come. Alexander will show you our best dresses for girls your age."

Klauss and Alexander then show the girls a lot of shoes, dresses, and accessories.

"See anything you like? What's your style?" asks Klauss.

"Well, I guess I'll know it when I see it. Is that okay?" asks Lucy.

"Of course it is! That's how most people find what they're looking for." says Klauss.

"Oh my god..." says Cana while looking at a black, punk-rock, stlyle dress. It's hem was just a few inches above the knee.

"You like? You try!" says Alexander. "That will look amazing on you!"

"Really? Thanks." says Cana.

"And I have the accessoried to match! Come, now!" says Klauss while getting a huge box filled with accessories. "Oooh, I know. Let's do this by theme! You can be Avril Lavigne meets a sober Ke$ha! You woul look so fantabulous!" adds Klauss.

"I have no idea what you just said, but okay!" says Cana.

"And for you, we could do a sweet and innocent sort of thing with a hint of country. Like, let's say, Carly Rae Jepsen meets Miranda Lambert." says Alexander while pointing at Mira.

"Oh, that's...nice." says Mira unsurely.

"And for you, something mature, sexy but still young with a hint of rock. I'm thinking... Joan Jett meets J-Lo." says Klauss while pointing at Erza.

"Cool... I guess." says Erza.

"And last but not least... Little Lucy Heartphilia." says Klauss.

"Great! What do you think? Brittney Spears? Scarlet J-" says Lucy when...

"Oh no, girl. I already have the perfect dress. I knew this day was comin'. I had it prepared eversince you were a little girl." says Klauss.

"Creepy." says Cana. Erza then elbows her again.

"Oh... that's so nice. Thank you." says Lucy.

"You're welcome. Now, should we get to work?" asks Klauss.

"HAI!" say all four girls.


	80. Perfect Prom Dress and Another Party?

The girls then start trying on different clothes, shoes and accessories.

Meanwhile... Lucy was in a private room with Klauss.

"Klauss, why are we so isolated?" asks Lucy.

"'Cause I don't want anyone else seeing this besides you." says Klauss. Lucy raises her eyebrow. Klauss then pulls out a dress from a secret compartment. Lucy's eyes widen.

"Wow... it's gorgeous." says Lucy.

The dress was a pink dress. It was strapless, light pink on top, it had a thick belt covered in tiny diamonds, the skirt was light pink and fluffy. It's length was just a few inches above the knees. It was appropriate but still slightly sexy.

"It is, isn't it?" says Klauss. "You must wear this." adds Klauss.

"Are you sure? Maybe Mira woule look better in it." says Lucy.

"No... she won't. You know why? Because this was your mother's prom dress. The exact same one." says Klauss. Lucy's eyes widen even more.

"M-mom...?" asks Lucy while taking the dress. She starts tracing her fingers over it. On the tag were the letters _LH. _"Wait... L_H_? Layla _Hertphilia_...? how'd she know she was gonna marry my dad?" asks Lucy.

"I think I should tell you. Your mother never did and your father may not. Your parents met during high school. And a week before prom, your father asked your mother to marry him. She accepted. It was really romantic. She asked me to design and make this dress for her, I gladly did. I was only seventeen when I made this, I didn't have my own company yet. So I named this the Layla Heatphilia dress. There's only one in the entire world. Before your mother passed, she gave it to me and told me that if I were to ever come across you... to give this to you. And here I am giving it to you." says Klauss.

"That's... an amazing story. Wait, give? As in, I don't have to pay?" asks Lucy.

"Sweetheart, you are the rightfull heir to this dress. No one else can have this besides you. Layla and I were good friends. There is no way I would ever sell this to anyone." says Klauss.

"Oh... that's so nice." says Lucy. "Thank you." says Lucy while taking the dress. "So, what do you think I should wear for accessories?" asks Lucy.

"There's only one accessory that I know that will make this look even better. But unfortunately, I don't have it. so... just wear it as it is. You don't need anything else." says Klauss.

"Thank you, Klauss. I really appreaciate it." says Lucy while hugging Klauss.

"You're welcome." says Klauss while hugging Lucy back.

The two then walk back to the others. Lucy had the dress draped over her forearm.

"Well it's 'bound time you showed up." says Cana. Cana was wearing a different black, punk-rockish dress. This dress was shorter and they were strapless aswell with a blood red, half corset on its waist. It looked more goth than punk. One her right wrist was some sort of bracelet that looked like a small belt that was unevenly wrapped around her wrist. On the other hand, she had a black, one-hand, bikers-glove with a few studs. And for shoes, she wore black, high-cut Converse with a four inch heel. (I'm serious there's such a thing. A girl in my class has shoes like those.)

"You look nice." says Lucy.

"Nice? Bitch please, I look fan freaking tastic." says Cana.

"Whatever you say." says Lucy.

"Hm? That's a nice dress." says Mira while looking at the dress in Lucy's arms. Mira was wearing a simple white dress with thin straps. It's skirt was covered in a very modern, nature like lace pattern. It's lenth was up to the knees. Mira's hair was tied into a high, but lose pony tail with a few strands of hair falling to the side of her face. Mira was also wearing white, strappy high heels.

"Whoa... you look like an angel." says Lucy. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be in all white?" asks Lucy.

"Of course it is! That's the whole point. Our plan is to bring out her eyes. Look at them! They're the most beautiful shade of blue. Here." says Alexander while handing her a big white rose. "It's a corsage."

"Thanks. It's really pretty." says Mira. (I know it's usually the dates who give the corsage but... I just think it's too cliché. This is my story and things are different here.)

"I'll say." says Cana. Cana then notices something on a shelf. It was a necklace with a shiny blue pendant in the middle. "Whoa. For something really simple... it sure is pretty." says Cana. "Hey, it's the same color as Mira's eyes." says Cana while tracing her fingers over the blue pendant. Cana then hands the necklace to Mira. (This is the same necklace Mira wears in the anime.)

"Pretty..." says Mira while taking the necklace from Cana. "How much?" asks Mira.

"Take it. It's on the house." says Alexander.

"A-are you sure? No, I couldn't possibly..." says Mira.

"Sweetheart, that thing has been sitting on that shelf for decades. No one seems to want it besides you. That pendant is made of real sapphire. But everyone that's been to the shop thinks it's so plain, that they won't take it. You can have it." says Alexander. "Think of it as a gift."

"Sugoi... really? Thank you." says Mira.

"Sure. No problem." says Alexander.

"Voila! All done!" says another rediculously dressed man, except he had a thick French accent.

"Whoa... I look so... different..." says Erza.

"Amazing! Fancois, you've done it again! Marvelous job." says Alexander.

"Merci." says Francois.

"Whoa... Erza..." says Cana.

"W-what...?" asks Erza. Erza was wearing a strapless silver dress. It's top part was silver that showed a cleavage and the skirt sort of lookes like swords. Erza also wore her usual earings and she had five-inch silver, strappy heels on. (Imagine a prom dress version of the Heaven's Wheel armor. That would be so cool, ne?!)

"You look good. Do you really think we'll capture everyone's attention?" asks Mira.

"Duh. You'd be going to a school for the blind if they can't see how fab you all are." says Klauss. "I think our work here is done." says Klauss.

"I do believe so." says Alexander.

"Okay. Thanks so much. Here-" says Erza while pulling out her wallet.

"No need. It's on us. It's been forever since we've had such nice and respecting customers. Do us a favor, atleast... if anyone asks where you got the dresses... please tell them about us. Okay?" asks Klauss.

"Sure thing! Thanks so much!" say all four girls in unison. They change back to their original clothes, they put their merchendise in a shopping bag, they bid their goodbyes and leave.

In Lucy's car...

"That was amazing. Such nice gay men, don't you think?" asks Cana.

"Yeah... whoa, it's already 7:45pm." says Erza.

"I'm starving! Hey, who's up for pizza? My treat." says Lucy.

"Thanks, I'm starving! There's a Domino's just right around the corner." says Cana.

"Great." says Lucy. The girls then arrive at Domino's. They sit at a table for four, then they order.

"Thanks, will that be all?" asks the waiter.

"yup. Thanks." says Lucy. The waiter leaves to have their order prepared.

"Man, this day has been so unbelievable. Free clothes? From a fancy store? Talk about legendary. I wonder what sort of crappy dresses Juvia got at the mall." says Cana.

"You'll never know, what if they found something actually good." says Mira.

"True. But they'll never find dresses as good as ours." says Lucy. The three girls agree. They look over at Erza who has been on her phone eversince they got there.

"Whoa, who you texting?" asks Cana. The waiter then arrives with their drinks.

"Gray, just checking on the baby." says Erza.

"Relax. I'm sure the kid's fine." says Cana while taking a sip of her Coke.

"I know, I'm sure he is... it's just that... I can't help but worry..." says Erza.

"Please, what's the worse that could happen?" asks Cana.

"Well, what if the house burns down and everyone dies?" asks Erza. The three other girls give her a strange look. "What? It could happen..." says Erza in defense.

"Yikes. Worse case scenario, much?" asks Cana. "Chill. That's not gonna happen. You're over reacting."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." says Erza. Their food then arrives. The girls begin eating when... Cana gets a text.

"Oh my god... Ren's throwing another party! Who's in?" asks Cana.

"Can't. Baby, remember?" asks Erza.

"Right. Lucy? Mira?" asks Cana.

"No can do. I have to be home by ten. New curfew." says Lucy.

"I have my siblings and my mom to look after. I can't. Sorry." says Mira.

"Whatevs. I'm going." says Cana while calling someone. "Hey, I'm in. pick me up at the mall. Okay, great. See you." says Cana.

"Who was that?" asks Erza.

"Hibiki. He told me about the party. Natsu's coming aswell." says Cana.

"He is?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah. Sure you don't wanna go?" asks Cana.

"Sure. Have fun, though." says Lucy.

"Kay, thanks. See you guys tomorrow." says Cana while standing up and leaving.

"See ya." say the other girls. Cana then walks out the door.

"I wonder how this party's gonna go down?" asks Erza.


	81. Dude, How Drunk Was I Last Night?

**Warning: slight Yuri.**

The next day at school...

Everyone was talking about Ren's legit party from last night.

"God, everyone's talking about Ren's party... was it really all that?" asks Lucy while closing her locker shut.

"Oh my god, it was legendary! It was so epic, the only thing that could make it even more epic, is if... Chuck Norris and Channing Tatum... came sliding down a rainbow waterfall on Unicorn. Oh! And then they'd give us Weed. Yeah, that would've been AWESOME!" says Cana.

"You're still drunk, aren't you?" asks Lucy.

"Whaaaat? Naw, girl, no way." says Cana while feeling light headed.

"You are. Maybe you should sleep in the club room." says Lucy.

"No, I'm fine." says Cana.

"Hey, Cana. Pretty wild part last night, huh?" asks a guy.

"What? Oh, um... yeah! Totes." says Cana while high-fiving the guy as he passes by.

"Who the hell was that?" asks Lucy.

"I don't fucking know." says Cana.

"Oh my god, Cana. You were great last night. You should really be a DJ more often." says a girl while passing by.

"Hell yeah. Thanks." syas Cana.

"You were a DJ?" asks Lucy.

"Apparently." says Cana.

"Yo, C.A.! Thanks so much for making those girls strip." says a group of guys while passing them by.

"No prob." says Cana. "Whoa, I was a DJ and I got girls to strip? I'm like... a party god." says Cana. The two girls then walk to class.

"Cana, whoot! Way to go. You and Jenny getting all freaky last night was the hottest thing I've seen." says another guy while passing them by.

"OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?!" asks Lucy.

"DUDE! Did I fuck Jenny Realight?! Is she gay now?! I turned Jenny gay?" asks Cana. "Best party god ever!" says Cana.

"CANA ALBERONA!" shouts a familiar bluenette.

"What do you want, Juvi-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" shouts Cana and Lucy in unison. Juvia had her hair cut. It was now, short and ugly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO JUVIA! AND JENNY! AND SHERRY!" says Juvia.

"Yeah, I can't believe I let you stick your tongue down my throat. But, you are a damn good kisser so I'll give you that." says Jenny.

"Thanks for the tramp stamp, bitch." says Sherry.

"Whoa, I gave Juvia a hair cut, I got to first base-" says Cana when...

"Second base, actually." says Jenny.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! Second base with Jenny Realight, and I gave Sherry and freaking tramp stamp?! I am the ultimate party god. Man, how stoned was I last night?" asks Cana.

"Super. Then that weirdo, Jet and his bff Droy brought some Pot, then you went all sorts of crazy." says Jenny.

"There was pot? Hell yes!" says Cana. "I don't remember what happened last night but I am sure it was the best night of my life." says Cana. "Wait, how'd I get home?" asks Cana.

"I brought you home." says Hibiki while joining in on their conversation.

"Oh, thank god. Hibiki, explain to her everything that happened last night. Everything." says Jenny as she Juvia and Sherry walk away.

"Okay, Cana... we should talk about this in the club room." says Hibiki. He, Cana and Lucy then go to their club room.

Once there, Hibiki asked Cana to sit on the couch.

"What happened, exactly?" asks Cana.

"You know the song _Last Friday Night_ by _Katy Perry_?" asks Hibiki.

"Oh my god, that insane?" asks Cana.

"Worse." says Hibiki. "Okay, here's what happened..." starts Hibiki.

_Flashback..._


	82. Tramp Stamps, Beer Pong, and Cher Lloyd?

_Cana and Hibiki arrive at Ren's place..._

"_WHOOO! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, BITCHES!" shouts Cana. Everyone then cheers. Cana then goes straight to dance floor. Hibiki then brings her a red cup. "Thanks. But could you get like, ten more?" asks Cana._

"_You got it." says Hibiki. Cana then starts dancing. Hibiki then brings her the entire tray. _

"_AWESOME! Thanks, babe." says Cana while drinking. A few drinks later... Cana already finnished five red cups. "I love this party!" says Cana._

"_I know, right?" says Hibiki. The two, and everyone else, was dancing like there's no tomorrow (Paula Abdul, anyone?). Just then... the music changes. From a pop song it changes to dubstep._

"_AW HELL NO! NOT FREAKING SKRILLEX! GOD DAMN IT! If it was this genre of music, couldn't we have just played David Guetta? I mean, the guy's legit." says Cana while walking up to where the DJ was. The DJ's table was on the second floor. It also in a place where everyone could see it. "Move over." says Cana while pushing the sucky DJ to the side. She then puts head phones on. She then stops the music._

"_Hey, what the hell? Where'd the music go?" asks everyone._

"_Ya'll aren't gonna keep listening to that crap, are you? Let me show you real music." says Cana. She hits play and..._

_**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**__**  
**__**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**__**  
**__**I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**__**  
**__**I crashed my car into the bridge. I don't care, I love it. I don't **__**care.**_

"_Come on, everyone now!" shouts Cana as the song continues. _

"_I love it, I DON'T CARE!" shouts everyone. Everyone then starts shouting the words and dancing._

"_That's right, bitches. We don't give a fuck!" shouts Cana._

_**You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch!  
I love it!  
I love it!**_

_"I DON'T CARE!" shouts everyone.__**  
**_

_**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge..  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.**_

"_I LOVE IT!" shouts everyone._

_****__"That's it! Live it up!" shouts Cana. The song then changes.  
_

_**From the streets of Miami, to presenting at the Grammys  
Con el multito de Jennifer, maybe now you understand me  
Clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands to the beat (x2)  
Mr. Worldwide, RedOne, and the beautiful Jennifer Lopez  
Dale  
We don't believe in defeat, that's why we're back for a threepeat  
Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco  
Yo me locomo como pastelitos de Coco  
I get stupid on a beach, see wowo  
I got mommies, mommies by the boatload  
Yo tengo la carne y ella el mojo  
I'm sayin' dale, she's screamin' "YOLO"  
She's Little Red Riding Hood and guess whose el lobo (me la como)?  
Whose name is globally known?  
Whose name on the check and they're adding an O?  
Whose name on the blimp when the world is yours?  
Whose name on the schools, slam fo' sho'!  
I know it's hard to understand how a boy grew to a man  
Man turned to a brand  
But guess what, here I am  
Jenny from the block, let's rock.**_

_Everyone then starts dancing and partying harder. _

_**Yeah push me harder, I do the same  
Boy I wanna feel you in every way  
Don't even wonder it's just a game  
We're rockin' body to body, let's go insane  
**_

_**I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
**_

_**Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go  
Oh, and we ain't stoppin' 'till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up  
Go, go, go.**_

_Cana then changes the song once more._

"_Alright, ya'll know this song." says Cana. She then grabs a mic. A guitar riff then plays. Cana then starts singing..._

_**Cana:**_

_**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine,  
I knew he must a been about seventeen,  
The beat was goin' strong,  
Playin' my favorite song,  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long,  
Till he was with me, yeah me.  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'...**_

_**The guests/fellow srudents/everyone else:**_

_**I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me!  
**_

_Then the song changes again..._

_**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**_

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face.  
Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really dont care  


"_Everyone, give it up for the one, the only, CHER LLOYD!" shouts Cana**.**_

_**Cher Lloyd:  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin, but shoulda hit that  
Hey demi you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture.**_

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care.

_Everyone then cheers. Cher Lloyd was at their party. _

_Cher, Cana, Hibiki and Ren were hanging out on the second floor._

"_Oh my god, Cher. You are funny as hell! I still can't believe you're Ren's cousin." says Cana._

"_Well, adoptive cousin. Ren was adopted when he was a lil' baby." says Cher in her attractive english accent._

"_Shut up, Cher." says a drunk Ren._

"_Dude... why isn't your girlfriend here?" asks Hibiki. "Isn't she always at your partys?" _

"_Oh, Sherry? Yeah, well, they're being 'fashionably late', as always." says Ren._

"_Why? It doesn't matter how long they take to get ready, they'll still look like the characters of Yo Gaba Gaba." says Cana. Everyone laughs. Just then..._

"_WE have arrived!" shouts Sherry. But they were ignored by the crowed._

"_Oh, poor things. No one noticed them." says Cher._

"_Rejected!" shouts Cana while drunk-laughing. "Okay, I'll go down there and hand 'em a few drinks." says Cana._

"_Really? Thanks." says Ren._

"_No problem." says Cana while standing up, (surprisingly she can still stand). She then gets a tray of drinks and walks towards Sherry, Juvia, Jenny and Aquarius. "HEY BITCHES, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" shouts Cana while walking over with the drinks._

"_What are you doing here?" asks Juvia._

"_Oh, you know me, I never miss a party. Here, have a beer." says Cana while handing them all red cups._

"_Oh, I don't drink." says Aquarius._

"_Whaaaaaaat? What you talkin' 'bout? Everyone drinks!" says Cana._

"_Well, not me." says Aquarius while giving Cana back the red cup._

"_You a sad bitch, you know that?" says Cana wile drinking Aquarius' share._

"_What's up with this party? Why hasn't anyone noticed us?" asks Jenny._

"_You wanna know why? 'cause you ain't drunk. You gots to drink like there's no tomorrow. Come on, grab a drink and let's dance!" says Cana._

"_Oh my god, you are so drunk you actually wanna hang out with us." says Juvia._

"_No, I'm only tipsy, you ain't seen me drunk yet." says Cana while taking Juvia and Jenny's hands and bringing them to the dance floor. "Come on, it'll be fun!" says Cana._

"_Party's really bring out the best in you, huh?" says Jenny._

"_Why are we hanging out with you?" asks Juvia._

"_It's a party, bitch. Everyone's hanging out with everyone." says Cana. "Let's dance! Hit it!" shouts Cana._

_**I can't take it, take it, take no more. Never felt like, felt like this before. Come and get me, get me on the floor, DJ what'cha, what'cha waiting for? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ooohh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ooohhh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.**_

"_Yeah!" says Cana. Eventually, Juvia, Jenny and Sherry got drunk. Aquarius didn't feel like it so she just went home._

_**See the sunlight, we ain't stopping, keep on dancing 'till the world ends. If you feel it, let it happen, keep on dancing 'till the world ends. Keep on dancing 'till the world ends, world ends, world ends.**_

_The song ends and now the three top cheerleaders were seriously drunk._

"_Hey! Hey! What if we... what if we..." says Jenny without finnishing._

"_What if we what?" asks Cana who was still a tenth sober._

"_I don't know..." says Jenny while passing out on the couch._

"_Weak. Hey, hey! Let's play beer pong!" says Cana._

"_Yeah!" says everyone._

_By the pool..._

_It was Cana and Hibiki vs. Ren and Sherry. It was going well, everyone was having a blast. Cana was winning._

"_Yes!" says Cana._

"_Damn it." says Sherry while drinking three shots._

_**So what we get drunk? So what we smoke Weed? We're just having fun, we don't care who sees. So what we go out? That's how it's suppose to be. Living young, and wild and free.**_

_In the end... Cana and Hibiki won._

"_YES! FUCK YEAH!" says Cana while jumping in the pool. "WHOOOOO! YOUNG, WILD AND FREE BABY!" everyone then cheers. _

_Cana then dries up and sits on the couch where Jenny was passed out. Cana decided to draw on her face. She already drew a mustache and a penis on Jenny's forehead when..._

"_What?" asks Jenny while waking up._

"_Oh, fuck!" says Cana while backing away._

"_Cana? Oh hey..." says Jenny glumly._

"_What's wrong? We at a party, don't be a drag. It's bad omen." says Cana._

"_I know, it's just that... WAAAAAAH!" says Jenny while bursting out into tears. "I just really like this guy, but he's totally into someone else. It's so frustrating! I mean, what does she have that I don't? A face? I got that. A butt? I got that too. Why her?" asks Jenny while drunk-crying._

"_Don't worry. It's gon' be fine. I mean, I'm sure he likes you deep down." says a now officially drunk Cana._

"_Yeah. I'm sure." says Jenny. The two look eachother in the eye and in an instant... Both start making out._

"_Oh my god, look at that! Jenny and Cana FTW!" shouts one guy. Everyone then cheers and starts taking pictures. The make out session lasted for about ten minutes when..._

"_You know what? Screw this party! Let's go somewhere." says Cana._

"_Yeah, lets." says Jenny._

"_I'm in too!" says Sherry._

_The three girls then sneak out of the party. They go to the nearest Tattoo shop. They go inside, surprisingly it was still open._

"_Cana, are you sure about this?" asks Sherry._

"_Totes! Hey, dude with the big muscles and scrry tattoos, my friend here wants one!" says Cana. _

"_Oh dear god, more drunk hoes who want tramp stamps." says the guy._

_Sherry then sits backwards on the chair. "So, what do you want?" asks the guy. "What am I saying she's drunk for god's sake. She probably doesn't even remember her name." says the guy._

"_Oooh, I know!" says Cana. "Me. Make it me. Make it my face. No, my entire head resting on a plate and underneath, there's a caption saying 'suck my balls.'" says Cana._

"_Oh, good idea!" says Jenny._

"_That doesn't make any fucking sense." says the guy._

"_It doesn't have to! Oh, and I want a snake wrapped around my head, and a beer sticking out of my mouth." says Cana. The guy rolls his eyes._

"_Are you sure this what your friend wants?" asks the tattoo artist._

"_Totes sure. Oh, and make my face like this." says Cana while making her face as if she ran into a glass door. _

"_Okay...?" says the guy._

"_And make it colorfull! Like a rainbow." says Jenny. She and Cana then high-five. The guy rolls his eyes once more and begins the tattoo._

_An hour later..._

"_Done. You can pay at the counter." says the guy._

"_Oh my god, I love it!" says a drunk Sherry. "Now I'll always remember Cana." _

"_You're welcome bitch!" says Cana. The three girls then prepare to leave._

"_Here. Keep the change." says Sherry while giving the cashier a hundred dollar bill._

"_A hundred bucks?" says the cashier._

"_Oh, don't worry. Keep the change. BYE!" says Sherry as she and the other girls leave._

_They were walking down the street when..._

"_Oh, I know. Let's steal some toilet paper. Let's TP Ren's house!" says Cana._

"_Genius idea!" say Sherry and Jenny. _

_The three drunks then go to the nearest corner store. Without thinking, they grab as much as they could and run._

"_Hey! You have to pay for that!" says the shop keeper._

"_NO we don't!" says Cana while giving him the finger as they continue to run._

_Back at Ren's house..._

_A few people already went home. But there were still a lot of people._

"_Where have you guys been?! Juvia was so alone." says Juvia._

"_Sorry." says Jenny as she and the other girls put the toilet paper aside._

"_Whatevs. Juvia has a problem. Her hair is ugly." says a drunk Juvia._

"_You only notied that now?" says Cana. "I'll cut it! I'm an expert." says Cana._

_Juvia and Cana then go to the upstairs bathroom. Cana grabs a pair of scissors and she begins cutting. "Voila!" says Cana as she finnishes._

"_Oh my god, it's so cute." says Juvia. She was clearly drunk. It was super short and uneven._

_The tow girls then go downstairs. It was now 3:00am. Most of the people have gone home. A few were passed out on the floor, and some were still dancing even though there was no more music 'cause the DJ already passed out. Sherry and Ren were lying down on the couch, Jenny was sleeping on top of the food, Hibiki found the toilet paper and he began to TP the house and Cher went back to her hotel.. Juvia then passes out on the stair case and Cana joins her boyfriend._

_The two were happily drinking and throwing toilet paper on the roof._

"_Hey, we should get home." says Hibiki while drinking his last bottle of beer._

"_Yeah. This party's over." says Cana while throwing the last roll of toilet paper on the roof. They get into Hibiki's car. _

_Hibiki then drives Cana home. But the two didn't make in the house. They both passed out on the lawn. It was one hell of a party._


End file.
